GIROS DEL DESTINO
by kattzz
Summary: Tantas cosas que pasan y nunca se sabe como va ha terminar, entre el amor y la guerra todo se vale, ¿Pero Quién decide al final?.Una batalla que él sabe que no va a ganar... Un amor difícil, pero amor al final... Alegrías y tristezas a de pasar pero su felicidad y la de los demás podrá ganar... J/B. Ja/A. Em/R... Re-editando
1. ¿Quien soy?

**Chapter 1: ¿Quien soy?**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Hamilton, aunque para todos mis amigos soy solo Bella, tengo 17 años, soy la hija del gran empresario Charlie Swan y Rene Swan, ellos solo me consideran un estorbo para lograr sus metas en la vida, la cual es obtener todo el poder que puedan a través de su imperio.

Soy una chica muy tímida, que se sonroja por cualquier comentario que me incluya. Si es verdad, soy de una estatura promedio, mido 1.62 para ser exactos, delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, mi piel es muy pálida pos mi doctor de cabecera dice que soy alvina, me da igual eso no me hace menos que nadie, tengo miopía aunque me da igual llevar gafas para mi madre eso es un insulto querer ocultar mis ojos – no puedo evitar reír ante esto – bueno pues ni modo desde ese día me ha tocado usar lentillas, de diferentes colores pues mi adorada Rene dice para que me vea diferente y más bonita – nuevamente no pude contener la risa.

Aunque me visto como quiero pues ella no ha logrado que deje de usar mi ropa son un _poco más_ holgada de los normal, siempre me dice que con el cuerpazo que tengo debo vestir con ropa más pegada y ajustada a mi cuerpo, pues no me gusta y así vivo yo.

Bueno en general, nací un 13 de septiembre fui la primera en nacer. Pues mi gemela Marie nació 5 minutos después; en el hospital de un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos, llamado Forks que está en el estado de Washington, eso hasta que mis "adorables" padres decidieron expandir su empresa, adoraba ese pueblito todo era tan tranquilo y solo estábamos mis padres, mi hermana y yo.

Después cuando cumplimos los 6 todo cambio para nuestro bien económico para mi mal personal. La empresa se volvió una multinacional y nos mudamos a Europa, en España, más preciso a Barcelona, una ciudad muy hermosa para que negarlo.

Ese año mí hermana de enfermo o mejor dicho su enfermedad se manifestó, al parecer tenía una cardiopatía congénita, no se le había detectado pues ella siempre estaba feliz y lo único que hacía era jugar con las muñecas y correr de vez en cuando, en cambio yo era un poco más hiperactiva.

Mis padres buscaron a los mejores médicos de España, pero ninguno dio esperanzas pues la enfermedad de Marie había afectado mucho su condición física y tenía algunas consecuencias en su cerebro por la mala administración de oxígeno a este, eso según lo que los médicos dijeron, cuando paso eso, mis padres prácticamente se alejaron de mí, pues siempre fuimos idénticas en todo lo del aspecto físico, y los médicos por ser nosotras gemelas espejo creían que yo tenía lo mismo, pase por infinidad de exámenes para descartarlo, bueno como les decía, mis padres "adorados" se mantuvieron alejados de mi después de eso, creo que fue para no tener que ver a ninguna de sus dos hijas, pues viéndome a mí también la veían a ella.

Después de lo sucedidos siempre he estado con mi nana Sue y sus hijos, Seth y Leandra que de cariño le decimos Leah, ellos han sido para mí una verdadera familia, bueno solo en vacaciones pues siempre me han tenido en un internado de señoritas, siempre los mejores de todos… Ellos nunca se enteraron de que tuve una hermana y vemos que fue mi gemela todos ellos entraron a trabajar con mis padres cuando cumplí los siete años, ninguno de mis conocidos lo sabía, ni si quiera los más allegados a la familia pues mi padre se encargó de borrar todo lo que se supiera de ella.

Mi amada Marie.

Este año todo será diferente he convencido a mi padres si así es que los puedo llamar para que no me internen nuevamente, lo cual es grandioso lo malo es que me mudare a Sevilla solita pues mi nana no pude ir conmigo por sus hijos y Rene no ha puesto ningún inconveniente con eso así que me compraron un apartamento cerca del colegio, claro quedaron en contratar a alguien para que se encargué de la cocina y la limpieza pero eso se les olvidara, bueno así es mejor para mí, pues aunque no lo crean se cocinar y hacer todos los oficios de una casa mi nana de linda me lo enseño además en el internado enseñaban clases de cocina, y muchas otras cosas aburridas como bordar, tejer, en fin cosas estúpidas. Lo único que realmente me gustaba eran las clases de cocina.


	2. El comienzo

Ya casi terminan las vacaciones y mis padres no me han dicho a ciencia es cierta cuál va a ser mi nueva escuela, lo único que sé es que esta en Sevilla y que inicio este 5 de febrero.

Ya mañana es 25 de enero y debo viajar a Sevilla, ya tengo todas mis maletas hechas, y hoy en la noche hay una cena familiar para despedirme de toda la familia ósea de mis padres y de mi nana con sus hijos.

Así paso todo el día en preparativos de la dichosa cena, pues estaba algo ansiosa ya que me darían el nombre del colegio pues no lo habían soltado sino hasta hoy para que fuera una sorpresa.

Bueno paso todo el día y ya es hora de la cena, y aquí estamos los seis reunidos comiendo como si nada, hasta que Rene no aguanto más, ella siempre tan ansiosa.

- Charlie, amor ya es hora de darle a la nena la sorpresa del colegio que elegimos para ella.

- si Rene tienes razón. – dicho esto me los que de viendo con mucha curiosidad.

- bueno hija – dijo Rene – como nos lo has pedido, hemos buscado el mejor colegio para ti, como ya sabes está en Sevilla, he iras sola pues ni tu padre ni ya podremos acompañarte pues como sabes la sede principal de la multinacional se encuentra aquí y Sue tu nana tampoco así que viajaras sola – no la deje continuar pues eso ya me lo sabía de memoria de tantas veces que me lo habían dicho.

- Bueno mamá eso ya lo sé, pero dime mejor a que colegio voy y donde voy a vivir, pues del eso tampoco me has dicho nada – tanto mi nana como ellos se rieron de lo desesperada que estaba y como ha de esperar termine como un foco de navidad.

- Mi niña – dijo Charlie – no te desesperes que todo está listo para mañana y te iras antes para que te acomodes en la casa que tenemos para ti.

– ¿Qué es una casa? Genial.-

- claro mi niña, además también vas a tener varios autos a tu disposición uno para cada día de la semana y todos ultimo modelos…

- papá gracias, pero díganme a que colegio voy a ir, porfa porfa… si.-

- cariños iras a… – que pausa tan dramática – _el colegio internacional Europa, _como tienes muy buenas calificaciones y buen historial académico te han aceptado, además allí puedes seguir estudiando el francés, italiano, portugués, ruso, español y el alemán, también está el inglés para que lo mejores todavía más; también tus clases de música – esta vez sí que se lucieron, ese colegio es genial y sobre todo porque puedo seguir con mis clases de idiomas y de música; cuando recupere el habla les di de mil maneras las gracias, cuando termine de agradecerles, les pregunte por la casa, a lo que me respondieron.

- Mi niña, la casa es muy bonita se encuentra frente a la plaza de los venerables, a la derecha los jardines de murillo y a la izquierda el hospital de los venerables sacerdotes, eso por si te pasa algo está allí mismo. – puse los ojos en blanco cuando dijo eso, como se le ocurre soy torpe para algunas cosas no para todas.

- Dios papá sé que soy torpe pero tampoco es para tanto. – le dije rodando los ojos.

- Ya tranquila fue una simple broma, la verdad nos enfocamos en conseguir ese lugar por los jardines sabemos que te van a gustar. – Charlie rio estrepitosamente – además es un lugar muy bonito tiene vista al jardín, es un vecindario muy silencioso, calles hermosas, bueno la casa también tiene piscina climatizada subterránea, junto con el garaje, pues es muy grande para poder guardar todos los autos y menos dejarlo a la vista con todos esos coches último modelo. – ¿autos?, ¿Cómo así que autos? Debería ser uno solo.

– A todas estas ¿Qué autos me compraron?, saben que no me gusta llamar la atención por los autos. – ambos se vieron a la cara y soltaron una carcajada.

- Mi bella te compramos 6 autos y – me quede más que sorprendida, tanto que casi me voy para atrás literalmente.

-QUEEEEEEE! 6 AUTOS, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con todos esos autos? DIOS, NI QUE FUERA LA HIJA DEL PRESIDENTE.-

- Cálmate mi niña que no es para tanto solo queremos que te relaciones bien – no la deje terminar, estaba roja de furia, al verme Rene mando a la nana y sus hijos que se retiraran y así lo hicieron quedándonos solos a nosotros tres.

- Mamá, papá como quieren que me relaciones si nadie se me va a querer acercar con eso autos que son último modelo van a creer que soy una estúpida con dinero y nada más. – ahora fue ella la que no me dejo continuar pues me lanzo esa mirada suya que dice cállate y déjame hablar, y así lo hice. Y el que hablo ahora fue mi padre.

-Mira Isabella – uffs está enojado, solo me dice así cuando es hora de regañarme – a la escuela donde vas no solo es un colegio más es el mejor de toda Europa y allí vas a encontrar hijos de muchos mandatarios. Inclusive hasta algunos de los miembros de las casas reales – ahora si me dejo con la boca abierta y bien abierta – todos los que estudian allí tienen muy buenas calificaciones y necesitan un promedio para poder permanecer allí; así que nadie va a creer eso. Ahora sí – me dijo mirándome con mucho enojo y resentimiento – cálmate y ves a descansar que mañana sales muy temprano en el jet privado de la empresa con tu madre para que te instales.

Me fui a mi habitación, de lo más resignada que podía y dándole una falsa sonrisa de tranquilidad a mi padre, cuando llegue a la habitación allí estaba Leah que se fue a despedir de mí, hablamos un buen rato y diciéndonos cuanto nos íbamos a extrañar.

Cuando se fue me dirigí al baño puse a llenar la tina para tomar un relajante y muy merecido baño antes de dormir; cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado más de una hora allí en la tina, así que salí y me coloque mi pijama de osito. Así que me acosté en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida.


	3. Mi nueva vida

- Despiértate dormilona, ya es tarde – comenzó a decirme mi madre.

Rene me vino a despertar temprano, muy temprano para mi gusto así que cogí las sabanas y me enrolle en ellas de nuevo, sin decirle una palabra a Rene.

- Vamos Bella, despiértate, que ya es tarde muy tarde para ser precisos, acuérdate que tenemos que salir de viaje para que te adaptes a Sevilla y acomodes todo a tu gusto, vamos – no la deje hablar otra vez y me pare volando de la cama se me había olvidado que este año me voy a estudiar lejos de mis padres, relativamente, para así no tener tanto que pensar porque no puedan venir a casa a cenar en las vacaciones o estar casi todo el año encerrada en un internado, entre al baño mire la hora y de verdad que era temprano, eran las 6 de la mañana, salí del baño para hablar con Rene y allí estaba sentada en mi cama.

- Mamá, ¿Por qué me despertaste tan temprano?, son las – no me dejo terminar cuando empezó a hablar.

- Mira Bella son las 6 de la mañana, pero es tarde el jet va a salir a las 8:30, es decir que tenemos dos horas para que te arregles y lleguemos al aeropuerto que por cierto está lejos de aquí. Así que a bañarse y a cambiarse que se nos hace más tarde.

Bueno toco qué más da, me metí en el baño sin protestar, pensando que a partir de hoy mismo estaría en otra ciudad yo sola, YUPI! No podía con tanta alegría. Me duche lo más rápido que pude, me coloque un jean azul desgastado y una camiseta naranja con verde, bueno la camiseta no tenía tanto verde solo un poco como si fueran manchas de pinturas, mis converse naranjas, ya que tenia de todos los colores.

Cuando baje eran las 7 en punto, Rene me miraba con desesperación pues no le gustaba salir tarde ni llegar tarde a ningún lugar, sin importar que solo sea un viaje de placer para ella. Comí un tazón de cereal, cuando termine Sue me dio un abrazo muy fuerte para despedirse y me dijo que ya las maletas estaban en el carro, el carro que utilizábamos para que nos llegara el chofer al aeropuerto es un BMW X6 negro con vidrios polarizados, pues siendo la familia del gran empresario y dueño de una de las multinacionales más grandes del mundo, teníamos que ser muy cuidadosos, uffs a mí me da igual.

Al salir de la casa Rene ya estaba en el auto esperándome, subí y allí también me encontré con Charlie, fue una sorpresa enorme encontrármelo allí, pues me había dicho que tenía que salir a Roma para una reunión.

- Papá que haces aquí no tenías que ir a Roma hoy muy temprano.

- Claro que si Bella, pero primero las voy a acompañar a ustedes para que se monten en el jet y yo me voy en el otro jet de la compañía. – se veía tan feliz que instantáneamente se formó en mi cara otra sonrisa en respuesta a esa.

- Gracias papá por acompañarnos. – solo sonrió por mi comentario, llegamos al aeropuerto un poco antes de lo esperado y Rene hizo todos los tramites cuando pasamos a la sala de privados de la compañía de Charlie nos despedimos de él pues salíamos al mismo tiempo, cuando llegamos al jet, mi madre se sentó y se puso a leer sus revistas de moda y arquitectura, mi entras que yo me puse a escuchar mi música favorita.

Cuando llegamos al otro lado de España nos esperaba otro coche, pero no cualquier coche; aunque no sabía mucho de cómo funcionaban los coches pero si se de los modelos que salen actualmente y en especialmente los últimos modelos; era un _mismo Nissan 370-Z_ de color gris Rene saludo al conductor de una forma muy familiar, cuando llegue con ellos.

- Bella mira ¿Quién es? Es Jacob Black, el hijo del medio hermano de tu padre – es como si me estuviera hablando en chino.

- No mamá no me acuerdo de él – y eso es completamente verdad mi infancia solo era mi hermanita y después los internados.

- vamos Rene como se va a acordar de mi si la última vez que nos vimos teníamos como 4 años cada uno – dicho eso soltó una risa estruendosa muy parecida a la de Charlie.

- Mira Bella él es tu primo como ya te había dicho, él también va a la misma escuela a la que vas a asistir. Bueno Jacob creía que venias sola, así que te vas con él en su carro y yo me voy en un taxi.

- Bueno mamá pero danos la dirección bien si – dicho esto dejamos el tema atrás, nos dio un papel donde estaba la dirección, ella abordo un taxi, mientras que Jacob y yo acomodábamos las maletas en su auto, él no me decía nada y por ende yo tampoco, no soy buena para iniciar una conversación. Cuando subimos en el auto me pidió la dirección.

-Bella, ¿Cuál es la dirección?

- Es en el barrio de Santa Cruz – cuando le dije se volvió a reír- oye ¿Por qué te ríes?

- No es nada malo Bella, lo que pasa es que eso está a 45 minutos del colegio.-

- Mi Dios y Charlie me dijo que quedaba cerca. Como le voy a hacer para madrugar – no me dejo continuar porque me interrumpió.

- tranquila Bella…

- como que tranquila si, voy a tener que madrugar para hacer el desayuno. Bañarme y salir una hora antes de la hora de entrada; Dios me tendré que despertar a las 5 de la mañana – Jacob se comenzó a reír.

- Bella – me grito para que lo escuchara cuando dejo de reír – no vas a tener que madrugar entramos a las 9 así que te va a dar tiempo de todo, así que cálmate, además si está cerca, como a 20 minutos solo te quería jugar una broma – dijo mientras volvía a reír.

- Mira Jacob Black, a mí no me gustan esas bromas, así que no lo intentes de nuevo o ya verás – después de eso pasaron como una hora donde se rompió el hielo y hablamos de todo desde que música me gusta, mis colores favoritos, y toda clase de trivialidades, estaba muy concentrada viendo el paisaje.

- Mira Bella, esa de allí es tu casa.-

- Wow, Dios que casa de hermosa – definitivamente hermosa se quedaba corto, es una casa blanca estilo victoriana, tiene una entrada divina con un pequeño jardín al frente y espacio para colocar 2 autos a afuera, la entra del garaje, y la puerta de entrada son de un color azulados que contrastan muy bien con las paredes blancas, Rene ya estaba allí, nos ayudó a bajar las maletas del coche, y cuando abrió la puerta me quede con la mandíbula desencajada, pues dio paso a un hermosa sala que se unía al comedor, dividido solo por paredes de vidrio y unas cortinas en tonos azulados que Dios, la sala tiene unos juegos de muebles color blanco, alrededor de una chimenea, un teatro en casa, un tv plasma de 45 pulgadas, un majestuoso equipó de sonido de última generación con muchos de mis CD favoritos, y como olvidar la fila de películas en DVD; y fue cuando Rene me saco de mi mundo.

- Bella, ya veo que te gusta, ¿Por qué no vas a ver el resto de la casa?-

- Claro mamá y muchas gracias es preciosa, ¿quién la decoro?-

- Pues cariño la decoro una vieja amiga de la familia, que es una de las mejores decoradoras de interiores de España. bueno hija ve a ver el resto – no había terminado de decirlo cuando fui a la cocina, y Dios mío y que cocina, todo de última generación, el horno, la estufa, el microondas, la nevera, y todo haciendo juego; el comedor estaba compuesto por una mesa de vidrio para ocho personas y las sillas de un beis que hacia juego con todo, después subí, en el segundo piso había una pequeña sala donde conectaban las 4 habitaciones, todas tenían una magnifica vista, y un tema de decoración diferente, la principal que es la que voy a utilizar, tiene el tema como de la realeza, la cama estaba en el centro de un tono azul rey magnifico, tenía los barrotes de un marrón, y las cortinas que pendían de estos eran de un magnifico blanco, también hay un estante para una mini biblioteca, un escritorio, el closet ni hablar era como de la mitad de la habitación así eran todos; y por último el baño, era tan grande que Dios, una tina donde caben dos personas muy fácilmente, y la ducha tenia hidromasaje.

Cuando termine de recorrer toda la casa a excepción del garaje pues sabía lo que me esperaba, pedimos algo de comida, con la ayuda de Rene desempaque todo en un momento y todo quedo ordenado, Jacob se quedó hasta que terminamos y cuando se fue Rene, pues tenía que regresar hoy mismo por cuestiones de trabajo. Si como no.

- Bueno Bella tu mama ya se fue, ¿no piensas ir a ver los autos? – me dijo Jacob a penas Renée cruzo la puerta.

- La verdad no lo quiero ni ver sé que todos son los últimos que salieron pero son seis autos, ¿Qué voy a hacer con todos esos autos?-

- Vamos Bella sé que te van a gustar, además yo ayude al tío a escoger los modelo. Vamos sii, por favor – Dios puso una cara de cordero degollado que me con venció, así que bajamos al garaje, cuando abrí la puerta, Jacob comenzó a gritar.

- ohh! Mi Dios que autos – ni siquiera había encendido la luz cuando lo hice me quede muda dé la impresión, si fueron 6 autos pero que autos.

-Wow – fue lo único que dije cuando recupere la voz, pero como no si esos autos son los modelos que salen el próximo año.

-Dios Bella, mira – dijo Jacob, cuando voltee a ver.

- Mi Dios esto es un _Ferrari testorasa,_ de color negro, mi Dios – y así fueron todas mis reacciones cuando vimos los otros autos (el Chevrolet Z-6 de un flamante rojo, el bugatti veyron 2011 de una combinación única de negro y rojo, el alfa romeo pandion de color plateado, un renaulwind de un magnifico color azul cielo y por ultimo pero el mejor para mí, pues es el que me llevare a diario es el mini countryman de un blanco hueso genial), Jacob no se quería despegar de mis autos pues si eran míos y me fascinaron pero no para ir al colegio sino para salir a pasear o a conocer la ciudad, cuando Jacob se decidió a irse me prometió que regresaría mañana para estrenar alguno de los autos, cuando me fui a dormir me sentía un poco sola pues me hacía falta mi nana, Leah y Seth, bueno cuando logre quedarme dormida, todo fue mejor.

Dormí como nunca pero el timbre de la casa me despertó; Dios quien podría ser tan temprano. Baje a abrir la puerta me lleve una sorpresa.

-Dios Jacob que haces aquí tan temprano – él único que puede venir así de temprano.

- Hay primita si yo te dije ayer que vendría para que conocieras la ciudad y estrenar alguno de tus autos nuevos.-

- Pero Jacob es demasiado temprano.-

- Si claro Bella es demasiado temprano – me dijo entre en broma y sarcástico – Bella son las 10 de la mañana así que alístate y vamos, y decide cual nos llevamos o decido yo – cuando entro, me metí al baño y me duche, me aliste lo más rápido que pude y baje.

- Bella tu si te demoras.-

- Ya Jacob, tu elijes el auto pero me invitas a desayunar – le dije.

- Genial, me parece justo – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al cabo rato se decidió por el Chevrolet Z-06, y me llevo a uno de los mejores restaurantes, además queda aquí cerca de la casa, es el restaurante CASA CARMELO, un precioso restaurante de cinco estrellas, decidimos comer a afuera en las mesitas de madera que están en la calle, allí probamos la comida típica de Sevilla, y que ricura, paseamos por toda la ciudad, y es muy encantadora. Pasamos todo el día recorriendo uno que otro centro comercial, en el cine, en fin divirtiéndonos mientras él me enseñaba Sevilla, regresamos muy tarde a la casa y quedamos en que saldríamos mañana en la tarde, y no en la mañana.


	4. conociendo a los Cullen

Ese día dormí igual que el anterior y lo raro fue que me desperté muy temprano, eran las 7 de la mañana cuando mire el reloj me imagino que es porque el día anterior estaba más que cansada por el viaje y acomodar todas mis cosas, después de un rato me aliste, hice el desayuno, cuando termine cogí uno de mis libros favoritos, orgullo y prejuicio de Jean Austin, salí para los jardines de murillo no me quedaría en la casa con un día tan bonito afuera, y en los jardines de murillo encontré una fuente muy bonita y al rededor se encontraban varias bancas me senté en una de ellas, y abrí mi libro, lo comencé a leer, cuando iba por la parte de que el señor Darcy convence a su amigo para ver otras posibilidades para sus futura esposa, alguien me interrumpió.

- Hola chica, disculpa tú me puedes ayudar a ¿encontrar una dirección?

- Claro, siempre y cuando este a mí alcance, pues tengo poco tiempo de haberme mudado por acá. – le dije sin apartar la vista de mi libro, cuando alce la vista me encontré con una muchacha muy linda, tiene cara de duendecillo, un peinado donde las puntas del cabello se dirigen a todas las direcciones, con un la piel casi tan blanca como la mía, ella me sonrió y me pude dar cuenta que tenía una sonrisa con los dientes perfectos, me dio un papelito, donde estaba la dirección y para mi sorpresa es la casa que está al lado de la mía.

- Oh! Disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen, pero me gusta que me digan Alice. – me brindo una sonrisa muy cariñosa.

- Mucho gusto Alice, soy Isabella Swan, y me gusta que solo me digan Bella.

- Oye ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿A qué escuela vas? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Dónde vives? – me bombardeo con tantas preguntas que no supe que contestarle.

- Oye cálmate y vamos por paso, pues tengo 17, soy nueva acá vivo al lado de esa dirección; y no tengo novio – no me dejo terminar cuando ella siguió.

- Que bien seremos vecinas yo también tengo 17, tengo dos hermanos uno es mi mellizo se llama Emmett y parece un niño berrinchudo, nos mudamos con nuestro hermano mayor que tiene 26 años, se llama Edward pero es un cascarrabias, estamos con él pues nuestros padres viajan muchos y como se van a acabar las vacaciones.

Y siguió hablando hasta que llegamos a la casa, allí estaba un camión de mudanza y otro que traía varios coches, cuando toco la puerta nadie le contesto, así que llamo a su hermano y le dijo que llegaba en la noche, así que la invite a pasar el resto del día conmigo.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde la llamo Emmett para ver donde estaba, así que también lo invite a que pasara un rato en la casa, al ratico llego Jacob, decidimos salir a pasear un rato, pues todavía era temprano y su hermano llegaba hasta después de 8, asuntos del trabajo.

Fuimos a comer de nuevo a un restaurante cercano y después nos fuimos a los jardines por la paz y la tranquilidad, Jacob y Emmett se enfrascaron en una conversación de puros autos, y Alice me hablo muchísimo del mundo de la moda, cosa a lo que no le preste atención y solo asentía cuando era necesario.

A las 7:30 regresamos a mi casa, su hermano no había regresado, así que lo llamaron de nuevo y esta vez les dijo que no llegaría, Alice discutió con él porque no tendría donde quedarse, yo les ofrecí mi casa, como todavía tenían el camión de la mudanza allí bajaron todo y lo dejaron en mi sala, los autos si se los llevaron pues en mi garaje no cabían, pues eran 9 autos en total, claro en el garaje cabían más de la mitad pero si bajaban uno tenían que bajar todos.

Pasaron varios días entre risas y diversión, ya es 30 de enero y Edward el hermano de Alice y Emmett no aparece, bueno a ellos no les molesta nada de eso pues Emmett se la pasa con Jacob en la casa jugando videojuego y Alice intenta convencerme de que la deje cambiar mi vestuario, se podría decir que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos parecemos hermanos los cuatro, hoy saldríamos al centro comercial, pues tendría que comprar ropa nueva y los útiles para la escuela.

Cuando fuimos Alice se volvió loca comprando de todo, claro me ayudó mucho a elegir ropa que combinara y que me quedara como a mí me gustaba, claro que ella de vez en cuando me intentaba convencer de que comprara una minifalda o un top muy pero muy escotado; así pasamos la tarde, Emmett convenció a Jacob para ir jugar los nuevos videojuegos, se despidieron diciendo que se irían en taxi, pues como solo trajimos mi renaultwind, como teníamos muchas bolsas Alice se quedó con el pretexto que no cabía en el carro. Mentira como si no la conociera se fue, fue a comprar en las tiendas que no visitamos, eso solo lo puede hacer ella.

Cuando llegue a la casa me encontré con un joven tocando la puerta, baje del coche, dejando el poco de bolsas dentro, cuando me acerque, me pude dar cuenta que tenía el cabello color bronce con ligeros toque en dorado, tiene buen cuerpo; cuando me coloque de tras de él.

- Disculpe en ¿Qué lo puedo ayudar? – él se voltio, y me perdí en sus ojos eso ojos color esmeralda, más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, estaba tan concentrada, que cuando hablo puedo decir que escuche cantar a los ángeles.

- Sabe si hay alguien en la casa, necesito al dueño.

- No joven no hay nadie todos salieron – no me dejo terminar cuando se fue, tampoco me dio tiempo de decirle que yo era la dueña, pero bueno, en otro momento será.


	5. Edward Cullen

Soy Edward Cullen tengo 25 años, soy doctor titulado de la universidad de Sevilla, allí también estudie música, hoy en día no imparto mi carrera como tal, sino que soy docente del colegio internacional de Europa, donde imparto clases de biología y música, mis dos amores juntos.

Estamos a finales de enero, es 24 para ser preciso, mi padre me llamo para decirme que mis dos "adorables" hermanos vienen a vivir conmigo, pues van a estudiar en el colegio donde soy profesor.

Mi padre en un prestigioso médico y es dueño de casi la mitad de las clínicas y hospitales privados de España, al igual que es socio en un sinfín de clínicas más… mi padre el gran doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Mi madre Esme Cullen, es una de la más prestigiosa decoradora de interiores de España y del mundo. Posee una empresa que no solo se dedica a decorar interiores, sino a organizar festejos, donde quiera que la necesiten.

No tengo la necesidad de trabajar, ellos siempre me dan algo de dinero mensual para sostenerme pero no quiero vivir siempre así, por eso es que trabajo.

Vivo en el barrio Santa cruz cerca de los jardines de murillo, es un lugar precioso y muy seguro además de eso brinda una tranquilidad única.

Mis hermanos llegaran el 27 de enero así que como todavía no he iniciado labores en el colegio, me tomare estos días de fiesta con mi mejor amigo James, y nuestras acompañantes, Tanya y Victoria; siempre salimos los cuatro, James y Victoria mantienen una relación, al igual que Tanya y yo, pero lo nuestro no es nada serio, la quiero pero eso no es suficiente para una relación; nos fuimos a un bar, para que negar que nos la pasamos de maravilla.

Ya habían pasado varios días nos estábamos divirtiendo a todo dar, y fue cuando vi el calendario. Oh! Dios ya es 27 y son las 3 pm mierda, Alice y Emmett debieron haber llegado hace media hora a la casa… mierda… así que tome el celular y llame al Alice, el teléfono sonó varias veces, hasta que lo cogió.

-Oh! Alice, ¿están bien?… ¿Dónde están? – no me dejo terminar cuando comenzó a hablar.

- Oh! Eres tú, mira Edward hemos estado esperándote por mucho tiempo ¿dónde estás?

- Alice lo siento pero estoy ocupado en un negocio que comencé hace unos días – la mentira más grande que le he dicho a mi hermanita… ella es la única que sabe o mejor dicho la que más se acerca a conocerme y eso más o menos.

- Si, como no… bueno Edward a qué horas vas a llegar, ¿no nos vas a dejar en la calle verdad?

- Como se te ocurre eso hermanita, voy a estas como a las 8 que me desocupe acá en el trabajo – no me dejo continuar cuando comenzó a gritarme por el celular.

- MIRA EDWARD CULLEN SI TU NOS LLEGAS A DEJAR EN LA CALLE UNAS SOLA NOCHE, VAS A VER LO QUE TE VOY A HACE – a las amenazas de Alice hay que tenerle miedo.

- Si Alice lo prometo, y pídele disculpas a Emmett por mí, si – escuche como chasqueo la lengua.

- Está bien Edward – no la deje terminar lo que iría a decir cuando colgué el teléfono.

Tanya se encontraba a mi lado mirándome fijamente, así que seguimos teniendo el mejor sexo que hemos tenido en estos tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7 y algo de la noche y no me quería ir a la casa, quería seguir de fiesta y disfrutando de mi soltería y el tiempo que me queda libre antes de entrar al trabajo, y más que nada disfrutar de mi Tanya.

Así que volví a llamar a mi hermanita, el teléfono no alcanzo a sonar ni dos veces cuando lo cogió.

- MIRA EDWARD DONDE ESTAS METIDO – no la deje continuar así que decidí seguir con mi mentira.

- Alice cálmate, me toco salir de Sevilla, estoy en Málaga todo es por el negocio que estoy a punto de cerrar, me voy a demorar varios días así que váyanse a un hotel, yo después le pago todo – ahora ella fue la que no me dejo continuara cuando comenzó a insultarme de nuevo.

- EDWARD TU POR QUE ERES ASÍ, BUENO COMO SEA, ESTOY EN LA CASA DE TU VECINA, CUANDO DECIDAS REGRESAR ME AVISAS - Dios que enojada – A por cierto te toca pagar la multa por el trasporte de los autos, y no me vuelvas a llamar, si no el día que regreses…

Dicho esto me corto la llamada, donde que vecina se estarán quedando si las dos casa están desocupadas, bueno ellos a lo suyo y yo a lo mío.

Pase los mejores días junto con mi inseparable grupo, hoy me digne a ver el calendario era 30 de enero, mañana iría a buscar a Alice y Emmett para que se instalaran en la casa, no lo había terminado de pensar cuando mi madre me llamo.

- Edward, cariño, como estas y tus hermanos – mierda y yo ahora que le digo.

- Hola mamá, pues todos estamos bien, Alice salió con Emmett al centro comercial, a comprar lo que les hace falta para el colegio y por unos videojuegos de Emmett, además se han hecho muy amigos de la vecina nueva – no me dejo terminar y que bueno pues no sabía que más decirle.

- Me lo imagino Alice no desaprovecha ni un momento, y que bueno que se bueno que se hagan amigos de los vecinos es una familia hermosa, y tiene una hija casi de la edad de Alice o menor no me acuerdo, bueno hijo te dejo que me están solicitando acá en la oficina, me saludas a mis dos nenes y les dices que prendan el celular que los estuve llamando.-

- ok, mamá yo les digo cuando vengas, te quiero – que bueno que tenían los celulares apagados.

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude y deje a Tanya dormida en la cama del hotel cancele todo y deje pago otro día, y me dirigí a mi casa lo más rápido que el trafico me lo permitió, cuando llegue era muy entrada la tarde, así que me duche, me coloque una camisa blanca y unos jean azules, me dirigí a la casa de los nuevos vecinos, cuando llevaba más de 5 minutos tocando y nadie me abrió escuche una dulce voz a mis espalda.

- Disculpe puedo ayudarlo – no había terminado de decirlo cuando me voltee a ver quién era la dueña de tan majestuosa voz, y me encontré con una pequeña ninfa de ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño, que caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, ella va a ser mía.

Cuando recupere la voz, lo único que salió de mi boca fue:

- ¿Sabe si hay alguien en casa?, necesito al dueño. – como deseaba que fuera ella pero no mi suerte no era así, ¿Cómo lo podría ser ella?

- No joven no hay nadie todos salieron… – cuando me dijo esto mi cara cambio, no la deje terminar cuando me marche a mi casa; Pensando ampliamente en el cuerpo de esa mujer, como esas perfectas curvas, esos senos que resaltaban, hay mí Dios, intentaba ocultar toda su belleza con unas ropas algo grandes para ella pero era inútil.

Me regañe mentalmente por no preguntarle su nombre, quería saber todo de ella, como me intrigo esa mujer.

Así pase toda la tarde pensando en esa mujer hasta que llame de nuevo a Alice, ella contesto de inmediato le dije que estaba en la casa y que la esperaba, para mi _gran sorpresa_ si estaba en el centro comercial, cuando llegaron ambos me saludaron y venían con otro chico al que presentaron como Jacob, de la misma edad de ellos, entre todos trajimos sus caja pero no me puede encontrar con la dueña de la casa, pues ahora sabía que era una mujer. Cuando terminados con todo le di las gracias a Jacob por su ayuda y nos despedimos.

Emmett y Alice casi no me hablaban se la pasaban arreglando toda las cosas que les faltaba y hablando de su nueva amiga Isabella, pero bueno que se le puede hacer.

Al día siguiente, después de la llamada de nuestra madre no pude dormir más, y como eran las 8 de la mañana y mis hermanos no despertaban, salí para ir a los jardines que estaban cerca, cuando llegue me senté en una de las bancas de la fuente principal, para ver pasar el tiempo, ya me disponía a ir pues eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y deje a mis hermanos encerrados, pues no les he entregado sus llaves y cerré con doble llave, cuando me estaba parando alguien se calló encima de mí, cuando toco mí piel con la suya sentí como un una mar de sensaciones tan maravillosas comenzaba a recorrerme todo el cuerpo con llevándome a un estaxis inimaginable, y para mí gran sorpresa era la hermosa ninfa de ojos chocolate y cabellos castaño; cuando me vio a los ojos, sus preciosas mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso color rojo y esos labios carnosos rojo, que me llaman a besarla.

Dios que tiene esta mujer que me pone así.

_**Ella debe ser mía sea como sea.**_


	6. Primer encuentro

Después que ese joven se marchó, subí a mi habitación y me quede dormida, soñando con ese joven de ojos esmeralda, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien así de hermoso como él, aunque no es que allá conocido a muchos antes.

Seguí soñando despierta hasta que sentí el timbre de la puerta, baje a abrir para ver quién era, bueno no era él joven de nuevo y me sentí algo decepcionada, era Alice, Emmett y mi primo Jacob, entraron y nos sentamos en la sala, cuando estábamos allí reunidos Alice nos dijo que su hermano la llamo y que ya podían irse para su casa, nos alegramos por ellos, pues tenían muchas ganas de ver a su hermano, entre Emmett y Jacob sacaron las cajas y las pusieron en el jardín, me despedí de ellos pues estaba todavía muy cansada así que me acosté enseguida a dormir, claro después de comer algo.

Al día siguiente me desperté relativamente temprano eran las 9 de la mañana, ordene la casa, bueno lo que estaba desordenado, me prepare el desayuno, me aliste rápidamente, quería dar un paseo por el jardín, cuando salí llame a Alice para que me acompañara, su teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que contesto.

- ¡Hola! – se escuchaba de muy mal humor.

- Hola Alice buenos días, te llamaba para ver si me ¿quieres acompañar a dar una vuelta y pasear por los jardines de murillo? – Comenzó a sollozar – ¿Alice qué tienes? – le pregunte de inmediato.

- Hay Bella, el idiota de mi hermano se fue y nos dejó en la casa encerrado,- cuando me dijo eso, me supuse que ella está muy muy pero muy triste ella es mi única amiga, además que pude escuchar alguno que otro sollozo.

- Hay Alice, él debe regresar en rato sino me llamas que buscamos un cerrajero y él es el que se va a quedar a afuera la próxima vez, ahora cálmate… – no me dejo terminar de decirle el plan.

- Bella tu sí que me entiendes – dijo y eso me causo risas tuve que luchar para poderlas contener pero lo hice pues Alice después se molestaba.

- Claro Alice, bueno te dejo que tengo ganas de dar un paseíto cuando regrese te llamo de nuevo.-

- Claro Bella, y cuando mi hermano regrese llego por tu casa así platicamos un ratico y Emmett te quiere ver de nuevo o mejor dicho quiere saber cuáles son tus otros autos.-

- Hay Emmett tan infantil – le dije a Alice que sí que acá los esperaba, termine de hablar con ella tome mi libro favorito para leer en el jardín.

Cuando llegue allá me dirigí a la parte donde estaba la fuente principal, cuando llegue me dispuse a dar una vuelta y estaba tan absorta, que me tropecé con mis propios pies, y caí sobre alguien, cuando nuestras piel se rosaron simplemente sentí como una corriente me recorría de pies a cabeza, se podría decir que fue simplemente mágico, pero no mucho, más bien parecía un escalofrió lo que recorrió, puesto que no fue una sensación muy agradable.

Al levantar la mirada me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban como el jade, viéndome como si quisiera ver mi alma y todo lo que había dentro de mis pensamientos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que él con el más maravilloso tono de voz hablo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dios… me quede muda por un momento hasta que mi mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo.

- Si gracias por no dejar que me callera – él solo respondió con una sonrisa torcida, que puedo jurar que me detuvo el corazón por un momento, mande todas esas sensaciones de malestar al fondo de mi cerebro.

- De nada bella dama – que caballeroso en estos días todos son unos malnacidos, en ese momento me sentó al lado de el en la banca, y recogió mi libro del suelo.

- ¡Oh!, este libro es genial, y es uno de los primeros ejemplares – me sorprendió que supiera de ese libro pues no muchos hombres son capaces de reconocer "Orgullo y prejuicio".

- Si, es uno de mis favoritos…. O discúlpame me llamo Marie Hamilton – mejor no decirle mi nombre, aunque mencionarlo me causa mucho dolor.

- ¡Oh! Si disculpa, me llamo Anthony Masen, tienes un hermoso nombre – le agradecí, aunque no puede evitar sonrojarme.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable, exceptuando las veces que nos tocamos, pero hablamos de muchas trivialidades, hasta que como a las 12 le sonó el celular, él cuando vio la pantalla se apresuró a contestar sin alejarse de donde yo estaba.

No le preste atención en toda la conversación hasta que dijo "_si pequeña no te preocupes en un momento voy para la casa… si, si no te vuelvo a dejar sin llaves, ni a ti ni a…" _allí deje de escuchas, cogí mi libro y me marche sin decirle nada, pues él tenía una familia, pues es evidente que es mayor que yo, así que me dirigí a la casa, cuando llegue, llame a Alice para ver si ya podía salir, pero al parecer su hermano no había regresado pero que estaba en proceso de regresar.

Habían pasado varios días desde que me encontré con Anthony al que podría considerar como mí primer amor imposible, había ido otras veces en la tarde al jardín pero a él no me lo he vuelto a encontrar, ya hoy es cuatro de febrero, y mañana entro a clases, así que como Alice me había contado ella y Emmett entran mañana también pero no sé a qué escuela, así que hoy vamos a celebrar los cuatros, es decir, Emmett, Jacob, Alice y yo, también iba a ir el hermano mayor de esta, llamado Edward, pero no pudo venir, pero según Alice, él no le gustaba ir a cine y menos con unos niños como él decía, – no pude evitar soltar una risita – a lo sumo no nos lleva muchos años.


	7. Marie aparece

Alice y Emmett, ya habían visto mi colección de autos, y como forma de celebrar Alice me convenció de que sacara a uno de mis bebes como les decía, me quería llevar el mini countryman, Jacob el Ferrari o el bugatti, mientras Emmett el alfa romeo, tenían una discusión ellos solos allí.

Mientras tanto Alice analizo todo y me convenció que me llevara el Chevrolet, con la excusa que los otros eran demasiado simples o muy llamativos para solo ir al centro comercial, y como a ella no se le puede decir no.

Cada uno se fue en un auto diferente, Jacob en Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG US gris, según el ese era el que le tocaba el día de hoy; Alice por su parte se llevó el Audi ABT de color rojo, según ella por su elegancia, y que decir de Emmett saco su zenvo st-1 de color gris, como digo según él la mejor opción para la noche.

Al llegar a la entrada del centro comercial, todos quedaban viendo a los cuatro autos últimos modelos que acababan de entrar, cuando lo estacionamos juntos, la mayoría de los presentes se quedaron con los ojos como plato por lo que podía divisar, además de ver a 4 simple jóvenes bajando de los autos no lo podían creer, todos estábamos conteniendo la risa pero Emmett y Jacob no aguantaron esas ganas de reír y soltaron las carcajadas.

Cuando estuvimos en el cine no nos decidíamos por ninguna de las película que se estaban presentando ese día, y en las que todos estábamos de acuerdo ya habían comenzado – si lo sé no nos organizamos bien – así que al final de cuentas terminamos paseamos por el centro comercial casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche, comimos unos ricos helados, claro el mío como siempre de chocolate con vainilla mi favorito.

Después de eso, decidimos que iríamos a mí casa a pasar un rato, cuando salíamos de centro comercial, otra vez paso lo mismo con los autos y con nosotros, dios que gente no sabe disimular nada, llegamos rápido a la casa, Alice y Emmett guardaron sus coches igual yo, mientras que el de Jacob quedo afuera de la casa.

Y allí nos enfrascamos en una conversación algo trivial, hasta que…

- Alice, ¿a qué escuela van a ir tú y Emmett? – Pregunto Jacob, con los ojos un poco más brillantes de lo normal.

- Pues vamos a ir al colegio internacional de Europa, en quinto de preparatoria los dos – dios, espero que mis oídos no me estén engañando; Jacob y yo nos mira vamos muy sorprendidos.

- Wow Alice, ¿es verdad lo que acabas de decir? – pregunte, todavía sorprendida y sin poder creérmelo.

- Pues sí, ¿Por qué? – dijeron Alice y Emmett al tiempo, Jacob se adelantó a contestarles.

- Ah mis hermanos, lo que pasa es que también estudio allí desde hace varios años, y Bella ingresa este año… – no lo deje continuar al ver la cara de Alice, yo quería decir la mejor parte.

- Y todos estamos en el mismo curso – Alice no dijo más nada solo se lanzó sobre mí, Emmett palmeo la espalda de Jacob, diciéndole:

- Bueno viejo ya tengo a alguien con quien patear traseros en esta nueva escuela.

- Claro viejales, así me ayudas de verdad con unos que estarán en último que me la tienen montada.

- Clarines – le contesto Emmett enseguida, mientras tanto Alice estaba abrazada a mí llorando, diciéndome:

- Bella, Bella que bueno así no estaré sola y mi mejor amiga me acompañara y estará conmigo – no la deje continuar.

- Ya, ya Alice, gracias por considerarme tu mejor amiga, a ti también te considero así – la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro – y así yo no estaré sola nunca más.

No pude seguir pues el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, quien podría ser ahora, conteste allí mismo en la sala.

- aló – dije intentando contener la felicidad que me llenaba en esos momentos.

- hola Isabella – me sorprendió mucho que fuera mi padre, él casi nunca me llama así que me aleje un poco de lo chicos, para hablar con él.

- Dime papá – que podría ser tan importante que me llamo él.

- Mira Isabella, hemos recibido varias amenazas desde hace varios meses y en todas ellas dicen que tú eres el blanco – me quede en shock, hasta que su voz me saco de ese mundo – y para poder protegerte vas a usar el nombre de tu hermana y el apellido de soltera de tu madre, ellos saben que está muerta y no te van a buscar con ese nombre. Eso tenlo por seguro – iba a seguir hablando pero no lo deje continuar.

- Papá y la escuela. Ellos tienen todos mis documentos – ahora él fue el que no me dejo terminar.

- Marie, para que te acostumbres. Ya hable con el director y está de acuerdo que es por tu seguridad. Mañana en la mañana antes de que partas estarán tus documentos de identidad, tarjetas de crédito, licencia de conducir y demás. Todo absolutamente todo va a estar a nombre de Marie Isabella Hamilton, por tu madre no te preocupes ella está de acuerdo con todo.

- Papá y ¿Qué le voy a decir a Jacob?

- Mira Marie, su padre ya está al tanto así que dile la verdad – murmuro algo entre dientes y se quedó callado por unos minutos – y dime ¿hay alguien que te conozca como Isabella aparte de Jacob?

- Bueno solo una persona me conoce pero me presente como Marie.

- Que bien, pon en alto el apellido de la familia y el nombre de tu hermana, no nos avergüences.

- claro padre…

No me dejo continuar y colgó, me dirigí donde estaban los chicos y les dije:

- Me acaba de llamar mi padre – todos se preocuparon pero no dijeron nada, solo me imagino la cara que tenía, y me dejaron continuar – mi padre me ha dicho que han mandado varias amenazas a la familia Swan y yo soy el blanco.

- ¡QUE! – gritaron los tres al unísono.

- Eso que escucharon y para poder protegerme me cambiaron el nombre al de mi hermana gemela que está muerta… – no pude contenerme se me salieron las lágrimas, Alice se acercó a mí, me abrazo.

- Dinos que tenemos que hacer para que no te pase nada – ella estaba llorando, vi a Jacob y a Emmett que tenían una cara da pánico.

- Bueno chicos, el nombre de mi hermana y mi nuevo nombre es Marie Isabella Swan Hamilton, pero cambiaron el orden de los apellidos así pues deben saber que ya no me pueden llamar Bella sino Marie y eso es todo.

- Solo eso, bueno mi nueva hermanita dalo por hecho por mi parte – me contesto Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso que me dejo sin respiración, Alice solo me abrazo y dijo que me apoyaba, mientras que Jacob solo dijo cuenta conmigo.

Nos despedimos todos pues al día siguiente ya entrabamos al colegio, se nos acabaron las vacaciones.


	8. Primer día de escuela

Ya era lunes 5 de febrero, eran las 6:30 am, me desperté sin ganas por todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, y sobre todo por la llamada de mi padre; me duche, me coloque el uniforme que por cierto odio por un lado, pues es falda y las odio y por otro pues no se va a formar una pasarela en el colegio, todos iremos igual relativamente pues me imagino que muchas llevaran faldas muy pero muy cortas.

El uniforme por si era horrible, la falda es de un azul turquí hasta la rodilla, las medias del mismo color hasta las rodillas, zapatos negros, y la una camisa de color azul cielo de manga corta para las mujeres y manga larga para los hombres.

Cuando termine de ducharme y cámbiame, baje y estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó, fui a abrir y para mi sorpresa la persona que estaba allí era Jane Fanning la secretaria personal de mi madre, la invite a pasar, ella entro, en ese momento me dijo.

- Señorita Marie, su madre me ha mandado con los documentos que dejo en casa, y le manda a decir que tenga mucho cuidado.-

- Gracias Jane, quieres tomar algo o comer lago apenas voy a hacer el desayuno.-

- Gracias señorita, pero no, mis órdenes son entregarle sus documento y regresar de inmediato al aeropuerto pues debo viajar hoy mismo a Barcelona pues su madre me necesita allá.-

- Ok… Jane que tengas buen viaje y saludas a mis padres.-

- Muy bien señorita, que tenga buen día en la escuela y que le vaya bien, especialmente hoy que es su primer día.-

- Gracias Jane – dicho esto ella se fue enseguida.

Prepare el desayuno, cuando termine de comer y de limpiar todo, abrí el sobre de manila de color azul como le gustaba a mi madre, y allí estaba todos y cada uno de los documentos que mi padre me había dicho que necesitaría, todos a nombre de Marie Hamilton, desde mis documentos hasta los documentos de los carros y de la casa que ahora habitaba.

Vi el reloj y apenas eran las 7:40, demasiado temprano para irme, pero no me importo, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al garaje donde tome las llaves de mi mini countryman, para no llamar tanto la atención, aunque si sabes de auto nunca te pasara desapercibido.

Salí de mi casa y le mande un mensaje a Alice y otro a Jacob para que nos encontremos en el parqueadero del colegio ninguno de los dos me respondió.

Viaje por los 20 minutos necesarios para llegar al colegio, cuando iba entrando el guardia de seguridad, casi se me olvida lo del cambio de nombre y como no tenía ganas de hablar así que le pase mi carnet del colegio me dejo pasar sin ningún problema, pero me entrego un mapa del lugar por lo visto todos los nuevos estudiantes lo necesitaban para no perderse, y no creí que realmente fuera necesario pero cuando le di un vistazo me di cuenta por qué necesitaba un mapa para moverme en el colegio, es completamente inmenso, mucho más que en internado en los que he estado y eso que allá hay dormitorios.

Me dirigí al parqueadero que por cierto era enorme, estacione cerca de la entrada al edificio. Me puse a revisar el bolso que traje, para ver si estaba todo, así que saque todo, mi laptop, que por cierto es de color verde azulado, mis libretas, lapiceros, el celular, iPhone; todo de última generación.

Me puse a escuchar música y revisar las noticias para ver que había de nuevo. Cuando termine mire de nuevo el reloj y eran las 8:30, todavía faltaba media hora para el inicio de clases y que me entreguen el horario así que decidí salir de mi auto para ver quienes llegaban, cuando habían pasado unos 5 minutos vi entrar un hermoso volvo XC70 de color plateado, Dios que auto tan hermoso, porqué mi padre mejor no me compró uno así, como se nota que no me conoce y él siempre tan extravagante…

No le había prestado atención al conductor, hasta que sonó la alarma de su auto para mi enorme sorpresa era Anthony, con un pantalón de vestir de color negro y una camisa blanca mangas largas y una corbata azul. ¿Él que hacía en ese colegio? Dios no puede ser, el corazón se me acelero a mil por hora, él es uno de los profesores, que vergüenza, así que baje la vista al parecer él no se dio cuenta de que era yo, y eso me ayudó mucho, dirigí mi mirada a todas partes para ver si mi primo o los mellizos llegaban, así que me entretuve más viendo hacia la puerta y para mi sorpresa entraron dos autos del mismo modelo que los de mis amigos, ambos aparcaron los coches al lado de Anthony, del Hyundai sonata de color azul y un Dodge Viper 2010 Edition blanco con negro, creía que eran otras personas pero para mi sorpresa cuando ambos conductores bajaron de los coches vi a una Alice y un Emmett muy enojados, y no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, y al parecer conocían a Anthony, Alice le gritaba y Emmett no les prestaba atención, Alice traía la falda por encima de la rodilla y medias baja, y Emmett traía la camisa por fuera y se veía tan sexi, Dios pensé eso.

Emmett tenía una cara que parecía que se hubiera comido un limón de más de ácido hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí, una sonrisa le atravesó, dejo a Alice hablando con Anthony, mientras que Emmett se lanzó corriendo a donde yo estaba, Alice se lo quedo viendo y cuando me vio dejo a Anthony hablando solo y siguió a Emmett pero con paso elegante, Emmett me grito Marie y me dio un abrazo de oso y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, al momento llego Alice, me saludo, y me abrazo.

- Marie ven acá te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo Alice, mientras ella me jalaba por la mano, Emmett no me quitaba el brazo de los hombros, y la verdad se sentía también, al igual como cuando me abraza Seth y al parecer tengo un nuevo hermano. Cuando llegamos donde Anthony, lo estaba viendo a los ojos y se veía algo preocupado, seguí mirándolo a los ojos, hasta que Alice hablo.

- Marie te presento a mi hermano, que va a ser nuestro profesor de biología y música, su nombre es Edward Cullen – dios estaba en shock, como que Edward… me obligue a salir del shock en el que estaba para poder enfrentarlo.

- Buenos días señor Cullen es un placer conocerlo.-

- El gusto es mío, señorita…-

- Marie Hamilton – por un lado estuvo bien que me cambiaran el nombre.

- Y ¿Cómo es que conoces a estos dos diablillos? – ahora la que hablo fue Alice.

- Bueno hermanito como no te acuerdas ella es nuestra vecina y en la casa de ella fue donde nos quedamos cuando tu saliste a "trabajar", por varios días, además – Emmett no la dejo continuar, diciendo.

- Es tu futura cuñada, verdad mi vida – y como estaba tan dolida porque él se presentó con un nombre falso, si sé que es infantil pero él no tiene el derecho a mentirme y menos si no me conoce.

- Si mi corazón – a mi querida Alice se le formo una sonrisa en la cara y yo para confirma lo que Emmett decía le di un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios y él me abrazo más fuerte, Anthony o mejor dicho Edward se le descompuso la cara, parecía estar ¿enojado?, pero ¿por qué?

- Bueno chicos los dejo voy a ver que hoy a tengo una reunión con el director y otros docente, Alice, Emmett y Marie mi futura cuñada nos vemos en el almuerzo.-

Se despidió de nosotros sin decir nada más, se veía tan enojado que Alice dijo que se lo tenía merecido, cuando le pregunte solo me dijo que la despertó con un vaso de agua fría en la cara y que es demasiado sobreprotector con toda la familia en especial con Emmett y con ella.

Ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para las nueve y Jacob no había llegado, todos estábamos ansiosos pues él va a ser nuestro guía el día de hoy y además él nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio.

Acabando de pensar eso y dispuesta llamar al tío Billy, cuando Jacob entro en su flamante Mismo Nissan, al igual que siempre todos se lo quedaron viendo por el ronroneo del carro, parqueo junto a mi mini countryman del lado izquierdo, bajo con esa elegancia suya.

- Buenos días chicos – nos saludó a todos, a igual le respondimos, Jacob nos llevó donde estaba el director del plantel, Aro Bonet, a su hermano el subdirector Cayo Bonet y a el coordinador Marco Bonet.

Marco llamo a su secretaria quien nos entregó los horarios a todos. A Alice y a mí nos tocó el mismo y coincidíamos los cuatro solo en dos clases para mi buena suerte era biología y música.

A Jacob y Emmett les toco el mismo, todos quedamos satisfechos… nos dirigimos a la primera clase que era matemáticas mi peor pesadilla, mientras de Jacob y Emmett tenían deportes, después teníamos lenguas, el almuerzo, música y arte, deportes y biología o ciencias, como la quieran llamar; mientras el horario de Jacob y Emmett era deportes, matemáticas, el almuerzo, música y arte, lengua y biología la tenían con nosotras, genial ¿no?

En las clases antes del almuerzo me senté junto Alice, también conocimos a varias chicas, que parecían muy simpáticas, de las que me acuerde el nombre eran Victoria Smith, una rubia con el cabello por los hombros, algo gordita pero con figura; Jesica Stanley, una rubia teñida, con el cabello casi llegando a la cintura, se notaba a leguas que le gusta tratar a las personas con mucha hipocresía y esa _sonrisa_ falsa que siempre la acompaña; Ángela Weber, una muchacha muy sencilla por lo que pude tratar, de pelo castaño claro, mucho más que el mío y Lauren Mallory, que desde ya me cae como una patada en el estómago, es muy parecida a Jesica pero peor.

En la clase de lenguas llegamos un poco tarde, así que Alice y yo no nos sentamos juntas ella se sentó al lado de una rubia despampanante, de cabello rubio hasta las caderas, ojos azules, piel blanca, nariz fileña; yo mientras tanto en la mesa conjunta a la de Alice con un chico rubio que se parece mucho a la rubia despampanante, hasta en algunos de los gestos, la única diferencia visible que encontré a parte del largo de sus cabellos y que lo ojos de él no son del todo azules tienen un ligero tono verdoso que no puedo describir, pero unos ojos muy bonitos.

Pero en él note un cierto aro de tristeza infinita e indescriptible en sus hermosos ojos.

Al estar sentada al lado de él me sentí muy extraña, no para mal ni nada que me cause escalofríos ni nada por el estilo; lo que sentí fue una tranquilidad extrema y ganas de consolarlo para quitarle esas muestras de tristeza que muestran los ojos.

Por otra parte en esa fue la única clase donde nos obligaron a presentarnos pues como somos nuevos.

Eso sí que fue algo gracioso me da algo de risa acordarme, en especial de cómo se presentaron los hermanos Hale.

- Bueno soy el profesor Alejandro Salgado, su profesor de lenguas, bueno como veo varias caras más que nuevas nos vamos a presentar empezando por – miro la lista por un tatico muy largo hasta que, para mi desgracia me llamo – la señorita Marie Hamilton, venga acá delante – rayos precisamente tenía que ser yo – murmure tan bajo que creo que nadie me escucho, o eso creí en ese momento pero creo que mi compañero de mesa me escucho, pues enseguida se dio vuelta para verme.

- Ehhh… mi nombre es Marie Isabella Hamilton, tengo 17 años, tengo una hermana gemela que está en un internado porque quiere… que más… a ya se me fascina la música y odio las matemáticas… pues creo que con eso es suficiente.-

- Bueno señorita Hamilton valla a su lugar, ahora Rosalie Hale De La Rosa, valla al parecer tiene un hermano y está aquí con nosotros también, bueno señorita Hale venga al frente – Rosalie se levantó de la silla con tanta gracia y agilidad que a todas considero que nos dio envidia, bueno por lo menos a mí sí me dio y a Alice… Pero era de la buena.

Además que ella cambio un poco lo que es el uniforme, era más parecido al de Alice, pero Rosalie, no llevaba tacones bajos como Alice, sino de los más altos, de eso que si pisas mal, terminas con un esguince.

- Como ya lo dijo el señor Salgado, me llamo Rosalie Hale De la Rosa, tengo un hermano mellizo. Tenemos 17 años, venimos desde los EEUU por el trabajo de nuestro padres, soy modelo profesional desde los 14, no busco una amistad ni tener relaciones sentimentales con nadie, solo quiero terminar el colegio para poder seguir con mi carrera, eso es todo – todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, ella tan hermosa y tan fría, lo que despierta la curiosidad de los hombres.

Cuando termino vi la cara de Alice y me di cuenta que ella haría que cambiara de opinión sea como sea y al parecer voy a ayudarla "gustosamente" – nótese el sarcasmo – pero la verdad no quiero estar en el camino de ella, da algo de miedo.

- Bueno señorita Hale tome asiento, y viene a presentarse el señor Jasper Hale De La Rosa. – este se levantó de mi lado con igual gracia que su hermana se paró al frente y comenzó.

- Mi nombre ya lo saben para que repetirlo, mi hermana el resto de información como mi edad y otras cosas, pienso igual que ella, solo que no soy modelo sino el mejor músico, así que gracias.-

Dios que hombre, volvió a tomar su lugar y siguieron las presentaciones, el profesor dijo que las parejas con las que estábamos sentados serian nuestros compañeros por el resto del año, es decir nos toca con los chicos Hale, que se puede hacer, pero tengo el presentimiento que todo esto será divertido.

El primer trabajo que nos dejo es para mañana teníamos que entregarle una descripción del aspecto físico de nuestros compañeros sin utilizar la hipérbola y solo muy pero muy poco la metáfora para ver como estábamos en el manejo de estas figuras literarias.

Así que toca reunirse con ellos ahora que era el almuerzo, Alice estuvo de acuerdo, pero los Hales no les gustó mucho la idea de reunirnos, pero era eso o reunirnos después así que prefirieron reunirnos en a la hora del almuerzo, así que los cuatros nos fuimos a la cafetería que estaba algo alejada de los salones, nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejada posible de las otras por petición de Rosalie, esta debe ser para siete por petición de Alice, pues faltaba Jacob, Emmett y desgraciadamente Edward.

Estábamos terminando el trabajo, cuando por fin llego Emmett con Jacob, y al parecer Rosalie quedo impresionada mirando como boba a Emmett, pues se le querían salir los ojos, los tenía como platos cuando lo vio, aunque quiso disimular un poco pero no pudo, cambio la expresión cuando Jasper le hablo y él no estaba mejor que ella claro que me imagino que por diferentes razones, tuve que sofocar una pequeña risa ante su reacción_ es mejor prevenir que lamentar_ y con Rosalie esa es la mejor solución por ahora.

- Hola, Marie, hermanita como les fue en sus primeras clases y ¿Quién es esa preciosa rubiecita hermosa que está aquí?, y ¿por qué estas con este rubio? Marie, ¿me estas engañando? – dicho esto Rosalie se le pusieron los ojos tristes, y al parecer mostraba ganas de torturarme, pero también vie en sus ojos una pequeña decepción como si se le quitaran su juguete más preciado, así que a responderle rápido, mientras que Alice, Jacob y yo nos moríamos de la risa.

- Bueno Emmett, primero no te estoy engañando pues no tengo nada contigo, ni lo tendré sabes que te quiero como un hermano mayor, pues así pareces – dicho esto a la rubia se le formo una sonrisa muy agradable en el rostro y me dio otra mirada como de disculpa y remordimiento pero también de satisfacción – segundo ellos son los hermanos Hales también son mellizos como Alice y como tú – no me dejo continuar cuando se sentó al lado de la rubia y le dijo.

- Mi querida Rosalie, parece que estamos destinados a estas juntos – todos nos echamos a reír incluso Rosalie y Jasper.

Presente a Jacob como mi primo y después de llevar un rato entre bromas de Jacob y Emmett los Hales se abrieron un poco más a nosotros y mantuvimos una conversación muy amena, aunque ellos siempre mantuvieron la distancia al hablar de temas algo personales, no comentaron nada de sus padres o demás familiares, cuando Emmett le pregunto a Rosalie siempre cambiaba el tema, y también nos enteramos que Rosalie y Jasper tenían el mismo horario que tenemos Alice y yo.

Después de esto, estoy empezando a creer que podríamos llegar a romper ese frío corazón que tienen los mellizos Hales o es que están aparentando, bueno en fin todo será para poder conocerlos como son realmente, aunque duremos bastante tiempo creo que lo podremos lograr, además ellos hablan con una seguridad y tono algo más maduro que el resto de nosotros, y ahora que los estaba detallando más parece como si tuvieran la edad de Edward embustero Cullen.

Gracias a Dios Edward no se apareció por la cafetería, hubiera sido muy pero muy incómodo tenerlo presente.

Cuando se acabó el almuerzo todos nos dirigimos al aula de música y arte, claro guiados por Jacob puesto que era el único que conocía bien el colegio.

Cuando llegamos para mi desgracia allí se encontraba el mentiroso de Edward Cullen, y entonces me entro la curiosidad de saber por qué me mintió sobre quién era.

- Buenas tardes jóvenes, yo seré su maestro de música y arte, soy músico y toco varios instrumentos entre ellos la viola, el violín, el piano, violoncelo y el contrabajo.-

Dios sí que tocaba de todo, yo apenas y tocaba el piano, pero si es bueno en todo eso que hace aquí enseñando y no está en una orquesta o enseñando en una escuela de música.

– Voy a elegir los grupos de trabajo, y que instrumento van a tocar y por cuanto tiempo, bueno como este grupo es impar, los puestos de trabajo van a quedar así:

1. Rosalie Hale De la Rosa y Emmett Cullen Masen

2. Alice Cullen Masen y Jasper Hale De La Rosa

3. Ángela Weber y Jacob Black

4. Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie

5. Marie Hamilton, va a quedar sola hasta que aparezca algún otro estudiante aunque lo dudo

- ¿Señor Cullen porque tengo que quedar sola?

- Pues señorita Hamilton, la selección de los grupos fue al azar, para que no haya ningún mal entendido.

Dios lo hizo a propósito, que ganara con esto y para remate me toca en la primera fila; el señor Cullen me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Bueno ya que todo está arreglado con la señorita Hamilton, prosigamos con los instrumentos un representante de cada grupo se acerca en el orden que les mencione y elije un instrumento, de acuerdo a instrumento elegido tendrán un docente diferente a mí, para que esas clases sean mejor aprovechadas. – Todos formamos una fila y yo como siempre de ultima por el estúpido orden que ese dio – bueno chicos acuérdense solo díganle a su compañero el instrumento que le toco hasta que mencione todos los nombres de los docentes. -

Así que empezó a escribir en el tablero, yo todavía no había abierto el papelito que me toco, en el tablero estaba en su perfecta caligrafía, pues lo tenía que reconocer:

_- Violín (Tania Delani)_

_- Viola (Lorena Jaraba)_

_- Violoncelo (Jame Maestre)_

_- Contrabajo (Victoria Díaz)_

_- Piano (Edward Cullen)_

Apenas que terminara de escribir eso, tenía un presentimiento no muy bueno.

- Buenos chicos, ahora si díganme a ver, a quien le toco violín.-

- A nosotros – respondieron Jacob y Ángela al mismo tiempo.

- Bien ya saben con qué maestro, ¿viola a quién?-

- A nosotros – respondieron Rosalie y Emmett, al parecer ambos estaban felices por estar juntos, me alegro por ellos.

-¿Violoncelo a quién?-

- A nosotros señor Cullen – respondieron Mike y Erik.

- Contrabajo – por favor que nadie conteste, y con ansias desdoble el papelito, dios que desgracia me toco piano.

- A mi grupo, Edward – respondió Alice, muy feliz por su instrumento y por su acompañante.

Aunque Jasper no se veía muy contento que digamos, aunque estaba pendiente de lo que ase Cullen y lo que yo hago respecto a eso. ¿Por qué será que actúa así?

- Listo, entonces ya sabemos a quién le toca piano, señorita Hamilton, entonces se queda después de la clase para ponernos de acuerdo con las practicas, pues son aparte de la clase, en sus tiempos libres, todos los profesores son de aquí así que no van a tener ningún problema, también a mitad de año se hace una presentación individual o en parejas, y a final de año se presentara todos los grupos formando la orquesta estudiantil del colegio internacional de Europa.

Así pasó hablando toda la hora de la clase, de cómo se escriben las notas en el pentagrama, cuales son, etcétera, cosas que ya sabía y no tenía la necesidad de escucharlas de nuevo, al fin se acabó la clase, me dirigía a la puerta, cuando el mentiroso de Edward me llamo.

- ¿Señorita Hamilton, adonde se dirige?-

- Pues señor Cullen, tengo clases de deportes y no me gusta llegar tarde. – se me quedo mirando por un minuto sin hablar y como vio que Alice me esperaba al igual que Rosalie y Jasper, no le quedo de otra que dejarme ir.

- Esta bien señorita Hamilton, de todos modos tenemos clases de biología, después de esa se queda y arreglamos los horarios de práctica de piano. – solo asentí con la cabeza, para mi desgracia daba dos clases.

Me fui junto con los demás a la clase de deportes, y como siempre salió a flote mi torpeza natural sin que pasara un accidente, bueno no grabe, ya que hice que Alice se callera arriba de Jasper, pero ella más que enojada contenta, pero ignorando las muecas que él puso, hubieron varios de los compañeros que empezaron a evitarme para no salir lastimados; así paso la clase, al final nos dirigimos a los vestidores a bañarnos y a cambiarnos, y para mi última tortura del día Biología aunque es una de mis materias favoritas odio al profesor.

- Buenas jóvenes de nuevo, acabo de revisar la lista y son los mismos estudiantes de la clase de música así que todos estarán con el mismo compañero en ambas clases – cuando dijo esto me quería morir otra vez sola, _Dios que suerte no_, estaba en mis propio mundo cuando él comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Bueno ya que no hay compañero para el trabajo señorita Hamilton si necesita ayuda me avisa y tendrá una tutoría más que sus compañeros – genial conteste para mí misma, en eso me di cuenta que Alice le tiraba miradas asesinas a su hermano y él solo se encogió de hombros y siguió la clases, como era un tema que ya había visto no le preste atención y solo sentí cuando la campana de salida sonó, me alegre muchísimo y di gracias a Dios por qué esto se acabó, Alice y Emmett se me acercaron.

- Marie, te esperamos para que lleguemos juntos a casa así pasas más tiempo con mi hermanito – dijo Alice, y Edward nos quedó mirando rarísimo, mientras que Emmett alzaba las cejas, haciendo que me riera.

Jasper y Rosalie nos quedaron mirando con cara de que pasa aquí, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia pues se marcharon enseguida al igual que el resto de nuestros compañeros.

- Bien Alice, pero me esperan un momento que tengo que arreglar el horario para las clases de piano, con el señor Cullen y nos vamos. – Alice y Emmett asintieron, y se marcharon, diciendo que me esperaban en el estacionamiento. Me acerque a mi "querido" profesor y este comenzó a hablar.

- Las clases no tienen que ser aquí, ya que vivimos cerca puede ser en la casa de alguno de los dos, yo tengo un CLAVECÍN (CLAVICORDIO) de color negro – me quede mirándolo algo raro, como que pensando que no sé de qué me habla, que ganaba con esto, a lo mejor desocuparse más temprano.

- No se preocupe no comenzaremos de cero se tocar el piano perfectamente, me enseñaron en las escuelas anteriores y tengo el mío propio, solo me da las partiduras y las práctico y cuando sea el examen me dice y solo vengo a hacerlo o no sé dónde lo arriamos – se quedó con la boca prácticamente abierta, así que aproveche y me fui sin darle ninguna oportunidad de hablarme o hacer algo.

Llegue al estacionamiento me subí en mi preciado mini country, al mismo tiempo en que lo hacían Alice y Emmett, emprendimos una pequeña carrera, y Emmett nos ganó, aunque mi auto no corría tanto les mantuve el paso durante el camino y además no tenía ganas de correr, cuando llegamos le conté a Alice y a Emmett lo de la cara de Edward, ellos no aguantaron la risa, como Alice me hizo explicarle paso por paso la cara que puso su hermano el mentiroso, también les explique que nos habíamos conocido hace varios días y me dijo otro nombre, algo que a ellos no les gusto para nada, pero no me dijeron por qué.

Nos quedamos en mi casa hicimos la cena, bueno hice y toco hacerla doble pues Emmett come el triple que Alice y yo juntas. Después de la cena Alice y yo nos quedamos solas por un momento y ella me pidió, no pedir no más bien me rogo que me alejara de él, que no importara lo que sintiera que no hiciera caso en nada de lo que me dijera.

Se me hizo muy raro que ella dijera eso de su propio hermano, pero bueno lo intentare, aunque sé que él no me gusta como ella piensa, y la verdad es que no he podido olvidar lo que paso esa vez en el parque esa corriente que sentí, fue algo único y aterrador y más si no se sintió para nada bien.

Horarios

Bella - Alice - Jasper - Rosalie

*lunes y viernes: matemáticas, lenguas, almuerzo, música, deporte, biología o ciencias

*Martes y jueves: arte, idiomas, almuerzo, matemáticas, lenguas, deportes

* Miércoles: Idiomas, arte, almuerzo, música, libre, humanidades

Emmett - Jacob

*lunes y viernes: deportes, Matemáticas, almuerzo, música. Lenguas, biología o ciencia

*Martes Y Jueves: lenguas, matemáticas, almuerzo, idiomas, deporte, arte

* Miércoles: libre, idiomas, almuerzo, música, humanidades, arte


	9. Por fin te encontré

Hoy se iniciarían las clases en el colegio donde trabajo, así que me desperté lo más temprano que pude, me aliste y baje a preparar el desayuno cuando estuvo listo subí al cuarto de Alice y Emmett para despertarlo, conmigo llevaba una jarrita con agua para poder despertarlos pues estos dos por más que los llamen no se despiertan solos así como así, primero fui al cuatro de Alice, abrí la puesta y la llame dos veces como no se despertó la amenace que le dañaría sus zapatos preferidos, pero no reacciono así que le eche encima un poquito de agua, ahora si se despertó.

- Edward idiota que has hecho, imbécil me mojaste. – solo puede echarme a reír.

- Vamos Alice desde hace rato que te estaba llamando y no reaccionabas así que, levántate y alístate no quiero que llegues tarde al colegio con lo que te demoras alistando – su cara se puso roja de la roja, así que allí estaba mi señal para salir volando, así que fui al cuarto de Emmett y lo desperté de la misma manera, solo que cuando lo amenacé con dañarle sus video juegos de Xbox se despertó enseguida así que como no me iba a quedar con el agua de todos modos se la eche en cima.

- ¡Maldición! Edward, porque mierda hiciste eso si ya me había despertado.-

- Para que te despertaras bien – no guante más y me reí en su cara, al igual que Alice ser empezó a enojar más, como siempre mi señal para emprender la huida.

Mientras que ellos se alistaron vi y revise la lista de estudiantes, organice los grupos de trabajo y los primeros temas, media hora después bajo Emmett, con la camisa por fuera y con la corbata del uniforme mal colocada.

- Emmett componte la corbata y encájate, que a mi es que me llamaran a atención.-

- Déjame en paz Edward – cuando dijo eso se quitó la corbata y la aventó lejos. Se comió todo lo que hice de desayuno solo dejándole un poco de yogur y cereal a Alice.

Alice bajo a desayunar y no dijo nada de lo que le dejo Emmett, como que eso es lo único que ella desayuna, lo que me sorprendió es que Alice tenía la falda más corta de lo que reglamenta el uniforme, la tenía por encima de la rodilla por unos centímetros, medias cortas no largas y para terminar zapatos de tacón.

La deje desayunar tranquila, si pensaba desquitarse la de esta mañana, realmente lo lamentaría, pues podía perder hasta mi auto favorito.

Nos fuimos cada uno en su auto pues a lo mejor todos podemos tener horarios diferentes. Tanto Emmett como Alice tenían una cara de rabia por lo que les hice esta mañana pero que va, ya da igual. Cuando llegamos al colegio ambos se bajaron y se dirigieron domine yo estaba.

- Mira Edward, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hicisteis hoy con el agua o me las pagaras.-

- Está bien peque, pero debes cambiar tu falda es muy corta – oh! creo que cometí un error, la cara que puso Alice me di miedo y de verdad me dio miedo, me empezó a insultar porque ella ya era grande y se podía poner la ropa como ella quisiera.

Emmett salió corriendo en dirección a una de las alumnas que estabas cerca, por decirlo así, estaba como a 6 lugares de donde estábamos nosotros, Alice lo vio correr y después vio a la joven y salió corriendo para encontrarse con ella, pero Emmett ya la traía bajo su enorme brazo, cuando me fije en quien era me quede prácticamente en shock, no podía ser era Marie y es amiga de Alice y Emmett, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, al Alice hablarme me saco del trance me imagino que mi cara debió ser todo un poema.

- Marie te presento a mi hermano, que va a ser nuestro profesor de biología y música, su nombre es Edward Cullen – Ehhh! dios en qué momento se me ocurrió presentarme con otro nombre, al parecer ella se sorprendió cuando Alice lo dijo y se quedó callada un momento pero se recompuso rápidamente y me dijo:

- Buenos días señor Cullen es un placer conocerlo.-

- El gusto es mío, señorita… – tenía que aparentar que no la conocía y al parecer ella aria lo mismo, así que qué más da.

- Marie Hamilton – al parecer ella si fue sincera conmigo, pero yo no... Y sobre todo va a ser mi alumna, aunque fuera de aquí eso no es que importe mucho de todos modos no aparenta tener menos de 18 años.

- Y cómo es que conoces a estos dos diablillos – cuando ella iba a hablar Alice la interrumpió.

- Bueno hermanito como no te acuerdas ella es nuestra vecina y en la casa de ella fue donde nos quedamos cuando tu saliste a "trabajar", por varios días, además – como no acordarme lo que hice esos días, de pronto Emmett la interrumpió.

- Es tu futura cuñada, verdad mi vida – ¿qué cómo que mi futura cuñada?, no eso no podía ser, ella tiene y va a ser mía, de nadie más, a ella se le formo una sonrisa en la cara y le contesto.

- Si mi corazón – Alice se le formo una sonrisa en la cara, al momento en que Marie le confirmo lo que Emmett dijo y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios a Emmett, como me gustaría que me lo diera a mí. QUEEE dije eso, pero si ella es una niña de la edad de mi hermana, como puedo pensar en eso, bueno antes de saber que era de la edad de tu hermana la andabas buscando, o se te olvido, además acuérdate lo que dijisteis hace ratico que va a ser tuya y de nadie más, me dijo mi conciencia, creo que en mi cara se mostraba asombro y ¿celos?

- Bueno chicos los dejo voy a ver que hoy a tengo una reunión con el director y otros docente, Alice, Emmett y Marie mi futura cuñada nos vemos en el almuerzo.-

Me despedí de ellos y me fui a la dirección donde me esperaba para hablar de mis hermanos y otras cosas del colegio.

- Buenos días profesor Cullen – me ha dicho María la secretaria del director – adelante el director ya lo espera. – Entre sin más y me sorprendió mucho ver a Tania y demás docentes allí.

- Como ya estamos todos, comencemos con esta pequeña reunión. – Mientras él decía eso me preguntaba que sería tan importante para que todos estuviéramos aquí.

- Mis queridos colegas, tengo el placer de informales que uno más de los integrantes una de las familias más poderosas se encuentra con nosotros, al igual que se encuentran otros dos integrantes de las familias más reconocidas he influyentes del mundo, todos ellos van a mantener el mismo horario para que sea más fácil la vigilancia, puesto que están en un gran peligro tienen que estar bajo extrema vigilancia a sí que por todo los alrededores del colegio van a estar muchos guardaespaldas y vigilantes extras para mantener a estas personas a salvo, ellos vinieron a estudiar aquí para mantenerse alejados de muchas amenazas para ser más precisos, así que por favor sean discretos con todo esto y no mencionen nada de esto a nadie, si alguien les pregunta actúen como si no supieran nada al respecto de esto.-

Dios me quede en shock así que todo se me complicara con todo esto de la vigilancia que esta sobre el colegio y sobre todo que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza no hasta que sea mía, Dios que voy a hacer. Antes de seguir en mis pensamientos el director hablo:

– También vamos a tener a personal del FBI de los EEUU infiltrado entre los alumnos en varias de las clases, puede que no sean los mismos pero es necesario, ellos están aquí para garantizar la seguridad de todos ellos que son de su nacionalidad, y también va a ver varios profesores infiltrados_,_ así que profesores quiero que todos ustedes sean más que discretos y actúen lo más profesional que puedan ante toda esta situación, bueno eso era todo, a y señor Cullen quédese que usted y yo no hemos terminado de hablar.-

- Señor usted dirá para que soy bueno.-

- Vera usted señor Cullen sus hermanos están aquí y serán también sus estudiantes, aprecio mucho a sus padres, y sé que son personas influyentes también pero no quiero tener ningún inconveniente con usted o sus hermanos, lo que quiero es que tenga cuidado en de momento de calificar no quiero preferencias con sus hermanos.-

- Si señor no se preocupe, que mis hermanos tendrán el mismo trato que otros estudiantes y si es necesario otro profesor los evaluara. Señor, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?-

- Si está en mis manos responderla lo hare así que adelante.-

- Señor, ¿las amenazas que estas personas están recibiendo tienen relación o son diferentes situaciones?-

- La verdad señor Cullen, no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que vinieron en busca de refugio y le garantizo que si no fueran tan importante como lo son, no estarían aquí y más con el apoyo de los EEUU y el gobierno español.-

- Gracias señor. Si no es más me retiro tengo que comenzar las clases.-

- Bien pueda, y tenga en cuenta todo los que hablamos.-

- Lo tendré en cuenta, no se preocupe. – con eso salí de la oficina y me dirigí a una de las aulas de Biología para iniciar las clases del día.

Cuando termine las clases de la mañana, me dirigí a la sala de profesores, donde me encontré a María esperándome.

- Señor Cullen que bueno que ya regreso, mire esta son las dos listas de los grupos que hacen falta, son uno de biología y otro de música, pero tiene a los mismos integrantes espero que se le haga fácil.-

- Gracias María – ella enseguida se fue y me puse a revisar la lista y que sorpresa, mis hermanos, Marie Hamilton y los hermanos Hales que son los nuevos estaban en ambas listas y solo habían 9 estudiantes así que alguien debería quedar solo. No sabía a ciencia es cierta o no que ellos fueran los que se estuvieran escondiendo, nunca había escuchado hablar de los hermanos Hales y mucho menos de Marie Hamilton, pero ya me enteraría de toda la cosa.

Me puse a ordenar los grupos de trabajo con una de las listas y hay decidí colocara Marie sola, para que no tuviera que trabajar con nadie más y solo me pida ayuda a mí, sé que es jugar sucio pero la quiero para mí.

Cuando me di cuenta ya se habían pasado la hora del almuerzo. Y me tocaba impartir la clase de arte y música a mis "adorables" hermanos y a la hermosa obsesión de mi vida Marie.

Llegue al aula no había llegado nadie, así que me puse a hacer los papelitos para los instrumento y haría todo lo posible para que a Marie le tocara el piano, pues ese es el instrumento que me toca enseñar a mí. Cuando volví a reaccionar ya estaban todos los estudiantes allí y comencé a hablar:

- Buenas tardes jóvenes, yo seré su maestro de música y arte, soy músico y toco varios instrumentos entre ellos la viola, el violín, el piano, violoncelo y el contrabajo – ahora si vería como va a hacer Emmett para ganarme esta, así que continúe – voy a elegir los grupos de trabajo, y que instrumento van a tocar y por cuanto tiempo, bueno como este grupo es impar, los puestos de trabajo van a quedar así:

1. Rosalie Hale De la Rosa y Emmett Cullen Masen. – así para que no moleste Emmett a mi hermoso Ángel.

2. Alice Cullen Masen y Jasper Hale De La Rosa – no me gustó mucho esta decisión pero era eso o colocarla con Marie.

3. Ángela Weber y Jacob Black – así que él es el primo de Marie... Umm me voy a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo de mi lado.

4. Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie.-

5. Marie Hamilton, va a quedar sola hasta que aparezca algún otro estudiante aunque lo dudo.-

- ¿Señor porque tengo que quedar sola yo? – pregunto mi hermosa damita.

- Pues señorita Hamilton, la selección de los grupos fue al azar, para que no haya ningún mal entendido y poder ser justos con todos, así que no importa cuánto quiera, no puedo hacer cambios, al menos que alguien quiera, pero por lo visto nadie quiere cambiar a su compañero, bueno ya que todo está arreglado con la señorita Hamilton, prosigamos con los instrumentos un representante de cada grupo se acerca en el orden que les mencione y elije un instrumento, de acuerdo a instrumento elegido tendrán un docente diferente a mí, para que esas clases sean mejor aprovechadas – todos formaron una fila y mi damita quedo de ultimo entre mis dedos escondido tenía el papelito donde decía piano, solo para que ella lo tomara – bueno chicos acuérdense solo díganle a su compañero el instrumento que le toco hasta que mencione todos los nombres de los docentes. – Comencé a escribir en el tablero los nombres de mis colegas que me colaborarían con esta clase, en el tablero quedo escrito perfectamente:

- Violín (Tania Delani) - Mi linda Tania, ¿Qué hare contigo de ahora en adelante?, sé que te amo, pero no quiero lastimarte, Marie se ha convertido en una dulce tentación que no dejare pasar.

- Viola (Lorena Jaraba) – ella es una de las nuevas profesoras considero que es la infiltrada, aunque no esté seguro de eso pero no importa de todos modos debo tener cuidado con lo que estoy haciendo, un descuido y me perjudicara toda mi carrera y arruinaría toda mi vida.

- Violoncelo (Jame Maestre)

- Contrabajo (Victoria Díaz)

- Piano (Edward Cullen)

- Buenos chicos, ahora si díganme a ver, ¿a quién le toco violín?-

- A nosotros – respondió Jacob el primo de mi damita y su compañera.

- Bueno ya saben con qué maestro, ¿viola a quién?-

- A nosotros – respondió Emmett mi hermano y su linda compañera, pues no iba a negar que estaba muy linda pero no como la belleza única de mí Marie, qué la acabo de llamar "_mi_"... Dios que me pasa con ella. Además esa es Rosalie Hale, será ella una de las que se está escondiendo por las amenazas o es toda su familia.

- ¿Violoncelo a quién?-

- A nosotros señor Cullen – respondieron otros de los grupos si no estoy mal es Newton.

- Contrabajo – al parecer mi damita estaba rogando que nadie respondiera para contestar ella, pero en ese momento respondió Alice.

- A mi grupo, Edward – se veía muy feliz, ¿por su instrumento o por su acompañante?… Aunque su compañero no se veía muy contento que digamos. ¿Por qué será? y ¿por qué queda viendo a mi damita ese Hale? Dios de nuevo con lo mismo.

- Bueno entonces ya sabemos a quién le toca piano, señorita Hamilton, entonces se queda después de la clase para ponernos de acuerdo con las practicas, pues son aparte de la clase, en sus tiempos libres, todos los profesores son de aquí así que no van a tener ningún problema, también a mitad de año se hace una presentación individual o en parejas, y a final de año se presentara todos los grupos formando la orquesta estudiantil del colegio internacional de Europa para dar un pequeño concierto de música clásica o moderna interpretada por ustedes para sus padres o acudiente y alguno que otro invitado – así se pasó la hora de clase, también dándoles una introducción sobre las notas musicales y el pentagrama y como se escribe en este, cuando se acabó la clase vi que Marie se dirigía a la puerta así que le llame.

- ¿Señorita Hamilton, adonde se dirige?-

- Pues señor Cullen, tengo clases de deportes y no me gusta llegar tarde. – me la quede mirando por un minuto o fue más, no dije ni una palabra mientras ese tiempo allí dirigí mi mirada a Alice que la estaba esperando al igual que los hermanos Hales, no me quedo más que dejar que se marchara.

- Bien señorita Hamilton, de todos modos tenemos clases de biología, después de esa se queda y arreglamos los horarios de práctica de piano. – Solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a su siguiente clase.

Me dirigí al salón de Biología que me asignaron para la siguiente clase que sería dentro de una hora, cuando me fije eran la misma lista de la clase anterior, así que los grupos de trabajo quedarían igual a los de música. Cuando entraron todos, comencé a hablar de nuevo.

- Buenas jóvenes de nuevo, acabo de revisar la lista y son los mismos estudiantes de la clase de música así que todos estarán con el mismo compañero en ambas clases – hice una breve pausa y comencé de nuevo – bueno ya que no hay compañero para el trabajo señorita Hamilton si necesita ayuda me avisa y tendrá una tutoría más que sus compañeros – cuando me gire para seguir hablando Alice me dio una de sus miradas asesinas, solo pude encogerme de hombros, me gire para no verla y seguí la clase, aunque sabía que al llegar a la casa me esperaba una muy pero muy larga conversación con Alice cuando se acabó la clase Emmett y Alice se acercaron a Marie y le dijeron:

- Marie, te esperamos para que lleguemos juntos a casa así pasas más tiempo con mi hermanito – cuando Alice dijo eso solo me la quede mirando, mientras que Emmett alzaba las cejas, haciendo que Marie se riera. Los hermanos Hales se los quedaron mirando para ver qué pasaba, y después se marcharon sin decir nada más, al igual que el resto de los alumnos. Entonces mi damita le dijo a mi "querida" hermana:

- Bien Alice, pero me esperan un momento que tengo que arreglar el horario para las clases de piano, con el señor Cullen y nos vamos. – Alice y Emmett asintieron, y se marcharon, diciendo que la esperaban en el estacionamiento. Ella se acercó a mí y comencé a hablar.

- Las clases no tienen que ser aquí, ya que vivimos cerca puede ser en la casa de alguno de los dos, yo tengo un CLAVECÍN (CLAVICORDIO) de color negro – me quedo mirando algo raro y me interrumpió.

- No se preocupe no comenzaremos de cero se tocar el piano perfectamente me enseñaron en las escuelas anteriores y tengo el mío propio, solo me da las partiduras y lo práctico y cuando sea el examen me dice y solo vengo a hacerlo o no sé dónde lo arriamos. – la quede mirando con la boca prácticamente abierta, yo que quería pasar tiempo con ella y me sale con que toca el piano perfectamente y solo vendía a hacer el examen y nada más, Dios me salió el tiro por la culata.

Al momento que reaccione ella ya se había marchado así que me dirigí a la sala de profesores y me quede allí hasta que pasara el tiempo reglamentario donde teníamos que redactar lo hecho en clase, con tareas, talleres y grupos formados, cuando termine me dirigí a mi amado volvo y de allí a mi linda casita donde me encontraría con mis hermanos y posiblemente con mi damita.

Al llegar a la casa me percaté de que todas las luces estaban apagadas y mis hermanos no estaban, fui al garaje para ver si se llevaron los autos y allí estaban, ósea, que ellos deben estar en la casa de Marie, así que no me preocupe.

Me prepare algo de cenar y me dirigí al estudio y me puse a trabajar en los próximos trabajos que realizaría en el aula de clase y las tareas o trabajos que dejaría para después. Cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y me fui a dormir, ya estaba en mi cama cuando me acorde de que mis hermanos viven en esta misma casa, así que me levante de mi sagrada cama, y fui directo a los cuartos de mis hermanos y para mi suerte y calma, ambos estaban allí con una sonrisa plasmada en sus caras, así que con las misma me di vuelta y me fui a mi santuario y me quede dormido como nunca. Y soñé con mi precioso ángel, con sus cabellos castaños y sus hermosos ojos.


	10. Mi nueva vida, ¿mi amor eterno?

Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, tengo 24 años, nací un 21 de diciembre, tengo el cabello por la barbilla de un extraño rubio tirando a miel pero muy diferente que herede de mi madre, mis ojos son verdes, un "verde profundo" como dicen algunas de las mujeres que frecuento e inclusive mí prima Rosalie lo dice, tengo varios tatuajes en diferentes partes del cuerpo varios de ellos símbolos de mis fallecidos padres, tengo la piel de un color canela aunque muchos más claro que la misma canela pero así lo definía mi madre y mi abuela, y por último pero no menos importante tengo una nariz fileña.

Según mi querida prima Rosalie soy la envidia de muchos hombres y el deseo de miles de mujeres convirtiéndome así en uno de los solteros más cotizados de toda Texas y EEUU.

Mis estudios siempre han sido de tipo militar, para así poder honrar la memoria de mi abuelo, así que al cumplir los 14, espere para que terminara el años escolar y al año siguiente ingrese en la West Point, para culminar mis estudios, allí me gradué con honores y siendo el mejor de todos a una muy corta edad, me hubiera gustado seguir con la carrera militar – aunque en parte si la continúe muy secretamente de todo y de todos, a excepción de Rosalie que sabe todo de mi vida – pero tenía que hacerme cargo de diversos asustes de mi vida que no podían esperar.

De todos modos allí aprendí a valerme por mi mismo, practique gran variedad de deporte y alguno que otro instrumento musical (solo para cultura general), allí me convertí en una máquina para "matar y proteger" y así conservar a lo que más quiero en esta vida, aunque fue un poco tarde para poder proteger a mis padres.

Llegando y explicando un poco de mi vida laboral actualmente soy uno de los empresarios más joven que puede haber en el mundo esto se lo debo a mis padres y a mi talento de empresario, el saber manejar los pequeños proyectos convirtiéndolos hoy en día en los más sobresalientes y reconocidos a nivel nacional y con muy buen patrocinio a nivel mundial, mis padres iniciaron con varias empresas pequeñas, en las que se encuentran disqueras, pequeñas cadenas de hoteles y una que otra pequeñas cadena de súper mercados, que hoy en día son mucho más.

Todo esto lo herede a los 15 años, con la trágica muerte de mis padres en un _accidente_ automovilístico según los policías e investigadores que atendieron el caso, para mí que fue un asesinato. Por otra parte el padre de Rosalie, el señor Lillian se hizo cargo del fideicomiso ampliando gratamente la herencia que me dejaron mis padres, estoy muy agradecido por eso.

Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad contrate a varios detectives para que investigaran la muerte de mis padres y todos ellos sin excepción terminaron en un río y tres metros bajo tierra.

Dejando esa parte de mi vida, no me gusta darme a conocer por medio de revistas ni ningún medio de ese tipo, aunque hay veces que toca dar la cara para los patrocinios e importantes reuniones, al igual que al recibir diversos premios que le han otorgado a las disqueras y a los Hoteles por su gran excelencia y mucho más.

En estos momentos de mi vida que la consideraba perfecta por así decirlo se ha venido a pique, he recibido una amenaza de muerte por parte de una de las organizaciones más temidas en el mundo de la mafia _los vulturis _y me he visto obligado a salir del país por mi seguridad y por la de mi familia, y conmigo he traído a mi prima Rosalie, siendo ella agente activo del FBI y fue ella la selecciona de miles para cuidarme, por ser la más capacitada y mejor entrenada en las artes de defensa y manejo de armas.

Rosalie al igual que yo tiene 24 años, parecemos hermanos gemelos solo nos diferencian pequeños rasgos como lo son cambios como el tono del cabello y el color se sus ojos que es igual al de su madre y los de mi padre, que son de un azul profundo mientras que los míos son de un tono verde jade como los de mi madre.

Viviendo con esta situación nos dirigimos a España, donde hable con uno de mis socios en dicho proyecto que me informo que la vida de su hija ha sido amenazada igual que la mía y al parecer, bueno no es precisamente por uno de los nuevos negocios en los que estamos trabajando en conjunto, y ha tenido que cambiarle de nombre y mandarla a vivir sola, pero con extrema seguridad, claro que no dijo mucho de ella, pero está realmente preocupado.

En el momento de salir del país lo hicimos con nombres y pasaportes falsos, todo esto cortesía del trabajo de mi prima que de ahora en adelante se convertirá según documentos _legales_ en mi hermana melliza, y para corroborar esto me ha tocado me oscurezca el cabello y coloque lentes de contacto azules, pues Rosalie no se quiso cambiar nada alegando que a mi es el que buscaban y no a ella, y como nunca le puedo decir que no, pues lo hice.

Bueno y aquí estamos en Sevilla, como los hermanos mellizos Hales (el apellido de la abuela de Rose, por parte paterna) aparentando tener 17 años, 7 años menos de lo que realmente tenemos y lo peor tener que actuar como adolescentes; estamos en uno de los barrios más prestigioso de la cuidad según Rosalie, aunque ni se cómo se llama, pero me da igual, solo sé que estamos en la calle del Ximénez de Enciso, cerca del hospital de los venerables sacerdotes y también sé que queda cerca del jardín de murillo, pero no sé a qué distancia.

Para poder mantener la farsa de los 17 años teniendo 24, me dan ataques de risa cada vez que lo pienso o lo recuerdo. Aunque sigo considerando que esto es una locura y no puedo evitar reír.

Así que para ser "simples jóvenes de 17" Rosalie y el FBI se encargaron de inscribirnos en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Europa, el muy reconocido colegio internacional de Europa, no fue por el prestigio de este sino que tiene la seguridad que este brinda y aparte que el director está al tanto de todo lo sucedido y siempre está dispuesto a colaborar con el gobierno de EEUU y sobre todo por los beneficios que todo esto trae para el colegio.

Solo queda esperar a el tan ansiado 5 de febrero para iniciar las clases y así poder estrenar mis hermosos autos, aunque los de Rose no se quedan atrás, solo tengo cuatro, claro de las mejores marcas y ultimo modelos, hechos a pedido, mientras que Rosalie tiene 6, no se para que quiere tantos.

Mis hermosos autos son: Ascari A10 de color amarillo con negro, un honda Hsv-010GT de color negro, un Nissan pastrol de color gris y un Chevrolet corvette Z06 carbón de color amarillo con negro; los de Rosalie son un poco más extravagante, peor bueno ya que se puede, le di el gusto de que se comprara esos autos, los que son: cintroen survolt de color negro con fucsia, perfecto para su personalidad cambiante, jaguar XKR de color blanco, Mclaren MP4 de color rojo sangre, Yes roadster de color plateado, un saleen s-281 de color gris, y por ultimo pero no menos importantes un porsche boxter spyder road de color negro con rojo.

La casa donde viviríamos, es de 2 pisos, es de color azul mi color favorito, en la planta superior tiene 4 cuartos todos de la misma amplitud y baño incluido, excepto el principal ósea el mío, que al final de las cuentas termino siendo de Rosalie, un enorme garaje subterráneo de dos niveles por los autos aunque pensándolo bien todas las casas de aquí deben tener un garaje grande, en la primera planta se encuentra la sala, el comedor, la cocina, una sala de juegos equipado con juegos de mesa, de video, Wii y Xbox, y un pequeño estudio, donde podré seguir realizando mi trabajo a distancia no puedo perder tanto tiempo en niñerías, en el estudio tengo mi laptop personal y la del trabajo, al igual que todos los informes financiero de los diferentes negocios.

Uno de los cuartos del segundo piso se adaptó para ser una estudio para el trabajo de Rose (como le gusta que le diga la familia, y solo la familia si no quieren tener problemas) y poder tener todos los documentos y sus armas solo para ella, pues a mí no me deja manejar las, pues según ella ya perdí la habilidad y táctica para manejarlas, Dios es tan exagerada con eso, pero si supiera la verdad.

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que llegamos, Rose no me deja salir a ningún lado, solo porque las cámaras se terminan de instalar hoy y mañana para el dichos colegio de nuevo "Wow que emoción" – eso es sarcasmo, si no lo sabían – que burradas esas, pero bueno todo sea por la familia y mi seguridad.

Rose y yo hemos hablado de no relacionarnos con otros estudiantes para no vernos involucrados en chismes y cosas de niños inmaduros, así será mejor tanto para ellos como para nosotros, aunque pueda que así llamemos más la atención pero ella no quiere hacerme caso en esto.

El día 5 de febrero, cuando ingresamos a nuestra nueva rutina, se presentó un inconveniente con la seguridad del colegio y solo pudimos marcharnos para la segunda hora, cada uno en su auto, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Rose en estos momentos. Yo me lleve a un chofer en el Nissan pastrol ya que no tenía ganas de conducir a una sala de tortura, Rosalie se llevó el Jaguar XKR, cuando llegamos los dos lugares desocupados eran al lado de un mini country que no ha salido al mercado, al parecer el dueño conoce de autos, genial si fueran otras circunstancias, allí se parqueó Joaquín mi chofer y Rosalie se estaciono en medio de un Audi ABT de color rojo y un zenvo st-1 de color gris, ambos último modelo mandados a hacer a pedido. Dios aquí hay es puro niños de papi y mami, con excepción del dueño del mini country que la parecer no quiere llamar mucho la atención pero no lo logra, con un auto que no ha salido al mercado.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina del director, hablamos con él por el retraso del día de hoy, nos entregaron los horarios advirtiendo a su vez que debemos sacar buenas notas sin importar que no seamos estudiantes normales, como él dijo y bla bla bla más cháchara.

Allí él le informo a Rosalie que la profesora infiltrada ya había llegado y se hacía pasar por Lorena Jaraba. Pues nuestros horarios eran iguales como demando el acuerdo que firmó el director, a primera hora toca matemáticas – ha ha ha, no creo que me ganen en esta siendo que manejo varias empresas diferentes – después lenguas – Dios se hablar y escribir varios idiomas, manejando perfectamente lo que enseñan a los niñitos estos, esto definitivamente es una pérdida de tiempo, ojala hubiera otra manera más sencilla de escondernos – vaya el almuerzo, después música y arte, deportes –Umm mi favorito, vamos a ver quién me gana – y por ultimo biologías o ciencias, que absurdo eso indiscutiblemente no lo necesito.

Llegamos al aula de lenguas, el profesor Salgado nos hizo sentar separados, pues según él siendo hermanos no podemos trabajar juntos, y más bla bla bla de mierda, cuando ya iban a iniciar las clases entraron dos jovencitas, muy bonitas ambas; una de cabellos castaños y facciones muy finas, muy pero muy hermosa, superaba a metros a su compañera; la otra joven de cabellos negros, cortos, con facciones finas pero no tanto como la otra, la joven de cabellos castaños se sentó conmigo y la verdad me sentí muy extraño al tenerla cerca, como si fuera parte de mí. La de cabellos negros se sentó con Rose, lo que me dio risa y una muy buena que casi no pude ocultar fue en el momento de las presentaciones, solo recordarlo Dios, no sé ni que me da, aunque fue divertido verles la cara a todos esos niñatos.

- Bueno yo soy el profesor Alejandro Salgado, soy su profesor de lenguas, bueno como veo varias caras nuevas nos vamos a presentar empezando por la señorita… – miro la lista por unos momentos y llamo – Marie Hamilton, venga acá delante – si es mi hermosa compañera, así que Marie Hamilton, me parece tan conocida, pero ¿De Dónde?

Cuando la menciono ella dijo algo bajo creo que era: "rayos precisamente tenía que ser yo" – al parecer no le gusta ser el centro de atención, voltee a verla, se puso de pies y camino con una gracia única en su andar, aunque parecía algo tímida no lo demostraba mucho, cuando comenzó a hablar alto, Dios que voz de hermosa…

- Ehhh… mi nombre es Marie Isabella Hamilton, tengo 17 años, tengo una hermana gemela que está en un internado porque quiere… que más… a ya se me fascina la música y odio las matemáticas… pues creo que con eso es suficiente.-

- Bueno señorita Hamilton valla a su lugar – le ha dicho el profesor, ella se sentó con su gracia única, estaba un poco perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando llamaron a Rosalie – ahora Rosalie Hale De La Rosa, valla al parecer tiene un hermano y está aquí con nosotros también, bueno señorita Hale venga al frente – dijo lo del "hermano" como si no lo supiera ya, ha, Rose se levantó de la silla con la gracia única que la caracterizaba ya la parecer a todas les dio envidia, o eso creo yo, pues todas las quedaron mirando, inclusive mi compañera que no tiene nada que envidiarle, absolutamente nada.

- Como ya lo dijo el señor Salgado, me llamo Rosalie Hale De la Rosa, no me gustan los diminutivos de mi nombre, tengo un hermano mellizo. Tenemos 17 años, venimos desde los EEUU por el trabajo de nuestro padres, soy modelo profesional desde los 14, no busco una amistad ni tener relaciones sentimentales con nadie, solo quiero terminar el colegio para poder seguir con mi carrera, eso es todo – Dios ella siempre tan directa con las cosas, pero bueno es mejor esa actitud de arrogante, para mantenerlos a todos alejados y lo que más me sorprendió fue que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta inclusive el profesor; aunque creo que esa actitud va es a atraer a los niñitos estos.

- Bueno señorita Hale tome asiento, y viene a presentarse el señor Jasper Hale De La Rosa. – porque me tenía que llamar a mí enseguida, cuando me disponía a levantarme del asiento recibí un mensaje se Rose, sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo abrí y leí, donde decía que actuara como ella y dejara a un lado mi acento que si no lo hacía pagaría caro; y si lo tenía que hacer o de no alguno de mis valiosos tesoros la pagaría caro. Así que me dirigí al frente de mis futuros compañeros con una risa algo sarcástico y comencé a hablar.

- Mi nombre ya el señor Salgado lo dijo para que repetirlo, mi hermana ya dijo que es mi melliza, mi edad, pienso igual que ella, solo que no soy modelo sino el mejor músico, así que gracias – todas las chicas quedaron con la misma expresión que cuando hablo Rosalie, hasta mi compañera me quedo mirando fijamente, con esta muchachita me voy a divertir mucho pero lo que es mucho, me llama mucho la atención y va a ser mía, solo mía.

Siguieron las presentaciones y después se puso a hablar el profesor que dijo que las parejas con las que estábamos sentados serian nuestros compañeros por el resto del año, de maravilla, Marie va a trabajar todo el año conmigo o el tiempo que este aquí.

Así que antes de finalizar la clase dejo como primer trabajo, que es justamente para mañana entregarle una descripción del aspecto físico de nuestros compañeros sin utilizar la hipérbola y solo muy pero muy poco la metáfora.

Así que desde ya me toca reunirme con mi linda musa de cabellos castaños en la hora del almuerzo, Marie se puso de acuerdo con la chica de cabellos negros que no me acuerdo como se llama, para hacer el trabajo los cuatro, pero a Rosalie no le gustó mucho la idea, después de hablar con ella y decirle que si no lo hacíamos aquí tendiéramos que separarnos después del colegio e ir a la casa de ellas, allí acepto de inmediato.

Cuando lo acordamos nos fuimos a la cafetería y por petición de Rosalie nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería y por petición de nuestras compañeras una con 7 puestos, alegando que faltaban 3 de sus compañeros. Nos sentamos y comenzamos con el trabajo, cuando lo estábamos terminando aparecieron dos jóvenes uno con un cuerpo muy musculoso que parece hasta mayor que yo y el otro de piel morena, a mi querida Rosalie se le pusieron los ojos como plato cuando vio al más musculoso, solo salió de su pequeño trance cuando le hable, al parecer todos se dieron cuenta, este saludo a Marie y a la duendecillo, pues eso es lo que parece, y por lo visto son hermanos, como Marie estaba a mi lado el que llamo la atención de Rosalie, le dijo a Marie si lo estaba engañando conmigo, en eso sé que mi cara debió estar toda roja – aunque no entiendo completamente por qué reacciono así – pero como Marie estaba pendiente de Rosalie, al igual que el resto nadie se dio cuenta, solo me calme cuando ellas misma le contesto.

- Bueno Emmett, primero no te estoy engañando pues no tengo nada contigo, ni lo tendré sabes que te quiero como un hermano – Dios me volvió el alma al cuerpo, al igual que a Rosalie – soltó una pequeña risita – luego nos presentó como los hermanos Hales, y dijo que éramos mellizos al igual que él, que por cierto se llama Emmett y la duendecillo que se llama Alice, entonces él se dirigió a Rosalie, diciéndole que ellos estaban destinados, allí ni ella ni yo pudimos aguantar más la risa que estaba contenida desde el inicio de la clase de lengua y nos soltamos a reír, después de eso fue más fácil hablar con todos ellos, el otro muchacho que se sentó con nosotros es el primo de Marie, si no estoy mal su nombre es Jacob Black, pero si son los Black familiares de Swan, ella debe ser la hija de Charlie.

En esa conversación me entere que tanto la duendecillo, Rosalie, Marie – mi Marie – y yo tenemos los mismo horarios, así que aprovechare cada segundo que tenga al lado de ella, cuando terminamos el almuerzo el primo de Marie nos guío al aula de música y arte, donde el profesor que al parecer es hermano de Emmett, nos dividió en grupos y mi Marie quedo sola y a Rosalie y a mí nos tocó con los mellizos Cullen, aunque digamos que la duendecillo no me cae muy bien que digamos, pues se me esta insinuando y apenas nos conocemos. De los instrumentos que estaban me tenía que tocar el contrabajo, odio ese instrumento, y a parte estas prácticas deben ser aparte del horario regular de clase y con otra profesora, que creo que es Victoria algo.

Terminamos la clase y nos dirigíamos a la clase de deportes, el profesor llamo a Marie para que se quedara a hablar lo de los horarios de las clases de piano, ella le contesto que llegaría tarde a su próxima clase y como nos vio a Alice, Rosalie y a mi allí la dejo marchar con nosotros. En la clase de deportes pude comprobar que Marie no es muy buena con los deportes hizo que su amiga callera encima de mí, más que enojada Alice estaba feliz, y al parecer las muecas que hice cuando me callo encima no pasaron desapercibidas para mi Marie pero si para la duendecilla; al terminar esta faltaba la clase más aburridoras de todas CIENCIAS, y para rematar con el mismo profesor de música, quedamos en los mismos grupos y de nuevo Marie quedo sola, pero lo que en verdad no me gusto es que ese Cullen le ofreció ayuda demás a Marie, pero lo hizo con doble intención, voy a tener que estar pendiente de él, por si me necesita o por si acaso, voy a proteger lo que va a ser mío.

Al parecer ni Marie ni yo estábamos prestando atención a la clase así que yo me dedique a verla de reojo y ella solo estaba absorta en su pensamiento.

Al finalizar la clase, los mellizos Cullen se acercaron a Marie para decirle que la esperaban en el parqueadero, para así pasar más tiempo junto con su hermanito, Rosalie y yo los quedamos mirando como una simple pregunta formulada con la mirada, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? No que se quieren como hermanos, pero allí me di cuenta que es para hacerle la vida imposible al Cullen mayor, así que no le dimos mucha importancia y nos marchamos, al llegar al estacionamiento mi chofer no había llegado así que entre al carro y lo espere y mientras que Rosalie se marchó enseguida, al cabo ratico llegaron los mellizos Cullen y cada uno se detuvo al lado de los autos que estaban al lado del de Rosalie y al parecer ellos son los ostentosos.

Cuando el estacionamiento quedo relativamente vacío, pues solo quedaban cuatro autos a parte del mío y el de los profesores que estaba en otra parte del plantel, así que el volvo o el mini country, sería el de Marie así que me senté allí a esperar para ver si salía rápido, después de unos cinco minutos salió toda apresurada y un poco nerviosa, los Cullen se montaron en su auto y Marie se acercó al mini country, ella es perfecta, considerando que ella puede ser una Swan y quiere pasar desapercibida, y si es una Swan no se parece nada a mi socio, su padre; me la quede mirando por el tiempo en que se subió al auto y se marchó, la quería seguir pero mi chofer no estaba, a pocos minutos apareció y salimos, por allí ya no habían rastros de ninguno de los tres autos, decidiendo que el día de mañana traería mi propio auto.

Cuando llegue a la casa Rosalie estaba dormida así que me dirigí a mi despacho y llame a mejor detective privado del momento Jasón Jenks, para estos casos y le pedí que investigara a dos personas en específico a: Edward Cullen Masen y a Marie Isabella Hamilton; me pido una semana para entregarme los resultados de dichas investigaciones, solo le dije que esperaba un buen resultado y toda la información que se pueda sobre esas dos persona.


	11. Se fueron las primeras semanas

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que entramos a clases, todo ha sido maravilloso, me la he pasado de lo mejor con mis amigos, aunque el sentimiento que tengo por Edward ha crecido y la verdad no sé qué es, pero sí sé que no es nada bueno, él me mintió pero yo también lo hice aunque lo mío fue justificable después y no en el mismo momento pero, será ¿qué puedo darle la oportunidad de que lo explique? Como me lo ha pedido muchas veces o será que mejor me mantengo alejada de él como dice Alice.

De todos modos dejando eso atrás y dándole un vistazo a este mes que se pasó todo ha sido de lo mejor. El primer fin de semana después que entramos hicimos una salida de grupo, fuimos al cine en la tarde, vimos Harry Potter la primera parte de las Reliquias de la muerte, no me gustó mucho pero me divertí con mis amigos, cuando termino fuimos a una de las tiendas de dulce y compramos muchas golosinas para una "pijamada" que realizamos esa noche, bueno salió mejor de lo que se esperó, Emmett y Jacob se la pasaron jugando video juegos en el Xbox y se quedaron dormidos y como Alice y yo nos quedamos hablando de moda – bueno ella se quedó hablando de moda – e intentando convencerme de cambiar mi guardarropa por algo más moderno – según ella – y de mi talla, algo que no logro por supuesto, cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 2 de la madrugada y fuimos a buscar algo de comer, y entramos al cuarto de juegos antes de bajar, para ver si los chicos querían algo, y para nuestra sorpresa se habían quedado dormidos los dos, ambos estaban babeando – iu qué asco – pero bueno entonces a Alice se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea – si grandiosa idea – de maquillarlos con productos de larga duración, creía que se iban a despertar pero estos dos tienen el sueño más pesado que una roca.

La verdad quedaron muy "bonitos" los dos. A los dos se les aplico un tinte para cabello que se sale a las 24 horas el de Emmett fue de color fucsia y a Jacob de color azul, sombra para ojos a Emmett amarilla y a Jacob blanca con rosada, a ambos el labial que les aplico fue rojo sangre, y mascara para ojos y lápiz delineador negro. Le tomamos varias fotos, una en especial que lo pusimos tan junticos, las fotos serian para hacerles alguna broma después según Alice.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba marchando bien hasta que se vieron en el espejo, fue un desastre y así quedó la casa; tanto Emmett como Jacob, cogieron varios huevos y harina empezaron como si no pasara nada ellos mismos habían dicho que no pasaría nada, y la verdad parecía que no iba a pasar nada, lo malo fue que les creímos – pues estaban actuando relativamente normal – cuando lo tuvieron bien mezclado, todo lo que había en el cuenco termino en la cabeza de Alice y en la mía, no nos dejaron mover de la cocina ni al baño ni acercarnos al lavado de la cocina, prácticamente nos amarraron hasta que esa masa se endureció, cuando Alice lo sintió duro le dio tanta rabia que saco yogur, jugo de naranja y muchas cosas más, yo estaba tan azul con lo que iba hacer que creí que tenía hambre pero no, lo que estaba haciendo era una mezcla especial que también llevaba huevo, cuando me di cuenta de nuevo ella le estaba adicionando a la mezcla varios de los productos de limpieza que estaban en uno de los cajones de la cocina, cuando estaba terminando Emmett le pregunto que qué era eso, y les dijo era una mascarilla especial, pero que mascarilla cuando la termino no sé cómo le hizo ya que termino echándoselas a Jacob y a Emmett encima, diciéndoles que si no se la quitaban en menos de 5 minutos no se la podrían quitar del cabello al menos en 10 días, ambos salieron corriendo para el baño, al igual que Alice y yo para poder quitarnos la mescla de harina y huevo del cabello, cuando salimos Emmett y Jacob ya no tenían el maquillaje solo el cabello teñido, estaban histéricos, y diciendo que ellos no iban a ir al colegio con el cabello así, nosotras no aguantamos la risa, después del almuerzo nos apiadamos de ellos les dijimos que mañana cuando se bañaran se saldría todo el tinte.

Cuando dejamos de reírnos de ellos y de arreglar el desorden de la cocina ordenamos comida inglesa para almorzar, después todo fue aburrido, ya que teníamos un montón de trabajo para esa semana. Ese fin de semana llego mí piano tanto Alice como Emmett se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues mi "queridísimo" padre no me mando mi piano sino que me compro otro y no cualquier piano sino el nuevo "The Schimmel Grand Piano-Pegasus" que no hacia ni una semana que había salido al mercado, Emmett y Alice dijeron que su hermano intento comprar que cuando llamo ya lo habían comprado, Jake no dijo nada, solo rodo los ojos, me imagino que pensando en las cosas que siempre hace mi padre.

A la semana siguiente Alice, al fin se dio cuenta de las caras que ponía Jasper cada vez que ella prácticamente se le insinuaba, entonces se dio cuenta que lo que creyó sentir por él, que según ella era amor, es solo un pequeño deslumbramiento, después de eso todo fue mejor para ella, ya no estaba tan pendiente de él ni acosándolo; me alegro por los dos pues después no van a poder estar en la misma habitación ni nada por el estilo.

Con las clases todo iba de maravillas, se acordó que cada 15 días se suspendería la clase de música para que cada uno de los diferentes grupos practique con sus respectivos profesores los instrumentos asignados, eso para mí fue una pesadilla, no sabría qué haría con Edward, será después que vea para ver que hare y Alice me ayude, pero no me quedare esa hora estando nosotros dos solos. Alice muchas veces me había comentado de las "formas" que tiene su hermano de divertirse y de su amor con una mujer que no ha podido formalizar y por qué le da pavor que no salga como él quisiera y la perdiera. En ese caso mi mejor opción es alejarme de él, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo por completo, lo quiero y ese querer es más que como amigos o cualquier otra cosa, lo quiero como una mujer puede querer a un hombre, pero no sé qué hacer; pero también esta Jasper, que por él también siento algo especial y sé que es mucho más fuerte que los que siento por Edward.

El 14 de febrero, me sorprendí muchísimo ya que en este colegio no lo celebraban pues está prohibido celebrar cualquier tipo de fiesta, en la clase de idiomas – esta era otra de las clases donde no me sentaba con Alice sino con Jasper y ella con Rosalie – en mi mesa de trabajo encontré lo que creía era un ramo de flores, pero no era un especie de arreglo de flores de papel que en el centro tenían unos chocolates – la verdad estaban riquísimos – no me acuerdo muy la marca del chocolate pero sé que son uno de los más caros que hay, con el arreglo se encontraba un precioso osito de peluche de color arena con un lazo rojo en el cuello, sosteniendo un hermoso lilium oriental de color rosa. Dios él que me mando esto, solo dejaron una pequeña nota con una caligrafía ejemplar que decía:

_"A un ángel, aunque no lo creas, esto es un pequeño detalle por esta fecha, para mí sería un honor darte un detalle como este todos los días..._

_Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel... Я тоже тебя люблю (te quiero demasiado)_

_Atentamente:_

_El hombre que más te quiere..."_

La verdad esa nota fue tan dulce, todos los compañeros de la clase – en especial las mujeres – se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues el "dulce y querido" profesor de idiomas me hizo leerla en voz alta, el único que estaba como tensionado con la nota era Jasper y Rosalie, aunque ella se hecho fue a ¿reír? ¿Pero de qué?

El resto de la clase paso sin más, al salir Alice estaba muy emocionada con lo del detalle que me dieron y creo que más que yo, en la clase de arte no hicimos mucho, solo explico una teoría de arte llamada el puntillismo; lo bueno vino a la hora del almuerzo – en la mesa nos seguimos sentando 6 personas a veces 7 con Edward – resulta que Emmett le tenía un "pequeño detalle" a Rosalie, por este día, este le trajo un enorme oso de peluche rosado, con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, casi como la sangre, aunque muy hermoso el detalle, se lo entrego en la cafetería frente a todos los estudiantes diciendo:

_"Rosalie, una hermosa flor de desierto, la más hermosa que existe, única entre todas..._

_Mi Rose, gracias por llegar a mi vida..._

_Te quiero... "_

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, Rosalie se vio muy sorprendida con un brillo especial en sus ojos de zafiros. Ella no le contesto nada, solo se limitó a coger el regalo y dar las gracias amablemente; El resto del día paso como si nada, excepto en la clase de música, que _el querido profesor_ – nótese el sarcasmo – hablo nuevamente de que cada 15 días la clase se suspendería para que cada uno de los grupos practicara el nuevo instrumento que les toco en la selección del primer día – siempre con la repetidera que le cae.

Esa misma semana, en la clase de deporte del Viernes estábamos practicando futbol sala, claro que estábamos divididos en las dos canchas que hay en el gimnasio, hombres de un lado y mujeres del otro; el asunto es que me toco jugar de defensa del lado donde la cancha pegaba con la de los hombres, no sé como pero tropecé y caí sobre Jasper, al parecer no le molesto tanto, él se puso de pie primero que yo, y cuando me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar sentí una extraña sensación muy parecida a la que sentí con Edward cuando lo conocí, pero esta sensación era como decirlo, 100 veces más poderosa que aquella vez; nos quedamos mirando como extrañando, al parecer el también sintió lo mismo, bueno eso creo. Esa fue la única vez que tuvimos contacto directo, hasta ese momento.

Y así paso el resto del mes sin tanto contra tiempo, siempre evitando las clases particulares con Cullen, las dos veces que iba para la biblioteca o la sala de sistemas, la verdad es que no soporto esa clase con él pero toca, quedamos en que solo me da las partiduras y yo las practico en mi casa.

Ya hoy era lunes 4 de marzo, la próxima semana comenzaríamos los exámenes en algunas de las materia – caos, si total caos; pues resulta que como a mí me ha ido mejor en casi todas las materias, me han exonerado, es decir, no hay exámenes para mí, excepto en biología y música, en el resto nada de nada – en fin la cuestión es que me asignaron como tutora para algunos de los estudiantes y adivinen quienes son, ni nada más ni nada menos que Mike Newton, Emmett y Jake. Todavía no habíamos quedado en estudiar nada eso lo haríamos después de acuerdo con el examen que se haga primero.

Inicie el día como cualquier otro, llegue temprano al colegio como siempre y espere a que llegaran Jake y los mellizos Cullen para entrar, y que cada uno tomara rumbo para ir a su clase, Alice y yo ingresamos en el aula de matemáticas, al cabo rato entraron otros estudiantes entre ellos Ángela y Ben que siempre estaban juntos y teníamos casi todas las clases con ellos pero no hablaran con nadie más, y cuando lo hacían eran muy divertidos; entraron los Hales y nos quedaron mirando a Alice y a mí con cierto nerviosismos, esa clase paso como si nada, en la clase de lenguas nos entregaron las notas de todos los trabajos escritos que habíamos hecho en parejas e individual, como es de costumbre ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, saque las mejores notas seguida de Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, en ese mismo orden.

Ya casi para finalizar la clase de lenguas Jasper me hablo:

- Marie – lo mire algo confundida, pues la verdad no hablamos para nada solo para los trabajos que nos toca hacer juntos y eso es muy pero muy raro.

- ¿Si?, Jasper – le conteste con un tono de ligera duda en la voz – en que te puedo ayudar.-

- Pues veras necesito decirte algo, y no puede ser aquí, es algo muy importante – me lo quede mirando con la duda escrita en la cara, cuando me di cuenta que todavía no le había contestado, se me formo un pequeña sonrisa en la cara, claro una de pena.

- Está bien Jasper.-

- Bueno Marie, que tal si después de la escuela vamos a algún lugar tranquilo para hablar. – Al parecer si era muy importante lo que me tiene que decir.

- Este bien, Jasper que tal si hablamos en mi casa, allí nadie nos molestara. – creo que estuvo mal invitarlo pero no quiero ir a otro lado y en la casa me sentiría más segura, además por primera vez lo veré por fuera de este colegio.

- Listo, pero me tienes que dar la dirección – me contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Después de esto ya no hablamos más en ninguna de las clases que siguieron y todo fue como si nunca hubiéramos hablado en la clase de lenguas.

En la hora del almuerzo Edward se sentó con nosotros como en la mayoría de las veces, en todas esas ocasiones me he dado cuenta que Rosalie tiene ganas de golpear a Edward, ese mismo sentimiento me da cuando Edward mira a Jasper que lo queda mirando como si lo quisiera matar allí mismo, aunque Jake no se queda atrás, Alice solo se limita a ignorarlo al igual que Emmett. En todas estas ocasiones siempre me he dado cuenta de las miradas que Edward me dirige, aunque trato de ignorar la mayoría no puedo, al igual que algunos comentarios que suelta al aire.

Hoy daba la casualidad que nos teníamos que reunir con nuestros "queridos" tutores para el recital de mitad de curso, cuando todos se marcharon a las diferentes aulas que se habían asignado, deje a Cullen hablando solo, hoy no tenía ganas de discutir con él, cuando me estaba yendo me amenazo que si no daba esas clases con él me iba a hacer perder la materia sea como sea, no le conteste nada y me dirigí a mi precioso santuario – la Biblioteca – cuando estaba allá el director me mando a llamar.

Al hablar con el director, el cual dejo muy en claro cuando me dio la advertencia que si no daba las clases de piano con el señor Cullen – como dice él – eso tendría graves consecuencias por inasistencia.

El maldito de Cullen me acuso con el director, pero para nada no voy a dar esas clases con él al menos que haya alguien más en la sala o el salón, no quiero que me diga nada – a se me había olvidado, él lo único que quiere es hablar conmigo "para arreglar las cosas". Salí muy enojada estaba que mataba y comía del muerto, él único que se dio cuenta al parecer fue Jasper, imagino que me preguntara después, en la clase de deportes por fin dejamos de practicar futbol sala, pero fue peor iniciamos baloncesto, y como siempre me caí, aunque no entiendo algunas cosas de cómo funciona mi cerebro pues soy una de las mejores patinadoras y gimnasta de España, pero no puedo practicar otro deporte. Para mi felicidad y el bienestar de los demás la clase de deportes termino rápido, Gracias a Dios.

Pero para mí desgracia era el momento de la clase de ciencias con el maldito de Cullen, el cual coloco un trabajo que era necesario trabajar en parejas para realizarlo bien, y como sabrán no tengo pareja así que me toco hacerlo con mi _adorado_ profesor, me pude dar cuenta que Jasper y no solo el si no Ángela estaban muy pendiente de lo que sucedía entre Cullen y mi persona. Él me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Señorita Hamilton, por favor concéntrese en el trabajo. – maldito mal nacido, que se cree, de todos modos lo único en lo que me ayudaba era en mantener los instrumentos de trabajo pues el resto me toca hacerlo a mí sola y resolver todas las preguntas. Bueno como se abran dado cuenta, mis sentimientos por Edward van muriendo cada día que pasa, y he comenzado a _odiarlo_ por así decirlo.

- Si señor Cullen – que más le podía decir no lo podía insultar delante de toda el aula, porqué me perjudicaría a mí misma.

- Bueno, entonces siga sola que voy a revisar los avances de sus compañeros. – Gracias a Dios y se alejó de mí. Él no se me acerco más, menos mal, o hubiéramos tenido problemas.

Al finalizar la clase, me estaba apurando a salir para ver qué es lo que Jasper me quería decir, no alcance a colocar todos los libros y apuntes en la mochila cuando:

- Señorita Hamilton, por favor quédese unos minutos ahora que salgan sus compañeros, para entregarle unas partiduras para la próxima sección que sería su examen.-

- Está bien Señor Cullen – termine de recoger todas mis cosas y el resto de los compañeros salieron, Jasper se quedó a último, al parecer él se quería quedar en el aula o eso dio a entender, pero en cambio se me acerco y me susurro al oído:

- Marie, te espero en el parqueadero, no tarde que es muy importante – solo le pude brindar una sonrisa ya que las palabras no salieron de mi boca en ese mismo momento, fue cuando sentí sus aliento en mi cuello fue algo magnifico, algo que no había sentido nunca aunque tenía un ligero parecido con lo que sentí con Edward cuando lo conocí pero era mucho mejor, cuando por fin recobre el control de mi voz solo le pude decir:

- Claro Jasper, no creo que demore y nos vamos enseguida. – Al verle la cara a Cullen, se notó que no le gustó nada lo que le dije a Jasper, que mierda le pasa a este. Jasper salió del aula y él comenzó.

- Mira Marie, te pido por favor que asista a las clases particulares de piano cada 15 días no es mucho ni es nada de otro mundo pero tiene que asistir si no quiere atenerse a las consecuencias, por mí no hay ningún problema en hacerla perder la materia y no solo está también está la clase de biol... – no lo deje continuar.

- Mire Anthony o como mierda se llame, soy una de las mejores estudiantes y _usted_ no me puede estar amenazando con hacerme perder la materia, él que tendrá problemas aquí seria usted, como bien sabe puedo solicitar que otro profesor me realice un examen para que me evalué, así que deje sus estúpidas amenazas que conmigo no funcionan – su cara fue de shock como que se le nota que no me conoce ni nada por el estilo. Entonces el tema dio un giro de 360°.

- Marie, no me culpes por querer pasar tiempo contigo a parte de las clases, sabes que desde que nos conocimos hubo una conexión entre nosotros, la verdad es que te quiero mucho y más que como amiga o una hermana, Marie me he enamorado de ti – QUUUUEEE mierda, no había terminado de salir del shock cuando me beso, mis piernas no querían responder para que me alejara de él, mis brazos no querían cumplir la orden de empujarlo lejos y mis labios le correspondieron cuando yo les mandaba la orden de alejarse.

Cuando dejo de besarme, me aleje de él y le di una bofetada, e iba a salir corriendo pero él me tomo del brazo y me abrazo y no me soltaba, estaba intentando alejarme de él pero me abrazo más fuerte, como vio que no me calmaba empezó a susurrarme en el oído.

- Marie, por favor cálmate, no te voy a hacer nada, pero cálmate, sé que tu sientes lo mismo que siento por ti o de no, no me hubieras devuelto el beso... - no lo deje terminar y tome las partiduras que me había dado antes y las guarde en la mochila cuando salí corriendo de allí, todavía no puedo entender como no me caí; pero recordar como su aliento rosaba con mi piel me daba más que escalofrió, no fue como con Jasper.

Pero él tenía razón en cuanto a que siento algo por él, pero no sé con seguridad que es. Al estar seca del estacionamiento me detuve en seco para calmarme, se me había olvidado que Jasper me estaba esperando, espero que no haya sido mucho tiempo que pase con Edward. Entre al baño que estaba por allí cerca y me mire al espejo, me di cuenta que tenía los ojos un poco rojos, me lave la cara y salí de allí para no hacer esperar a Jasper, cuando estaba llegando al parecerse dio cuenta que algo me pasaba, me imagino que algo debió ver en mi cara para poner una mueca, cuando me di cuenta intente cambiar la expresión de mi cara por una más feliz.

Jasper estaba esperando al lado de mi coche junto a un Chevrolet Corvette Z06 de color amarillo con negro, el mismo modelo que el mío siendo que es de color rojo, me imagino que el viene con Rosalie, así que para salir de dudas.

- Jasper, ¿y tú auto? – sé que hice una mueca de preocupación por haber hecho su hermana se fuera sin él, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así.

- Pues veras Marie, este hermoso auto que se encuentra estacionado al lado de tu mini country es mío. – mi cara debió mostrar la sorpresa, pues se le salió una pequeña risita, al parecer Jasper me hizo olvidar fácilmente el incidente que tuve halla riba con Cullen.

- Wow, Jasper, yo también tengo uno, pero el mío es rojo, genial ¿no?-

- Al parecer tenemos algunos gustos en común – entonces la pregunta del millón que siempre me hace Alice, Emmett y Jake.

- Marie, si tienes ese auto, ¿porque vienes en el mini country?-

- Pues veras Jasper, no me gusta llamar la atención y si vieras mis otros autos te sorprenderías más. – En su cara mostraba desconcierto por lo que acababa de decir, no puede aguantar y solté una pequeña risita – nos vamos, Jasper, quiero llegar rápido y me imagino que tú también – le dije alzando la ceja derecha. Al parecer estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, y salió de ellos cuando me monté en mí auto y le pite para que me siguiera. Lleve al mini country, un poco más rápido de lo normal, y nos tomó menos del tiempo que me siempre empleo para llegar al colegio, al bajarme del coche me di cuenta que el auto de Alice y Emmett estaban allí.

- Listo Jasper llegamos – le he dicho.

- Wow, ¿esos son los autos de los mellizos Cullen? – me pregunto.

- Sí, son eso, somos vecinos, ellos me agradan full – enseguida me acorde de mi vecino, el hermano mayor de mis mejores amigos. Me obligue a salir de mis pensamientos y al parecer Jasper también estaba sumergido en los suyos. – Bueno Jasper adelante. – le he dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa – siéntate donde quieras, a por cierto ¿quieres algo de tomar? – le he ofrecido.

- Si por favor – me contesto y me marche a la cocina, me puse a revisar que tenía en el refrigerador, pues con Emmett y Jake por aquí todo se acaba demasiado rápido, cuando me di cuenta que había, me dirigí a la sala donde estaba Jasper y me pare detrás de él.

- Jasper, ¿Qué prefieres de tomar tengo jugo de manzana, piña y durazno? – le dije

- Dios Marie me asustaste, pues prefiero de durazno – al parecer lo sorprendí, regrese a la cocina y prepare dos ensaladas de frutas con manzana verde, piña, durazno y sandia; también prepare dos sándwich de jamón ahumado con queso, mi favorito, y dos vasos con jugo de durazno. Cuando me vio, se puso de pie y me colaboro para llevar todo a la mesita de centro, y antes de que comenzara a hablar le dije:

- Bueno Jasper, me imagino que tienes hambre ya que en la hora del almuerzo no comiste nada… – uffs no debí decir eso, ahora pensara que estoy pendiente de él a todo momento, aunque sé que él nunca come en la cafetería de la escuela.

- La verdad es que si – me dijo, y al parecer estaba un poco nervioso, será por lo que me va a decir o que será, Dios, yo también me estoy poniendo algo nerviosa.

- Si quieres podemos hablar después de comer, espero te guste, los sándwich son de jamón ahumado y queso, la ensalada es de durazno, piña, manzana verde y algo de sandía. – Al parecer estaba algo sorprendido.

- Wow, al parecer tenemos más gustos en común – me sorprendió bastante que él dijera eso, pues por lo general a mis conocidos prefieren otro tipo de meriendas o comidas.

- Jasper ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunte sin pensar.

- Pues veras, mis frutas favoritas son esas a excepción de la piña, pero me gusta, mi jugo favorito el de durazno y una de las meriendas favoritas es el sándwich de jamón y queso.

- Wow de verdad que sí, estamos en las misma, siendo que yo si amo a la piña y no me gusta tanto la sandía. – después de eso comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos Jasper me ayudó a secar los platos, aunque insistí que no era necesario y regresara a la sala, no me hizo caso y se quedó conmigo a ayudarme.

- Bueno Jasper ahora sí, dime que es tan importante que no me podías decir en el colegio y que deberíamos estas a solas. – le pregunte sin tanto rodeo y vi cómo se puso nervioso. Al parecer los nervios le estaban ganando la partida para hablar, tomo una inhalación y comenzó.

- Pues no sé por dónde comenzar… – no lo deje continuar y lo interrumpí.

- Por el principio, por donde más – le brinde una sonrisa, para animarlo y brindarle confianza.

- Veras, sé que tu… mierda no sé cómo decirlo – en la cara se le veía que era verdad que no sabía cómo decirlo.

- Jasper, vamos dilo ya que es lo ¿qué sabes de mí? Y ¿por qué das tanta vuelta para decirlo?-

- Antes de que digas nada me dejarías terminar y después me dices todos lo que quieras decir… – solo confirme con la cabeza – Yo sé que tú no eres Marie Hamilton y que ese es el nombre de tu hermana gemela que falleció hace 11 años junto con el apellido de soltera de tu madre y que tú eres Isabella Swan y que tu vida peligra, por ello el cambio de nombre – cuando termino de decir eso me quedé en shock, él como sabia eso si mis padres se encargaron de borrar todos los datos del nacimiento de Marie, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, cuando él me hablo de nuevo – Isabella por favor respira, no te voy a hacer nada – será verdad que no me quería hacer nada o solo era para ver como reaccionaba ante eso, aunque no tengo otra que calmarme si no quiero terminar en el hospital con un ataque de pánico, al ratico empecé a respirar normalmente de nuevo. Pasaron varios minutos donde no sabía que decir o hacer. Cuando recupere el habla lo único que tenía en la mente solo eran preguntas que sin dudarlo las lancé de una.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué me dices esto?, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?, ¿Qué quieres de mí? – todo lo dije sin hace pausas y sin respirar sino cuando terminé y fue un milagro que él me entendiera.

- Primero que todos, no quiero nada de ti, solo que seamos amigos, por el momento – esto último al parecer no quería que lo escuchara pues lo dijo tan bajo que sé me hiso difícil escucharlo, pero todo eso me tomo por sorpresa – también vengo a brindarte mi ayuda por si alguna vez la llegaras a necesitar y eso en cuanto a lo que quiero de ti; a desde cuando lo sé, pues desde hace un mes me entere de todo y que por que te lo digo, pues conozco a tu padre y creo que estamos en la misma situación – esto sí que me tomo por sorpresa, como así que conoce a mi padre, de donde, como lo conoce, será que me delatara y me acusara de falsa identidad – y no, no era mi intención decir nada, pero necesitaba que supieras que puedes contar conmigo. – Al parecer vio mi expresión y me respondió la pregunta no formulada.

- Bueno la verdad gracias y agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo, pues ahora dime ¿Quién eres y como te enteraste?-

- Pues veras Isabella… – no lo dejé continuar, odio que me digan Isabella.

- Solo Bella, no me gusta el Isabella y ya que estamos entrando en confianza, llámame así nada más, pero eso sí solo cuando estemos solos. – En su cara se formó una pequeña sonrisa, muy bonita, y la verdad es que para que hacer que me llame Isabella si no me gusta y además tenemos cierto secreto que mantener entre los dos, En cierto modo.

- Bueno como gustes Bella, primero que nada lo que te voy a decir aquí debe quedar y no se lo debes contar a nadie, pues también estoy en riesgo como te había mencionado.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "también estas en riesgo"?

- Veras Bella, mi nombre verdadero Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie es mi prima, tengo 24 años y soy sin alardear ni nada por el estilo, uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y más ricos de EEUU, a finales de diciembre recibí varias amenazas y no son de cualquier grupo armado, es de la mafia, eso por investigar la muerte de mis padres por un lado y por otro por un negocio que salió mal y la mafia perdió mucho dinero que había invertido en el.-

- Oh! Por Dios… – no sabía que más decir, ni cómo actuar, él verdaderamente está pasando por un infierno.

- Sí, es así como escuchaste; entonces el FBI tomo cartas en el asunto y vieron que la mejor opción era salir del país con otro nombre y con uno de los mejores agentes, esa es Rosalie, y para poder hacerlo mejor, se trazó el plan de ingresar de nuevo al colegio como los mellizos Hale y aparentar que tenemos 17 años cuando en realidad ambos tenemos 24, es un poco frustrante, ¿No lo crees? – todo es un lio, que desagradable es lo que está pasando.

- La verdad es que si, volver a pasar por la misma etapa dos veces, y ya tú tienes una vida formada, con trabajo, una novia, alguien que te espera – no sé por qué pero me dolió cuando le dije lo de la novia, no sé la razón de eso.

- La verdad lo del trabajo es lo único que tengo y eso lo traje conmigo, pues el tiempo para novia nunca lo saque – me alegre un poco por lo que me dijo que lo único que tiene es el trabajo – veras estudie en academias militares y solo daban permiso los días de fiesta pero nunca quise salir, para que si no tenía a mis padres, y cuando me gradué enseguida tome las riendas de las diferentes empresas y solo este año me separo de la dirección de estas, pero siempre me mantengo en contacto con la persona que deje encargada.-

- ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiero preguntar? – al parecer no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, sé que reflejo muchas de las cosas que pienso en mi rostro pero no es para tanto o ¿sí?

- La verdad eres muy evidente, todo lo que sientes se refleja en tu cara. – Dios dijo lo mismo que estaba pensando.

- Bueno si, pero no creí que todas las personas se dieran cuenta. – solté una risita un tantico nerviosa y tonta. Después de eso hablamos de muchas cosas, en realidad eran muchas trivialidades en sí, le conté que siempre he sido una de las mejores estudiantes de los internados donde he estado, que me fascina el helado de chocolate, que mi libro favorito es guía para un vampiro adolescente. Me entere que a él siempre le ha gustado la vida militar, su color favorito es el azul rey, es manager de varios grupos musicales, que el color de cabello que tiene no es su verdadero color, sino que es más claro, como cuando el trigo está perfectamente maduro, al igual que me dijo que sus ojos son realmente verdes y no azules. Ya pasadas las 7 de la tarde, le entro una llamada.

- Disculpa Bella, es una llamada que debo atender. – solo asentí con la cabeza, Jasper se alejó un poco y aproveche y fui a la cocina para darle un poco de privacidad, tomé un vaso con agua, y volví a la sala, allí él todavía estaba hablando por teléfono, corto lo llamada y se acercó nuevamente a mí, aunque no quería que se fuera, me imagino que Rosalie estaría preocupada por él y más por lo de las amenazas es que él es su familia y la entiendo.

- Bueno Jasper, solo espero que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante ya que ambos nos guardamos secretos y no cualquier secretos. – me reí para mis adentros y no sé por qué quería que no solo fuéramos amigos sino algo más, pero tengo miedo que me pueda causar daño.

- La verdad Bella, también pienso lo mismo. – menos mal y estaba pensando lo mismo, le regalé una hermosa sonrisa y un abrazo que me lo tomo desprevenido, pero es que quería abrazarlo y solo tomé el impulso y no pensé mucho en que pasaría después. Antes de que se fuera me acorde que él quería ver mis autos y sé que se sorprendería, al igual que lo hicieron Alice y Emmett, Jake no cuenta, pues el ayudo a mi padre a comprarlos y ya sabía cuáles eran.

- Jasper, quieres ver los autos, para que veas que no me conoces mucho.- alzo una ceja por lo que le dije.

- Pues vamos a verlo – me contesto, nos levantamos del mueble, y nos dirigimos a la puerta del garaje que se encuentra en la cocina, al entrar encendí la luz, bajamos por las escaleras, al finalizarlas, para mi gusto se quedó como bobo mirando los autos, sé que son unos de los más caros y más rápidos que puede haber en el mundo.

- Te dije que te sorprenderías.-

- La verdad, me sorprendiste como tienes _Ferrari testorasa, _Chevrolet Z-6, el bugatti veyron, el alfa romeo y el renaulwind, y ¿vas al colegio en un mini countryman? – hizo mala cara, me di cuenta de que era de broma, enseguida le conteste.

- Veras Jasper, me gustan los autos rápidos, pero no me gusta llamar la atención, por eso no me los llevo para el colegio, pero si los saco a pasear los fines de semana. – Es algo que aunque no quiera lo tendría que hacer, adivinen la razón, Alice, Emmett y Jake.

- Wow Bella, de verdad que eres única, aunque si una persona de ese colegio supiera más de autos, sabrían que este no ha salido al mercado. Pero de todos modos pasas desapercibida – solo puede sonreír ante la aclaración y la verdad es que no había pensado en eso tampoco.

- Pues gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir ante lo que dijo.

- ¿Bella que tal si sacamos estos bebes el fin de semana? - Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

- Claro, porque no, no se te valla a olvidar. – le conteste sin pensarlo más.

- No se me olvidara tenlo por seguro; Bella, no me quisiera ir pero es que ya es muy tarde y debo regresar y Rosalie no es que está muy contenta con mi desaparición así que si me disculpas, me retiro. – tan caballeroso, se nota que no es nada de lo que demostró el primer día de clases.

- No te preocupes Jasper, es bueno tener alguien que se preocupe por ti, además mañana hay colegio. – lo acompañe hasta la puerta y para mi desgracia Edward estaba en su jardín mirando insistentemente para acá, no le preste mayor atención, me tengo que alejar de él, Jasper me tomo desprevenida y dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, el cual le respondí, cuando me di cuenta mi vecino el fastidioso, se metió enfurecido en su casa.

- Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana en el colegio – se despidió Jasper.

- Adiós, Jasper y espero que todo eso se resuelva pronto. – me despedí, sin más se subió a su auto y se marchó.

Entre en a la casa y me dirigí hacia el estudio o despacho como lo quieran llamar, para hacer todos los trabajos que tenía pendiente para el día de mañana, revise las partiduras que me entrego el profesor, si el profesor de ahora en adelante solo será eso, y tengo que hablar con Alice, para que me ayude a alejarme de él, aunque sé que Jasper me ayudaría encantado, pues he notado que a él no le cae nada bien el profesor de música.

Después que termine todo, me hice otro sándwich de jamón y queso, me duche y me fui a dormir, ese día soñé con hombre de ojos verdes que me abrazaba dulcemente y me susurraba dulces palabras al oído.


	12. Te descubrí

Ya había pasado una semana desde que hable con Jenks, para que me diera información sobre Edward Cullen y Marie Hamilton, y hoy después de clases me reuniría con él, para que me diera la información.

Se pasó el día rápido ya eran las 6 de la tarde y Jenks llego a la casa, lo lleve a mi despacho, le ofrecí un whisky, después me paso dos sobres cada uno con el nombre de la persona que mande a investigas, el primero que abrí fue el de Cullen, donde encontré una hoja con todos sus datos:

_**Edward Anthony Cullen Masen**_

_**Edad: **__25 años_

_Hijo de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Masen, dueños de los mejores hospitales de España y las mejores compañías de decoración de interiores._

_Mayor de 3 hermanos, Alice Marie y Emmett Cullen, mellizos de 17 años_

_Culmino sus estudios básicos en el colegio internacional de Europa_

_Titulado de: músico, docente y doctor de la Universidad de Sevilla_

_Trabaja en: colegio internacional de Europa, como docente de música y biología o ciencias_

_No ha tenido una relación seria desde los 15 años_

_Consigue todo lo que se propone y si no lo consigue de la manera fácil hace lo que sea para lograrlo, sin importar cuanto tenga que pagar o a quien destruir. Su familia lo considera una santa paloma y no saben de todo lo que es capaz de hacer. La única que es un poco receptiva a lo que él hace es su hermana Alice._

_Su gran amor es Tania Delani, aunque no quiere formalizar su relación con ella de ninguna manera._

_Vive en Sevilla, en la calle la gloria, frente el hospital de los venerables sacerdotes._

_A principio de año cuando llegaron sus hermanos estaba de fiesta que duro más o menos una semana, sus hermanos se quedaron en la casa de una vecina, "__**Isabella Marie Swan Hamilton"**__… actualmente está trabajando como docente en EIS y está obsesionado con la estudiante __**"Marie Isabella Hamilton".**_

Valla, valla si este señor es una joyita, le pregunte a Jenks, porque los nombres de las chicas estaban subrayados, él solo se limitó a pasarme el sobre de Marie, diciendo que me llevaría una enorme sorpresa, aunque yo ya sabía que el solo tenía una hija.

_**Marie Hamilton (inexistente) o mejor conocida como Marie Isabella Swan Hamilton**_

_Hija de Charlie Swan y Rene Hamilton_

_Menor de las hermanas Swan por 5 minutos, nacida en Forks, Washington, EEUU_

_Fallecida a los 6 años, por mal diagnóstico de una cardiopatía congénita en el hospital central de Barcelona, España, el fallecimiento se debió a la demora en el diagnóstico y tratamiento de la enfermedad._

- Jenks que es esto, como que fallecida si la veo todos los días en el colegio… – ya me estaba empezando a enojar.

- Señor Whitlock, debe leer las otras hojas que le traje junto con esa, cuando descubrí que había muerto, investigue más a fondo y sobre todo a la hermana, revise el otro documento por favor, señor – así tome la otra hoja.

_**Isabella Marie Swan Hamilton**_

_Hija de Charlie Swan y Rene Hamilton, ambos empresarios corporativos, poseen una de las cadenas de hoteles más grandes de España y muchas cadenas pequeñas de diferentes nombres en EEUU, al igual que la línea de restaurantes Kat que nació en EEUU y se ha expandido por todo el mundo. La dirección general de todas sus empresas, hoteles y restaurantes se encuentra en Barcelona aunque cada 15 días va a EEUU para ver el manejo directamente de sus propiedades haya en la ciudad de New York. Actualmente ellos mantienen negocios con las empresas Whitlock._

_Mayor de las hermanas Swan por 5 minutos, nacida en Forks, Washington. EEUU_

_Tiene 17 años_

_Habla: francés, italiano, portugués, ruso, inglés, el alemán y español._

_Tiene nacionalidad: escocesa, estadounidense y española. La escocesa la obtuvo por los internados._

_Toca varios instrumentos musicales: violín y piano_

_Le gusta:_

_§ El color verde jade y el azul rey_

_§ Leer, especialmente novelas clásicas_

_§ La música clásica, rock (100 monkeys, su favorita) y algo de pop..._

_§ El lilium oriental rosa y las aro de Etiopía blanco_

_§ Le gusta la velocidad tanto en carro como en moto…_

_§ Gimnasia artística y patinaje sobre hielo_

_No le gusta_

_§ Que la traten como niña._

_§ llamar la atención._

_§ mancillarse._

_§ Los tacones._

_§ Ir de compras._

_§ Ni la ropa muy ajustada._

_A los 5 años se trasladó toda la familia Swan a Barcelona, España, cuando tenían un año de vivir allí, le descubrieron a su hermana menor una cardiopatía congénita, que la llevo a la muerte, desde ese entonces a Isabella la mandaron a los mejores internados de Europa, sus padres no tienen tiempo para ella, literalmente, se la pasan solo viajando cuando ella está de vacaciones, su nana Sue se encargó de cuidarla y darle el amor de madre que necesitaba, junto con sus dos hijos Seth y leandra (Leah)._

_La razón de mandarla a los internados es porque en ella veían a su hija muerta, lo cual le causaba demasiado dolor, al parecer ya están empezando a superar esa pérdida aunque no del todo._

_Este es el primer año que estudia en un colegio normal, pero para no tenerla cerca la mandaron a Sevilla, sin la compañía de su nana… vive sola en la calle de Gloria cerca del hospital de los venerables._

_Generalmente se siente torpe y lo es en ciertas circunstancias, no importa que sea una de las mejores gimnastas y patinadoras de España, es pésima en otros deportes. Sus padres no saben mucho sobre su vida, solo les importa que sea una de las mejores estudiantes._

_Nunca ha tenido novio, puesto que siempre ha estado internada en colegios de señoritas, su única amiga verdadera es Alice Cullen y Leah y en cuanto a Emmett Cullen, Jacob Black y Seth, los considera como hermanos._

_Actualmente se ha cambiado el nombre al de su hermana gemela, por amenazas directas contra su vida, pues no creen que le pase nada, ya que solo conocen a Isabella Swan, el director del plantel educativo está al tanto de todo._

- Bueno Jenks, realizaste un muy buen trabajo, esto es lo que realmente necesitaba, gracias, ya te depositare la cantidad acordada será depositada mañana a primera hora en tu cuenta.-

- Gracias señor Whitlock.-

- No gracias a ti Jenks y que tengas buen viaje mañana.-

Ahora tengo que saber jugar bien mis cartas para así conquistar el corazón de esa hermosa mujer. No dejare que él ni nadie le hagan daño.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que me entere que Marie es en realidad Isabella para poder protegerse, sin que Rosalie y ella se den cuenta le coloque un guarda espalda, de los mejores que tiene la agencia de seguridad, el señor Laurent Da Revin; he estado muy pendiente de todos sus movimientos, Revin me ha informado que sale solo con sus compañeros Jacob Black, Alice y Emmett Cullen, van al centro comercial, al cine, salen a comer y se quedan en la casa de Isabella, eso lo hacen cada fin de semana.

También Alice ha intentado convencer a Isabella que se aleje de su hermano, aunque Isabella cree que siente algo por ese Cullen; aún recuerdo en día que nos dimos la mano, fue una sensación tan extraña que jamás en mí vida la había sentido y sé que ella también lo sintió porque me quedo mirando raro, aunque se recompuso rápidamente y siguió como si nada.

Pensando las cosas este lunes le diré a Isabella que se quién es en realidad y que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. En este tiempo Alice había comprendido que no siento nada por ella aunque no importara lo que ella hiciera mi corazón ya es de otra persona y no creo que nadie más se lo pueda ganar fácilmente.

El 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, le mande a Isabella un pequeño detalle, que solo apareció "misteriosamente" en su asiento en la clase de idiomas, era un arreglo de más de 20 flores de papel y cada una en el centro tenía un Ferrero roche, y con este un pequeño oso de felpa que sostenía un hermoso lilium oriental de color rosa, Rose me ayudo a escogerlo, aunque ella no está de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo; con el peluche deje una nota, claro consciente de que ella no conocería mi letra. No me gusto para nada que el estúpido del profesor hizo que Isabella leyera la nota delante de todo el salón, al parecer aquí no estaba permitido ese tipo de detalles dentro del horario de clases, todos los del salón "suspiraron" por el mensaje, excepto por Rose que se rio y paso así hasta el almuerzo que Emmett le dio un "pequeño" detalle.

El domingo en la noche le conté todo a Rosalie, ella me insulto y amenazo para que me alejara de Isabella, pero no consiguió que cambiara de opinión, después de que se pasó la rabia, me dijo que me apoyaba si eso es lo que yo quiero, pero que tenga cuidado ella es menor de edad y yo no.

A Rosalie lo que más le preocupaba es que yo saliera lastimado de cualquier forma posible, también le dije a Rose lo que pasaba con Edward y que intentaba hacer con Isabela – mi Ángel – eso la puso histérica, por decirlo así, sé que ella recuerda lo que le paso cuando tenía 15, sé que es muy doloroso para ella, y lamento mucho el que no pude ayudarla, siempre lo lamentare.

Al fin llegó el lunes, estábamos en clase de matemáticas y estaba ideando la manera de hablar con ella a solas sin que nadie más se entere, no me di cuenta cuando se terminó la clase de matemáticas, tanto Alice, Rosalie, Isabella y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de lenguas, y gracias a Dios y a el señor Salgado que me toca sentarme con ella… Hoy entregaron las notas de todos los trabajos escritos que habíamos realizado y para mi sorpresa Isabella obtuvo las mejores notas al parecer es mucho más que una buena estudiante. Ya casi para finalizar me arme de valor y comenzó.

- Marie – me miro confundida pues casi no hablamos y si lo hacemos es de los trabajos que tenemos que hacer juntos, es decir, muy pocas veces.

- Sí, Jasper – Dios que hermosa voz, me fascino como dijo mi nombre – en que te puedo ayudar.-

- Pues veras es que necesito hablarte de algo, y no puede ser aquí, es algo muy importante. – me quedo mirando por un momento y me brindo una hermosa sonrisa.

- Está bien Jasper. – fue lo único que dijo.

- Bueno Marie, que tal si después de la escuela vamos a algún lugar tranquilo para hablar.-

- Este bien, Jasper que tal si hablamos en mi casa, allí nadie nos molestara.

- Listo, pero me tienes que dar la dirección.-

- Tranquilo cuando salgamos, me sigues para que llegues. – dicho eso, después de eso todo fue como siempre, en todas las clases y en el almuerzo nos sentamos todos juntos, incluyendo a Edward, no me gusta que él se acerque a Isabella, le va hacer daño; y como siempre en esta hora aprovecha y le coquetea abiertamente, todos nos hemos dado cuenta, hasta Rosalie y la verdad es que tiene unas ganas de darle una golpiza a Cullen, por no hay ningún problema, el problema es que ella no sabía cómo justificar esa golpiza, solo imaginármelo me dan pequeños ataque de risa.

Hoy se suspendió la clase de música, con el pretexto que todos debemos reunirnos con nuestros respectivos tutores, esto ocurre cada 15 días y ese tiempo mi Isabella se queda sola con ese desgraciado, menos mal y ese tiempo se pasó rápido y la pude ver aunque se veía algo enojada, será que ese imbécil ¿le hizo algo?, no me quedare con la duda y le preguntare cuando estemos solos, en la clase de deportes dejamos de practicar futbol sala e iniciamos baloncesto, sin poderlo evitar Isabella se cayó de la nada, lo que no entiendo es ¿porque se cae? si ella tiene un buen equilibrio, por ser gimnasta y patinadora.

En la clase de ciencias toco hacer un trabajo para el cual eran necesario dos, me imagino que nuestro profesor lo hizo a propósito para estar cerca de ella y poder lograr lo que quiere.

Al finalizar la clase el disque señor Cullen, le pidió a Isabella que se quedara que necesitaba darle unas partiduras, aunque no entiendo por qué se las da ahora si se habían reunido para practicar en la hora de la clase de música, antes de salir me acerque a ella y al parecer al "señor" no le agrado nada, se le noto en la cara, pues le susurre al oído:

- Marie, te espero en el parqueadero, no tardes que es muy importante – ella me brindo una de las sonrisas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida y de verdad que he visto muchas.

- Claro Jasper, espérame no creo que demore y nos vamos enseguida – al parecer a Cullen no le gusto para nada la respuesta de esta y como lo dijo.

Al salir me encontré con Rosalie, quien me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que regresara pronto a la casa que necesitaba hablar conmigo y que es muy pero muy importante. Me acerque al parqueadero donde me ubique al lado de mi Chevrolet Corvette Z06, que por cierto es el auto que traigo todos los días desde el segundo de clase, y siempre me estaciono al lado del mini country de Isabella, pues el puesto de estacionamiento que cogiste el primer día seria el que utilizarías hasta fin de año.

A los diez minutos llego Isabella, con una pequeña mueca de tristeza que intento ocultar cuando me vio, ese desgraciado me las va a pagar una por una las que le ha hecho a mi hermoso ángel. Cuando se acercó, empezó a hablar como para que no le preguntara el porqué de venir así.

- Jasper, ¿y tú auto? – dijo con una preciosa mueca en su carita, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que el que se estaciona al lado de ella soy yo.

- Pues veras Marie, este hermoso auto que se encuentra estacionado al lado de tu mini country es mío. – mostro sorpresa en su cara y solté una pequeña risita.

-Wow, Jasper, también tengo uno, pero el mío es rojo, genial ¿no?-

- Al parecer tenemos algunos gustos en común – entonces me acorde de que a ella le gusta la velocidad.

- Marie, si tienes ese auto porque vienes en el mini country?-

- Pues veras Jasper, no me gusta llamar la atención y si vieras mis otros autos te sorprenderías más. – No sé qué mostraba mi cara, pues se echó a reír – nos vamos, Jasper, quiero llegar rápido y me imagino que tú también. – me dijo alzando la ceja derecha, Dios que mujer, y eso que tiene solo 17, me imagino ahora que se termine de desarrollar.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando ella se montó en su auto y pito para que la siguiera, sin pensarlo dos veces la seguí sin más ni menos, me sorprendió lo rápido que podía llegar el mini country, nos tomó menos del tiempo que me siempre empleo para llegar al colegio, a mi ángel sí que le gusta la velocidad, cuando nos bajamos me di cuenta que el auto de Alice y Emmett estaban justa al lado de la casa de Isabella.

- Listo Jasper llegamos.-

- Wow, esos son los autos de los mellizos Cullen? – pregunte solo para que me lo confirmara, nada más.

- Sí, son esos, somos vecinos, ellos me agradan full – pude notar como se puso, ¿será que esta confundida por Cullen mayor?, me saco de mis pensamientos.

– Bueno Jasper adelante. – abrió la puerta y dejo ver una hermosa casa y muy bien organizada. – siéntate donde quieras, a por cierto ¿quieres algo de tomar?-

- Si por favor – se marchó a la cocina, se escucharon como movían las cosas en la nevera, estaba tan concentrado que me asusto cunado se apareció por detrás.

- Jasper, ¿Qué prefieres de tomar tengo jugo de manzana, piña y durazno?-

- Dios Marie me asustaste, pues prefiero de durazno – se sorprendió un poco y regreso a la cocina, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con unos platos de frutas, unos sándwich y dos jugos de durazno. Como vi que venía algo apurada me levante enseguida y la ayude a poner las cosas en la mesita del centro de la sala.

- Bueno Jasper, me imagino que tienes hambre ya que en la hora del almuerzo no comiste nada… – valla sí que es atenta a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

- Pues la verdad es que si – dije un tanto nervios, espera yo nervioso, dios que me hace esta mujer.

- Si quieres podemos hablar después de comer, espero te guste, los sándwich son de jamón y queso, la ensalada es de durazno, piña, manzana verde y algo de sandía.-

- Wow, al parecer tenemos más gustos en común – al parecer se sorprendió bastante.

- Jasper porque dices eso.-

- Pues veras, mis frutas favoritas son esas a excepción de la piña, pero me gusta, mi jugo favorito el de durazno y una de las meriendas favoritas es el sándwich de jamón y queso.-

- Wow de verdad que sí, estamos en las misma, siendo que yo si amo a la piña y no me gusta tanto la sandía. – después de eso comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos le ayude a lavar los platos, aunque ella insistió que no era necesario, y al terminar regresamos a la sala.

- Bueno Jasper ahora sí, dime que es tan importante que no me podías decir en el colegio y que deberíamos estas a solas. – me pues un poco nervioso, pero antes de que me ganara la partida esos nervios y me arrepintiera comencé a hablar.

- Pues no sé por dónde comenzar – no me dejo continuar y me interrumpió.

- Pues por el principio, por donde más- me brindo una linda sonrisa.

- Pues veras, yo sé que tu… mierda no sé cómo decirlo-

- Jasper, vamos dilo ya que es lo ¿Qué sabes de mí? Y ¿por qué das tanta vuelta para decirlo? – bueno aquí vamos.

- Antes de que digas nada me dejarías terminar y después me dices todos lo que quieras decir… – solo asintió con la cabeza – Yo sé que tu no era Marie Hamilton y que ese es el nombre de tu hermana gemela que falleció hace 11 años junto con el apellido de soltera de tu madre y que tú eres Isabella Swan y que tu vida peligra, por ello el cambio de nombre – cuando termine de decir eso quedo en shock, estaba dejando de respirar – Isabella por favor respira, no te voy a hacer nada – al parecer mis palabras la calmaron un poco y empezó a respirar normalmente de nuevo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin hablo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, quien eres tú, porque me dices esto, desde cuando lo sabes, que quieres de mí? – todo lo dijo sin hace pausas ni volvió a respirar sino cuando termino.

- Primero que todos, no quiero nada de ti, solo que seamos amigos, por el momento – esto último lo dije tan bajo que no creo que lo haya escuchado – también vengo a brindarte mi ayuda por si alguna vez la llegaras a necesitar y eso en cuanto a lo que quiero de ti; a desde cuando lo sé, pues desde hace un mes me entere de todo y que por que te lo digo, pues conozco a tu padre y creo que estamos en la misma situación –pude notar su cara de sorpresa y se notaba que quería preguntar por qué no había dicho nada – y no, no era mi intención decir nada, pero necesitaba que supieras que puedes contar conmigo.

- Bueno la verdad gracias y agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo, pues ahora dime ¿quién eres y como te enteraste?-

- Pues veras Isabella – no me dejo continuar cuando me dijo.

- Solo Bella, no me gusta el Isabella y ya que estamos entrando en confianza, llámame así nada más, pero eso sí solo cuando estemos solos. – no pude evitar que en mi cara se plasmara una sonrisa de bobo enamorado, como así de bobo enamorado.

- Bueno como gustes Bella, primero que nada lo que te voy a decir aquí debe quedar y no se lo debes contar a nadie, pues yo también estoy en riesgo como te había mencionado.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "también estas en riesgo"?-

- Veras Bella, mi nombre verdadero Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie es mi prima, tengo 24 años y soy sin alardear ni nada por el estilo, uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y más ricos de EEUU, a finales de diciembre recibí varias amenazas y no son de cualquier grupo armado, es de la mafia, eso por investigar la muerte de mis padres por un lado y por otro por un negocio que salió mal y la mafia perdió mucho dinero que había invertido en él.-

- Oh! Por Dios…-

- Sí, es así como escuchaste; entonces el FBI tomo cartas en el asunto y vieron que la mejor opción era salir del país con otro nombre y con uno de los mejores agentes, esa es Rosalie, y para poder hacerlo mejor, se trazó el plan de ingresar de nuevo al colegio como los mellizos Hale y aparentar que tenemos 17 años cuando en realidad ambos tenemos 24, es un poco frustrante, ¿no lo crees?-

- La verdad es que si, volver a pasar por la misma etapa dos veces, y ya tú tienes una vida formada, con trabajo, una novia, alguien que te espera – me dolió escucharla decir que tengo novia, si ella supiera que estoy que muero de amor por ella y solo por ella.

- La verdad lo del trabajo es lo único que tengo y eso lo traje conmigo, pues el tiempo para novia nunca lo saque, veras estudie en academias militares y solo daban permiso los días de fiesta pero nunca quise salir, para que si no tenía a mis padres, y cuando me gradué enseguida tome las riendas de las diferentes empresas y solo este año me separo de la dirección de estas, pero siempre me mantengo en contacto con la persona que deje encargada.-

- ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiero preguntar? – no pude evitar que se asomara una pequeña sonrisa en mí cara.

- La verdad eres muy evidente, todo lo que sientes se refleja en tu cara.-

- Bueno si, pero no creí que todas las personas se dieran cuenta. – soltó una risita lago nerviosa. Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas, muchas trivialidades en sí, allí me entere que siempre ha sido una de la mejor estudiante de los internados donde ha estado, le fascina el helado de chocolate, su libro favorito es guía para un vampiro adolescente, ya pasadas las 7 de la tarde, Rosalie me llamo.

- Disculpa Bella, es una llamada que debo atender. – Me aleje un poco de ella, puede ser que Rosalie se pase en lo que me valla a decir y ella pueda escuchar algo que no le guste o que yo quiera que escuche.

- Dime Rosalie, ¿qué paso?-

- ¿Cómo que, que paso?, no ves la hora que es y tu ni reportas ni nada, donde andas metido – no la deje continuar, se notaba que estaba enojadísima.

- Pues veras Rosalie, estoy haciendo lo que te dije ayer, pero no te preocupes que en un ratico estoy haya. Además sabes que no estoy fuera del barrio– Corte la llamada para que no dijera nada más. Me acerque nuevamente a Bella, para ver qué pasaría de ahora en adelante. Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, ella se me adelanto.

- Bueno Jasper, solo espero que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante ya que ambos nos guardamos secretos y no cualquier secretos.-

- La verdad Bella, también pienso lo mismo. – cuando dije eso, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y un abrazo que no me lo esperaba.

- Jasper, quieres ver los autos, para que veas que no me conoces mucho. – alce una ceja por la impresión de ver esos autos, ya que me acorde que dijo que si no lo creería los autos que tiene.

- Pues vamos a verlo – nos levantamos del mueble, y nos dirigimos a una de las puerta que estaban en cocina, al entrar por esta, ella encendió la luz, bajamos por unas pequeñas escaleras, al finalizarlas, para mi gran sorpresa que autos, me quede como bobo mirando los autos más caros y más rápidos que puede haber en el mundo, sin duda esto era obra de su padre.

- Te dije que te sorprenderías.-

- La verdad, me sorprendiste como tienes _Ferrari testorasa, _Chevrolet Z-6, el bugatti veyron, el alfa romeo y el renaulwind, y ¿vas al colegio en un mini countryman?-

- Veras Jasper, me gustan los autos rápidos, pero no me gusta llamar la atención, por eso no me los llevo para el colegio, pero si los saco a pasear los fines de semana.-

- Wow Bella, de verdad que eres única, aunque si una persona de ese colegio supiera más de autos, sabrían que este no ha salido al mercado. Pero de todos modos pasas desapercibida – solo me brindo una sonrisa hermosa y después de unos momentos fue que hablo.

- Pues gracias – se me ocurrió la idea de invitarla a pasear este fin de semana, así pasar más tiempo con ella, solo espero que acepte.

- ¿Bella que tal si sacamos estos bebes el fin de semana?-

- Claro, porque no, no se te valla a olvidar.-

- No se me olvidara tenlo por seguro; Bella, no me quisiera ir pero es que ya es muy tarde y debo regresar y Rosalie no es que está muy contenta con mi desaparición así que si me disculpas, me retiro.-

- No te preocupes Jasper, es bueno tener alguien que se preocupe por ti, además mañana hay colegio. – me acompaño hasta la puerta y para mi sorpresa el señor Cullen estaba en el jardín de su casa mirando insistentemente para la casa de Bella, así que aproveche y le hice coger un poquito de rabia, dándole un beso a Bella en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo. Y al parecer funciono, pues apenas lo vio se metió a su casa.

- Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

- Adiós, Jasper y espero que todo eso se resuelva pronto. – sin más ni menos me subí a mi auto y me marche.

Cuando llegue Rosalie estaba concentrada en sus asuntos que no me dijo absolutamente nada, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, al cabo rato llego Rose, nos sentamos a hablar un rato como dos simples primos, como una hora después, ella toco el tema de Isabella y me dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara que no permitiría que ese mal nacido le hiciera daño a una niña; sé que esto serian momentos muy duros para ella y sé que haría lo que sea para evitar lo que ella sufrió hace tanto tiempo.

Después de un rato más ella salió que tenía que hacer unos pendientes del trabajo, me di un duchazo y me dormí, esa noche soñé con mi amado ángel, con sus preciosos ojos, solo espero que de verdad todo se resuelva pronto y poder conquistarla como ella se lo merece y sin estarme ocultando; hablar con Charlie, aunque no creo que este muy contento con que algún pretendiente de su hija sea mayor que ella.


	13. Esperando

_**Edward (POV)**_

Maldita sea la vida y todas la vueltas que da, y aquí estaba mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, viendo llegar al miserable de "Jasper Hale" a la casa de mi damita; sé que no siento nada por ella, pero no pierdo una partida ante nadie, lo juré y lo juró que ella será mía a las buenas o a las malas.

Pero pensando en las cosas que me trae a esta situación y sobre todo en mis hermanos que no me quieren ver cerca de ella ya me amenazaron con decirle todo a mí Tanya, si mí Tanya, la única mujer por fuera de mi familia a la que amo más que a nada, ella lo sabe y también comprende que todavía no soy capaz, si como escuchan no soy capaz de formalizar mi relación ella, y ella espera pacientemente a que eso suceda, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que suceda pero sé que ella siempre va a estar a mi lado pase lo que pase.

MALDITA, PUTA MIERDA, LA ESTA ABRAZANDO. Para que entiendan mi situación aquí les va lo que paso.

_El lunes de la semana esta que paso, estúpidamente, amenacé a Marie para que asistiera a las clases de piano, pero no funciono, solo se puso algo histérica, por así decirlo, entonces apresurado por llevarla donde la quería la bese a la fuerza ella no me correspondió como tal, solo se quedó allí de pie, como una estatua, cuando reacciono me estaba empujando para que me alejara, así lo hice por un momento, la abrace y le declare "mí" amor por ella nuevamente como los había hecho minutos antes. Ya me estaba cansando de jugar al gato y al ratón. No había terminado de reaccionar con la bofetada que me dio, así que ella salió corriendo, intente ir tras ella, pero no pude, cuando salí del aula, afuera estaba una de las estudiantes que si no estoy mal era Ángela y su novio Ben, solo me quedaron mirando y movieron la cabeza como signo de desaprobación, me imagine que habían escuchado todo, no les preste más a tención y deje que Marie se fuera, no podía hacer nada con estos dos aquí. Me asome por la ventana de aula y la vi acercarse a Hale o como quiera que se llame, ambos se fueron él la estaba siguiendo._

_Al llegar a la casa, me di cuenta que tanto el coche de Marie y el de Hale estaban allí. No le di mucha importancia, como a las 7 o antes, estaba muy distraído pensando en lo que paso, cuando escucho la voz de mí damita y volteo, estaba en la puerta de su casa despidiendo a Hale, ambos estaban con el uniforme todavía, ambos me vieron, ella voltio a míralo a él y creo que no me presto ninguna atención, en cambio él, me mira y se le formo una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, me dieron ganas de partirle la cara; en ese momento le da un beso en la mejilla y luego un abrazo, MALDITA SEA, él se está acercando cada vez más a ella, ella le respondió el abrazo, en eso aproveche y entre a la casa._

_El martes creí que todo iba a ser mejor pero no, al parecer Marie le conto a mis hermanos lo que paso, en la hora del almuerzo cuando los vi, estaban muy serios conmigo, y me sorprendió mucho la forma en que se distribuyeron para sentarse, esta vez Jasper y Rosalie estaba al lado de Marie, Alice entre Jasper y Jacob, y Emmett al lado de Rosalie, y estaba al entre Emmett y Jacob, no iba ni por la mitad del almuerzo cuando mi adorada hermana comenzó a lanzar indirectas hacía mí, y para colmo se puso a hablar de un beso en la mejilla que le di Jasper esta mañana a Marie, no se precisamente por qué pero estaba muy pero muy enojado, solo me levante y me marche de allí sin decir nada._

En la semana no me volví a sentar con ellos para el almuerzo, suficiente tuve ese día, pero lo que más me cabrío fue el miércoles.

_Cuando entre al salón ya habían llegado algunos de los estudiantes, y estaban hablando que todos los días en diferentes clases Marie recibe una rosa y que esta no era la excepción, me gire para ver el puesto y allí estaba una rosa blanca y una pequeña tarjeta, recorrí el aula con la mirada y me topé con al de Rosalie Hale y su hermano o lo que sea, tenía tantas ganas de coger la flor y votarla, pisotearla, partirla, y hasta quemarla. Cuando ella entro al aula, se dirigió a su mesa, se sorprendió tomo la rosa y la olio, y leyó la tarjeta, eso fue el colmo y para rematar, como sabía que esto está prohibido en el colegio, la mande a leer la nota y para el colmo de los colmos lo leyó en ruso, no entendí muy bien no lo manejo pero cuando le dije que lo leyera en español solo contesto: "usted dijo que lo leyera una vez, no que lo tradujera y como esta en ruso, lo leí en ruso", se sentó en su mesa y yo seguí la clase como si nada aunque estaba que mataba y comía del muerto._

Desde el miércoles no la vi más, bueno no directamente, solo en la clase del viernes, el jueves solo sobra decir que Alice y Emmett me chantajearon con decirle a nuestros padres lo de mis "aventuras" si no me alejaba de Marie.

Y aquí estaba, mirando por una ventana en dirección a la casa de Marie, pensando en todo lo ocurrido esta semana, cuando el nuevo Ascari se estaciono en la casa de Marie, y la mayor sorpresa fue quién el que salió del dichoso auto, el mismísimo rey de roma – ja si como no – precisamente tenía que ser él.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

No puedo creer que ya sea sábado y me esté alistando para ir a buscar a Bella, a mi ángel, toda la semana paso muy rápido y todo fue relativamente maravilloso.

_El martes, me desperté tan temprano como nunca lo había hecho desde la academia, hice el desayuno, Rose se sorprendió muchísimo – pues la verdad no soy de despertarme tan temprano ni de cocinar para alguien más – me tome un tiempo en mi estudio, pensando en si debo o no decírselo a Charlie sobre el conocer a su hija y como me siento respecto a eso._

_Salí algo temprano para pasar por una floristería, llegue al colegio temprano me dirigí directamente al aula de arte Rose ya estaba allí, cuando me vio con la rosa se sorprendió un poco más que esta mañana, cuando me acerque solo me dijo: " Wow Jazz, esta vez si te han robado ni te diste cuenta", no le entendí al principio pero cuando soltó una pequeña risita me la pille de una, no le di mucha importancia y escribí un mensaje simple pero algo romántico, todavía no había casi nadie solo estaban otros dos estudiantes y no estaban prestando ni la más mínima atención a lo que estaba haciendo así que deje la rosa en la mesa de Bella, ella llego tarde menos mal que la profesora también lo hizo, Bella estaba muy impresionada por la flor y no se movió a tomarla entonces Alice la tomo y la leyó en voz alta, Alice dio un gritico y le soltó un montón de preguntas a Bella, ella cuando escucho el nombre que firmo, me miro solo le pude sonreír, le iba a decir algo pero la profesora llego en ese momento, solo le señale hacia delante, se voltio y vio a la profesora, se sentó._

_La clase termino sin ningún percances, cuando nos dirigimos a la clase Rose se enojó un poco, a ella no le gustan las personas como Alice la hiperactiva e intensa, por mi parte estaba entre feliz y muy preocupado, ¿Por qué feliz? Por Bella, aunque su amiga le había insistido que le dijera quien es J. Whitlock ella no le había dicho y por qué se ruboriza cada vez que la veo, y ¿Por qué preocupado? Pues por simple hecho de que tengo que hablar con Charlie lo antes posible. Al entrar a la clase de idiomas, era otra que compartía con Bella, al momento de sentarnos en la mesa de trabajo le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella se sorprendió y se puso roja como un tomate, como el aula estaba casi llena los hombres comenzaron a silbar, pero las mujeres sé que la querían matar con la mirada; a la hora del almuerzo fue uno de los momentos para recordar por un largo tiempo, hable con Rose antes de llegar a la cafetería para darle un poco de espacio a Bella y ella gustosa acepto para mantener alejada a la duende hiperactiva como ella la llama; así que Rose se sentó al lado izquierdo y yo del lado derecho, sin pensarlo la tome de la mano, y estaba pensando lo bien que se sintió que no retirara la mano solo la retiramos cuando era estrictamente necesario, Cullen se sentó con nosotros como otras veces pero gracias a Alice si gracias a ella y a ciertos comentarios se marchó creo que enojado, el resto de las clases paso sin algo que sea importante mencionar._

_Esa tarde llame a Charlie, aparte de hablar con el sobre Bella, también le tengo que informar que yo fui el que contrato a Da Revin para aumentar su seguridad, me han informado que él ya sabe que Da Revin está vigilando a Bella, pero no ha logrado saber quién lo contrato o para que, es mejor que se entere por mí que por otro._

_- Charlie Swan, cuanto tiempo sin hablar con usted. – le he dicho, intentando ocultar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que me invaden en estos momentos._

_- Jasper Whitlock, y ese milagro que llama, no que no era seguro comunicarse con sus socios, ¿por qué los teléfonos pueden estar interferidos? – me ha dicho, al parecer se le notaba un poco calmado, esperemos y siga así._

_- Si, lo sé, pero la cuestión a tratar es de suma importancia, para mí y sé que a usted también le debe interesar.-_

_- Jasper, sé que nosotros somos socios solo hace poco y tenemos muy pocas cosas en común, así que no sé qué es lo que me tiene que decir, a menos que me digas que ya es seguro salir a la calle sin guarda espalda – si muy gracioso con ese comentario, no lo he dejado seguir._

_- Charlie, se trata de Bella. – le he dicho sin dar tanta vueltas al asunto._

_- ¿Qué sabes de ella? – al parecer no le gustó nada, y se le notaba mucho el nerviosismo y el enojo en la voz._

_- Vera Charlie... – no supe como continuar, no sabía que decirle, así que se formó un silencio sepulcral en la línea, hasta que las palabras vinieron a mí, ya que Charlie no dijo nada – estoy muy cerca de su hija, y fui él que le coloco a Laurent Da Revin, para seguirla, informarme donde, cuando y con quién esta... – iba a seguir explicándole pero me interrumpió._

_- QUE PUTA MIERDA TE IMPORTA A TI, MI HIJA – Oh! mi Dios estoy en un gran lio, se le nota lo furioso que esta, sé que si pudiera me mataría... Y aquí voy de nuevo._

_- Charlie, cálmese y le explicare todo, con lujo de detalles, pero no me interrumpa y no tenga miedo que esta línea es segura hice revisarla antes de usarla. – Esta es una de las líneas especiales del FBI, Rose me autorizo para llamarlo, aunque él no se debe de enterar de esto._

_- Está bien muchacho, dígame lo que sabe.-_

_- Charlie, acuérdate que también estoy en el mismo colegio que tu hija, por motivos de seguridad y que tenemos el mismo horario, la igual que Rosalie, mi prima y agente del FBI. Charlie no me lo tome a mal y no me mal interprete lo que le voy a decir... – traje en seco, me aclare la garganta y Dios creo que hasta lo grite - ME HE ENAMORADO DE SU HIJA Y – no me dejo continuar._

_- PUTA MIERDA JASPER, COMO QUE TE ENAMORASTEIS DE MI HIJA, SI ELLA ES UNA NIÑA... – no lo deje que siguiera._

_- Charlie, cálmate que te va hacer mal, cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba, mande a investigar a ella y al inepto de Edward Cullen, cuando me dieron los resultados, me dijeron que la persona que mande a investigas había muerto hace más de 11 años y me trajeron los resultados de su hermana gemela, y allí fue donde me di cuenta que es tú hija. – se calmó o relajo un poco, se le noto en la voz cuando volvió a hablar._

_- Jasper, ¿Desde cuándo sabe que es mi hija?-_

_- Charlie, tómalo con calma si – hay mi Dios en que me he metido – pues lo sé desde hace unas tres semanas, pero primero quería hablar con Bella, para ver que pensaba ella de todo esto, ella también sabe quién soy y que te conozco a ti, al igual que le brinde mi ayuda para todo lo que necesite.-_

_- Bueno, Jasper la verdad me dejas más tranquilo, sé que puedo confiar en usted para proteger a mí tesoro más preciado. Y solo tengo una petición ayúdeme a protegerla de Edward Cullen, no he podido averiguar mucho de él solo sé que es un mujeriego de lo peor.-_

_- Charlie, puede contar conmigo para cuidar de ella, como ya sabe me enamore de su hija, y haré cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. Y en cuanto a Cullen, averigüe que esta algo obsesionado con su hija, por no decir más, solo la quiera para una aventura, pero él no sabe cuántas personas la protegemos, mi prima Rose, está de acuerdo conmigo que debemos mantenerla alejada de él.-_

_- Jasper, también le voy a pedir que se haga encargo de contactar a los guardias encubiertos que contrate para protegerlas, entre más me comunico con ellos, la pongo en riesgo.-_

_- Está bien, por mí no hay ningún problema, solo me tiene que decir quiénes son y avisarles que hay un cambio en el encargado y a quien tienen que rendir cuentas.-_

_- Claro Jasper, mira ellos son viejos conocidos que están activos desde hace mucho y dos de los hijos de los mejores agentes de policía que fueron entrenados especialmente para estas situaciones.-_

_- Deja de divagar y dame los nombres que hemos estado mucho tiempo hablando y puede crear sospechas si nos están vigilando.-_

_- Si, está bien, ellos son: Alejandro Salgado, que ejerce actualmente como profesor de lenguas, es un excelente agente, maneja varias técnicas de combate siempre se mantiene en el primer lugar, maneja gran variedad de armas incluidas militares y blancas; también se encuentran Ángela Weber y Ben Barrios, siempre trabajan en pareja, Ángela maneja el mismo horario que Isabella, Ben tiene algunos cambios, ambos entrenados en técnicas militares avanzadas de combate y manejo de armas, especializados en la vigilancia por medios electrónicos, también están capacitados en el procedimiento de desactivación de bombas.-_

_- Wow, Charlie, de verdad conseguiste a unos de los mejores grupos para protegerla, veré que puedo hacer para acercarlos más a ella y todo pueda ser más fácil de manejar para ellos.-_

_- Correcto Jasper, entonces quedamos así... y por favor cuídala por mí.-_

_- Téngalo por seguro. – eso fue todo en cuanto a la seguridad de Bella, pero no fue todo lo que hablamos; también me conto que cuando intento mandarle el piano favorito de Bella, le colocaron una bomba que si no hubiera sido detectada tiempo en el aeropuerto Bella no estaría con nosotros hoy, eso me preocupo mucho tendría que hablar lo antes posible, con Ángela, Ben y Alejandro Salgado._

_El miércoles llegue más temprano de lo normal, allí ya se encontraban Ángela y Ben, hable con ellos acerca de quién soy – claro que no con todos los detalles como le dije a Bella – ellos entendieron rápidamente la situación y aceptaron de buena manera el que tienen que entrar infórmenos es a mí; también hable con el señor Salgado, acepto el cambio de muy buena manera por decirlo así. A la hora del almuerzo éramos muchos para una sola mesa, Rose estaba enterada de todo y la mejor opción que vio fue acerca a Ángela y a Ben al grupo, así que nos tocó unir dos mesas en el comedor. Hoy también le traje una rosa a Bella, aunque fui un poco más directo en cuanto a mis sentimientos hacia ella, solo espero que todo salga bien; pero esta vez no se la entregue a primera hora, la guarde para la clase de música, pero esta vez la nota estaba en ruso, el dichoso de Cullen vio la nota y la mando a leer, utilizando el pretexto de que todo eso está prohibido, y cuando termino de leerla al parecer nadie entendió nada a parte de Rose, Bella y mi persona; Rose soltó una pequeña risita la ver la cara de los demás de confusión, por mí parte cuando me miro le guiñe un ojo y le sonreí._

_Ese día, no solo lo recuerdo por lo bueno que paso, si no que fue el día establecido para entregar los infórmenos de lo que observaron fuera de lo normal alrededor de Bella, en el informe de Salgado todo marcho bien, pero lo que me cabrío de verdad se encontró en el informe de Ángela y Ben, lo que más me llamo la atención del día lunes, fue que Cullen se atreviera a decirle a mi ángel que la amaba, tal vez si fuera verdad lo aceptaría pero no, estoy sin duda es una de las cosas más bajas que puede llegar a hacer un hombre por tener a una mujer, y para terminar, la beso en contra de su voluntad, que se cree, estas me las va a pagar tarde o temprano._

_El jueves no hubo mensaje como tal, la rosa se la entregue personalmente, la espere en el estacionamiento y se la di, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero en el último momento se movió y el beso termino en la comisura de los labios... sus dulces y tiernos labios._

_El viernes, no paso gran cosa en las clases, al igual que ayer le di la rosa en la entrada, y en la clase de deportes a Bella misteriosamente Alice la empujo sin querer queriendo – Si el chavo en versión femenina – y termino encima mío, por mí no había ningún problema, estaba mirando sus labios y la iba a besar, realmente la iba a besar, pero Abimael – profesor de esta clase – nos interrumpió con un silbatazo y "regañándonos" por no hacer nada, JA muy gracioso el tipo ¿no?_

Y aquí estoy en mi Ascari A-10, llegando a la casa de mi hermoso ángel, sé que es tonto que me sienta nervioso, pero como más me puedo sentir si no sé qué me va a responder cuando le pregunte... No sé cómo se sentirá... No sé qué estará pensando.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando estaba justo enfrente de su casa, me baje y toque, ella ya está lista, y se ve muy hermosa, con una falda, camisa y botas, realmente se ve hermosa.

_**Marie (Bella) POV**_

Esta semana todo ha sido maravilloso, no sé por qué estoy anhelando que llegue el fin de semana, bueno la verdad es que si sé, es que esté fin de semana voy a dar un paseo con Jasper, aunque estoy un tantico decepcionada, pues creo que vamos a ir en autos separados pero no importa, sé que la vamos a pasar muy bien.

Se preguntaran el porqué de mi cambio de actitud con Jasper, es que todo fue tan inesperado todo comenzó el martes en la mañana.

_Alice, Emmett, Jake y yo nos distraemos cuando llegamos al colegio, llegamos temprano como siempre pero nos fuimos a la cafetería para esperar el inicio de las clases, Emmett empezó a decir sus chistes malos secundado por Jake, mientras ellos hacían eso le conté a Alice el incidente que tuve ayer con su hermano, al momento de terminar la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que tanto Jake y Emmett estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación, Jake se quedó pensativo, en cuanto a Emmett y Alice, ambos dijeron a la vez y casi gritando: __**"aléjate de Edward, él es un peligro y no te quedes sola con él nunca..."**__ se nos pasó el tiempo y nos dimos cuenta fue cuando sonó la segunda campanada para entrar así que los mellizos se quedaron callados, y los cuatro salimos corriendo para las aulas, cuando Alice y yo llegamos al aula de arte la profe Mercedes no había llegado – Gracias a Dios, ella es de las que no deja entrar si llegas tarde – nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, y para mi sorpresa cuando llegamos en mi puesto se encontraba una hermosa rosa blanca con una pequeña tarjeta adherida al tallo, no me atrevía a tomarla así que Alice se me adelanto, la tomo y abrió la tarjeta, yo todavía estaba como que muy sorprendida para reaccionar, así que ella leyó la tarjeta, que decía, con la misma caligráfica, de la nota del detalle que me regalaron el 14 de febrero, la nota decía:_

_"Por qué no existe un motivo especial para regalarte una rosa, aunque no se compara con tu belleza..._

_Mi Ángel_

_Atentamente:_

_J. Whitlock"_

_Alice, dio un pequeño grito, y comenzó a preguntar ¿Quién es, Donde se conocieron, Lo conozco? Aunque la escuche no le preste atención, solo me estaba preguntando la razón por la que Jasper me dejó esta rosa, voltee a mirarlo él solo me brindo una sonrisa y señalo así delante, allí me di cuenta que la profe ya había llegado y estaba esperando a que todos nos sentáramos, la clase transcurrió rápidamente, en los pasillos cuando nos dirigíamos a la clase de Idioma, Alice comenzó con él interrogatorio, Jasper y Rosalie estaban escuchando todo, la cara de Rosalie mostraba que estaba un tanto más que enojada y la de Jasper era todo un poema, me imagino que sumamente sorprendido por todo los que es capaz de decir Alice sin tomar una respiración; idiomas es otra de las clases donde no me siento con Alice si no con Jasper – pues si a más de una clase donde me siento con él – aunque no le pude preguntar nada, antes de sentarnos en la mesa de trabajo me dio un beso en la mejilla, y como siempre sonrojándome, todos en el aula comenzaron a silbar y la mayoría de las chicas me quedaron más mirando que feo, y Alice, comenzó a dar salticos como una niña de 6 años a la que le dan el mejor de los regalos._

_En el almuerzo, Rosalie se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y Jasper del lado derecho, él me sorprendió tomándome de la mano, no la retire pues se sentía endemoniadamente bien, solo la soltó cuando estábamos comiendo y cuando nos levantamos para ir a la próxima clase. Rosalie dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo a solas, al igual que Jasper quedamos en ir a mi casa pero no me dijo cuándo._

_Edward se sentó con nosotros como casi todos los días, la única diferencia fue que se levantó sin terminar el almuerzo y se fue enojado, todo gracias a los comentarios de Alice sobre el beso en la mejilla que me dio Jasper, me imagino que eso es sobre todo por lo que me dijo ayer, pero no confío en él y sus hermanos me dicen que me aleje de él y esa es la mejor opción._

_El miércoles nos tocó unir dos mesas, pues a nosotros se unieron Ángela y su novio Ben, ellos dan varias clases con nosotros y son chéveres; todos compaginamos enseguida, Jasper se mostró igual de atento que ayer, pero esta vez la nota y la rosa las dejo en la clase de música, en la tarjeta escribió:_

_"Любовь не требует и не ищете, чувствовать..._

_Я нуждаюсь в Вас на моей стороне..._

_Мой ангел..._

_С уважением:_

_J. Уитлок"_

_(El amor no se manda ni se busca, se siente... Te necesito a mí lado... Mi ángel... Atentamente: J. Whitlock ")_

_Lo malo fue que al "señor Cullen" se le ocurrió la grandiosa, si grandiosa idea – si no lo saben es sarcasmo – de que leyera la nota mis demás compañeros, pues así lo hice pero se lo leí en ruso y al parecer nadie entendió nada, solo Rosalie y Jasper, él me guiño el ojo, ella solo me brindo una sonrisa, me imagine que Jasper no le guarda secretos y ella debe saber todo se mí también._

_El jueves lo pasamos de maravillas, Edward no se me atravesó en el camino ese día, todo fue espectacular, Jasper llego con una rosa blanca como los dos últimos días, la diferencia es que esta la me la dio personalmente antes de entrar al colegio y también de dio un beso en la mejilla – bueno casi mejilla, pues estaba mucho más cerca de los labios que de la mejilla – con eso me sentí muy bien no fue nada comparado con lo que paso con Edward, esto era mil veces mejor y solo fue un pequeño rose de labios y ni fue completo._

_El viernes estaba muy, muy pero muy ansiosa por que llegara el sábado por la tarde, para verlo fuera del instituto y sin ese horrendo uniforme y ver qué pasa, único inconveniente de ese día DEPORTES, ¿Por qué?, pues como siempre mi torpeza a salió a relucir y me caí, bueno no fue prácticamente caer como tal, termine en sima de Jasper porque Alice me empujo, "Claro que sin querer" mientras que Jasper y yo nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, quería besarlo y creo – no estoy segura – él también lo quería._

_Lo malo, el profesor estaba allí con los demás estudiantes, no nos alcanzamos a besar ni nada, solo estábamos viéndonos directamente a los ojos, y nos separamos cuando escuchamos el silbatazo de profe Abimael, de pie él mantenía su mano en mi cintura, mientras que él susodicho nos "regañaba"._

Y aquí estaba más que nerviosa, mucho más que todas las veces en las que competía en el patinaje o gimnasia, más nerviosa que alguna vez he estado, Alice me ayudo a arreglarme, así que llevaba una botas de cuero negras hasta mitad de las pantorrillas, una falda de jean negra hasta las rodillas y una camisa Blanca con lindos bordados en color rojo algo holgada pero perfecta para mí, no me gustaba mucho este atuendo sobre todo por las botas y la falda, no me gustaba usarlas.

Y allí estaba el sonido del timbre que me anuncio que Jasper había llegado, un coche estacionándose frente a mi casa, y Dios, juro por Dios que no lo reconocí él estaba perfecto, venía con.


	14. Salida de amigos o ¿algo más?

**Marie (Bella) POV**

Y aquí estoy, de pie en la puerta de mi casa viendo al hombre más cercano a lo perfecto que pueda existir.

Estaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, tenía un pantalón de jean estilo vaqueros desgastados azul oscuro, y una camisa manga larga blanca con rayas grises, recogida hasta los codos, pero lo que más me gusto fueron sus ojos, hoy no llevaba los lentes de contacto azules, al fin puedo ver el verdadero color de sus ojos, un verdes exquisito, y también pude distinguir que ya no tiene ese aro de tristeza en ellos, se ven más alegre que antes.

Estaba que me lo comía con los ojos, desvié la mirada rápidamente esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Hola, Mi Bella – me saludo, ampliando todavía más la sonrisa y diciendo que soy suya, o será que habrá sido mí imaginación.

- Hi, Jasper, pasa y siéntate un momento mientras voy por mi bolso – solo asintió con la cabeza. Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y tome un bolso pequeño de color negro, con mis documentos y otras cositas. Baje rápidos las escaleras y fue un milagro que no me cayera, me puse detrás de él y al parecer estaba algo pensativo, sin pensarlo le susurre en el oído que estaba lista y pego un pequeño salto en el sofá, me reí de él por unos segundos, hasta que función en seño.

- Isabella eres mala, no me asustes así – uffs eso me dolió, él no me había llamado por mi nombre completo, desde que le dije que lo odiaba.

- No te preocupes Jazz, no lo volveré hacer – le dije poniendo una carita de ternero degollado que me había enseñado Alice, entonces me abrazo y me dijo.

- Hay Belly Bells, que voy a hacer contigo – se rio nuevamente, así que decidí cambiar el tema.

- Oye, en que estabas pensando y tan concentrado, ¿Qué te asuste? – le he preguntado mientras me sentaba al lado de él.

- Pues, veras habíamos quedado que esto era para sacar a pasear a uno de tus hermosos bebes, así que te propongo que guardemos mi coche y elijamos uno de los tuyos, claro si quieres o vamos en coches separados, es tu decisión. – no lo pensé mucho la verdad no quería que fuéramos en dos coches.

- Claro Jasper, por mí no hay ningún problema, solo ¿Cuál coche nos llevamos?-

- Primero vamos a guardar el mío, y después decidimos para ver cual, aunque cualquiera sería perfecto – nuevamente me brindo una sonrisa perfecta, según mi persona.

Baje y abrí la puerta del garaje, se estaciono al lado del mini countryman que era el más cercano a la puerta, salió del auto pero no dijo nada, pero me abrazo, se sintió también estar entre sus brazos.

- Entonces Belly Bells, ¿Cuál de los bebes quieres sacar a pasear? – me ha susurrado en el oído, la piel se me puso de gallina, al igual que una corriente eléctrica llego hasta mi columna, mucho más intensa que la última vez que la sentí.

- Pues al único que no he sacado, y creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta es el Ferrari testarossa – ese es un auto elegante pero también _relativamente_ sencillo.

- Por mi está bien.-

- Jasper, pero hay una condición para que nos marchemos rápido a pasear a este bebe – vi como su cara se transformó, de una muy alegre a una con cautela.

- Si esta en mis manos, no hay ningún problema – me acerque a tomar la llave del coche, se la tire y las tomo fácilmente en el aire, me quedo mirando interrogativamente.

- Tú conduces, sé que lo quieres manejar – solo asintió con la cabeza, tome en control de mando de la puerta del garaje, subimos. Para donde íbamos no sé, solo lo deje que condujera.

Él estaba conduciendo un poco más rápido de lo que normalmente manejo, pero no me importa, la velocidad es lo mejor, y sobre todo cuando hoy hacia un muy buen día soleado, así que lo utilizamos descapotado, y se sentía realmente de maravilla, como la brisa tocaba la piel. No nos habíamos alejado mucho solo llevábamos pocos minutos conduciendo, y él comenzó a hablar.

- Bella, he preparado un día de campo no muy lejos de aquí, no sé si quieras... – me ha dicho, aunque parecía un poco nervioso.

- Genial Jasper, eso sería maravilloso – lo había interrumpido, sabía que iba a decir que si no quería iríamos a otro lugar, pero no me importa donde vallamos mientras este a su lado y si él había organizado un día para nosotros eso sería genial y quería ver lo que organizo.

No fuimos muy lejos, cuando me di cuenta que estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del _Parque de María Luisa_, me sorprendí muchísimo, es uno de los parque que he querido visitar pero como los fines de semana mi casa se llena de mis amigos y no salimos, sino a ver películas, al centro comercial, trabajos del colegio y no hacer turismo, como me gustaría hacerlo a veces.

- Jasper, ¿dime que es allí donde vamos? – le pregunte de lo más emocionada señalando la entrada principal del parque. Él me brindo una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir del auto, se acercó a mi lado para abrir la puerta, me abrazo – no sé porque me está abrazando tanto hoy, pero es como sentirse en _casa _– y nuevamente me susurro en el oído.

- Espero te guste – después de eso no dijo nada más y tampoco le conteste ni le dije nada, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada, tomados de la mano, nos dirigió a donde estaban los coches, Jasper hablo con uno de los cocheros, dimos un paseo alrededor de casi todo el parque, el cochero nos acercó donde estaban los pavos reales, son todos tan hermosos, y más por ser pavo reales alvinos, son todo blancos, muy muy hermosos.

Visitamos varias de las glorietas que están en el parque, Jasper se había llevado una cámara, y se la pasó toda la tarde tomando foto a lo minino que hacíamos, aunque la mayoría me las tomo a mí, cuando me encontraba descuidada o viendo algo estando muy concentrada, también nos tómanos muchas los dos juntos, en casi todas las fotos Jasper me tenía abrazada por la cintura y colocaba su barbilla en mi hombro; en otras no me di cuenta cuando le entrego la cámara al cochero y me hizo girar, y me mantuvo por unos momentos allí, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, y de los ojos nuestra vista pasaba a los labios, me hubiera gustado besarlo, saber cómo se siente un beso de verdad, pero un grupo de señoras mayores que pasaron junto a nosotros, soltaron una pequeña risita y nos quedaron mirando, susurrando varias cosas como: "_qué bonita pareja de recién casados_" o "_ojala todos los jóvenes se quisieran así, se ven tan lindos"_, al escucharlas la conexión que teníamos se "_rompió_" por así decirlo.

Después decidimos caminar cerca de los estanques, pasamos por varios que tienen un kiosco aunque nos tomó algo de tiempo recorrer varios, el que más me gusto fue el último que visitamos, estaba prácticamente en el centro del estanque rodeado por varias fuentes de piedra en forma circular, para acceder a el hay que cruzar un puente de piedra, el kiosco es de forma circular, con barandas de maderas de color café, con unas bancas, nos quedamos allí un buen rato observando la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba, en esos momentos.

Pero entonces comencé a sentir a Jasper algo tenso y nervioso, cuando le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, saco la cámara y tomo varias fotos del lugar e intentando desviar el tema, sea cual fuera.

Deje pasar lo que le iba a preguntar, y pasamos varias horas allí, comiendo unos helados, el mío de era de chocolate y el de él era de ron con pasa – es delicioso también, pero prefiero el de chocolate – hubo un momento en que intercambiamos helados, fue algo para recordar y algo muy romántico en mi opinión.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y decidí decirle a Jasper para ir caminando, pues el parqueadero estaba un poco lejos de donde estábamos y el cochero se había marchado.

- Jasper, se está haciendo tarde y el coche esta algo lejos – él no me contesto, solo me miro y me atrajo más hacia él, y me tenía abrazada por los hombros; espere otro raticos.

- Jasper – me acerco más a él, me preocupe aunque lo he tratado poco, no es normal que él actuara así – Jasper, por favor dime ¿Qué te pasa?, me estas preocupando – cuando le dije eso, me cargo e hizo que me sentara en su regazo, hice las manera de levantarme pero no me dejo, pero seguía igual – Jazz, que te pasa, dime por favor, no me tengas así – mis ojos ya se estaban anegando de lágrimas que querían salir pero yo no quería que salieran, cuando Jasper alzo la vista y me vio.

- No, _mí _Bells, no llores, no es nada malo... Sabes en encanta cuando me dices _Jazz_, se escucha muy bien cuando salen de tus labios – hubieron varias lagrimas que se me escaparon, Jasper dulcemente las quito con sus pulgares, y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, de nuevo me llamo _su Bells_... Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos – Bella... – hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por el cabello, se veía tan sexi haciendo eso – Bells, es que... estoy nervioso... Bells quiero que me prometa que decidas lo que decidas no te vas alejar de mí, que vamos a ser amigos por lo menos... – tomo una larga inhalación y exhalo para relajarse, aunque no sabía hacia donde llevaría esta conversación – Bells prométamelo, por favor – me miro con ojos tristes, no puedo decirle que no, no quiero que tenga ese aro de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos.

- Está bien Jazz, te lo prometo – le he contestado, al parecer lo relajo un tantico.

- Entenderé si dice que no, sé que pueda que creas que soy un viejo o algo así – soltó una pequeña carcajada de nostalgia y algo de resignación se reflejó en su rostro; de pronto suelta de una – Isabella Marie ¿ Quiere ser _mi _novia?-

Me sorprendió mucho lo que Jasper me dijo, creía que me quería solo como amigos, como su confidente, como su mejor amigo, pero entonces mi mente saco a relucir todos y cada uno de los mensajes que Jasper me mando.

Primero el del 14 de febrero.

"_A un ángel, aunque no lo creas, esto es un pequeño detalle por esta fecha, para mí sería un honor darte un detalle como este todos los días..._

_Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel... Я тоже тебя люблю (te quiero demasiado)_

_Atentamente:_

_El hombre que más te quiere..."_

Los de la última semana, desde que me dijo quién era:

Martes:

_"Por qué no existe un motivo especial para regalarte una rosa, aunque no se compara con tu belleza..._

_Mi Ángel_

_Atentamente:_

_J. Whitlock"_

Miércoles:

_"Любовь не требует и не ищете, чувствовать..._

_Я нуждаюсь в Вас на моей стороне..._

_Мой ангел..._

_С уважением:_

_J. Уитлок"_

_(El amor no se manda ni se busca, se siente... Te necesito a mí lado... Mi ángel... Atentamente: J. Whitlock ")_

Jueves: el beso casi en los labios, ayer el casi beso que nos dimos en clase de deportes, el cómo me toma de la mano y la manera como ha actuado hoy.

Me tape la cara con las manos, y en mis ojos comenzaron a formarse lagrimas que se derramaron sin que lo pueda evitar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, solo reaccione cuando él me saco del trance.

- Bella, por favor destápate la cara y dime, sabes que si la respuesta es negativa no va a pasar nada, seguiremos siendo amigos – negué con la cabeza no quería que me viera llorar aunque sea de felicidad, me quería parar de su regazo, pero mi cuerpo no me responde, en eso él se las arregla para quitar mis manos de la cara, entonces su cara se transformó en dolor.

- Oh! No Bella, no llores por eso, no te preocupes por mí, no tie… – no lo deje continuar

- JASPER WHITLOCK, QUIERES DEJARME HABLAR – sé que se sorprendió mucho su cara lo demostró, además de aflojar el abrazo, generalmente soy una persona tranquila y no grito, pero es que ya se estaba pasando con lo que estaba diciendo – Jazz, déjame hablar si – asintió con la cabeza – solo tengo cuatro cosas que decir acerca de lo que me dijiste:

1ro. ¿Quién dijo que son lágrimas de tristeza o remordimiento? – Sé que le estaba preguntando pero no lo deje contestar y seguí – Son de FELICIDAD – grite, su semblante cambio un poco.

2do. ¿Quién te dijo que dejaras de abrazarme? – no había terminado de decirlo cuando sus brazos me rodearon nuevamente y me acercaron más a él, si era posible.

3ro. ¿Quién te dijo que para amar a alguien importa la edad? – me iba a contestar, le tape la boca con mi mano y negando con la cabeza para que me dejara seguir, él asintió con la cabeza y me abrazo un poquito más fuerte, mientras que rodee su cuello con mis brazos

4. _Mí Jazz_ no digas ni una sola palabra y bésame, que la respuesta es sí quiero ser tu... – No me dejo terminar, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, se sintió tan bien, pude sentir su suave aliento en mi boca, un sabor frutal... como sus labios se amoldan a los míos, muy diferente y por encima de lo que sentí con Edward – con él fue asco, desesperación – con Jasper es todo lo opuesto, es el amor, la ilusión, y puedo sentir como todo a mi alrededor desaparece y solo quedamos nosotros en nuestro _mundo_.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, en los de él vi la esperanza, el amor, la ilusión y mucho más... entonces me di cuenta que tenía que decirle lo que paso con Cullen, para que no lo tomara desapercibido si ese intenta algo.

- Bells, cariño nos quedamos otro ratico – Jazz me pregunto, pero puso una carta a la que no pude resistir; Además del hecho que me llamo _cariño_.

- Claro Jazz – en eso se encienden las luces de las fuentes y el paisaje se vuelve todavía más romántico. Jazz saco la cámara y me susurro al oído "_la primera como novios"_ en la foto Jasper todavía me tenía en su regazo abrazándome por la cintura, antes de presionar el botón, me dio un beso en el cuello, que Dios, mando mil y una corriente por mi cuerpo hasta mi columna.

Jazz llamo al cochero, quien nos acercó al parqueadero, durante el camino íbamos tomados de las manos, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jazz me quería llevar a un restaurante, pero lo convencí que no que pidiéramos pizza y vemos unas pelis o algo en la casa, él me miro por un momento pues ya íbamos en el coche y dijo "_Bells, cariño... nos espera una pequeña sorpresa en la casa_" no sé qué quería decir con pequeña y con que nos espera, eso debe ser el mensaje que le mandaron a media tarde. Pero espera dijo "_en la casa"_ no específico nada más, que me querrá decir.

Al acercarnos a la casa, me di cuenta que hay varias personas, cuando Jazz detuvo el coche, me di cuenta de quienes eran todos ellos y ¿Qué rayos hacían aquí hoy?... ¿y precisamente hoy?, ¡No puede ser!

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Al ella abrir la puerta me quede más que impresionado, ella es realmente muy bonita. Tenía puesta una falda de jean negra hasta la rodilla, botas negras de cuero hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y una camisa blanca con decoraciones en rojo, se vea muy hermosa, aunque la camisa le quedara un poco grande se veía perfecta, y se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa, al parecer estábamos igual. No puede evitar sonreír cuando la vi, aunque por un momento cuando me vio se sorprendió, debe ser porque no tenía los lentes puestos. Ambos nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, prácticamente ambos nos estábamos comiendo con los ojos, sé que no se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, pero en su rostro se mostró ese color rosa que me fascina, cuando se sonroja.

- Hola, _mi_ Bella – le he saludado, no me di cuenta que la llame _mía_, ella no dijo nada, solo amplio la sonrisa que tenía haciéndola ver más irreal todavía.

- Hi, Jasper, pasa y siéntate un momento mientras voy por mi bolso – solo pude confirmarlo con un movimiento de la cabeza. Ella subió. Mientras me quede pensando en cómo le voy a decir que la amo y preguntarle si quiere ser mi novia, para eso he planeado un día en uno de los parque más hermosos que hay en la ciudad, pero no quiero que vallamos en diferentes autos, la quiero al lado mío, lo más cerca que se pueda.

Estaba demasiado distraído, cuando siento que me susurran en el oído "_estoy lista_" y pegue un pequeño salto en el sofá, se echó a reír de mí por un momento, hasta que fruncí el ceño.

- Isabella eres mala, no me asustes así – sé que no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre completo, y nunca lo haría pero se veía tan linda cuando se enoja.

- No te preocupes Jazz, no lo volveré hacer – me dije poniendo una carita de ternero degollado, entonces la abrasé.

- Hay Belly Bells, que voy a hacer contigo – me reí, le iba a decir lo de los autos enseguida pero ella salió con una pregunta me imagino que intentando cambiar el tema.

- Oye, en que estabas pensando y tan concentrado, ¿Qué te asuste? – le dio la vuelta al sofá, y se sentó a mi lado, como deseo abrazarla de nuevo, sin un motivo, solo abrazarla.

- Pues, veras habíamos quedado que esto era para sacar a pasear a uno de tus hermosos bebes, así que te propongo que guardemos mi coche y elijamos uno de los tuyos, claro si quieres o vamos en coches separados, es tu decisión. – al parecer ella también estaba pensando lo mismo, no se demoró mucho en dar una respuesta.

- Claro Jasper, por mí no hay ningún problema, solo ¿Qué cual coche nos llevamos? – como me gustaría que me llamara de nuevo Jazz.

- Primero vamos a guardar el mío, y después decidimos para ver cual, aunque cualquiera sería perfecto – le he dicho, brindándole una sonrisa.

Ella salió hacia la cocina para bajar al garaje, al salir antes de montarme en el auto, llame a Rose y le dije que se comunicara con Ángela, Ben, Emmett, Alice y Jacob para reunirnos hoy, que hoy sería el gran día.

Cuando abrió la puerta del garaje entre el auto y me estaciones al lado del mini countryman; salí del auto no tenía palabras que decir así que solo la abracé, para sentir lo más cerca posible, ella no dijo nada, no protesto, no me dijo como se sintió si bien o si mal, lo único es que se siente tan bien tenerla en mis brazos, ella encaja perfectamente en ellos.

- Entonces Belly Bells, ¿Cuál de los bebes quieres sacar a pasear? – sin pensarlo le he susurrado en el oído, pude ver como la piel del cuello se me puso de gallina.

- Pues al único que no he sacado, y creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta es el Ferrari testarossa – ese es un muy buen auto.

- Por mi está bien. – le he contestado, pero allí va ella de nuevo.

- Jasper, pero hay una condición para que nos marchemos rápido a pasear a este bebe – mi rostro se transformó en ese mismo momento, ¿Qué quería?, ella para que nos marcháramos a pasear ¿Que quiere que no la abrase? ¿Qué me mantenga lejos?

- Si esta en mis manos, no hay ningún problema – eso fue lo único que le pude contestar sin comprometer a hacer algo que no quisiera y salir mal de es, se acercó a tomar algo de un pequeño cajón, y me lo lanzo sin pensar, las tome en el aire y cuando abrí la mano, eran las llaves de un coche. Entonces ella hablo antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra.

- Tú conduces, sé que lo quieres manejar – solo pude contestar moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, me dejo sin palabras y la verdad es que si quería conducirlo ¿Quién no?

Ella tomo el control de mando del garaje, cuando salimos pude ver el carro de Da Revin, siguiéndonos, como era de esperar, no sabía si darle o no a Bella a dónde íbamos o preguntarle si quería ir a un lugar diferente. Solo estaba conduciendo.

A parte hoy hacia un día soleado maravilloso, sin mucho calor, con brisa fresca, ya cuando íbamos a mitad de camino fue que me atreví a abrir la boca para decirle a dónde íbamos.

- Bella, he preparado un día de campo no muy lejos de aquí, no sé si quieres... – ya le había dicho pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que si no quería iríamos a otro lugar ella me interrumpió drásticamente.

- Genial Jasper, eso sería maravilloso – bueno entonces seguiré de acuerdo a lo que había planeado, espero que todo salga como me lo imagino. NO la quiero perder.

Después de eso el viaje por mi arte fue un poco más relajado Bella por su parte se notaba que estaba feliz, cuando entramos al estacionamiento del _Parque de María Luisa_, se sorprendió mucho y no pensé que a ella le gusta mucho la naturaleza.

- Jasper, dime ¿Qué es allí donde vamos? – me pregunto señalando nerviosamente la entrada principal del parque; solo le brinde una sonrisa, mas no confirme que iríamos allá, me dirigí a su puerta la abrí y le ayude a bajar del auto, cuando se bajó no soporte más y la abrase nuevamente, si este sería nuestro último día juntos, sé que será un recuerdo agradable, acerque mis labios a su oído y le susurre:

- Espero te guste – fue lo único que le dije, ella no contesto nada, deshice el abrazo y la tome de la mano; y llegamos hasta la entrada, la jale hasta los coches, le explique al cochero que el paseo era por todo el parque, él estuvo de acuerdo acordamos la paga. Ayude a Bella a subir, le rodee los hombros con mi brazo, tome la cámara que había llevado y comencé a tomar fotos, no solo del parque sino de Bella, unas donde estábamos los dos juntos, el parque en si es realmente hermoso, el cochero nos llevó a donde estaban los pavos reales alvinos, Bella se emocionó muchísimo no dejo de decir: "_todos son tan hermosos, y son todo blancos, muy muy hermosos..._" me gusta mucho verla así de feliz. Aunque a veces creo que no confía lo suficientemente en mí, no me ha dicho nada de lo que paso con Edward Cullen el lunes, pero debo entenderla, y no quiero dañar el momento.

Después de dejar a los pavos alvinos, recorrimos las diversas glorietas que están en el parque, allí aproveche a tomarle fotos cada vez que podía, es que realmente se veía tan feliz y si me rechaza sé que al menos una vez la hice feliz y tendría muchos recuerdos de ello. Varias veces le pase la cámara al cochero que estaba feliz de tomarnos las fotos, al parecer lo contagiamos de la felicidad, la mayoría de las fotos donde estábamos los dos juntos la tenía abrazada sea por la cintura, por los hombros o por la espalda.

La que más me gusto fue cuando la alce y la hice girar, al finalizar el cochero nos tomó la foto, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y a veces tanto la mirada de ella se fijaba en mis labios y la mía en los suyos, casi nos damos un beso, cuando varias mujeres mayores pasaron susurrando varias cosas como "_qué bonita pareja de recién casados"_ o "_ojala todos los jóvenes se quisieran así, se ven tan lindos"_, y la que más me gusto, "_que bella pareja de recién casados_", no estoy seguro si ella lo escucho, pero se sonrojo, con todos los comentarios y lo que más lamento es que se rompió la conexión que allí teníamos, si no hubiera sido por eso sé que nos hubiéramos besado.

Decidimos caminar cerca de los estanques, pasamos por varios que tienen un kiosco, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para decirle mis sentimiento, pero por ahora solo quiero verla feliz, nos llevó casi una hora recorrerlos todos, hasta que encontramos unos muy tranquilo es uno de los más alejados de la entrada principal, estaba en el centro del estanque rodeado por varias fuentes de piedra en forma circular, para acceder hay que cruzar un puente de piedra, el kiosco es de forma circular, con barandas de maderas, con unas bancas, nos quedamos allí un buen rato observando la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba, en esos momentos, y me estaba sirviendo para relajarme un montón y tomar el valor de decírselo.

Al cabo ratico de estar allí Rose me confirmo que todos iban a estar en la casa de Bella como a las 9 pm. Me senté otro rato abrazándola por los hombros, se veía tan tranquila. Entonces comencé a pensar en si debía o no decirlo, me puse algo tenso y no sobra decir que también nervioso, ella se dio cuenta, y me iba a preguntar pero no estaba preparado. No todavía, así que saque rápidamente la cámara y tome varias fotos del kiosco y a sus alrededores, esperando que se le olvidara preguntar.

Nos sentamos allí por varias horas después de eso, le compre un helado, ella pidió su favorito, el de chocolate, aunque también es el mío pero en este momento no quería, así que compre uno de ron con pasas, cuando ya nos habíamos comido la mitad, a Bella se le ocurrió el intercambio de helados, no me pude resistir, puso una carita tan tierna que no tuve corazón para decir que no, al habernos comido otra parte los volvimos a intercambiar, varias personas habían pasado por allí y sé que Bella no se dio cuenta, unas entraron al kiosco pero cuando nos vieron se fueron enseguida, unos murmuraron "_no interrumpamos a la pareja - se ven tan lindos - serán recién casados - están de luna de miel_", no sé si eso parecíamos pero por mi estaría feliz si fuera verdad. Terminamos de comernos los helados y nos quedamos mirando el movimiento de los árboles al rededor del estanque, como saltaban algunos peses, y el vuelo de uno que otra ave.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que Bella ya no estaba sentada a mi lado estaba de pie recostada a la baranda de madera, no sabía cómo le haría, pero de hoy no pasa, ella tiene que saber, salí de ellos cuando Bella me hablo.

- Jasper, se está haciendo tarde y el coche esta algo lejos – las palabras no salían de mi boca, así que no le conteste solo me quede mirando, la tome de la mano y la senté a mi lado y la abrase, nos quedamos así por otro momento.

- Jasper – me dijo y la acerque más a mí – Jasper, por favor dime que te pasa, me estas preocupando – se notaba que estaba preocupada, no aguante la tentación y la subí a mi regazo, intento levantarse pero no la deje, entonces ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo – Jazz, que te pasa, dime por favor, no me tengas así – me encanta cuando abrevia mi nombre, alce la vista, y la vi, sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban brillantes inundándose de lágrimas, eso me partió el corazón de verdad estaba muy preocupada.

- No, _mí _Bells, no llores, no es nada malo... Sabes en encanta cuando me dices _Jazz_, se escucha muy bien cuando salen de tus labios – no pude evitar que saliera el_ mí_, y le dije sin pensar que me gusta que me llame así, varias lagrimas se le escaparon, las limpie lo más suave que pude con mis pulgares, ella se sonrojo cuando lo hice, se quedó pensando por unos momento cuando la llame – Bella... – no podía continuar las palabras que quería decir no salían, pase mi mano por mi cabello, es una ligera manía que tengo cuando estoy muy nervioso – Bells, es que... estoy nervioso... – le estaba diciendo entrecortadamente, y no sé por qué le dije que estaba nervioso y comencé de nuevo – Bells quiero que me prometa que decida lo que decida no se vas alejar de mí, que vamos a ser amigos por lo menos... – sus ojos se mostraban curiosos, inhale y exhale para relajarme, cuando los nervios más o menos bajaron... comencé pero ella primero lo tenía que prometer – Bells prométamelo, por favor – le dije, y la mire directamente a los ojos.

- Esta bien Jazz, te lo prometo – me contesto, con eso me deja más tranquilo, así no perderé su amista, sin importar lo que pase ahora.

- Entenderé si dice que no, sé que pueda que soy un viejo o algo así – solté una pequeña carcajada con algo de resignación, al igual que imagino que se reflejó en mi rostro, todo el valor que había reunido se me está escapando y antes de que se fuera le solté casi sin hacer pausas – Isabella Marie ¿Quiere ser _mi _novia?-

Su hermoso rostro mostro sorpresa, y se quedó como ida, me imagino que estaba pensando la cosa.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella no reaccionaba, me estaba desesperando, hasta que hizo un movimiento con las manos y se tapó la cara, empezó a sollozar al parecer ni ella misma se había dado cuenta.

No lo soporte más.

- Bella, por favor destápate la cara y dime, sabes que si la respuesta es negativa no va a pasar nada, seguiremos siendo amigos – negó con la cabeza, será que no quiere ser mi amiga más o es la negativa a mi pregunta.

No sabía qué hacer, y solo opte por quitarle las manos de la cara, sabía que estaba sollozando, pero no creí que estuviera derramando lagrimas a decir no más. Sé que mi cara se transformó en una que reflejo solo dolor, no soporto verla así y más si es por mi culpa, no debí decirle nada.

- Oh! No Bella, no llores por eso, no te preocupes por mí, no tienes – iba a pedirles disculpa y que se olvidara de todo, pero.

- JASPER WHITLOCK, QUIERES DEJARME HABLAR – me grito, y la verdad me sorprendió mucho, así que afloje mis brazos que estaban todavía a su alrededor. – Jazz, déjame hablar si – me sorprendió que me llamara así, no encontré las palabras para contestarle y solo afirme con un movimiento de la cabeza – solo tengo cuatro cosas que decir acerca de lo que me dijiste – No la estaba mirando a la cara, así que no sabía que expresión tenia.

1ro. ¿Quién dijo que son lágrimas de tristeza o remordimiento? – Le iba a contestar pero no me dejo, ella siguió hablando – Son de FELICIDAD – grito, mi cara se transformó en una con un poco más de felicidad. Ella siguió.

2do. ¿Quién te dijo que dejaras de abrazarme? – mi felicidad seguía en aumento, no la deje terminar la última palabra cuando rodee nuevamente su torso con mis brazos, y la acerque lo que más pude a mí.

3ro. ¿Quién te dijo que para amar a alguien importa la edad? – allí si le iba a contestar, ella se dio cuenta y me tapo la boca con su mano, y negó con la cabeza, nuevamente confirme con un movimiento de la cabeza, solo aumente un poco la fuerza del abrazo y ella me abrazo por el cuello, eso me sorprendió.

4to. _Mí Jazz_ no digas ni una sola palabra y bésame, que la respuesta es sí quiero ser tu... – No lo puedo creer me dijo que soy suyo, no la deje que terminara lo que iba a decir, y tampoco lo necesitaba, con lo que ya había dicho era más que suficiente, y la bese, como ella me lo pidió, ese beso se sintió tan bien, era dulce, suave, tierno, inocente, un beso único, y puedo decir que jamás nadie me había besado así, sus suaves labios se amoldaban fácilmente a los míos, roce su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso, ella abrió ligeramente su boquita dándome el permiso para explorarla. Con eso, el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció y solo éramos nosotros allí abrazados y besándonos.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, nos quedamos mirándonos directamente a los ojos, y se le notaba la felicidad en los ojos y el amor.

- Bells, cariño nos quedamos otro ratico – le pregunte quería que estuviéramos otro rato solo nosotros, ya casi son las nueve y tendremos compañía.

- Claro Jazz – como me gusta que me diga así, entonces se encendieron nuevamente las luces de las fuentes al rededor del kiosco para un espectáculo de luces que dan todos los sábados. Ahora todo es más que perfecto. Saque la cámara no quería perderme la hermosa sonrisa que tiene _mí Bells_ en su rostro, le susurre al oído "_la primera como novios"_, todavía la tenía cargada, antes de tomar la foto me acerque lo suficiente para darle un beso en el cuello y allí fue cuando la tome, se sintió tan bien besarle la piel.

Al rato llame al cochero para que nos acercara al parqueadero, durante el camino íbamos tomados de las manos, ambos teníamos una sonrisa que no se borraría por nada del mundo en estos momentos.

Al llegar a el coche, intente convencerla para ir a un restaurante a comer algo pero ella dijo que no, que no era necesario y me convenció que pidiéramos pizza y vemos unas pelis o algo en la casa, la mire con algo de remordimiento si hubiera sabido que no queríamos más compañía no lo hubiera arreglado con Rose, aunque es necesario, tome una larga inspiración y le dije "_Bells, cariño... nos espera una pequeña sorpresa en la casa_" no dijo nada más y solo se quedó pensando.

Al entrar a la calle pude ve los cuatro autos estacionados cerca de la casa de Bella, cuando nos acercamos más, fue más fácil reconocerlos a todos, al detener el coche Bella los vio y volteo a mirarme, sus ojos hicieron la pregunta por ella.


	15. Más que una pijamada

**Jasper (POV)**

Al entrar a la calle pude ve los cuatro autos estacionados cerca de la casa de Bella, cuando nos acercamos más, fue más fácil reconocerlos a todos, al detener el coche Bella los vio y volteo a mirarme, sus ojos hicieron la pregunta por ella.

- Bells, cariño, no sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas, y Rose quería hablar contigo, además que quiero contarle a tu primo, Alice y a Emmett, la verdad – con esto se relajó un poco.

- Jazz, listo eso lo entiendo pero ¿Qué hacen Ángela y Ben acá?-

- Cariño, ellos deben estar, es mejor que escuches toda la historia completa y de verdad me gustaría decírtela a ti sola, pero creo que no podemos nos tomaría mucho tiempo y hay quienes te están esperando – hice seña a los chicos ella los saludo.

- Jazz, bajemos a ver qué es lo que quieren – asentí con la cabeza, pero antes de bajarme la jale hacia mí y le di un beso.

- Bells te amo, cariño. – baje del auto y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Bella, cuando bajo la abrase, Rose y Alice sonrieron, mientras que Jacob y Emmett pusieron mala cara.

- Hola, chicos y ese milagro que estaba acá todos – le ha dicho Bells como si nada.

- Bueno Marie, Rosalie nos llamó para decirnos que hoy hay una pijamada de _emergencia_ – ha respondido Alice, sin apartar la vista de mi brazo encima de los hombros de Bella, ella se veía tan feliz por ese hecho que me desconcertó un poco.

- Bueno chicos por mí no hay ningún problema, pero hay que ir a comprar algunas provisiones pues con Emmett y Jake lo que hay en la casa no llegara a más de media noche. – Alice y Rose sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Pues eso ya lo sabíamos así que fuimos antes de que llegaran, las cosas están en el coche de Jaky – ha comentado Alice.

- Y viendo como comen estos dos en el almuerzo en el colegio, era de esperar, ven Emmy hay que sacar todas las bolsas del auto que Jake – Ahora si menos entendía, mi prima Rosalie dando un diminutivo a un hombre diferente de la familia, mire a Bella y tenía una simple pregunta que se formaba en sus hermosos ojos _¿Que rayos pasa aquí?_, como no tenía respuesta solo me encogí de hombros.

- Jasper y Ben vengan a ayudar que son un montón y Marie abres la puerta – termino diciendo Rose en tono algo sarcástico. Mi Bella abrió la puerta para meter el poco de cosas que compraron estas dos, cuando terminamos de poner todo en la cocina y organizarlo, solo nos faltaba guardar los autos, y esto va a ser una noche y fin de semana muy largo.

- Bueno, eh – comenzó a decir Bella, mi Bella – hay que guardar los coches Jazz – todos voltearon a verme, Bells no se dio cuenta pero ellos sí, ella nunca me había llamado así delante de nadie, la única que no se inmuto fue Rose, siendo ella mi confidente no creo que le sorprendería – en el coche está el control del garaje, mientras voy a estar en el garaje para que sepan donde dejar las llaves y guiarlos de nuevo acá arriba. – Salí para ver quien venía y al parecer los únicos que no tenían los autos acá eran los Cullen por obvias razones, Ben, Ángela, Jacob, Rose y claro el auto de Bella que lo voy a guardar.-

Antes de alcanzarme a subir al auto, Jacob me tomo por el brazo haciendo que girara y quedara cara a cara con él, siendo este respaldado por Emmett.

- Hale que te pasa con mi prima – ha exigido saber Jacob, no me dio tiempo de contestar cuando Emmett interrumpió. Este que hace aquí, no debería estar adentro.

- Hale ¿Porque vas a subir al auto de mi otra hermanita? – Dios acaba de escuchar que me pidió guardarlo y todavía lo pregunta.

- Jacob y Emmett, mejor dejamos eso para después que tenemos muchas cosa que hablar y aquí no es seguro para _Bella, ni para mí_ – no espere respuesta, ni vi que emociones expresaban cada uno solo me subí inmediatamente en el auto, tome el control de la puerta del garaje, pulse para abrirla y vi que junto a el está la cámara que me lleve hoy, mientras se abría bien la puerta revise varias de las fotos que nos tomamos, ella se ve tan libre, espontánea y feliz.

Adentro, coloque el auto en su posición original, y me dirigí donde esta _mí Bella_, allí estaba ella de pie frete al estante donde tiene las llaves de los autos, me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos no puedo tenerla lejos, nos perdimos en nuestro mundo, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta y soltaron unas risitas, al levantar la cara divise a Jacob, Emmett, Ben, Rose y Ángela.

- Antes que pregunten subamos que todo lo aclararemos en _la reunión_ – he comentado, Bella soltó una pequeña risita, Bella guardo todas las llaves, nos dirigimos a la parte superior. Todavía llevaba a Bella abrazada.

- Cariño, deberías comer algo antes de que comencemos la _reunión_, va hacer algo larga – le susurre al oído, ella confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, al llegar a la sala, todos nos sentamos Bells se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano entre las de ella.

- Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, podríamos empezar la ¡_pijamada_! – dijo Alice más que emocionada.

- ¿Dónde va a ser? – en eso Bells alzo un poco más la cabeza y me miro a los ojos.

- Jazz, vamos a pedir pizza para la cena y les muestro la casa a todos para que sepan dónde están las cosas. – se levantó y tomo el teléfono y pidió seis pizzas una hawaiana media y las otras de combinadas familiares, me pareció raro pero no dije nada.

- Bueno vamos para que vean todo.-

Todos nos pusimos de pie ella tomo mi mano para que la siguiera, nos mostró todo lo que estaba oculto en la sala, el teatro en casa y tv plasma como de unas 40 y más pulgadas, el estante con un grandioso equipo de sonido y toda la colección de CD y películas; el comedor estaba ligeramente oculto, por cortinas azules, las paredes que lo dividían de la sala son de vidrio, la mesa compuesta por decoraciones en madera y superficie de vidrio, con 8 sillas de diseño; nos pasó a todos para la cocina , no me había dado cuenta lo elegante y bien equipada que estaba esta hasta ahora – como le iba a prestar atención a algo material cuando tengo lo que más quiero entre mis brazos – fuimos a la sala de entretenimiento, donde encontramos muchos juegos diferentes, entre juegos de video y de mesa, Jacob, Emmett y Ben soltaron grandes suspiros, todo es de última generación y los últimos juegos que habían salido, Bella no le dio importancia a sus expresiones, solo soltó una pequeña risita; por otra de las puertas que había en la sala, nos condujo a un pequeño pasillo donde se encontraban dos puertas, una era el baño y la otra un estudio de gran tamaño, con muchos libros diferentes, entre novelas de todo tipo, ahora la que soltó un suspiro fue Ángela; salimos del estudio y subimos las escaleras, todos estaban impresionados con el primer piso.

En el segundo solo estaban cuatro cuartos, cada uno tiene baño incorporado, ninguno se comunica con otros, todos tienen un gran armario, ya habíamos visto tres cuartos todos bien decorados, y ninguno de ellos tenía rastros de vida pero eso si se mantenían bien ordenados y limpios; solo faltaba ver el cuarto principal que debe ser el que está ocupando Bells, _mí Bells_, al entrar me rodeo el olor de su perfume con el propio de su cuerpo, es tan exquisito, al salir de mis pensamiento pude ver la habitación, una decoración como de reina, la cama está en el centro de esta con sabanas de color aguamarina, los barrotes de la cama de color marrón con cortinas haciendo juego con las sabanas y las cortinas de las ventanas, alrededor hay un escritorio al lado varios estantes formando como una mini biblioteca, con los libros favoritos de ella, el closet no lo mostro solo lo señalo, el baño es realmente impresionante, con una tina doble, ducha de hidromasaje, el tocador también se encuentra en el baño, en este se encontraban una gran cantidad de productos, entre maquillaje, colonias, perfumes y splash, cremas y muchas cosas más que no sabía que son.

Mire el reloj y no habían pasado ni veinte minutos, bajamos al primer piso, nos sentamos todos en la sala, las chicas hablando de la hermosa casa, y de todo lo que había en ella, el timbre sonó, todas estaban concentradas en sus cosas, abrí la puerta y cancele las pizzas y las lleve a la cocina, avise que ya habían llegado las pizzas.

- Genial me muero de hambre – gritaron Jacob y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

- Dejen la Hawaiana y una familiar libre – dijeron Alice y Bells al mismo tiempo, al llegar a la cocina pude ver porque Bells pidió 6 pizzas en total, esos dos se comieron cuatro pizzas familiares ellos solos, Alice y Bells comieron de la mediana y el resto – Ángela, Ben, Rosalie y yo – comimos de la familiar restante. Después de terminar ayude a Bells a limpiar la cocina junto con Rose, terminamos rápido.

- Bella, tal vez deberíamos hablar contigo un momento antes de hablar con todos. – Dijo Rose

- Claro Rosalie, por mí no hay ningún problema, vamos al estudio y hablamos allí – contesto mi hermoso ángel, todavía no creo que dijo que sí.

- Rose nos das unos minutos antes de hablar, por favor – Me sonrió y asintió, salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Me acerque a Bells y la abrase por la espalda.

- Cariño, te amo – le dije por segunda vez esta noche, dio media vuelta y me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, tenía la cabeza gacha y sentí que estaba sollozando, la tome delicadamente por la barbilla he hice que me mirara, no estaba derramando lagrimas pero tenía los ojos lloroso – Cariño, ¿Por qué te pones así?, por favor dime que te paso, si estabas tan bien.-

- Hay Jazz, no estoy triste ni tengo un sentimiento que me haga daño, estoy feliz, tú me haces feliz, muy feliz y Jazz – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos – también te amo.-

Al decirlo se acercó cada vez más a mi rostro y me beso, con gusto se lo devolví, un beso lleno de amor y esperanzas para el futuro, dejamos el beso cuando nos faltó el aire, le limpie su rostro por unas lágrimas que se le escaparon, nos dirigimos a la sala donde todos estaban sentados hablando entre sí, Bells se dirigió directamente a Rose, que se levantó, se fueron al estudio, los demás nos quedamos viendo televisión, pasaron más de media hora hablando hasta que salieron, ambas se veían felices pero tenían los ojos rojos.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, apagamos el televisor y nos sentamos todos en la sala, nadie dijo una palabra, hasta que Rose hablo.

- Bueno ya es hora de comenzar la pijamada de emergencia no creen – todos soltamos unas pequeñas risitas.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – pregunto Emmett. Mire a Bells, preguntándole con la mirada para que me confirmara si podíamos dar la noticia, ella no dijo nada ni se movió ni un milímetro, pero me sorprendió, lo que hizo después.

- Bueno, ya que es una reunión y vamos a hablar de muchas cosas – se aclaró la voz y continuo – Eh, pues todos aquí ya saben que mi nombre real es Bella – Jacob se sorprendió pero no interrumpió lo que ella estaba diciendo – así que entre todos los que estamos aquí no va haber más secretos – entonces ella me miro y me sorprendió sentándose en mi regazo, inmediatamente la abrasé – Jasper y yo somos novios – prácticamente grito – Ángela y Ben nos felicitaron, al igual que Rose, los otros tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Bella, pero desde ¿Cuándo? y las notas y las flores que... – comenzó a decir Alice. Emmett y Jacob solo confirmaban con la cabeza, decidí interrumpir antes de que siguieran con las especulaciones.

- Pues verán, las flores, las notas y todo lo demás que recibió Bells, Fui yo el que lo envió. – Todos se sorprendieron menos Rose, Ángela y Ben.

- Pero... – Alice tartamudeaba – Pero ¿Cómo?, si tú eres Hale y él que envió eso es Whitlock – Bells iba a contestar, pero negué con la cabeza y la abracé más fuerte.

- Pues Alice, ya que no vamos a tener más secretos entre nosotros ocho, pues ustedes saben que Bella está amenazada.-

- Si, lo sabemos – contesto Jacob

- Bueno, la amenaza que recibió Bells no solo está dirigida a ella, soy socio de su padre de Charlie Swan, un negocio que teníamos salió mal y se perdió mucho dinero, especialmente de la una dichosa organización – no podía decirle que es la mafia – sin embargo ellos nos quisieron la devolución del dinero quieren venganza y cobrar de una forma diferente – tome una gran cantidad de aire y seguí, viendo la expresiones de preocupación de tres personas – mí nombre real es Jasper Whitlock, empresario estadounidense, uno de los más jóvenes, fui sacado a hurtadillas de los EEUU, por el FBI, junto con la mejor agente de estos, que resultó ser Rosalie Lillian, mi prima que...

- ¿QUÉ? Rose, eso es verdad – pregunto Emmett, algo preocupado

- Emmett deja que termine y después hablamos, eso no va a cambiar nada, cálmate sí – me sorprendió mucho que ella le dijera.

- Sigo, ambos tenemos 24 años, teníamos una vida algo solitaria por allá, fuimos obligados a dejar parte de nuestra vida por las amenazas, Ángela y Ben son – mire a ellos para ver si lo digo o lo dicen ellos, solo confirmaron la pregunta no formulada – policías especiales, que están como guardias de Bells, junto con otras personas que no solo la están cuidando a ella sino a mí, la mayoría me pasa un informe, Charlie está enterado de todo y tengo su permiso para estar con Bella si eso les interesa. – al terminar le di un beso a Bells en la mejilla; los tres se mostraron sorprendidos, pero se recompusieron rápidamente, se formó un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos, hasta que Alice lo rompió.

- Ya que, nos estamos confesando nosotros tenemos algo que decir también – dijo tomando la mano de Jacob – pero primero Bells y Emmett discúlpenos por no decirlo antes pero es que tenía miedo – y entonces se sentó en el regazo de Jacob y este la abrazo – Jacob y yo somos novios, desde hace una semana y nos queremos muchisiiiimo. – termino de hablar y le dio un beso casto en la boca.

- Eh!.. Siguiendo con las confesiones – dijo... Rose, me sorprendió que ella siguiera – Jasper y siento no habértelo dicho antes pero es que no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero de verdad lo quiero y él me hace feliz – estaba diciendo mientras que se acercaba a Emmett, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Emmett y yo somos novios desde hace tres días, la verdad de enamore de él, sé que es joven y todo eso pero no me importa y además es con el único que me he sentido bien desde aquella noche – perfectamente entendí lo que quiso decir, hace más de 10 años que ella se cerró a todo tipo de relaciones amorosas que no fuera la familia.

- No te preocupes Rose, sabes que tu felicidad hace parte de la mía y si tú eres feliz con Emmett por mí no tendrás ningún problemas – le brinde una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

Después de eso lo pasamos mejor, el ambiente se relajó muchísimo, todos los chicos entendieron el porqué de mantener nuestras identidades en secretos y al igual que aceptaron a Ángela y Ben en el grupo, sin importarles que fueran policías, pero ellos también son amigos de todos nosotros sin importar las circunstancias en las que nos encontremos.

Cuando ya estábamos solo los chicos preparándonos para dormir, me acerque a Emmett para hablar de Rose, sé que ella ha sufrido mucho y que él puede que solo sea un niño que no tiene la culpa de eso pero si la hace sufrir simplemente no me importara y le pateare su puto trasero, así se lo dije él asintió y dijo que no haría nada para dañar el amor de su vida.

Al ratico Emmett se acerca a Jacob y le dijo lo mismo respecto a su hermana la Pixie, al terminar se dieron un abrazo fraternal y se dirigieron los dos a donde estaba, me dieron la misma charla, aunque no era necesario pero lo hicieron.

Al finalizar nos quedamos riendo y contando anécdotas hasta dormirnos, aunque preferiblemente quería dormir con ella en mis brazos.

_**Bella (POV)**_

¿Qué está pasando aquí?, tanto que quería pasar un rato más con _mi_ novio.

Mire a Jasper con tantas preguntas en mi mente que ninguna salía de mi boca, ni un sonido ni nada.

- Bells, cariño, no sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas, y Rose quería hablar contigo, además que quiero contarle a tu primo, Alice y a Emmett, la verdad – me ha dicho, esto me tranquiliza, pero porqué tenía que ser hoy. En eso vi que Ángela y Ben en el grupo.

- Jazz, listo eso lo entiendo pero ¿Qué hacen Ángela y Ben acá? – no podía contener la duda, ellos no eran muy allegados todos nosotros, solo empezamos a tratar con ellos desde el miércoles.

- Cariño, ellos deben estar, es mejor que escuches toda la historia completa y de verdad me gustaría decírtela a ti sola, pero creo que no podemos nos tomaría mucho tiempo y hay quienes te están esperando – saludo a todos los chicos con la mano.

- Jazz, bajemos a ver qué es lo que quieren – me confirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza, cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su lado se volteo hacia mí y me tiro hacia él, me dio un beso como los que nos dimos en el parque. Lo que no me esperaba era lo que vino después.

- Bells te amo, cariño. – bajo rápidamente del auto, me quede como en shock, me dijo que me ama, a mí, lo vi caminar en frente de este, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, apenas me termine de poner de pie él ya me estaba abrazando, solo pude sonreír con este hecho, al ver a los chicos pude darme cuenta que Rosalie y Alice estaban sonriendo pero de una manera muy diferente, Rosalie de felicidad y Alice tiene en su rostro de duende la sonrisa que dice que paso y me lo tienes que contar todo, absolutamente todo, es esa sonrisa que te da miedo. Mire a Jake y a Emmett, ellos estaban viendo a Jasper como con ganas de golpearlo, aunque sé que no lo harían.

- Hola, chicos y ese milagro que estaba acá todos – he saludado lo más casual que he podido, y sin ser descortés con ellos.

- Bueno Marie, Rosalie nos llamó para decirnos que hoy hay una pijamada de _emergencia _– Alice comenzó a decir, aunque me estaba hablando a mí su mirada estaba directamente en el brazo de Jasper, y como no si ella sabe que no soy fan de que me estén abrazando ni doy muestras de cariño públicamente.

Todos ellos tenían una pregunta escrita en su frente ¿Está bien que llegáramos hasta aquí sin que tú supieras, no pasara nada... nos vas a correr? Me apresure a contestarles y a tranquilizarlos.

- Bueno chicos por mí no hay ningún problema, pero hay que ir a comprar algunas provisiones pues con Emmett y Jake lo que hay en la casa no llegara a más de media noche. – había suficiente provisiones, para todos si no tuviéramos a Jake y a Emmett rondando cada media hora a la cocina por algo para comer, entonces fue cuando lo vi Alice y Rose sonrieron maliciosamente. Estas se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo, que estaban planeando.

- Pues eso ya lo sabíamos así que fuimos antes de que llegaran, las cosas están en el coche de Jaky – ha comentado Alice. Espera un momento lo llamo Jaky, él odia ese nombre, pero él no dijo nada solo sonrió de una manera muy boba y le guiño el ojo. Definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado.

- Y viendo como comen estos dos en el almuerzo en el colegio, era de esperar, ven Emmy hay que sacar todas las bolsas del auto que Jake – Espere allí Rosalie hablando con cariño a Emmett y diciendo Emmy, si la ves que lo llame así me gane una ducha fría, y al igual que Jake, Emmett le giño un ojo a Rosalie, mierda lo que se está cocinando aquí es más grande todavía, mire a Jazz para ver si el sabia, pero al parecer estaba tan sorprendido, como yo, él solo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más.

- Jasper y Ben vengan a ayudar que son un montos y Marie abres la puerta – Rosalie comenzó a dar órdenes, pero pude detectar un pequeño toque de sarcasmos en sus palabras; abrí la puerta sin decir nada, me fui a la cosían y cuando terminaron de traer todo eran un montón de bolsas todas llenas de galletas, chocolates, helados, maíz para palomitas, jaleas, y un montón más de golosinas, también había ingredientes para hacer un buen desayuno, entre otras cosas, organizamos todo en la cocina, pero todavía falta guardar los autos, no puedo tener cuatro autos de los últimos modelos fuera de mi casa, aunque el barrio es seguro uno nunca sabe, y es mejor estar prevenidos.

- Bueno, eh – empecé a hablar para llamar la atención de todos, Jazz no estaba cerca de mí en estos momentos – hay que guardar los coches, Jazz – no había terminado de decir cuando todos se voltearon a verlo, si lo sé, desde que nos empezamos a tratar a principio de año y después de una semana de tratarnos más, nunca me había dirigido abiertamente a él con un diminutivo de su nombre, la única que no reacciono fue Rosalie, me imagino que ella debe saber lo que mi Jazz había preparado para hoy, no le di importancia y seguí hablando – en el coche está el control del garaje, mientras voy a estar en el garaje para que sepan donde dejar las llaves y guiarlos de nuevo acá arriba. – Jazz salió – no me canso de decir su nombre – al igual que Ángela, Ben y Rosalie, me quede en la cocina por unos momentos.

- Habla Belly Bells que está pasando contigo y Jasper – comenzó Alice, utilizando el sobrenombre que me dio Emmett.

- Chicos estecen tranquilos que no es nada malo, además Ally tu sabes que hoy salí con Jazz, y la verdad pasaron muchas cosas, pero quiero que todos estén aquí cuando las diga, no quiero repetir y quiero ver la reacción de todos a la vez. – Ambos asintieron, baje al garaje para ver la gran entrada de los coches.

Jazz, coloco el auto donde estaba en la tarde, se bajó y llego sonde estaba de pie, me tomo entre sus grandes brazos, nuevamente todo a mi alrededor desapareció, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí con él pero fue maravilloso, me gustaría permanecer así por mucho tiempo.

Seguíamos en nuestro mundo, no sentí cuando entraron todos los coches, Jazz se separó de mí, iba a protestar, pero escuche unas risitas, allí fue cuando pude ver claramente que Emmett – que no sé cómo llegó acá abajo – y Jake estaban un poco serios – eso es realmente raro en ellos – y con muchas preguntas que querían salir pero se contuvieron; mientras que Rosalie, Ángela y Ben se estaban riendo aunque intentaban no hacerlo. Como de costumbre me puse colorada como un tomate.

Aunque me avergoncé que nos encontraran así, eso no debe importar, somos novios y ellos no deben meterse en nuestra relación, así que cambie el tema drásticamente y comenzó a tomar las llaves de los coches, la primera fue la de mi coche la puse en su puesto, cada uno de los puestos de los autos estaban marcados, todos tenían el mismo llavero así que era más fácil sacarlos y no confundir las llaves, Ángela me entregó las llaves de Audi A5 convertible, de color blanco; Ben las llaves de un Cadillac Conceps Car, plateado; Rosalie y Jake tenían los autos más caros, Rosalie me entrego las llaves de un Jaguar XKR blanco y Jake de su amado Missmo Nissan 370-Z gris.

- Antes que pregunten subamos que todo lo aclararemos en _la reunión_ – había dicho Jazz cuando Jake abrió la boca para hablar, no pude contenerme y solté una pequeña risita, nos dirigimos a la sala, Jazz todavía me llevaba abrazada, antes de llegar a la sala Jazz me susurro al oído.

- Cariño, deberías comer algo antes de que comencemos la _reunión_, va hacer algo larga – confirmé con un movimiento de la cabeza, al llegar a la sala, todos nos sentamos me senté al lado de Jasper.

- Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, podríamos empezar la ¡_pijamada_! – dijo Alice, un poco entusiasmada, ella sabía que no solo iba a ser una simple pijamada.

- ¿Dónde va a ser? – pregunto Jake, alce la cabeza y vi directamente a los ojos a Jazz. No le contesta nada, la verdad es que ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, al igual que Jazz aunque no dijera nada.

- Jazz, vamos a pedir pizza para la cena y les muestro la casa a todos para que sepan dónde están las cosas. – tome el teléfono y pedí seis pizzas, mire a Jazz que estaba muy confundido, pero si no las pido Jake y Emmett pasaran toda la noche quejándose, pedí mi favorita la hawaiana media y las otras combinadas de tamaño familiar.

- Bueno vamos para que vean todo... – Decidí que ya era el momento de mostrarles la casa, claro, que lo único que no les voy a mostrar es la piscina subterránea, eso es algo más privado y creo que si la muestro Jake y Emmett pasarían aquí todos los días.

Todos se pusieron de pie, tome la mando de Jasper para que me siguiera, les mostré todo los oculto en la sala, la cocina, el comedor, la sala de entretenimiento, el baño que está al lado de la biblioteca o estudio, subimos al segundo piso, allí solo estaban las cuatro habitaciones, a todos les gustaron mucho, especialmente la mía que es la principal. Bajamos todos a la sala y me puse a hablar con las chicas para ver que les parecía la casa, no sentí cuando trajeron las pizzas, hasta que _mí _Jazz nos avisó que ya estaban aquí.

- Genial me muero de hambre – gritaron Jacob y Emmett al mismo tiempo, como siempre ellos muriéndose de hambre que tal si no comieran.

- Dejen la Hawaiana y una familiar libre – dije junto con Alice, cuando llegamos a la cocina, ellos ya se habían comido media pizza entre los dos, les quite la mía y una de las familiares, tome varios platos y le brinde al resto, Jazzy estaba sorprendido por el apetito de esos dos y ¿Quién no?... Al terminar Jazz y Rosalie me ayudaron a limpiar la cocina, pues los otros salieron volando y a Ángela y Ben no los puedo culpar ellos son solo invitados a diferencia de los otros tres, termínanos rápido de limpiarla, al dirigirme a la sala, Rosalie hablo.

- Bella, tal vez deberíamos hablar contigo un momento antes de hablar con todos. – Dijo.

- Claro Rosalie, por mí no hay ningún problema, vamos al estudio y hablamos allí – le conteste, ella se veía algo preocupada.

- Rose nos das unos minutos antes de hablar, por favor – Dijo Jasper, ella le sonrió y asintió, salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Jazz se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la espalda.

- Cariño, te amo – me dijo por segunda vez este día tan maravilloso, di media vuelta para estar frente a frente con él, lo abrasé lo más fuerte que podía, no me atrevía a subir la cabeza y verlo, sé que estaba sollozando de felicidad, pero no quería que él me viera así, cuando lo sintió me tomo por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a la cara, menos mal y todavía no estaba derramando lagrimas a montón. – Cariño, ¿Por qué te pones así?, por favor dime que te paso, si estabas tan bien. – me pregunto y se le notaba en los ojos que estaba preocupado.

- Hay Jazz, no estoy triste ni tengo un sentimiento que me haga daño, estoy feliz, tú me haces feliz, muy feliz y Jazz – dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y más por lo que iba a decir a continuación – también te amo. – Me acerque a sus labio para besarlo, el sin dudarlo me devolvió el beso, demoramos un rato besándonos hasta que nos faltó el aire y fue cuando nos separamos, ambos teníamos la respiración pesada, me limpio unas lágrimas traicioneras que se me habían escapado, lo hizo de la misma manera que en el parque, no dijimos nada más y fuimos a la sala, todos estaban muy cómodos viendo televisión, me dirigí directamente a Rosalie y le hice señas para que me siguiera y así lo hizo. En el estudio me senté atrás del escritorio que se encontraba allí, ella se sentó delante de mí.

- Bella, la verdad no sé por dónde comenzar – se quedó callada, tomo una gran cantidad de aire y siguió – Bella, lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecerte – puse una cara de confusión, no he hecho nada por ella – no pongas esa cara, que si has hecho mucho por mí y por Jasper, él es la única persona que siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. – la interrumpí antes de que continuara.

- Rosalie, la que debe estar agradecida debería ser yo, Jasper ha cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, aunque realmente nos comenzamos a tratar como verdaderos amigos esta semana, no sé qué pero siempre me he sentido atraída por él, al igual que me nace confiar en él todo lo de mi vida inclusive a ella misma, desde el primer día de clases, la verdad fue algo extrañadísimo.-

- Bella, Jasper es un chico único, él ha sufrido mucho no solo por la pérdida de sus padres, si no por lo que me pasó a mí unos años antes... – cuando vi sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas a decir no más.

- Rosalie, si no te sientes cómoda diciéndome esto, no tienes por qué decírmelo, lo entenderé.-

- No Bella tengo que decírtelo, necesito decírtelo, nadie de mi familia lo sabe además de Jasper, y sé que puedo contar contigo para esto y para guardarme el secreto no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima, no compasión, lo único que quiero que entiendan que eso me hizo fue más fuerte... – se volvió a detener y se le notaba que le sigue siendo difícil, deje mi puesto y me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de ella, la tomé por el brazo y la ayude a levantarse, la dirigí al mueble que estaba allí cerca, la atraje así mí y la abrasé lo más fuerte que pude.

- Bella, lo que me paso ocurrió cuando tenía 13 años, solo era una niña no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando... _uno de los amigos de mi padre, uno de los más allegados a él tenía años de conocerlo, lo consideraba como un tío, como parte de la familia – _no me podía imaginar a donde se dirigía esto pero sé que le brindare todo mi apoyo. _– mis padres le tenían, bueno no le tienen tanta confianza que había días que me nos dejaban con para que nos cuidaran, a Jasper y a mí, todo con él marchaba bien, estaba casado y su esposa era maravillosa, nunca pudieron tener hijos, pero a ellos no les importaba o por lo menos no lo demostraban, ella se llamaba Carolain, era muy amable cariñosa y tierna con nosotros dos y con los hijos de sus vecinos, ella no podía tener hijos, él sí, él los quería pero un tiempo después se resignó a no tenerlos, y relativamente era feliz, unos años después cuando teníamos 10 Carolain falleció, intentaron robarla ella lucho lo más que pudo pero no pudo hacer nada contra el disparo que le dieron, Juan Camilo, así se llama el desgraciado, entro en una depresión intensa, estuvo internado, por un año entero, ella era lo único que tenía, cuando salió todos creíamos que estaba bien que se recuperó por completo pero no fue así..._

_Se volvió más cariñoso con todas las otras niñas y conmigo, cada vez que iba de visita a la casa de mis padres me llevaba dulces, juguetes y otras cosa, mis padres se lo agradecían mucho por tenerme en cuenta, cuando falleció nuestro abuelo, a Jasper y a mí, no nos querían llevar era un viaje largo y tedioso más con dos preadolescentes – _soltó una pequeña risa amarga, las lágrimas se habían detenido, y su rostro solo demostraba miedo, impotencia e ira _– además que solo sería por dos días, entonces mis padres y mis tíos no conseguían con quien dejarnos para que nos cuidara, entonces ese día aparece él nuevamente con una gran sonrisa aunque un poco nostálgica, así la recuerdo, él se ofreció a cuidarnos, mis tíos estaban un tanto escépticos con eso pero no tenían más opciones, así que nos dejaron con ese desgraciado; el primer día fue maravilloso pasamos jugando vídeo juegos, nos llevó al parque que estaba cerca de su casa y la verdad nos divertimos mucho, el segundo día fue casi igual con diversión y todo eso, en la noche nos llevó al cine y nos dijo que éramos como los hijos que nunca tuvo y menos mal que no los tuvo, JA que imbécil, llegamos algo tarde y nos fuimos a dormir, cada uno dormía en un cuarto separado._

_No me acuerdo que horas eran, ni porque estaba despierta, solo sé que él me dio un vaso con leche tibia con una pastilla para que pueda dormir, estaba casi inconsciente pero podía sentir todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor, me llevo a la cama, comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla y fue bajando lentamente, después se acercó y me susurro "Hay mi Rose te has vuelto tan pero tan bonita, ya eres toda una mujer y eso que solo tienes 13 años, y hoy vas a completar esa etapa" no sabía de mierda estaba hablando ese malnacido hijo de puta, después lo comprendí, ese cara de mierda me violo, no una sino dos veces esa misma noche, Jasper se dio cuenta de mis gritos cuando me estaba violando por segunda vez, resulta que esa pila de mierda le había dado una pastilla para que se duerma pero no le dio suficiente, Jasper lo golpeo con un bate en la cabeza le dio tan duro que cayó encima de mí, Jasper me ayudo a salir de la casa de esa mierda, no sé como pero me llevo hasta su casa que está más cerca, nos encerramos en la habitación de mis tíos hasta el día siguiente, le hice jurar a Jasper por lo que más quisiera que no dijera nada y así lo hizo, ese dijo que nos habíamos escapado y nosotros no lo negamos, después de eso Jasper pasó todo el año ayudándome a superarlo nunca se despegaba de mi paso la mayoría de los días en mi casa, pero hace tiempo que se había planeado que Jasper ingresara a la academia militar cuando cumpliera los 14 años, él no podía hacer nada entonces lo único que se me ocurrió fue que me ingresaran a mí también en un internado y así lo hicieron._

_Cuando murieron mis tíos Jasper se encerró, no salía de la academia nunca, iba a visitarlo los días de permiso; mis padres no supieron nada de que yo iba y él solo hablaba conmigo y nadie más, cuando termine hice varias pruebas para ingresar a la academia de policía, fui la mejor incluso de los hombres, así que al terminar la academia ofrecieron a los mejores hacer pruebas para ingresar a las fuerzas especiales o eso creíamos, eran pruebas para el FBI, jumm; pasé la prueba con creces y me felicitaron, me convertí en la mejor de las filas recién ingresadas y subí de puesto rápidamente, nadie lo dudo ni lo cuestiono; a mis padres los quiero y los veo cada vez que puedo; ellos no saben nada de lo que paso aquella noche y tampoco saben los del FBI, creen que trabajo para Jasper como secretaria, así es más fácil... – _Hizo una larga pausa, yo todavía no podía creer lo que ella había vivido y solo tenía a Jasper para apoyarla, la volví a abrazar.

- Rosalie, gracias por compartir esto conmigo, por la confianza que pusiste en mí... – no me dejo continuar

- Bella, llámame Rose o Rosy, como quieras, y te digo todo esto no para que me tengas lastimas ni nada por el estilo es para que aprecies lo fuerte que es el hombre que tienes a tu lado, hace más de diez años que me está apoyando en todos los momentos de mi vida, es siempre ha sido como mi hermano; solo te pido que lo valores y nunca le hagas daño o allí conocerás a la verdadera Rosalie Lilliam... – mmm ella tampoco es Hale, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pues hablo nuevamente – Más adelante te enteraras de todo, ahora vamos, antes que a Jasper le dé un ataque. – ambas soltamos unas risitas, tanto ella como yo nos lavamos la cara y refrescamos un poco para regresar a la sala.

Todavía puedo creer todo lo que vivió, con razón ella es una persona fuerte en todo el sentido de la palabra. Nos dirigimos en silencio a la sala nuevamente, antes de entrar me tomo por el brazo y me acerco a ella y me abrazó.

- Bella nuevamente gracias por devolverme a mi primo, al chico alegre con ilusiones y supremamente tierno. Y también gracias por permitirnos entrar en tu vida y en la de tus amigos, que gracias a uno de ellos eh podido confiar nuevamente en los hombres, gracias, mil veces gracias.-

- Rose, no tienes nada que agradecer, ya todo está bien y no importa nada más – entramos en la sala en silencio todos seguían allí donde los dejamos, Rose se sentó al lado de Alice, Emmett está al lado de Jake, Ángela y Ben en un sillón individual muy cómodos, Jasper estaba donde lo deje, fui y me senté al lado de él.

- Bueno ya es hora de comenzar la pijamada de emergencia no creen – dijo Rosy, para romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando, a lo todos soltamos unas pequeñas risitas

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – pregunto Emmett. Jazz me miro directamente a los ojos, como pidiéndome permiso, no le contesta nada y sé que se sorprendió con lo siguiente que dije.

- Bueno, ya que es una reunión y vamos a hablar de muchas cosas – tuve que aclararme la garganta, la voz estaba que se iba y no regresaba, cuando considere que no me iba a fallar hable nuevamente – Eh, pues todos aquí ya saben que mi nombre real es Bella – Mire directamente a Jake, sé que él sería el más sorprendido de todos los presentes y más porque no le había dicho nada de que más personas sabían el tan ansiado secreto, pero no se sorprendió tanto como esperaba, permaneció relativamente tranquilo para lo que esperaba que hiciera – así que entre todos los que estamos aquí no va haber más secretos – dirigí mi mirada a Jazz, sin pensarlo me senté en su regazo, como estábamos en el kiosco en el parque, él me abrazo inmediatamente, mire la cara de todos antes de continuar, la mayoría era de asombro menos la de Rosy, entonces lo solté de una – Jasper y yo somos novios – Ángela y Ben nos felicitaron, al igual que Rosy, que me susurro en el oído "ya era hora, cuñis", los otros tres se quedaron con la boca abierta y esa fue una reacción que jamás pensé en ver en ellos, ellos que son tan abiertos a las cosas.

- Bella, pero desde ¿Cuándo? y ¿las notas? y ¿las flores que...? – Alice estaba diciendo mientras que Emmett y Jacob confirmaban con la cabeza, Alcie sabe lo emocionada que estaba con él que me manda las flores, iba a hablar pero Jazz hablo primero.

- Pues verán, las flores, las notas y todo lo demás que recibió Bells, _Fui el que lo envió_. – Estos tres se sorprendieron menos los otros tres implicados.

- Pero... – Alice tartamudeaba – Pero como, si tú eres Hale y él que envió eso es Whitlock – le iba a contestar nuevamente pero Jazz negó con la cabeza y me abrazó más fuerte todavía, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

- Pues Alcie, ya que no vamos a tener más secretos entre nosotros ocho, pues ustedes saben que Bella está amenazada.-

- Si, lo sabemos – contesto Jake, mientras que Emmett y Alice asintieron.

- Bueno, la amenaza que recibió Bells no solo está dirigida a ella; soy socio de su padre de Charlie Swan, un negocio que teníamos salió mal y se perdió mucho dinero, especialmente de la una dichosa organización sin embargo ellos nos quisieron la devolución del dinero quieren venganza y cobrar de una forma diferente – tomo una gran cantidad de aire para continuar, mire a mis tres mejores amigos y todos ellos tenían una expresión de preocupación que no se podía negar ni esconder con nada – mí nombre real es Jasper Whitlock, empresario estadounidense, uno de los más jóvenes, fui sacado a hurtadillas de los EEUU, por el FBI, junto con la mejor agente de estos, que resultó ser Rosalie Lillian, mi prima que...-

- ¿QUÉ? Rose, eso es verdad – Emmett grito sorprendido y ¿preocupado?

- Emmett deja que termine y después hablamos, eso no va a cambiar nada. Clámate sí – Wow, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Sigo, ambos tenemos 24 años, teníamos una vida algo solitaria por allá, fuimos obligados a dejar parte de nuestra vida por las amenazas, Ángela y Ben son policías especiales, que están como guardias de Bells, junto con otras personas que no solo la están cuidando a ella sino a mí, la mayoría me pasa un informe, Charlie está enterado de todo y tengo su permiso para estar con Bella si eso les interesa. - me sorprendí mucho por lo de Ángela y Ben sabía que ellos conocían mi secreto pero no que eran de un grupo especial de la policía, cuando Jazzy termino de hablar me beso en la mejilla; ellos se repusieron rápidamente de la sorpresa y con ello se formó un silencio incómodo y sepulcral hasta que Alice lo rompió. Y se le notaba que estaba un poco ¿feliz?

- Ya que, nos estamos confesando nosotros tenemos algo que decir también – fue a donde esta Jake y lo tomo de la mano, él sonrió ampliamente, ella miro a Emmett y a mí – pero primero Bells y Emmett disculpen nos por no decirlo antes pero es que tenía miedo – entonces se sentó en el regazo de Jacob y este la abrazo – Jacob y yo somos novios, desde hace una semana y nos queremos muchisiiiimo. – no dijo más nada, volteo a ver a Jake y le dio un beso casto en la boca. Jake se veía feliz con ella, no tengo por qué enojarme si cada uno tiene sus secretos.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Rose, se notaba un poco preocupada, y ya que Jake estaba con Alice, al parecer Emmett la conquisto, le di una mirada de ánimo y confianza, para que no se preocupara tanto. Así que se colocó de pie y fue caminando hasta donde estaba Emmett, mientras hablaba.

- Eh!.. siguiendo con las confesiones; Jasper y siento no habértelo dicho antes pero es que no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero de verdad lo quiero y él me hace feliz – a Emmett se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara – Emmett y yo somos novios desde hace tres días, la verdad de enamore de él, sé que es joven y todo eso pero no me importa, y además es con el único que me he sentido bien desde aquella noche – Ella no debería haber pasado por eso, no sé cómo se siente pero puedo verlo en sus ojos cada vez que lo menciona.

- No te preocupes Rose, sabes que tu felicidad hace parte de la mía y si tú eres feliz con Emmett por mí no tendrás ningún problemas - Jazz le sonrió y ella se notaba más tranquila.

Al terminar las confesiones, el ambiente se relajó una infinidad, vimos varias películas de las que tenía en la casa, jugamos póker, aunque Emmett y Jake querían jugar a pagar con prendas Jazz, Ben y nosotras nos opusimos, así que no les quedo de otra, Ángela y Ben se abrieron más a nosotros y fue fácil quererlo, considero que todos los aceptamos.

Entre Jake y Emmett se comieron más de la mitad de las cosa que trajeron, con la excusa que están en crecimiento y necesitan muchas más comida que otros, Ben los apoyo aunque no comió como los cerdos que son esos dos.

Nos dividimos en dos grupos para dormir, las chicas se quedarían conmigo en mi cuarto, como una verdadera pijamada y los chicos en el cuarto más alejado para no tener que soportar la bulla de Emmett y Jake. Todas hablamos de todo un poco de nuestras vidas y como lo estábamos pasando en las relaciones con los chicos, Alice estaba muy emocionada con Jaky como ella le dice, me alegro por todos ellos que cada uno ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar.

Alice y yo convencimos a Rose y Ángela para hacerles una broma a los chicos pero no funciono, nosotras nos quedamos dormidas primero que ellos.


	16. Domingo

_**Bella (POV)**_

Me desperté a las ocho de la mañana demasiado temprano para habernos dormido en la madrugada, todos los demás estaban dormidos y bien rendidos, no sé a ciencia cierta porque me desperté tan temprano pero bueno ya que estoy aquí qué más puedo hacer.

Me bañe lo más lento que pude, tome uno de mis short de color aguamarina y un sweater sin manga azul celeste, baje a la cocina para preparar algo para todos ahora que se despierten sé que dos de ellos se estarán muriendo de hambre, prepare unos sándwiches de jamón y queso, una ensalada para todas las chicas y huevos con tocino para Jake y Emmett, estaba terminando de preparar los sándwiches cuando sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, no tenía necesidad de voltear para saber quién es, solo él produce esa corriente eléctrica tan fuerte que me hace estremecer.

- Buenos días cariño – me saludo el hombre más perfecto que he conocido – ¿necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto.

- Buenos días Jazz – le dije y me voltee a darle un beso suave en los labios – no mi vida, ya he terminado, solo espero que alcancé. – ambos soltamos unas risitas pues con Emmett y Jake nunca se sabe.

Ambos nos sentamos en la sillas de la isla de la cocina, Jazz saco la leche para los dos, desayunamos tranquilos sin que los otros se hayan despertado.

- Cariño que tienes planeado para hoy – me pregunto.

- Mi vida, sé te olvidan todos los trabajos que hay que hacer para esta semana y además tengo que practicar las partiduras que me dio el idiota de Edward – Jazz frunció el ceño ante la mención de Edward, después de todo lo que ha pasado como no.

- Si tienes razón pero deberíamos repartirnos la tarea así terminaríamos más rápido y podríamos hacer algo más tarde.-

Estuve de acurdo en eso, entre los ocho podríamos terminar más rápido y disfrutaríamos del resto del fin de semana como un grupo de amigos. Como a las diez treinta, bajaron todos, les comentamos lo que teníamos pensado y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, la mañana se pasó rápidamente intentando ponernos de acuerdo que trabajos realizaría cada quien, cuando todo estuvo listo, nos repartimos por toda la casa para encontrar un lugar adecuado para trabajar, cuando nos dimos cuenta fue que Emmett, Jake y Ben estaban en la puerta de la biblioteca para ver que se haría para el almuerzo, pues los tres tienen mucha hambre.

Pedimos unas pizzas para Emmett y Jake, para el resto de nosotros pedimos comida rusa y la verdad todo estuvo riquísimo.

A eso de las seis de la tarde ya todos estábamos desocupados, a Alice se le ocurrió ir a una discoteca todos estuvimos de acuerdo nuevamente, ya que hacía rato que varios de nosotros salían a bailar, si lo sé soy un poco torpe pero me gusta bailar y no es que lo haga nada mal.

Entre Alice, Rose y Ángela me convencieron de usar unos tacones de muerte y un vestido, al igual que algo de maquillaje, todas nos alistamos en mi cuarto, los chicos se alistaron en el cuarto donde durmieron la noche anterior. Ya habíamos decidido ir a la nueva discoteca llamada The Lion en el centro de la ciudad, bueno la verdad la eligió Alice.

Ya todas estábamos listas y bajamos una por una, primero bajo Ángela, seguida de Ross y Alice, y por ultimo yo, cuando iba a media escalera puede ver a mi Jazzy, esperando por mi mirándome directamente a los ojos. Al detallarlo me di cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto un sweater negro y una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos jean azul oscuro con unas botas de vaquero café, se ve realmente sexi con esas ropas, volví a mirar a sus ojos, que se estaban oscureciendo un poco, pero ese magnífico verde no se opacaba con nada se veía cada vez más hermoso.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi ángel hermoso, me desperté algo temprano solo espero que no sea muy temprano para ella, me bañe me coloque una sudadera azul y un sweater negro, baje a la cocina para ver si la sorprendería con un rico desayuno, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo, allí de espaldas a mí se encuentra ella, haciendo unos Sándwiches, pero ese cuerpo que ella tiene y la verdad se ve genial con ese short corto color aguamarina donde sus nalgas se ven tan apretadas y ese sweater sin manga, se ve simplemente espectacular.

No pude aguantar, me dirigí a ella la abrase por la espalda, inhalando el olor de su cabellos, que están maravilloso.

- Buenos días cariño – la saludé – ¿necesitas ayuda? – le he dicho con la esperanza da pasar más tiempo con ella.

- Buenos días Jazz – me contesto y se dio vuelta para darme un beso en los labios, fue un beso suave y dulce – no mi vida, ya he terminado, solo espero que alcancé. – me contesto, ambos nos comenzamos a reír pues con Emmett y Jake nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar y todo lo que pueden comer.

Saque la leche y serví dos vaso, nos sentamos en la isla de la cocina, me dio varios sándwiches de jamón y queso, junto con algo de ensalada de fruta, no podía quitar mi vista de cómo movía los labios al tomar un bocado del sándwiches o un trozo de fruta de su plato.

- Cariño que tienes planeado para hoy – le pregunte con la esperanza que ya haya terminado los trabajos de la escuela para esta semana, a mí me daba igual si los hacia o no.

- Mi vida, sé te olvidan todos los trabajos que hay que hacer para esta semana y además tengo que practicar las partiduras que me dio el idiota de Edward – fruncí el ceño, al pensar en todo lo que ha hecho Edward, para dañar a mi ángel hermoso, ese desgraciado las pagara si se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello a ella nuevamente.

- Si tienes razón pero deberíamos repartirnos la tarea así terminaríamos más rápido y podríamos hacer algo más tarde. – le he propuesto con la esperanza de que termine más rápido y poder salir y pasar más tiempo con ella solo nosotros dos como el día de ayer.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, así todo sería mucho más fácil, nos quedamos los dos solos viendo una película, y entre ellos abrazos y besos dulces, tierno y llenos de amor, hasta que a las diez treinta, todo se despertaron y bajaron, Bella les dijo dónde estaba el desayuno, todos estaban comiendo cuando Bella les dijo de lo que habíamos estado hablando para terminar lo más rápido posible y como pensaba todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, con tal de salir a divertirnos un rato, ya que somos cuatro parejas felices, el resto de la mañana se pasó rápidamente donde todos estábamos intentando acordar que trabajo haría cada uno, al final cada quien estuvo de acuerdo con lo que le toco hacer, estábamos trabajando tan bien entre risas, abrazos y besos robados en la biblioteca, hasta que tres personas nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja personal, si Emmett, Jake y Ben estaban en toda la puerta de la biblioteca preguntando sobre el almuerzo ya que los tres tienen mucha hambre y no podían seguir trabajando con el estómago vacío.

Se pidieron pizzas para Emmett y Jake, y para el resto de nosotros Bella convenció a las chicas y a Ben de pedir comida rusa y conmigo no se molestó sabía que le diría que sí, a todos nos gustó nuestro almuerzo Emmett y Jake terminaron comiendo lo que dejaron las chicas pues según ellos dos pizzas familiares no son suficiente para ellos.

A eso de las cinco treinta mi Bella y yo ya habíamos terminado nuestra parte del trabajo y nos quedamos hasta las seis allí los dos solos, entre los brazos del otros; se siente tan bien tenerla así, al sentir el movimientos de los demás salimos de la biblioteca eras alrededor de las seis, estábamos hablando de que hacer para divertirnos un rato, varios querían ir a cine otros a comer por fuera – ya sabrás quienes ¿no? – pero al final optamos por ir a bailar, gran idea de Alice, ella comento que desde hace ratico quería ir a una nueva discoteca, The Lion en el centro de la ciudad, me sorprendió mucho que Bella estuviera de acuerdo en ir a bailar, nos dividimos para alistarnos, las chicas fueron al cuarto de Bella y nosotros donde dormimos la noche anterior.

Ya todos estábamos listos esperando a las chicas, cuando menos lo esperábamos ellas comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras, primero bajo Ángela que traía un vestido beich pegado al cuerpo hasta las rodillas y tacones del mismo color demasiado altos para ponérselos eso creo. Seguida de Rose y Alcie, ambas llevaban vestidos de la misma moda que les llegan hasta la mitad del muslo; el de Rose de color rojo sangre y el de Alice de color morado.

Estaba un poco perdido cuando la vi bajando las escaleras, realmente vi a un ángel, corrí al pie de la escalera para esperarla, ella tiene un vestido negro con decoraciones en azul rey, el vestido se ciñe perfectamente a su cuerpo hasta la cintura de allí comienza de forma acampanada hasta las rodillas, llevaba un ligero maquillaje con los labios de color rojo sangre, se ven tan apetecibles, y por ultimo me di cuenta que llevaba tacones no tan altos como los de Ángela, Rose o Alice, de color rojo que hacen que sus piernas se vean kilométricas. Me quede allí comiéndomela con la mirada.

Al llegar al último escalón la tome entre mis brazos.

- Te ves hermosísima cariño – le dije al oído. Todos los demás ya habían bajado al garaje para tomar los autos Emmett, me había dicho que tomaría uno de los de Bella para no ir a ver a su hermano, en la sala solo quedábamos Bella y yo, no aguante la tentación, y aprisione sus labios contra los míos, todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido solo estábamos nosotros dos.

- Te amo Jazz – me dijo cuándo cortamos el beso.

- Te amo demasiado Cariño – le conteste, la iba a besar de nuevo para demostrarle con hechos cuanto la amaba, cuando el teléfono fijo de la casa sonó, no quería soltarla a regañadientes lo hice, ella tomo el teléfono allí mismo y me jalo para que me sentara al lado de ella en el sofá.

- Halo – contesto ella con su dulce voz, y con una sonrisa en la cara, ella tapo la bocina del teléfono.

- Jazz, son mis padres, los voy a poner en altavoz – me dijo, solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Isabella, ¿Cómo estas, que estás haciendo, ya tienes amigos, estas saliendo con alguien? – Dios Renée siempre tan… como decirlo… tan liberal en estos aspectos, no pude evitar reírme duro, y ver a mi Bella sonrojada.

- Mamá, por favor – le contesto.

- Isabella, ¿Quién está contigo? y no digas que nadie que lo escuche reírse – ahora ambos nos reímos.

- Mamá, para decirte tienes que poner el altavoz y llamar a mi padre – le contesto mi ángel. Escuchamos como lo llamaba, se escuchaba muy emocionada – listo Isabella ya está aquí tu padre, así que habla – ella sabía que los conocía así que me hizo señas para que hablara.

- Hola Renée y Charlie – no se escuchó nada por la línea por unos momentos.

- Jasper, de verdad eres tú y con Isabella. – Bella se veía algo apagado para como estaba hace unos momentos.

- Si Renée soy yo, y la verdad que bueno que llaman me imagino que Charlie le había informado de donde estoy y por qué… – no me dejo continuar.

- Si, eso lo sé, pero lo que no entiendo es que estas haciendo con Isabella – dijo con mucha ansiedad en la voz, mire a los ojos de Bella preguntándole si le digo, ella solo asintió.

- Pues es que somos novios – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, se escuchó un grito ensordecedor de Renée, antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

- Vamos a lamentar esto, ya lo veras – me dijo Bella, después de eso no le dimos importancia a más nada, bajamos al garaje a tomar mi coche e ir a encontrarnos con los demás en la discoteca. Al llegar allá todos nos estaban esperando para entrar, Jake es amigo del guardia de seguridad y nos dejó pasar sin ningún problema, fuimos a divertirnos, Bella me sorprendió cuando me llevo a la pista de baile, bailamos gran parte de la noche, tomamos varios tragos, en especial las chicas que no estaban manejando; cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las dos de la mañana la discoteca todavía estaba muy llena, le dije a Bella para irnos mostrándole la hora, entre los dos buscamos a los demás ya que prácticamente era lunes y hay clases.

Al encontrar a todos nos dirigimos a los autos y como todas las cosas estaban en la casa de Bella, todos nos fuimos para allá, nuevamente nos dirigimos cada grupo a la habitación para dormir un rato e ir a clases luego.

_**Edward (POV)**_

Qué fin de semana más hijo de puta que he tenido, el sábado después de Marie se marchó con Hale, intente concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer y poner a volar mi mente lejos de ella, pensé en mi amada Tanya, intente llamarla pero no pude, termine de leer un libro, ya estaba más relajado hasta que los mellizos demoniacos o perdón mis hermanos llegaron hasta donde estaba.

- Edward, Emmett y yo vamos a quedarnos el fin de semana donde Marie, con Rose, Jasper y Jake - no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, van en pareja o que, me obligue a relajarme ese no sería mi problema.

- Esta bien, pero vienen mañana por la noche para que estén listos el lunes – le dije, bueno al menos puedo pasar todo el fin de semana sumido en mis pensamientos sin que ellos interfieran.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche y mis hermanos y varios de sus amigos incluyendo a Ángela y Ben estaban allí, fuera de la casa de Marie, esperando por ella, cuando llegaron se bajaron de un auto diferente, al de él, al quedar frente a los demás él la abrazo por la espalda, no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo pero pude ver sus cara y ambos están muy felices o eso aparentaban, todos entraron y no volvieron a salir hasta que llego un repartidor y atendió Hale, y al guardar todos los autos en el garaje de Marie , después de eso me quede dormido.

Al despertarme el domingo no había movimiento en la casa, mire la hora y era muy temprano eran las seis de la mañana, como no tenía más sueño me puse hacer mi trabajo atrasado, termine rápidamente o eso creía me deje llevar por el trabajo y cuando termine eran más de las tres de la tarde, me asome a la ventana y pude ver que todo en la casa de al lado estaba tranquilo, me bañe y prepare algo para comer, solo espero que mis hermanos lleguen para que hablen de sus cosas y escuchar que estaban haciendo.

Espere un buen rato creyendo que ellos llegarían pronto pero que equivocado estaba, a eso como a las ocho de la noche tres autos salieron, en la casa todavía había alguien las luces estaban encendidas, salí a ver quién estaba allí, para mi sorpresa Hale y Marie se estaban besando, procure salir rápido de allí antes de cometer un locura, ella debe ser mía, no de nadie más, como a los veinte minutos salió otro auto, me imagino que serían los dos, las luces de la casa estaban todas apagadas.

Llame al investigador que había contratado para investigar a los Hales, pero nada no tiene ningún resultado en la investigación, no ha encontrado nada ni donde nació y el nombre de sus padres, nada. Es como si él no existiera.

Se me paso gran parte de la noche pensando en quienes son ellos y que está haciendo realmente aquí en Sevilla, cuando me di cuenta de la hora, eran pasadas las doce y mis hermanos ni ninguno de sus amigos había regresado, los intente llamar pero sus celulares se iban inmediatamente a buzón de voz, no me moleste en volverlos a llamar pero estarían castigados cuando regresen.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando sentí varios coches me asome por la ventana y allí estaban los cuatro coches, que se queden allá esta noche o lo que queda después los castigare, me quede dormido rápidamente.

Soñé con ella, con mi damita y sus ojos chocolate.


	17. Un muy mal día

_**Bella (POV)**_

Me desperté lo más temprano que pude, normalmente me despierto a las seis treinta pero hoy no sería prudente hacerlo ni aunque quisiera. Eran las seis de la mañana y no daba para levantarme, aparte de que somos ocho personas para alistarnos, y poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela y rendir adecuadamente.

Desperté a las chicas conmigo, todas estábamos más que cansadas y agotadas, entre todas hicimos unos panqueques para los chicos y una ensalada de fruta y cereal para nosotras para el desayuno, hicimos suficientes para un batallón teniendo a Emmett y a Jake, puede que ni alcancen, entre todas despertamos a los chicos para que se alistaran, él más difícil fue Emmett.

Estando todas listos bajamos a desayunar, los chicos todavía no bajaban o eso creíamos al llegar a la cocina todos ellos estaban allí, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva pareja, no sé qué le dijo cada uno a ellas, supongo que los buenos días, ya que solo estaba pendiente de _mi Jazz._

- Buenos días, cariño - dijo mientras me abrazaba y daba un beso en los labios, no deje que mi mente vagara o de no nunca llegaríamos a la escuela, ambos nos separamos de nuestro beso.

- Muy buenos días para ti también corazón - le conteste. Todos nos sentamos en la isla de la cocina a desayunar, los chicos agradecieron con besos, terminamos de limpiar la cocina y teníamos tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela, aunque todos estábamos trasnochados y con algo de resaca, a ninguno nos importó, tenemos que llegar a la escuela.

Emmett y Alice no quieran ir a su casa pues su hermano todavía estaba allí y no le querían ver la cara pues no llegaron a dormir ayer, así que se fueron en uno de mis autos, Jazz y yo nos fuimos en el suyo, Rose se fue aparte al igual que Ben, Ángela y Jake.

Al llegar a la escuela todo iba relativamente bien, aunque Rose, Alice, Jazz y yo nos fue regular en la primera clase pues ninguno de los cuatro estaba de ánimos ni con el funcionamiento cerebral al cien para dar matemáticas, bueno al menos no nos tocó deportes como a Jake y Emmett que estaban más que decesos que el día terminara, para poder dormir ya que esos dos son un par de osos en hibernación. Todo marcho de maravillas hasta después del almuerzo, Cullen estaba más que enojado con sus hermanos pero había algo en él que me dio miedo, se quedaba mirando simultáneamente entre Jazz y yo, y se le formo una risita burlona en el rostro, en música nos hizo un pre-test, sabemos que había avisado la última clase y al parecer a todos se nos olvidó. En deportes fue peor, el cansancio físico y mental que teníamos nos aseguró más trabajo, por no realizar bien los ejercicios de futbol sala, los cuatro pudimos sobrevivir a deportes, en mi caso y el de Alice con los músculos prácticamente muertos.

Lo peor la clase de ciencias, Cullen dejo un trabajo para realizar en clases y salió con una llamada que recibió, el problema el trabajo era en parejas y como esta de aquí está sola le toca sola y que martirio con eso, Jazz, Rose, Alice y Emmett me ayudaron a terminarlo, aunque fueran las mismas respuestas más no con las mismas palabras, solo espero que él no se dé cuenta.

Casi al finalizar las clases él regreso con una sonrisa todavía más que burlona y lo peor dirigida a mí, mire a Alice para ver si sabía algo pero se encogió de hombros. Terminamos la clase como si nada, ya iba de salida cuando me llamo.

- Señorita Hamilton, debe quedarse unos minutos hasta que todos salgan - exigió Cullen.

- Claro señor Cullen - le conteste, esperamos, Jazz se despidió de mi con un pico y dijo que me esperaba abajo con todos para irnos, asentí con la cabeza.

- Y dígame señor Cullen que necesita - le pregunte muy impaciente para poder ver a mi Jazz todo lo que resta del día.

- Mira Marie, esto es muy sencillo, tienes que dejar a Jasper Hale o sufrirán las consecuencias - me quede anonadada con esto. Cuando por fin recupere el habla le dije.

- No mire usted Cullen, no voy a dejar a mi novio simplemente porque lo estás diciendo tú imbécil -le conteste más que enojada.

- No te conviene tratarme así, y es mejor que lo dejes antes que se me suelte la lengua y lo delate - me dijo, que mierda sabe él de Jazz.

- Jasper no tiene nada que ocultar - le conteste segura de mi misma.

- Tal vez a ti no pero hay alguien que lo está buscando y paga muy bien por la información para encontrar a Jasper Whitlock - hizo una pausa, él como sabia eso, que más quería, se me acerco más y me tomo por la barbilla he hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos - Marie, no lo hago por el dinero, lo hago por ti, lo quiero lejos de ti, TÚ ERES MÍA - no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- No puedes hacer eso, lo amo y ¿para qué me quieres tú? - le dicho.

- Eso es asunto mío - me contesto - a demás _mí pequeña damita_, debes hacer lo que te diga o lo delatare - asentí con la cabeza, no puedo dejar que delate a Jazz, algo tengo que hacer - muy bien así me gusta, debes terminar con él - me volvió a exigir.

- Lo hare, pero debe darme tiempo, no puedo decirle que no lo amo, cuando se lo dije apenas hace unas horas - le dije.

- Esta bien, tienes una semana - que una semana eso es muy poquito tiempo.

- Edward, eso es muy poquito tiempo, dame un mes y hare lo que me digas - lo tutee intentando ablandarlo.

- Esta bien, pero ni un día más y está bien que me tutees, pero solo cuando estamos solos - asentí con la cabeza, él se me acerco más a mí, tanto que su rostro estaba prácticamente en cima del mío, termino de acortar el espacio y me beso, como vio que no le correspondí se alejó - Marie, sabes debes demostrarme que me quieres, ¿Por qué no me respondiste el beso? - pregunto un poco frustrado.

- Edward, aquí no podemos, es la escuela y no quiero que nos pillen ¿Si? - le dije como si nada, no quería besarlo, solo anhelo los besos de mi Jazz, al parecer entro en algo de razón.

- Esta bien, acuérdate lo que te dije, nos vemos mi damita - se despidió de mí, intente dar una sonrisa creía que se veía falsa, pero él la creyó.

Salí de ese salón lo más rápido posible, derrame las lágrimas que estaba aguantando, no iba a dejar que él me viera llorar, baje lo más rápido que pude, no escondí mis lágrimas, sé que él me va a ayudar a arreglar todo.

_**Edward (POV)**_

Era lunes, no había podido dormir bien, con todo lo del fin de semana, me aliste rápidamente se me había hecho tarde por quedarme pensando en todo lo ocurrido, intente esperar un poco más para ver si llegaban mis hermanos, pero no lo hicieron, mejor así no me terminan de arruinar el día.

- Buenos días mamá - quien mejor para regañar y castigar que una madre.

- Buenos días, mi niño - todavía seguía con eso - y ese milagro que me llamas - me dijo.

- Mamá, sabes que no soy de llamar y sabes que te extraño mucho - le dije.

- Si lo sé, pero dime, ¿Cuál es el motivo real de tu llamada?, y no me mientas sabes que sabré si dices o no la verdad - mi madre siempre tan intuitiva.

- Mamá, pues veras, los chicos pidieron permiso para dormir donde la vecina Marie Hamilton el sábado y ayer no llegaron ni hoy, estoy preocupado por ellos mamá, no sé si hicieron los trabajos o que, además ayer me quede esperando a que llegaran, pues habían salido a pasear en grupo y llegaron a eso de las tres de la mañana - pude notar como la respiración de mi madre cambiaba - no soy quien debe regañarlos para que se comporten.

- Esta bien cariño, hablare con ellos, y no se volverá a repetir y claro que estarán castigados - me dijo mi madre.

- Bueno madre, me tengo que ir ya llegue a la escuela y debo entrar. Te quiero y saludes a papá - le dije y corte la llamada, no había ni terminado de bajarme del auto cuando Alec me llamo, conteste inmediatamente.

- Espero que me tengas buenas noticias - le dije como saludo.

- Buenos días señor Cullen, pues la verdad sí, me costó mucho trabajo, pero ya tengo toda la información que me pidió - que mejor forma de alegrarme el día.

- Bueno que esperas para decirme - le dije.

- Señor es mejor que hablemos personalmente, llegare a su trabajo alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, le llamare, es muy delicada la información - a lo mejor me sirve o no.

- Esta bien, me llama cuando llegue… - Como no iba ahora feliz puedo saber quién es ese tipo y ver si mi damita está bien con él o tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

El día paso sin mayores incidentes, todo marchaba muy bien, como lo imagine a Marie y a sus amigos se les olvido el pre-test que realizare hoy en clase de música. Después de eso solo me relaje lo más que pude dando las clases mientras esperar la llamada de Alec.

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y Alec no había llamado, comencé a dar la última clase del día, ciencias, les tenía una pequeña sorpresa preparada, un pequeño taller de no más de setenta preguntas para realizar en clase, ya todos estaban sentados, entre los talleres para realizarlos en parejas, había terminado de explicar lo que se haría cuando Alec llamo.

- Disculpe interrumpirlo señor Cullen ya estoy en la portería del colegio y no me dejan entrar a entregarle los documentos - me ha dicho.

- Tranquilo Alec, ya voy para allá.

Deje a todos los chicos realizando el taller, mientras fui a la portería lo más rápido que pude, lo dejaron entrar sin ningún problema, me dirigí a la sala de profesores que se encontraba vacía en esos momentos, me entrego los documentos los leí rápidamente para darme cuenta que ese estúpido no es nada más y nada menos que Jasper Whitlock, el empresario más joven que hay y amenazado por la mafia por un negocio que salió mal, en esos documentos también estaba el teléfono de las personas que los buscaban.

Ya casi estaba por finalizar la clase, despedí a Alec para ir al salón, no podía creer lo que había leído, él gran empresario otra vez estudiando para estar protegido, no pude evitar sonreírle arrogantemente a mi damita, sabiendo que tengo todo lo necesario para que se someta a mí, sé que Tanya se pondrá furiosa cuando le cuente pero a ella no le importa mientras que mantengamos nuestra relación para ella no hay nada que temer. Al finalizar la clase.

- Señorita Hamilton, debe quedarse unos minutos hasta que todos salgan - exigí, era ahora o nunca; le diré a Tanya después.

- Claro señor Cullen - me contestó, esperamos a que todos se marcharan, Jasper antes de salir la beso en la boca, quería matarlo allí mismo, pero lo que le espera es peor que la muerte misma.

- Y dígame señor Cullen que necesita - pregunto un poco nerviosa, y como se le notaba la curiosidad en el tono de voz.

- Mira Marie, esto es muy sencillo, tienes que dejar a Jasper Hale o sufrirán las consecuencias - se quedó en estado de shock, por unos minutos, creí que me tocaría llevarla a una clínica o algo, cuando se recompuso contesto.

- No mire usted Cullen, no voy a dejar a mi novio simplemente porque lo estás diciendo tú imbécil - se notaba que estaba enojada, y así se ve todavía más linda.

- No te conviene tratarme así, y es mejor que lo dejes antes que se me suelte la lengua y lo delate - se puso nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

- Jasper no tiene nada que ocultar - contesto muy segura de mi misma.

- Tal vez a ti no pero hay alguien que lo está buscando y paga muy bien por la información para encontrar a Jasper Whitlock - hice una pausa dramática para darle tiempo para que asimile la información, me acerque a ella, tomando la por la barbilla para que me mirara directo a los ojos - Marie, no lo hago por el dinero, lo hago por ti, lo quiero lejos de ti, TÚ ERES MÍA - niña ilusa, claro que eres mía desde el día que te vi por primera vez.

- No puedes hacer eso, lo amo y ¿para qué me quieres tú?

- Eso es asunto mío; además _mí pequeña damita_, debes hacer lo que te diga o lo delatare - confirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza, hay dios como es fácil que hagan lo que uno quiere - muy bien así me gusta, debes terminar con él - le volví a exigir.

- Lo hare, pero debe darme tiempo, no puedo decirle que no lo amo, cuando se lo dije apenas hace unas horas.

- Esta bien, tienes una semana - le dije necesito hacerla mía lo antes posible.

- Edward, eso es muy poquito tiempo, dame un mes y hare lo que me digas - me tuteó, y como se escuchaba de bien mi nombre con su tono de voz, pero me pide un mes, bueno es tiempo suficiente para que aclare todo con él y sepa a qué atenerse.

- Esta bien, pero ni un día más y está bien que me tutees, pero solo cuando estamos solos - confirmo de nuevo con la cabeza, me acerque a ella, quería besarla y sentir sus labios sobre los míos, aplaste mis labios con los de ella, nuevamente esa sensación que tuve la primera vez que la toque, pero ella no me respondió el beso - Marie, sabes debes demostrarme que me quieres, ¿Por qué no me respondiste el beso? - le pregunte, así como mi enojo iba en aumento es mejor que tenga una buena explicación.

- Edward, aquí no podemos, es la escuela y no quiero que nos pillen ¿Si? - me dijo y la verdad es que tiene razón.

- Esta bien, acuérdate lo que te dije, nos vemos mi damita - me despedí, ella me sonrío, como se ve de bien cuando sonríe pero no mejor que cuando está enojada.

Salió rápidamente del salón, pude ver que había otros alumnos por allí cerca, pero no le di importancia.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Sabía que algo andaba mal. Todos ya se habían ido, Ben y Ángela se quedaron para vigilar a Cullen, Pude ver como Bella venia corriendo hasta donde estaba, sonreí al creer que estaba impaciente, pero no la vi bien, ella venia llorando, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar. Voy a matar a Cullen por hacer esto.

- Cariño, ¿Qué te hizo? - le pregunte, pero no me respondió, solo me abrazo más fuerte, como a los cinco minutos fue que me hablo.

- Jazz, vamos llévame a casa que tenemos que hablar.


	18. Búscando soluciones

_**Jasper (POV)**_

_Sabía que algo andaba mal. Todos ya se habían ido, Ben y Ángela se quedaron para vigilar a Cullen, Pude ver como Bella venia corriendo hasta donde estaba, sonreí al creer que estaba impaciente, pero no la vi bien, ella venia llorando, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar. Voy a matar a Cullen por hacer esto._

_- Cariño, ¿Qué te hizo? - le pregunte, pero no me respondió, solo me abrazo más fuerte, como a los cinco minutos fue que me hablo._

- Jazz, vamos llévame a casa que tenemos que hablar - me dijo con un simple hilo de voz, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, tome sus libros y la guie para que entrara en el coche, de camino a su casa, no dijo nada solo tomo mi mano y no la quería soltar ni cuando estaba colocando los cambios, todavía podía ver alguna que otra lagrima que se le escapan.

Al llegar a la casa, el auto que se llevaron los mellizos está afuera de la casa de mi Bells, entramos sin más, ella no le dio importancia al coche.

- Cariño, ahora si me vas a decir ¿qué paso? - le pregunte mientras la abrase por la cintura y la atraje a mi pecho, ella se puso a llorar nuevamente, solo la deje que se desahogara para que pudiéramos hablar, calmadamente de lo que había ocurrido con Cullen.

_**Bella (POV)**_

No sé cómo decirle lo que quiere Cullen, no sé cómo hacer para que me ayude….

Sé que _mí Jazz_ me ayudara, pero antes se volverá loco con todo lo que tengo que decirle, tampoco puedo permitir que Alice y los demás se enteren puede que Rose para que nos ayude, al igual que el resto de nuestros guardias, pero los demás no tienen por qué estar en riesgo si él decide hacernos algo.

Llegamos a casa, no pude evitar llorar, necesitaba sacar todo lo que me paso, Jazz solo me acompaño, no dijo mucho ya que no era de mucha ayuda, pero el estar entre sus brazos, me hizo sentir más que segura. Cuando me calme, tome una gran cantidad de aire, para comenzar a hablar.

- Jazz, debemos hablar con Rose, Ben y Angie - él asintió, los llamo a todos, claro que Angie y Ben ya venían para la casa.

_**Ángela (POV)**_

No puedo creer que ese tipo es capaz de hacer, ella es un año menor que yo y todo pero solo para tenerla en la cama como un juguete, si pues para eso es para lo que la quiere.

- Ese maldito, como se atreve a chantajearla - le dije a mi amor, mientras salíamos del instituto.

- Angie, cálmate ya lo tenemos grabado, todo lo que le dijo a ella, con eso de seguro podremos hacer algo pero debemos darle algo de tiempo - me dijo Ben.

- Si lo sé, Ben pero debemos hablar con Jasper y con el señor Swan de esto, puede que ella no les diga nada para no exponer a Jasper - le dije un poco pensativa, pues si ella es como ha demostrado, puede que se convierta en un mártir.

Vimos a Bella llegar hasta donde estaba Jasper en su coche, ambos se marcharon en seguida, ella seguía llorando, al igual que como salió del salón de ciencias.

Decidimos que esperaríamos más o menos una hora antes de ir a hablar con Jasper, nos fuimos a uno de los museos de la ciudad para pasar el tiempo, los que nos sorprendió es que media hora después de llegar allí Jasper nos llamó para una reunión urgente en la casa de Bella, me imagino que ella le dijo. Nos dirigimos rápidamente para ver lo que sucederá y como lo manejaremos.

_**Rose (POV)**_

Me dio muy mala espina que Cullen pidiera hablar con Bells, no sé pero todo el día a estado muy raro en especial con todo nuestro grupo. Quería quedarme con Jasper a esperar para ver que le dice Cullen, pero no pude me toca pasar los informes del caso de Jasper, aunque será fácil, por un lado ya que hasta ahora no se ha presentado ningún inconveniente.

Por otro lado mi osito, me dijo que su madre lo llamo a él y a su hermana muy enojada, por lo que hicieron el fin de semana, aunque ellos solo tienen que explicarles las cosas a su madre y ya.

.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba un buen rato en la casa, cuando Jasper me llamo, para que fuera a casa de Bella, ya que algo le había pasado con Cullen y ella no había dicho nada al respecto solo que necesitaba hablar con Ángela, Ben y conmigo. Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir lo más rápido que pude, al llegar solo vi el coche que se llevaron los mellizos esta mañana y el de Jasper, al parecer Ángela y Ben no habían llegado todavía.

Baje de mi choche, llame a la puerta y Jazz me abrió, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, llegamos a la sala y Bella estaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón, Jasper se acercó a ella, la tomo y la coloco en su regazo.

- Bella, cariño ¿qué pasó? - le pregunte, alzo la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar.

- Rose, deja que lleguen Ben y Angie, para que les diga a todos - al parecer Jasper tampoco sabe, está muy preocupado por ella.

Esperamos unos diez minutos más, cuando sonó el timbre, Jasper me hizo señas para que abriera, creí que sería Ángela y Ben pero no, eran Alice y Emmett.

- Hola Alice, amor - los salude, ambos devolvieron el saludo, pero estaban más que enojados.

- ¿dónde está Belly? - pregunto Alcie.

- Esta en la sala con Jasper, ¿chicos que pasó? - les pregunte ambos tienen una cara de enojo algo difícil de ocultar.

- Tenemos que hablar algo urgente - es lo único que dicen y entran a la casa, llegan primero a la sala y Alice cuando ve a Bella pega un pequeño grito, al llegar allí Emmett está más que furioso.

- MALDITO ESTÚPIDO ESTA SI ME LAS PAGA- fue lo único que dijo, mientras tenia a Alice abrazada llorando, iba a decir algo más cuando tocan el timbre, fui a abrir y esta vez sí eran Ángela y Ben, ambos pasaron y se acomodaron en la sala con todos los demás.

Bella, se acomodó en el regazo de Jasper, Alice estaba a su izquierda y yo a su derecha, ella se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar mejor.

- Bueno chicos, ya que todos estamos acá voy a hablar, primero Alice y Emmett entenderé si no me creen, pero es la verdad - pude notar como ella hace una pequeña mueca - todos ustedes saben que _él_ me pidió que me quedara pues que necesita hablar conmigo después de la clase - todos confirmamos con un movimiento de cabeza - bueno pasa que _él_, me dejo muy claro que quiere que Jasper y yo nos separemos, pues según _soy suya y de nadie más_, aparte de eso tengo un mes para terminar con Jasper y si no lo hago en ese periodo de tiempo le dará la información que tiene a los que lo están buscando- termino de decir Bella, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, vi la reacción de los demás que era me imagino que igual que la mía de sorpresa, excepto por Ángela y Ben, la que más me preocupo fue la de Jasper, además de sorpresa mostraba en sus ojos el odio y el deseo de matar a Edward Cullen en estos momentos

- Chicos, hay más todavía - comenzó a hablar Bella de nuevamente - _él_ sabe que Jasper no es Hale y es Whitlock y tiene la información de quien nos están buscando - Termino diciendo, esto complica más las cosas; seguía en mis pensamientos cuando Emmett los interrumpió.

- Eso no es todo, por eso vinimos - tomo una inhalación profunda y comenzó a hablar - Edward llamo a nuestra madre para contarle que no pasamos el fin de semana en la casa y que nos fuimos de rumba ayer siendo día de escuela hoy, mamá después de regañarnos nos dijo que él está actuando muy raro desde hace unas semanas y ha estado tomando grandes cantidades de dinero de los fondos familiares, nos pidió que averiguáramos si tiene un problema o algo, claro que lo haremos le dijimos; cuando terminamos de hablar con ella él ya había regresado a la casa, nosotros estábamos en la cocina al parecer no se dio cuenta, entro hablando por su celular, solo alcanzamos a escuchar que dijo: _Alec, gracias por la información de Whitlock, hoy mismo le transfiero el resto del dinero_; allí se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, no dijo nada más, se encerró en su despacho, esperamos a que estuviera seguro que no saldría de allí por ahora y venimos para acá. - Bueno al menos tengo algo más de información para trabajar.

- No te preocupes cariño que todo se arreglara - le dijo Jasper, mientras la volvía a cargar en su regazo, me dio la mirada para que empezara a trabajar, la mirada más fría que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo espero que no esté pensando en recordar ese tiempo, y que él no llame a ellos o Cullen estará realmente muerto.

Ben se aclaró la garganta para hablar, me sorprendió que todavía estuvieran muy calmados esos dos.

- Rosalie y Jasper, como sabrán nosotros nos quedamos en el pasillo para entrar si algo pasaba y estar alertas, pues hemos alcanzado a grabar parte de la conversación donde él la chantajea con la información, y todo lo demás, él no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, con eso tenemos suficiente información para que se inicie una investigación.

_**Alice (POV)**_

No podía creer en lo que mi hermano se había convertido, Bella estaba destrozada, y no es para más, si a mí me dijeran que me tengo que separar de Jake, por un inepto me moriría.

No sé lo que hare para ayudar pero todo lo que sea para ayudar a Bells y a Jasper lo hare, y más para compensar lo que ha hecho mi hermano.

No se lo perdonare nunca, y más si le hace esto a ella que no tiene nada que ver con lo que él es.

Cuando Emmett termino de decir lo que escuchamos, pude ver como Jasper trata de consolar a Bells, pero le dirigió una mirada a Rose, ella se estremeció ante esta, me volví para mirarlo a los ojos, en ellos aparte de preocupación se notaba unas ganas que tiene de matar y comer del muerto, tanto que hasta a mí me dio escalofríos.

También la grabación que tienen Ben y Ángela de lo ocurrido, sería un buen comienzo.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

La verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy. Ese desgraciado me las pagara una por una. Solo tenemos un mes para arreglar todo, antes de que Cullen me delate, tenemos un nombre por el cual comenzar.

- Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es informar a todo el personal de seguridad que tenemos, incluyendo a los que están haciéndose pasar por profesores, son los que más deben estar atentos - dijo Rose.

- Ángela, Ben y Rose, informen de una reunión de emergencia a todo el personal de seguridad, también hay que alertar a Jacob, él no puede estar desinformado de esta situación, ya que Cullen cree que no sabemos nada de lo ocurrido hay que actuar como si nada - comencé a decir, ya se estaba restaurando mi antiguo yo, solo espero que no salga del todo - tenemos que conseguir toda la información que podamos, así que chicos disculpen que los ponga en esta situación - me dirigí directamente a Emmett y Alice - ustedes son los únicos que tienen pase libre con él, a sus documentos, computadora, teléfono y demás, para sacar cualquier cosa que necesitemos, al igual que si pueden dar con el apellido del tal _Alec_ - ambos asintieron - Rose encárgate de conseguir toda la información sea laboral o personal de él. La reunión se llevara a cabo hoy mismo en mi casa - Rose, Ángela y Ben comenzaron a llamar a todos y les informaron de la reunión, Alice le preparo un té a mi ángel, para que se calmara, todavía la tenía abrazada, y en estos momento no hay modo de que la deje sola para nada.

Al terminar de tomarse el té la cargue para llevarla a su habitación, ya que se había podido quedar dormida, cuando iba saliendo me acorde de algo.

- Y chicos, esto lo quiero resuelto en dos semanas, ni un día más si no se puede por esta vía tomare el asunto en mis manos - todos ellos me quedaron mirando raro, menos Rose que sabe más o menos de lo que soy capaz, aunque tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que nadie se entere de quien soy realmente y menos mi ángel.

La acosté en su cama, ella necesita descansar después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy… Baje nuevamente aunque no la quería dejar sola, por ahora lo tendré que hacerlo, hablamos los seis nuevamente, Alice llamo a Jacob para que fuera a la reunión al igual que Emmett, Alice se quedará cuidando a Bella, mientras que regreso, nadie dijo nada, todos hicieron lo que les dije, en estos momentos no tengo mucha paciencia.

Nos marchamos apenas llego Jacob, allá ya habían llegado todos Da Revin, Solís, Salgado y otros de los guías de las diferentes unidades de protección del FBI y seguridad privada, nos contactamos con Charlie y los directos del FBI por video llamada para ponerlos al tanto de todo.

En la reunión, todos estaban estresados no solo por el chantaje que Cullen está haciendo, sino que está poniendo la vida de los dos en riesgo y la de todos los involucrados incluyendo a su familia. No llegamos a un acuerdo con lo que se haría con Cullen hasta el momento solo lo mantendríamos vigilado e investigando toda su vida, necesitamos toda la información posible para tener todo bajo control.

Regrese a casa de Bella al terminarse la reunión, Charlie estaba más que furioso y me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible para mantener a Bella alejada de Cullen, Alice estaba algo preocupada por las cosa que podría hacer su hermano, también hay que alejar a Alcie y Emmett de Edward, y para eso necesito hablar con Carlisle y Esme Cullen; Alice al igual que Emmett se marcharon a casa de su hermano, Bella estaba dormida todavía, me quede en cuarto de al lado, se despertó a media noche gritando con pesadillas por culpa de Edward.

A la mañana siguiente llame a la única persona que podía ayudarme mejor.

- Hola jefe - le dije.

- Valla chico tanto tiempo sin saber de ti - me contesto ella.

- Si lo sé, pero sabes que jamás me he olvidado de toda la organización - le conteste.

- Bueno dime chico, cual es la razón por la que me llamas.-

- Jefe, la verdad es que tenemos ciertos problemas por acá y necesito encargarme de ellos antes de que le hagan daño a _mi novia_.-

- Valla, valla chico al fin una te atrapo - me dijo interrumpiéndome.

- si me atrapo pero ella no solo es una _es ella.-_

- Ya veo chico, sígueme diciendo en que estás metido, para ver que se puede hacer - le conté todo lo que ocurrió, sin mencionar nombres, por ahora.

- Entonces chico que puedo hacer por ti.

- Necesito información de Edward Cullen, sea lo que sea necesito todo lo que se pueda encontrar de él y a mis dos subordinados, lo más pronto posible, y jefe, nadie más sabe de mi pasado así que ya sabes.

- Está bien chico pero deja de llamarme jefe.

- listo María, por mi sabes que no hay ningún problema.-

_**¿? (POV)**_

- Mi vida, ese desgraciado apareció – le he dicho a mi esposa.

- Ya era hora creí que ya se había olvidado de nosotros o había muerto.

- Y adivina nos quiere lo más pronto posible en Sevilla, para un trabajo.-

- ¿Llamo él mismo?-

- No, la que llamo fue María.-

Tanto tiempo sin ver a ese desgraciado y ahora aparece después que en miles de diarios nacionales e internacionales publican su relación con Isabella Swan, y para colmo está metido en problemas y nos necesita para salvar su culo.

Jasper Whitlock, espérate que pronto iremos a rescatarte, ja no pude evitar decirlo, él es el que siempre nos termina rescatando a todos nosotros, maldito desgraciado.


	19. Ya un mes!

_**Edward (POV)**_

Todo ha marchado de maravilla, mi damita cada vez está más lejos de Jasper, creo que no será necesario denunciarlo para su muerte.

Aunque creí que sería fácil acercarme a ella después de eso en las clases de música y biología, pero fue imposible, el mismo miércoles de esa semana llego una nueva estudiante al igual que un nuevo profesor de matemáticas, a ella la colocaron las únicas clases que le faltaba un estudiante y _de muy de _buena que le toco ser la compañera de mi damita, pero bueno allí no puedo hacer nada, esa nueva estudiante se llama, si no estoy mal, Charlotte Lilliam, rubia muy simpática pero nada comparado con mi damita… Charlotte es una estudiante de intercambio viene de México, con muy buenas referencias de su anterior colegio, ella se está quedando en la casa de mi damita, se han vuelto muy amigas o eso me he dado cuenta.

En cuanto al nuevo profesor, es canadiense, aunque raro parece más estadounidense. Él se llama Peter McLarty, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, me ha contado muchas cosas de su vida, pero nada muy personal.

Mi damita cada vez está más y más lejos de todos sus amigos, incluso su primo, ninguno de ellos llega a su casa, al parecer se han peleado, no se sienta con ellos en el almuerzo ni nada por el estilo para estar juntos, aunque hay días en los que hablan como si nada, pero sé que para ellos no es lo mismo, me he encontrado a Alice llorando algunas veces por su amiga.

Por otro lado me alegro que ya este cortando toda relación con los amigos que tienen en común, para que no le estén haciendo de cupido después.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que un día me encontré a mis hermanos con Marie en el cine, todos está bien, hasta que los reporteros que estaban por allí nos reconocieron a todos, y para mi sorpresa al día siguiente no fueron nuestras fotos como había pensado que saldrían fueron las fotos de mi damita, con el nombre de Isabella Swan, todavía es la hora y no puedo sacar esa noticia de la cabeza.

_**Apareció la joven Swan**_

_El día de ayer pudimos ver a la joven hija de Charlie y Renée Swan, Isabella Swan, la encontramos algo desprevenida en uno de los principales centros comerciales de Sevilla/ España, estaba con los hermanos Cullen - Edward, Alice y Emmett - terminaban de salir de las salas de cine, al que no vimos por ningún lado fue a su novio - él caliente Jasper Whitlock, el empresario más joven y rico de los EEUU - que según nuestro informantes esta con ella en la misma ciudad, aunque recientemente nos habíamos enterado que la feliz pareja estaba enfrentando amenazas de muerte._

No podía creer lo que apareció en el periódico, eso había sido casi para cumplirse el mes de nuestro trato de no decir nada de Jasper Whitlock a los Vulturis, la mafia Italiana, pero yo no contaba con que ella también estuviera amenazada y para colmo de males ella sea la heredera del imperio Swan, pensé que solo sería otra chiquilla rica y nada más. Pero no ella es hija de uno de los más grandes empresarios que puede haber hoy en día y el que considere solo un niño bonito y rico, es uno de los empresarios estadounidenses más ricos. Maldito Alec, que no me dio la información completa.

Aunque al día siguiente de esa publicación, salió otra negando que ella era Isabella, y diciendo que era Marie Isabella Swan la hermana gemela que por razones de seguridad nunca se había hablado de las dos, sino de una sola, mostraron las dos fotos donde verdaderamente son idénticas, solo que Isabella tiene los ojos azules como su madre y Marie castaños como su padre. Pero eso no quita que mi damita esté en peligro.

Mis queridos hermanos organizaron una fiesta en mi casa, todo marchaba de maravilla, mi damita y Jasper habían venido por separado, estaba gran parte de la escuela e incluso uno que otro maestro.

Llame a Marie a parte y la lleve a la parte más alejada del patio, donde está la piscina, allí estaba prohibido ir esta noche, ella no dijo nada mientras la conducía a esa parte de la casa, se mantuvo calladita. Al llegar le pregunte en que había quedado con Jasper y solo respondió que él es su cuñado, no aguante más y la bese, ella no correspondía y la entendía, no sé como pero con los tragos que llevaba encima no pude detenerme, solo necesitaba más y más de ella, de su piel.

Terminamos teniendo sexo en ese lugar, cuando reaccione ella estaba llorando a mar de lágrimas y con el vestido todo destrozado, no aguante y me marche, no sabía muy bien lo que había hecho. No salí de la casa sería muy sospechoso y todo.

Me mezcle en la fiesta nuevamente sin llamar la atención y creí que todo iba muy bien hasta que decidí salir para ver si mi damita había regresado o estaba todavía allá, y menos mal, la pude ver mientras tomaba su mini countryman junto con Jasper, al parecer estaban discutiendo dentro del auto, varios los quedamos viendo, incluso Peter y Charlotte estaban allí mirando la _desagradable escena_, de un momento a otro, mi damita enciende el coche o eso demostró con los movimientos que hizo, con los dos adentro, al momento de irlo a sacar el coche explota sin más ni menos, y no muy lejos de allí una camioneta con vidrios polarizados inicia su marcha, todos nos quedamos en shock.

...oOo...

Y ahora tres horas después del accidente, aquí estoy en una estación de policía acusado por mis propios hermanos de intento de homicidio premeditado, ya que había amenazado a Marie Isabella Swan con delatar a Jasper y como tienen una grabación de lo sucedido, soy el principal sospechoso.

Me sorprendió que muchas de las personas del colegio supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo al parecer la niña no se quedó con la boca cerrada sino que busco ayuda, varios de los profesores y alumnos estaban al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Lo que más me duele es que mis padres se hayan enterado de todo lo ocurrido.

Mis padres me han dado la espalda, pues siempre han sido amigos de los Swan desde antes que yo naciera y yo ni enterado de esa amistad. Y mi Tanya ya no me quiere volver a ver, ella estaba embarazada de mi cuando le dije que no quiero tener nada con ella, claro que se apoyó en mis padres y bueno que más puedo decir.

_**Alice (POV)**_

No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando, mi her… hermano al que consideraba el mejor de todos y la mejor persona, me ha decepcionado a decir no más, primero dejo a Tanya su novia de la que no sabíamos nada embarazada y no le importo nada esa criaturita que viene en camino; como su segundo y más grande _crimen_ ha chantajeado a Bella para que deje a Jasper, ella nos contó todo y muchas otras cosas, pero no han podido hacer nada.

A casa de Bella se mudó una nueva estudiante Charlotte Lilliam, viene de transferencia y no se separan nunca bueno casi nunca ya que nosotras todavía tenemos nuestro tiempo como amigas, pero sé que la estoy perdiendo con todo lo que ha hecho mi her… Edward, mis padres se enteraron de todo lo que paso con Tanya, pero no sabían lo de Bella, claro que ellos la conocían como Marie, y son muy amigos de los Swan desde hace muchos años, es algo de lo que no estaba enterada.

La relación de Bella y Jasper, ha ido empeorando pelean por cualquier cosa, y se terminan gritando cosas horribles, sin importarle donde estemos, Rose no dice nada y al igual que la relación de Jasper y Bella va en caída así va la de ella y Emmett, ya que Rose pelea por ver infeliz a su primo y no lo soporta, desquitándoselas con Emmett.

Aunque me siento mal por ellos, pero no puedo negar que estoy feliz por mi relación con Jake que no ha cambiado nada, claro que se preocupa por Bella pero no deja que eso interfiera en su vida, como lo hace Rose.

Bella es la que más mal la ha pasado, no solo con las peleas que tiene con Jasper y el acoso de mi her… Edward, la han intentado matar varias veces, menos mal y se ha podido evitar, todo desde que salió la nota donde los periodistas nos reconocieron, en especial con Edward cerca de nosotros, la identificaron como Isabella Swan novia de Jasper Whitlock, menos mal y él no había ido ese día, para justificar parte de la noticia y no exponerla ante los demás al siguiente día salió otra donde se negaba que era Isabella y se confirmaba que es su hermana gemela, así aunque solo se concentran en ella para la venganza, Jasper por el momento puede seguir oculto e intentando proteger a Bella.

Hay días en los que considero que mi mejor amiga ya no es la misma, desaparece con Charlotte durante todo el fin de semana, cuando la veo se va ansiosa y regresa con una sonrisa muy radiante, claro nunca me dice a donde va ni porque solo va con Charlotte, tanto que parece una grabadora cuando le pregunto siempre con la misma respuesta _"no importa a donde vamos, y no es de tu incumbencia"_, siempre con lo mismo.

Emmett cada vez está más que destrozado Rose termino con él hace unos días, sin dar explicaciones y al igual que Bella se ha alejado de mí, ellas ahora solo hablan con Charlotte; mi mellizo esta tan dolido que no sé qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo, Jake me ayuda a distraerlo pero no es suficiente.

Ángela y Ben deben estar cerca de Bella para cuidarla, aunque no se sientan en la misma mesa que ella, se mantienen cerca. Jasper es el que está más raro de todos, no se acerca a Rose en la escuela y pasa hablando por teléfono, varias veces he escuchado parte de la conversación sin que se dé cuenta, y solo escucho un nombre "_María", o "mi cariño"_ en otras no sé pero solo la llama a ella o con la que hablé "_mi ángel", "todo se arreglara", "a mí tampoco me gusta"_ y cosas así, solo espero que no esté engañando a Bella o me las pagara.

Pero no importa lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas, en una más se cumple el plazo que Edward le dio a Bella para terminar con Jasper, ellos no han terminado aunque pelean mucho no lo han hecho, sé que es por el estrés de toda la situación.

Decidí hacer una fiesta todos en la escuela estarían invitados, no solo para distraerme sino para ver si todo lo que está pasando se puede arreglar, pero todo salió más que mal. Después de las 9 de la noche ya todos estábamos más que contentos, Rose no había venido pero Jasper, Bella y Charlotte si vinieron. Jasper y Bella comenzaron una discusión y ella está llorando demasiado, salieron no los seguí ya que no quería verlos pelear nuevamente, al rato escuche una fuerte explosión todos quedamos en shock, al reaccionar salimos corriendo y vimos a fuera de la casa de Bella su coche favorito hecho trozos.

_**Todo es culpa de Edward, si él no hubiera dicho nada nada de esto estaría pasando.**_


	20. Mi niña

Soy Charlie Swan, uno de los más grandes empresarios hoteleros que hay en España, también poseo varias cadenas pequeñas en EEUU, al igual que una cadena de restaurantes de nombre Kat, que en estos momentos se ha estado expandiendo por todo el mundo especialmente en EEUU, aunque inicie el negocio de la hotelería allá me he establecido en España. Mi esposa Rene, es la encargada de las cadenas de restaurantes y yo me encargo de los hoteles.

Ya van a hacer más de 11 años que perdí una de las razones de mi vida, todo por los malditos médicos negligentes pero también es culpa de nosotros por no estar pendientes de ella cuando eran tan pequeñas y hacerle más revisiones periódicas de su salud, aunque me queden 2 razones más nunca es suficiente, lo mismo le pasa a mi esposa Rene. Dios, no he superado ni superare la muerte de una de mis pequeñas princesas, mi amada _Marie Isabella, _aunque tengamos a Isabella nada es lo mismo sin su otra mitad.

Rene se negó a tener más hijos, aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo, termine aceptando, pues con el miedo de perder a otro sería suficiente para mantenernos a raya. Isabella extrañaba demasiado a su hermana, aparte de ser gemelas espejos, hacían todo juntas, aunque era fácil diferenciarlas solo con su personalidad, Isabella era y sigue siendo tímida y se sonroja por todo y no tolera ser el centro de atención, en cambio Marie era muy liberar e incitaba a Isabella a hacer travesuras, se atrevía a hacer muchas cosas, no era nada tímida - mi Dios, como la extraño.

Para terminar de cocinar este asusto tanto Rene como Yo nos alejamos de nuestra única hija, en vez de acercarnos más a Isabella, lo que hicimos fue alejarla, siempre estuvo en internados, los mejores de Europa, en el ultimo que estuvo fue en Escocia, con eso obtuvo su nacionalidad allá, aprendió varios idiomas, a tocar el piano que es su favorito, cocinar de todo y es muy buena. Aunque ella cree que no estoy pendiente de ella, la verdad lo intente al principio pero no lo logre siempre tengo que estar informado de lo que ella hace o no hace, de con quien esta y cosas así, pero lo único que no puedo hacer es sentarme a hablar con ella o en la misma habitación por mucho tiempo, pues me entra la nostalgia de querer ver a Marie con ella sentadas una al lado de la otra.

Isabella en todas las vacaciones regreso a la casa, en ese momento tanto Rene y yo mismo salíamos de viaje para evitar entrar en la depresión. Así que ella se crio con Sue y sus hijos, ella siempre ha sido una buena nana y una guía excelente para Isabella, cuando nosotros sus padres no podemos y estoy tan agradecido por eso.

Este nuevo año estoy muy estresado con todo a mi alrededor, el pasado noviembre uno de mis socios en EEUU y yo empezamos a hacer negocios con unos italianos para la construcción de un hotel en conjunto, al parecer nada resulto como ellos querían, pues el negocio se vino abajo por malos manejos de ellos mismos, el problema es que allí había intervenido la mafia, y perdió mucho dinero, así que para "vengarse" pues no les basta con que le devolvamos ese dinero, quieren vernos muertos, a mi socio le llego la amenaza a mediados de diciembre. Creía que me iban a amenazar a mí, pero no la amenaza fue dirigida a Isabella, no sé qué hacer, no soportaría perderla a ella también.

He hablado con Rene del asunto, y la mejor opción es sacarla del internado y como ella ha estado insistiendo para que la coloquemos en un colegio "normal", es decir que pueda ir y venir, pero no la podemos tener aquí en Barcelona, así que con ayuda de la policía española, decidimos que la colocaríamos en el colegio internacional de Europa, que tiene una sede en Sevilla y es uno de los planteles más seguros; todo se arregló con el director, al igual que me entere que mi socio se dirigió a Sevilla y se va a inscribir allí para hacerse pasar por estudiante, con el director se firmó un contrato donde se estipula que mi socio, su acompañante y mi hija tendrán el mismo horario para que sea más fácil la vigilancia de ambos. Aparte de eso también tenemos a una agente viajando por diferentes partes con el pasaporte de Isabella.

Fue una desesperación mandarla a vivir sola, pero sé que no tendrá ningún problema, pues con toda la seguridad que se le colocara, en el colegio se le ha inscrito como Marie Hamilton, si como su hermana, ellos no la buscaran pues está muerta y nadie sabe de su existencia, porque Rene se encargó de borrar todo registro de ella cuando falleció.

Cuando llegó el momento de decirle a Isabella a que colegio va a asistir, se emocionó mucho, aunque se enojó por los 6 autos, aunque ella crea que no es necesario si lo son, pues si la descubren será más difícil atacarla si nunca sale con el mismo auto, mi socio y su acompañante, que si no estoy mal es su prima, es una de las mejores agentes de FBI, hicieron lo mismo.

El día que le dimos la noticia del nuevo colegio no nos dejó decirle lo del cambio de nombre, aunque ya están listos todos los documentos que pueda necesitar, para decirle dejamos pasar varios días, y le dimos la noticia un día antes de ingresar al colegio, y al día siguiente mandamos a Jane, la secretaria de Rene con todos los documentos, teniendo mucho cuidado de que no vean a nadie tan cercano a la familia allá en Sevilla, esa fue una de las razones por las que Sue no la acompaño.

Temo demasiado por la vida de mi hija que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla, en el colegio hay un agente activo de las fuerzas especiales, es el señor Alejandro Salgado, que hace de profesor de lenguas, hay varios alumnos del mismo curso como es Ángela Weber y Ben Barrios, que son los encargados de la vigilancia más cercana de Isabella.

Al inicio de las clases, los informes de cómo le estaba lleno y de vigilancia marchaban muy bien, esa semana Isabella me llamo para pedirme que le mandara su piano, que lo necesitaba para unas clases que imparten en la escuela y necesitaba practicar lo mejor que podía para un dichoso recital que se presenta.

Ese mismo día llame a una de las empresas de transporte para mandárselo cuanto antes, pero cuando llego al aeropuerto todo fue un caos, los perros olfatearon explosivos en su interior, estos estaban programados para explotar cuando lo empezaran a tocar con cualquier pieza, no se pudo sacar la bomba del piano así que fue activada de forma controlada. Para el fin de semana le conseguí otro piano fue uno de los más caros que hay y único pero la empresa de fabricación tenía una gran seguridad para las entregas por el valor de dichos pianos, no me importo en lo más mínimo la cantidad de dinero, todo por mi hija Isabella, el sol de mis días.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que paso la cuestión con lo del piano, en los infórmenos Ángela me ha dicho que Isabella se ve interesada en Edward Cullen, pero sé que él es un mujeriego sin remedio que no ha tenido ni tendrá una relación seria. En uno de los informes que hay otra persona siguiendo a Isabella, el nombre que me dijeron es Lauren Da Revin, uno de los mejores guarda espaldas que hay en la agencia de seguridad más prestigiosa que hay aquí en España; he mandado a investigar quien lo contrato pero nada todavía no me han dado razón.

A la semana siguiente no me lo esperaba, mi socio Jasper Whitlock, me ha llamado, al parecer el señor Da Revin se dio cuenta que lo estaban vigilando y quién; y que sorpresa me lleve cuando me lo dijo él mismo que lo contrato.

_- Charlie Swan, cuanto tiempo sin hablar con usted. - me ha dicho el señor Whitlock_

_- Jasper Whitlock, y ese milagro que llama, no que no era seguro comunicarse con sus socios, ¿por qué los teléfonos pueden estar interferidos? - le he dicho_

_- Si, lo sé, pero la cuestión a tratar es de suma importancia, para mí y sé que a usted también le debe interesar. - me ha picado la curiosidad_

_- Jasper, sé que nosotros somos socios solo hace poco y tenemos muy pocas cosas en común, así que no sé qué es lo que me tiene que decir, a menos que me digas que ya es seguro salir a la calle sin guarda espalda... - no me ha dejado seguir cuando me ha interrumpido, con lo único que puede parar mi mundo y hacerlo girar aleves._

_- Charlie, se trata de Bella. - solo decir, abreviación de su nombre, me dice que están muy cerca el uno del otro, ella no deja que casi nadie le diga así._

_- ¿Qué sabes de ella? - le he preguntado sin rodeos_

_- vera Charlie...- se escuchó un silencio sepulcral en la línea, hasta que él mismo lo rompió - estoy muy cerca de su hija, y fui el que le coloco a Laurent Da Reví, para seguirla, infórmame donde, cuando y con quién esta - no lo deje continuar._

_- QUE PUTA MIERDA TE IMPORTA A TI MI HIJA - ya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas._

_- Charlie, cálmese y le explicare todo, con lujo de detalles, pero no me interrumpa y no tenga miedo que esta línea es segura hice revisarla antes de usarla.-_

_- Está bien muchacho, dígame lo que sabe. - me senté en el escritorio de mi despacho, y me serví un wiski para relajarme, claro si es posible._

_- Charlie, acuérdate que yo también estoy en el mismo colegio que tu hija, por motivos de seguridad y que tenemos el mismo horario, al igual que Rosalie, mi prima y agente del FBI. Charlie no me lo tome a mal y no me mal interprete lo que le voy a decir... - lo acuche tragar en seco, se aclaró la garganta y casi grito - ME HE ENAMORADO DE SU HIJA Y - no lo deje continuar_

_- PUTA MIERDA JASPER, COMO QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE MI HIJA, SI ELLA ES UNA NIÑA- me interrumpió._

_- Charlie, cálmate que te va hacer mal, cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba, mande a investigar a ella y al inepto de Edward Cullen, cuando me dieron los resultados, me dijeron que la persona que mande a investigas había muerto hace más de 11 años y me trajeron los resultados de su hermana gemela, y allí fue donde me di cuenta que es tú hija. - me calme un poco, para poder hablar mejor con él, de todos modos sé que sí me está diciendo esto no es una amenaza para mi hija y la va a ayudar._

_- Jasper, ¿desde cuándo sabe que es mi hija?- al parecer lo sorprendí con la tranquilidad con la que le pregunte._

_- Charlie, tómalo con calma si - esto me dice que lo sabía hace rato - pues lo es desde hace unas tres semanas, pero primero quería hablar con Bella, para ver que pensaba ella de todo esto, ella también sabe quién soy y que te conozco a ti, al igual que le brinde mi ayuda para todo lo que necesite._

_- Bueno, Jasper la verdad me dejas más tranquilo, sé que puedo confiar en usted para proteger a mí tesoro más preciado. Y solo tengo una petición ayúdeme a protegerla de Edward Cullen, no he podido averiguar mucho de él solo sé que es un mujeriego de lo peor._

_- Charlie, puede contar conmigo para cuidar de ella, como ya sabe me enamore de su hija, y haré cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. Y en cuanto a Cullen, averigüe que esta algo obsesionado con su hija, por no decir más, solo la quiera para una aventura, pero él no sabe cuántas personas la protegemos, mi prima Rose, está de acuerdo conmigo que debemos mantenerla alejada de él._

_- Jasper, también le voy a pedir que se encargue de contactar a los guardia encubiertos que contrate para protegerlas, entre más me comunico con ellos la pongo en riesgo - prácticamente le rogué que se hiciera cargo de ello._

_- Está bien, por mí no hay ningún problema, solo me tiene que decir quiénes son y avisarles que hay un cambio en el encargado y a quien tienen que rendir cuentas._

_- Claro Jasper, mira ellos son viejos conocidos que están activos desde hace mucho y dos de los hijos de los mejores agentes de policía que fueron entrenados especialmente para estas situaciones.-_

_- Deja de divagar y dame los nombres que hemos estado mucho tiempo hablando y puede crear sospechas si nos están vigilando._

_- siiii , está bien, ellos son: Alejandro Salgado, que ejerce actualmente como profesor de lenguas, es un excelente agente, maneja varias técnicas de combate siempre se mantiene en el primer lugar, maneja gran variedad de armas incluidas militares y blancas; también se encuentran Ángela Weber y Ben Barrios, siempre trabajan en pareja, Ángela maneja el mismo horario que Isabella, Ben tiene algunos cambios, ambos entrenados en técnicas militares avanzadas de combate y manejo de armas, especializados en la vigilancia por medios electrónicos, también están capacitados en el procedimiento de desactivación de bombas.-_

_- Wow, Charlie, de verdad conseguiste a unos de los mejores grupos para protegerla, veré que puedo hacer para acercarlos más a ella y todo pueda ser más fácil de manejar para ellos.-_

_- Correcto Jasper, entonces quedamos así... y por favor cuídala por mí.-_

_- téngalo por seguro. - eso fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar-_

Ese día también le conté, lo que paso con el piano de Isabella y quedamos en que solo hablaríamos si era estrictamente necesario.

Mi vida en las empresas sigue siendo un caos, hace varios meses atentaron contra la vida de Rene, como no habían dado con él paradero de Isabella, decidieron atacar por otro lado. Gracias a Dios y salió ilesa no había entrado al coche cuando se activó la bomba.

Pero hace una, si una maldita semana, en una de las revistas de farándula vieron al IMBÉCIL de Edward Cullen en un centro comercial con sus hermanos y con Isabella y los malnacidos que quieren cobrar la deuda que supuestamente tengo con ellos, al igual que mi socio, ella ha sobrevivido a un disparo que gracias al señor Da Revin, pudo esquivarlo, a un intento de atropellarlo y por último el más importante una PUTA BOMBA QUE LE PUSIERON en el coche, que si no hubiera sido por Jasper no contaba la historia, él la saco a tiempo, del coche sin saber, con esto se ideo el plan de declarar a MARIE ISABELLA SWAN HAMILTON como muerta ya que después de haber salido la noticia que Isabella estaba en Sevilla, se sacó otra de que era su hermana gemela que se había mantenido en el anonimato.

Jasper la saco del país, junto con Rosalie su prima, se fueron a Escocia por un tiempo, todavía le faltaba un mes de clases, pero sé que ella no tendría ningún problema con eso, pues siempre ha sido una de las mejores estudiantes en los internados. Allá ella no solo va a superar el trauma que le causo esos varios intentos de asesinato, si no la violación que el MALNACIDO, HIJO DE PUTA de Edward Cullen, ella no quiere denunciarlo, pues dice que Rosalie se hará cargo de él junto con Jasper, pero que si quiere denunciarlo también tiene todas las pruebas, al parecer, no se colocó el condón y la mordió, yo no la he podido ver ni hablar con ella, pues he estado fingiendo que estaba enterrando a una de mis dos hijas, estaba algo ocupado, a Rene se le hizo difícil, el tener que fingir, no por ese hecho sino que se acordó de ese trágico día hace más de 11 años, donde realmente enterramos a Marie Isabella.

No me preocupo mucho por ella, sé que está en muy buena manos, con Jasper, él la ama tanto y me lo ha demostrado y se lo está demostrando a ella, se hicieron novios pero no pudieron darlo a conocer por las circunstancias, pero si salió en los diarios la notica:

_**UNO DE LOS SOLTEROS MÁS COTIZADO DE EEUU, TIENE DUEÑA**_

_Jasper Whitlock de 24 años, dueño de la cadena de hoteles "lorasoja" y los supermercados "Camil's", catalogado como el empresario más joven con una gran fortuna; últimamente se ha dado a conocer que este joven empresario mantiene una relación amorosa con Isabella Swan, hija de sus socios Charlie y Rene Swan, dueños de una de las cadenas de hoteles más importantes en España y muchas cadenas de diferentes nombres en EEUU al igual que la línea de restaurantes "Kat" que tiene distribución mundial._

_La relación de estos dos jóvenes nos toma a todos por sorpresa, la información fue enviada anónimamente, actualmente no tenemos ninguna foto de la pareja, ni donde se encuentra actualmente, puesto que la joven tiene apenas 17 años, ninguno de los Swan o los Whitlock se han pronunciado respecto esta información..._

La noticia fue mandada anónimamente, por parte de Rene, si mi Rene, el por qué, pues ella se sentía muy orgullosa de esa relación, y la aprobaba con creces.

Después de un tiempo, Jasper nos informó de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Cullen y su amenaza de dar a conocer su identidad con los Vulturis, me estremecí cuando me dijo eso, ya que no solo él saldría perjudicado sino mi niña.

Para evitar esto ellos han ideado un plan para mantener a Edward Cullen bajo control mientras que _ellos_ se encargan de los Vulturis. Solo espero que funcione y mi niña no salga herida con nada de esto.


	21. Estrategias

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Al día siguiente de la amenaza de Edward Cullen, ellos ya estaban aquí, María los mando en el jet privado de la compañía.

Después de que Emmett y los demás se marcharon Rose y yo hablamos de todo lo ocurrido y trazamos la mejor forma de tratar con Cullen, tendría que hablar con _mi_ Bella, para que todo salga bien.

Hoy martes no había podido hablar bien con Bella, mis chicos llegan hoy en la noche, así que Rose se va para la casa para cuadrar todo y pueda conocerlos. Esa misma noche, todo estaría listo para actuar frente a Cullen y todos los demás.

Salimos del colegio, Rose llevo a Bella, mientras me quedaba atrás para ver que hacia Cullen, como no me podía demorar me marche varios minutos después que Rose.

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Jasper al llegar a la casa encontró a una histérica Bella, ya que no le había dicho que se iba demorar un rato más en el colegio, ella al verlo salió corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Bella amor. ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó.

- Oh Jasper! La próxima vez avísame si te vas a demorar - con solo decirle eso él entendió el miedo que venía de ella y más viendo sus hermosos ojos casi derramando lágrimas y un poco hinchados desde el lunes.

Ambos entraron a la casa de Jasper, en el interior estaban sus dos _amigos_, Bella no los había visto cuando entro con Rose ya que está más que preocupada por su Jazz.

- Bella debemos hablar de lo que vamos a hacer con Cullen, ya todo se está saliendo de las manos de las autoridades - le comenzó a decir mientras llegaban a la sala - por eso he decidido tomar las cosas en mis manos - ella solo se lo quedo viendo a la cara mientras que él continuaba - hace mucho tiempo pertenecí a un grupo especial de las fuerzas especiales de EEUU, claro que nadie sabe eso, fui y soy uno de los mejores soldados que hay allí…-

- Jazz, pero como… no puedes hacerle nada… si te pasa algo… - ella le interrumpió preocupada.

- Bella, cariño por eso le he pedido a mi jefa María, que mande a dos de mis colegas, ellos - le dio media vuelta - son Peter y Charlotte Brown; muchachos este es Bella Swan, la razón de mi existir.-

- Mucho gusto Bella, es un placer conocer a la mujer que ha logrado conquistar a nuestro comandante - le dijo Peter.

- Mucho gusto Bella, espero que todo salga bien y llámame Char.-

- El placer seria mío, y muchas gracias por estar aquí para ayudarnos - le dijo ella mientras que poco a poco iba recuperando la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien y podrá estar con su Jazz.

- Bueno chicos, vamos a empezar - les dijo Rose.

- Bueno Bella, primero lo mejor que podemos hacer es montar un pequeño teatro para que él crea que está ganando, pero es solo para llevarlo a donde queremos - Le dijo Peter, mientras tanto ella asintió con miedo a que le fallara la voz cuando hablara - No manejaras ninguno de tus autos solo el mini country, ya no estarás sola en las clases con Cullen ingresara una nueva estudiante - Bella se relajó considerablemente por no estar sola con Edward - Charlotte, será tu compañera en las clases con Cullen, también estará viviendo en tu casa como una estudiante de intercambio, todo ya está arreglado con el director, al igual que se dio la orden de que nadie se enterara de esto.

Peter siguió explicando todo lo que harían, ella pasaría discutiendo por todo con Jasper, al igual que Rose con Emmett, pero Emmett no sabría que esto será una puesta en escena, para poder protegerlos a todos de lo que pueda ocurrir de ahora en adelante hay que dejar a todos los amigos lejos, mientras que Ángela y Ben se mantienen alejado de todos ellos, como si nunca se hubieran conocido, Peter se quedaría en la casa de Jasper, para poder seguir todas las investigaciones y para mayor protección.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que cada uno haría, y tenían hasta el viernes como vida normal para después comenzar con la puesta en escena.

Charlotte se despidió de Peter así como Bella de Jasper y Rose, era tarde y tendría que hacer varios deberes y con toda esta situación seria una manera de distraerse fácilmente. Bella y Charlotte hablaron un rato, le mostro la casa y los coches, le dijo que podía utilizar cualquiera que ella quisiera, igual ella solo utilizaba en mini country.

Al día siguiente, todo siguió como si nada, presentaron a Charlotte a sus demás compañeros, aunque el único que no se veía muy contento que digamos era Edward, ya que no tendría el tiempo de sus clases a sola con Bella.

Peter tenía la obligación de acercarse a Edward para ver que podía averiguar o si soltaba algo o se encontraba con alguien que tuviera importancia o de ayuda para Jasper y Bella.

La primera semana pasó sin ningún contratiempo, Edward se mantuvo alejado de Bella, y finalmente se acercó el momento para poner un cierre a momentáneo a sus vidas con sus amigos y en el caso de Rose, con su amor. Bella invito al cine a Emmett y Alice, para darles una despedida sin que ellos mismo supieran, su primo Jake sabía que pasara lo que pasara no se debía meter, ya su padre se lo había dicho y que apoyara en todo lo que podía a Bella y a Jasper.

Al ir saliendo del cine, se encontraron con Edward, que al llegar a _saludarlos_ al cabo rato se encontraron rodeados de la prensa local, que primero reconoció a los Cullen, pero estando más cerca reconocieron a Isabella Swan, todo iba bien, ella no se preocupó por las fotos, hasta el día siguiente que salieron en todos los periódicos, ese día ni Jasper, Rose, Charlotte, Peter y Bella fueron a la escuela, todos se quedaron leyendo y releyendo la noticia.

_**Apareció la joven Swan**_

_El día de ayer pudimos ver a la joven hija de Charlie y Renée Swan, Isabella Swan, la encontramos algo desprevenida en uno de los principales centros comerciales de Sevilla/ España, estaba con los hermanos Cullen - Edward, Alice y Emmett - terminaban de salir de las salas de cine, al que no vimos por ningún lado fue a su novio - él caliente Jasper Whitlock, el empresario más joven y rico de los EEUU - que según nuestro informantes esta con ella en la misma ciudad, aunque recientemente nos habíamos enterado que la feliz pareja estaba enfrentando amenazas de muerte._

Después de mucho pensar, Bella y Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo en sacar otra noticia donde la mostraba como la hermana gemela Marie Swan, para evitar que buscaran a Jasper en Sevilla y sea más fácil la protección de ambos. Jasper al principio no quería aceptar ya que sería poner en más riesgo a Bella, pero sin otra alternativa se vio obligado a aceptar. Al día siguiente sin fallas en todos los periódicos salió la noticia de las gemelas Swan.

Aunque Edward se sorprendió por la última noticia no le dio importancia, y siguió como si nada, lo único que él quiere es tener a Marie entre sus manos.

A partir de este momento todo cambiaria.

Jasper y Bella comenzaron a insultarse, claro que nadie sabía que era una puesta en escena, y cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de hablar por teléfono en la escuela lo hacían.

Bella sufrió varios atentados, después de la publicación de la noticia, claro que ninguno fue cerca de su casa, entre ellos varios intentos de atropellarla, disparo y casi muere intoxicada de un alimento en la escuela, solo Jasper, Rose, Peter y Charlotte se enteraron, nadie más lo podía saber.

Claro que lo que más le dolió a Bella es alejarse de Alice y Emmett sus hermanos y Jake su primo, fueron de las únicas personas que le ha dolido separarse, no cuenta a Jasper ya que está segura que nunca se separara de él.


	22. Fiesta?

_**Peter (POV)**_

Solo faltaban unos días para que se acabara el plazo que dio Edward Cullen a la chica de mi comandante, el plan marcha de maravillas, todos se lo han comido a la perfección.

Solo necesitábamos la excusa perfecta para desaparecer de Sevilla y sacar al comandante y a Bella, no teníamos ni idea de cómo hacerle para que se viera más que creíble, Jasper estaba más que desesperado al igual que Rosalie, claro que cada uno por diferentes razones, hasta que la pequeña hermana de Cullen se inventó realizar una fiesta su casa, para levantarle el ánimo a todos donde invito a todos los profesores del dichoso colegio y a todos sus compañeros de grupo, claro gustosos todos aceptaron.

Al enterarnos lo primero que hicimos fue reunir a todo el grupo de seguridad en una casa apartada de la ciudad que habíamos colocado como puesto principal. En la reunión se decidió que en la fiesta se fingiría la muerte de Jasper y Marie.

Definimos todos y cada uno de los detalles, todavía faltaba una semana, debemos tener todo listo y para eso necesitamos varios materiales y tecnología que no tenemos en nuestras manos en este momento. Hablamos enseguida con María quien quedo en enviarlas lo más pronto posible.

La semana antes de la fiesta no aguante más me dolía ver a Rosalie triste por la pérdida del primer hombre al que ha amado, y que la sabe respetar, pero por ahora todo debe ser así, cuando Cullen y los Vulturis estén en la cárcel ya todo serás más fácil y ellos pueden estar juntos de nuevo.

**...:::oOo:::...**

Ya todo está listo, las grabaciones, la bomba, las cámaras, todo absolutamente todo está listo, para esta noche.

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

En la casa de los Cullen la pequeña Alice, tenía todo preparado para levantarle el ánimo a su hermano Emmett y si es el caso hacer que Emmett y Rose, al igual que Jasper y Bella se junten de nuevo, como era antes y vengarse de su tonto disque hermano Edward por todo lo que está haciendo a sus demás seres querido.

Emmett por su parte está más que triste ya que va a ver a su Rose, aunque sea de lejos ya que esta no lo deja que se acerque, solo en las clases que tienen juntos pero es un martirio tenerla cerca y no hablarle, tocarla o besarla. Todo por su _queridísimo hermano_.

Jasper, Peter y Charlotte ya tenían todo listo, el control remoto para el auto, el interruptor de la bomba y el reproductor de hologramas, solo faltaba la gran noche para que todos pudieran obtener lo que desean.

_**Bella (POV)**_

Con todo lo que había pasado, había perdido a mis amigos, mis hermanitos, y a mi primo, todo lo que siempre había deseado y no había tenido. Solo me destrozó mi felicidad y la de sus propios hermanos.

Jasper y yo aunque no lo demostremos en la escuela, en otros lugares si lo demostrábamos lo mucho que nos queremos, hemos hecho muchas salidas los fines de semana, a parques en la ciudad y por fuera del país. En una de esas salidas fuimos a ver a mis padres para que supieran que todo estaba marchando muy bien entre nosotros, y no había ningún problema, en ese viaje, no lo teníamos planeado ni nada por el estilo, solo paso.

Jasper y yo hicimos el amor, y fue algo maravilloso, jamás pensé que sería tan feliz hasta esos momentos, Jazz también me propuso matrimonio, si sé que es demasiado pronto, pero el hablo con mis padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que si no había ningún problema con ellos de que me casara tan joven, con más razón acepte ser su prometida. Aunque no le dijimos a nadie, para que sea una gran sorpresa cuando terminara todo esto.

No lo podía creer, a partir de mañana volvería a ser Bella Swan y Marie Swan moriría hoy, al igual que Jasper Hale; aunque no me esperaba que Edward Cullen interfiriera nuevamente en mi vida, pero las pagara muy caro.

Me arregle con ayuda de Char y Rose, para la fiesta, estaba tan feliz ya que posiblemente como mínimo una semana o máximo un mes todo recuperaremos lo que hemos perdido.

Llegue sola, ya que Jasper y yo no podíamos llegar juntos, para que todo se viera más creíble, salude a Alice y a los demás, Charlotte estaba conmigo hasta que se encontró con Peter y se perdieron un rato, Alice se concentró en Emmett ya que Rose no vino, Ángela y Ben estaban disfrutando la fiesta mientras que se podía antes de desatar toda esta locura.

- Hola mi damita - Saludo el idiota de Cullen, que estaba hediondo a wiski, al parecer tenia rato de estar tomando.

No le conteste nada, mientras me tomo por el brazo y me jalo lejos de los demás intente buscar a alguien para que me ayudara, pero todos estaban en sus mundos y Jasper todavía no había llegado, Peter y Char estarían por allí escondidos, Cullen me llevo hasta la parte donde está la piscina, que esa zona estaba totalmente prohibida para la fiesta según lo que iba diciendo.

Al llegar allá cerró la puerta de entrada al área de la piscina.

- ¿Cómo has quedado con Jasper? - me pregunto.

- Él es mi cuñado, nunca ha sido nada mío directamente, solo mi cuñado - le respondí. Que más le podía decir, de todos modos Marie es la cuñada de Jasper.

No había pasado ni veinte segundos y me beso a la fuerza, no le correspondí para ver si se detenía pero no lo hizo, ocurrió todo lo contrario, intensifico el beso, cada vez con más y más fuerza, pasando sus asquerosas manos por mi piel, le grite una y otra vez lo más fuerte que pude para que se detuviera pero no lo hizo, solo aumento su movimientos sobre mi piel, en una de esas me tiro al suelo, metió una de sus manos debajo de mi vestido y rompió mis pantis, mientras que con la otra me agarraba las manos.

No lo podía creer él me va a violar y no puedo hacer nada, y nadie me puede ayudar con el ruido de la música en la parte de arriba, no escucharan mis gritos, intente relajarme cuando sentí su miembro en mi entrada para que doliera lo menos posible, pero no lo logre, de todas formas me dolió y mucho cuando entro con todas en mi interior, mis lágrimas salen a mares.

Cuando al fin logro su liberación me soltó, me miro a los ojos sin ningún remordimiento en ellos, se arregló su ropa y se marchó. Me dejo allí como si fuera un trapo sucio, como consiguió lo que quería que más diera el resto de mí.

No le iba a dar el gusto de verme destrozada y humillada como si fuera solo la basura, claro que no podía evitar que salieran las lágrimas, pero no me derrumbaría, esto es solo un contratiempo, una piedra en mi camino, lo voy a superar.

Me acerque a un baño de la piscina, me arregle el vestido aunque se veía muy mal, un poco el maquillaje lo mejor que puede y me marche a la planta alta.

Nadie se dio cuenta que mi vestido estaba _algo_ destrozado, a lo lejos puede ver a Jazz, me acerque lo más rápido que pude a él.

- Jazzy podemos salir de aquí, lo más rápido posible…


	23. Consecuencias

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Al fin la pesadilla se acabaría en unas pocas horas, por fin estaría con ángel sin ningún problema.

Llegue a la fiesta que había preparado Alice, unas hora después de la llegada de Bella, la busque por todas partes pero no la encontré, intente buscar a los demás y tampoco los encontré, como a los diez minutos, vi a mi niña acercarse a mí, no la repare muy bien hasta que se me acerco y tenía el vestido todo destrozado y estaba llorando y parecía que lo había hecho por mucho tiempo.

- Jazz podemos salir de aquí, lo más rápido posible - me dijo entre sollozos, para otros parecía como si estuviéramos teniendo una pelea por eso no nos prestaron intención, salimos a la calle y allí cerca estaba la camioneta con Rose, nos subimos inmediatamente y mande un mensaje a Peter para que comenzara la función.

- ¿Nena que te pasó? - le pregunte al estar dentro de la camioneta, ella no hablaba se quedó mirando a Rose y le hice señas para que saliera y así lo hizo.

- Nena ahora si estamos solos dime que paso - le dije nuevamente.

- Jazz… ese… - me empezó a decir entre lloriqueos

- Vamos nena, que paso en la fiesta que te tiene así - le dije nuevamente, en eso se escucha la explosión del coche de Bella, Rose entro de inmediato y nos marchamos rápidamente, Bella me abrazo fuertemente mientras nos dirigimos a la casa base.

Demoramos menos de la hora normal para llegar, Bella en ningún momento dejo de llorar y ya me estaba empezando a desesperar, Rose me pregunto qué le pasaba y no pude darle razón de ello.

La lleve a nuestro cuarto, para que pudiéramos hablar sin inconvenientes.

- Nena, ya estamos a salvo - le dije y ella me miro a los ojos.

- Jazz ese desgraciado me violo - me soltó de una, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, no la podía abandonar y mucho menos en estos momentos.

Fue muy difícil que se quedara dormida, pero lo logro, Rose entro a la habitación poco tiempo después y le conté lo que le hizo Cullen. Ella no reacciono de la mejor manera, se marchó para no perturbar más a Bella de lo que ya estaba, solo sentí que encendió el auto y se marchó, solo espero que no cometa una locura. Sé que no se preocuparía por nosotros ya que esta casa esta con extrema seguridad.

He llamado a María para que se encargue de los Vulturis, ya que sería de lo más fácil para ella, y no habría ningún problema con la policía ni nada por el estilo.

No pude dormir nada, mi niña tubo varias pesadillas, la tranquilice lo mejor que pude para que pudiera dormir, con todo alcanzo a dormir como cinco horas. Rose no regreso en toda la noche, solo espero que este bien.

Ya esto se había pasado, con todo lo que tolero, Edward Cullen está más que muerto pero antes debe sufrir, por todo lo que ha hecho. Solo tengo que cambiar un poco los planes.

_**Rose (POV)**_

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no podía creer todo lo que por lo que Bella y Jazz ha tenido que pasar, y no solo ellos sino todos los que somos cercanos a ellos.

Gracias _a él_, yo también sufrí con alejarme del primer hombre al que he amado, aunque sea menor que yo, Emmett es un hombre más que muchos que son más viejos y con mayor experiencia.

Fui a buscar a mi Emmett lo necesitaba, no lo podía dejar ir, si lo hacía me hundiría en la depresión como aquella vez que ese desgraciado me violo. Sé por lo que está pasando Bella, y en estos momentos lo único que necesita es estar con _esa_ persona especial para ella, y quien si no es Jazz.

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen eran casi las dos de la madrugada y solo había una luz encendida, me sorprendí un poco, por eso me parque en la casa de Bella y pase rápidamente para ver quien estaba allá, toque la puerta para ver si alguno de los gemelos abría o que.

Gracias al cielo y el que abrió la puerta fue mi Emmett, no lo evite más lo necesitaba, me lance a su brazos.

- Emmy… te amo… SIEMPRE ERE TÚ… TE AMO - le dije entre sollozos. Sus brazos me estrecharon más.

- También te amo nena - me dijo mientras me besaba, como extrañaba sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias… Emmy tiene que saber todo, sé que en él siempre puedo confiar.

No nos quedamos solo en ese beso, al parecer sus padres habían planeado llegar esta noche y no había dicho nada y estaban con Alice y Edward en la estación y él se quedó solo en la casa, me dijo todo lo que había pasado mientras no estaba conmigo y como se sintió, mientras que por mi parte le conté todo absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido y el por qué todas las cosas debían ser así, gracias a al cielo y él entendió todo sin necesidad de juzgarnos.

También le conté lo último que hizo su _queridísimo hermano_ a Bella, en eso momentos él se levantó y salió sin más de la habitación lo único que escuche fue varios golpes de madera contra madera.

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Al día siguiente Rose se dio cuenta de lo que había destrozado Emmett la noche anterior era el piano favorito de _su hermano_. Pero no le importo, con todo lo que había pasado eso era lo mínimo que le debía preocupar a Edward Cullen ya que con todo lo que hizo desato la verdadera furia de su primo Jasper, y que ahora si lo llegaría a conocer de verdad, pensó Rose.

Rose y Emmett se alistaron y marcharon para la estación para hacer declaraciones en contra de Edward, para hundirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras tanto en la estación de policía, se encontraba parte de la familia Cullen y la familia Swan junto con los Black, ninguno de ellos estaba consciente de la verdadera situación.

Peter, Charlotte, Ángela y los demás encargado de la seguridad de Bella estaban en la estación, claro que solo los principales ya que muchos de los activos estaban en la casa de seguridad.

Edward estaba más que desesperado ya que no solo tiene a los Swan en su contra sino que sus propios padres los estaban apoyando, su verdadero amor lo ha abandonado rotundamente, no podía conseguir un abogado que lo ayudara ya que las grandes firmas se reusaban al enterarse de su caso, así que solo contaba con un abogado de oficio.

Rose y Emmett llegaron justo a tiempo, donde le explicaron a todos que ellos se habían reconciliados, varios de ellos se sorprendieron pero hubo algo que sorprendió a todos, unos de los oficiales de policía le mostro un periódico internacional, donde a todos ellos solo les intereso dos noticias.

_**Los Vulturis caen…**_

_Podría decirse que milagrosamente, la mafia de los Vulturis ha caído, en la madrugada de hoy las fuerzas policíacas italianas han recibido una llamada anónima donde especificaron que la mafia italiana había sido sacada de juego y que con ello también caerían muchos de sus beneficiarios al igual que sus soplones y demás colaboradores._

_Con ello se encontró que las cabezas principales estaban todas muertas al igual que la gran mayoría de guardias otros demasiado heridos para decir algo o con la lengua completamente mutilada, junto al cuerpo del jefe se encontraron varias listas; una de estas listas están todos los miembros, direcciones, teléfonos, cuentas bancarias y alias, en la segunda lista se encontraron los "beneficiarios, soplones y otros" muchos de ellos pertenecientes a altos mandos de la política no solo nacional sino internacional, también hay algunos que se encuentran en las fuerzas militares y policiales de todo el país._

_Por ultimo pero no menos importante, se encorto una nota grabada con sangre en una de las paredes más grande de la propiedad donde fueron asesinados, esta solo decía: "Pueden hacerme lo que quieran, pero no se metan con lo que más quiero o verdaderamente lo lamentaran, y prepárense todos los implicados que uno a uno van a caer, atentamente: J.H.J.W." nadie sabe quién es esa persona, solo que lo está haciendo como venganza, mientras tanto ni el gobierno ni ninguna entidad se ha pronunciado al respecto._

Todos los presentes se quedaron más que sorprendidos, solo Peter y Charlotte sabían que esto es obra de Jasper, y comprendieron que algo más tuvo que haber pasado en la fiesta para que diera la orden a María. Rose no mostro ninguna reacción, ya que sabiendo lo que paso Bella, apoyaría a su primo en todo lo que esté planeando hacer.

La otra noticia.

_**Trágica muerte de Marie Isabella Swan y Thomas Thompson**_

_La señorita Marie Swan, que solo se había dado a conocer hace poco, tras un rápido encuentro en uno de los centros comerciales de Sevilla junto con algunos de los miembros de la familia Cullen. Nunca se esperó que este encuentro con los periodistas fuera a llevar a que terminara de esta manera._

_Aunque esto puede ser el resultado de las amenazas de muerte que han recibido la familia Swan y el señor Jasper Whitlock, por parte de los miembros de la mafia italiana, por la pérdida de millones en un negocio que no salió como debía._

_Esta joven fue víctima ayer de una bomba que había sido colocada en su coche, junto con el joven Thomas Thompson, su novio. Thomas Thompson es primo lejano de Jasper Whitlock que hace poco se había mudado a la ciudad de Sevilla bajo el nombre de Jasper Hale junto con su prima Rosalie Lillian haciéndose pasar por su hermana gemela, para esconder su identidad._

_Ninguno de los familiares de los jóvenes se ha pronunciado todavía, solo se sabe que tanto Jasper Whitlock e Isabella Swan va a viajar a la ciudad de Sevilla, para encontrarse con sus familias y algunos amigos para el funeral de los jóvenes…_

_Esta noticia ha sorprendido al mundo de los negocios, y se especula que tiene relación con la caída de la mafia Vulturis, pero como he dicho solo son especulaciones._

Peter, Charlotte y Rosalie no podían creer lo que estaba haciendo Jasper, pero sabían que tras de todo esto tiene una muy buena razón. Los Cullen estaban más que sorprendidos, puesto que creían que era Jasper el que había muerto, Alice, estaba más que feliz ya que sus amigos no habían sido víctima de la bomba. Charlie y Renée se sentían ansiosos para saber cómo había terminado todo para que llegaran a ese punto.


	24. Pasa el tiempo

_**Tercera Persona**_** (POV)**

Según los medios de comunicación ellos no habían podido llegar, pero se desconoce sus motivos. Los Swan no saben dónde están, ni nadie, Rose, Peter y Charlotte fueron a verlos en la tarde cuando se desocuparon de la estación de policía, pero no los encontraron en la casa de seguridad; esto los tomo por sorpresa, y no solo a ellos, creían que Jasper pudo haber informado a Charlie Swan pero no lo hizo.

Por otra parte Edward Cullen no había podido encontrar un abogado, cada uno de los de oficio que se le asignaban se terminaban retirando por amenazas, a parte que salió un comunicado en todos los diarios nacionales, diciendo que el abogado que defendiera a Edward Cullen terminaría como los Vulturis, al ver esto todos se reusaban a defenderlo o dar una palabra de aliento para él. Y con todas las evidencias y declaraciones en su contra su juicio se adelantó y sin un abogado fue muy fácil hallarlo culpable, y misteriosamente el jurado también estaba en contra de Edward. Así que este fue condenado a más de 50 años de cárcel sin derecho a libertar condicional.

Los Cullen por otra parte estaban felices sin contar con lo que le paso a su hijo mayor, pero ya tenían un nieto, Alice se estaba volviendo loca comprando ropa de premamá para Tanya, y para su futuro sobrino o sobrina; Emmett y Rose cada vez estaban más unidos, Rose dejo su trabajo como agente del FBI, al igual que la escuela, y consiguió un trabajo como mecánica y espera abrir su taller. Emmett al igual que Alice, Ben y Ángela, están terminado la escuela.

Los Swan están tomando las cosas con calma, saben que Isabella está en buenas manos y no habría manera de desconfiar de Jasper con todo lo que ha hecho, han intentado contactarse con él pero no lo han logrado, cada semana llaman a Rosalie para ver si se ha comunicado con ella pero no tienen noticias.

Jacob, y su padre al igual que los otros estaban preocupados, pero decidieron darle tiempo al tiempo para que ellos tomaran sus propias decisiones respecto a todo lo ocurrido. Él al igual que los demás estaban felices en sus relaciones amorosas.

Por otra parte Peter y Charlotte, han intentado buscar a Jasper por todas partes, y han dado con la única persona que sabe de su paradero, María, pero ella no dará ninguna información, más que por amistad, es la lealtad que ella le tiene desde hace mucho tiempo.

...:::oOo:::...

Nadie lo podía creer ya ha pasado un año desde la fiesta y todavía no tenían noticias de Jasper o Isabella, de vez en cuando salía una que otra noticia en el periódico de los diferentes negocios que había logrado Jasper alrededor del mundo pero cuando intentaban buscar información en el lugar donde se hizo el negocio pero siempre era demasiado tarde ya no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Alice, Jacob, Ben, Ángela y Emmett se habían graduado antes debido a que aumentaron sus créditos escolares finalizándolo con excelentes calificaciones.

Emmett y Jacob entraron a estudiar finanzas y manejo empresarial.

Ben y Ángela se inscribieron en la policía para continuar con su formación.

Alice consiguió una beca para estudiar diseño en la mejor universidad de París.

Rosalie, después de mucho esfuerzo y algo de ayuda de sus padres logro abrir su primer taller que cada día va creciendo más y más, hasta el día de hoy lleva dos sucursales a parte de la principal.

Peter y Charlotte han intentado seguirle la pista a Jasper, no solo por la familia Swan, si no por todos ellos, pero como él mismo les enseño a ellos, Jasper es todavía mejor que ellos en el arte de desaparecer.

Todos seguían sus vidas lo mejor que podían.

Un día recibieron una trágica noticia. Sí, él les había hecho mucho daño, pero tampoco se merecía la forma en que murió, Edward Cullen murió de una hemorragia interna producida por la introducción de una varilla por el ano, después que todos los internos de la cárcel donde se encontraba se enteraron que había violado a una niña de 17 años, tras a verla amenazado. Muchos de ellos son locos y asesinos pero también son padres y no pueden imaginar que una de sus hijas pase por eso, y ese es el castigo que ellos les brindan a los violadores.

Claro que él se podía haber salvado si lo hubieran encontrado a tiempo, pero por sus mismos _compañeros_ no se pudo.

Esme y Carlisle, fueron los únicos que lamentaron su muerte, puesto tanto Alice y Emmett ya lo habían negado como un hermano, Tanya lo quería pero ya no era suficiente y más teniendo a un pequeño bebe.

Por otra parte Tanya ya había dado a luz a una hermosa niña, Edward jamás quiso saber de ellas, aunque las amara prefería mantenerlas lejos de él. A la pequeña le colocaron Marie Alice, como su tía y en honor a Marie Swan, puesto que la verdad sobre lo ocurrido solo la sabían los pocos implicados, eso sin contar a Edward Cullen y a sus padres, que aunque amigos de los Swan, nunca vieron a las dos niñas juntas cuando grande solo antes de cumplieron los tres años.

...:::oOo:::...

Otro año pasó, y al igual que el primero, todos siguiendo con su vida, prosperando en todos los aspectos.

Jacob le había propuesto matrimonio a Alice, la cual tenía dos meses de embarazo y se lo iba a decir esa misma noche pero él se le adelanto con la propuesta. Claro que cuando se estero estaba de lo más de feliz, ambos desean terminar la universidad antes de casarse pero con un embarazo decidieron adelantar la boda hasta unos meses después del nacimiento.

Emmett también le propuso a Rosalie, claro que acepto, solo que se casarían cuando él terminara la universidad y ambos estuvieran más estables. Sus padres los apoyaron con todo ya que no podían impedir que sus hijos fueran felices.

Sus padres estaban más que felices con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus vidas y en la de sus hijos, pero siempre en los momentos especiales hacen falta dos personas para que la felicidad este completa.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas y como la última vez este año también viajaron a Sevilla, el día de la fiesta para recordarlos y ver si entre todos podían encontrar una pista o algo que les indicara donde estaban Jasper o Bella, pero esta fue igual que la vez anterior, no encontraron nada que les diera una pista de donde pueden encontrarlos.

...:::oOo:::...

_**Rose (POV)**_

No lo podía creer ya han pasado más siete años desde la desaparición de Jasper y Bella, claro que han dejado pistas para que sepamos que están bien, pero no se han dejado ver, ni siquiera una fotografía le han podido tomar los medios.

Todos nosotros nos habíamos mudado a Barcelona, nos mudamos para poder estar todos juntos, claro no vivíamos en el mismo barrio pero si vivimos relativamente cerca los unos de los otros.

Emmett y yo nos casamos hace tres año, y en la luna de miel quede embarazada de Edmundo - lo llamamos así por un familiar de Emmett pero no me acuerdo quien es - que ahora tiene dos años, se parece mucho a su padre, pero los ojos son iguales a los de Jasper, es alguien que nos lo recuerda a diario, lo queremos muchísimos, sin importar que.

Emmett termino con creces la carrera y con muchas ofertas de trabajo, todas y cada una de esas ofertas las reusó, puesto que sus padres ya estaban muy mayores y deseaban retirarse para tener una vida más tranquila, así él siguió los deseos de sus padres. Claro que yo lo apoye en todo, y como no si lo amo tanto. También al negocio se sumaron los talleres que hemos logrado construir entre los dos en este tiempo que llevamos juntos.

Jacob y Alice se casaron hace cuatro años, un año después de que nació su primer hijo Javier que tiene cinco años, y al irse de luna de miel, quedo nuevamente embarazada nuevamente de su segundo hijo Joseph que tiene tres años. Jacob al igual que Emmett se graduó con honores y recibió muchas ofertas de trabajo en grandes empresas internacionales pero también los rechazos, ya que su padre Billy Black tuvo un accidente y quedo en silla de ruedas, entonces este decido hacerse cargo de las empresas Black.

Alice, se ha convertido en una gran diseñadora, tiene líneas de ropa de todo tipo, desde las que son para bebes y premamá hasta para personas mayores de cualquier sexo, claro que las que más se venden son las de premamá ya que tienen excelentes diseños y están a la moda no como las que normalmente se estaban usando.

Los hijos de Alice se parecen mucho a ella, son muy hiperactivos para todas las actividades, pero serios como Jacob cuando se amerita, claro que tienen varios rasgos de Jacob pero se parecen mucho más a su madre inclusive sus ojos.

Por otra parte Jacob también se estaba haciendo cargo de las empresas Swan junto con Emmett puesto que Charlie ha estado realmente enfermo pero no quiere que su hija se entere por medios de comunicación, quiere volver a verla pero no de esa manera y Renée se está haciendo cargo de su cuidado.

Charlotte y Peter, son los que más se han estado moviendo, tanto por trabajo como buscando a Jasper y Bella, pero siempre se reúnen con todos nosotros, en las mismas fechas.

Hoy como todos los años, aquí estamos reunidos entre las casas Swan, Whitlock, Black y Cullen que están en Sevilla para conmemorar a Bella, aunque no la podamos ver este un ritual que hacemos todos los años.

- Mi dulzura, en que tanto piensas - me dijo Emmy, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- En todo lo que hemos vivido estos últimos años - le dije, sabiendo que esto lo entristecería ya que él había perdido a su hermanita, como yo perdí a mi hermano Jasper.

- Dulzura, sabes que tarde o temprano los vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes, que los vamos a encontrar. - me dijo.

- Bueno dejemos eso atrás todo eso, que te trae tan temprano del parque - le dije, ya teníamos varios días de estar en Sevilla y nos quedaba otra semana, y él siempre pasaba toda la tarde hasta las 6 en el parque con todos los niños jugando y sus niñeras.

- Ahh, si me llamo Renée que ha llegado una carta a su casa dirigida a todos nosotros, y no tiene remitente, y que llamemos a Alice, que no se ha podido comunicar con ellos. - asentí con la cabeza.

Llame a Jacob, que es él que más fácil contesta, y así lo hizo, le di la información y quedamos en encontrarnos en dos horas, para poder tener a todos los niños listos, ya que hoy pasaban el día con nosotros, También me explico que Alice no podía encontrar su celular entre tanta ropa y cosas para arreglar la casa.

Como lo prometido, allí estábamos todos, lo que me sorprendió es que allí también se encontraba Tanya.

- Bueno chicos, esta mañana llego este sobre, bueno mejor dicho lo trajo una joven que se fue de inmediato - dijo Renée con un sobre de manila - con una extraña combinación de verde y azul, aunque se ven muy bonita - en la mano.

- por fuera en el sobre dice que es para todos nosotros los aquí presente. No trae remitente como tal solo firma como Sra. W.

- Bueno ábrela para ver que quieren y quien manda eso. - dijo Emmett algo impaciente.

Al abrirla se mostraron varias hojas y cuando estaba comenzando a leerla sus ojos se aguaron, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle que decía, me acerque a ella para ver que había escrito… tome las hojas de sus manos, y cuál fue mi sorpresa es la letra de Bella, comencé a leer para que todos…

_Queridos papá, mamá y mis queridos amigos, hermanos del alma…_

_No sé cómo empezar, pero lo hare…_

_Primero que todo, quiero pedirles disculpas por no estar con ustedes durante estos últimos años, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas para poder curarme de todo lo que pasó._

_En general quiero decirles que no importa todo este tiempo que pasó siempre los he querido a todos ustedes, claro que hay algunos más cercanos a mí que otros._

No pude evitar parar, viendo el rastro de que iba dejando al escribir con algunos tachones, al igual que las lágrimas que iba derramando. El rostro de todos los presente era más allá de la sorpresa. Menos mal todos los niños estaban jugando en la piscina con sus nanas.

_Ni siquiera sé que estoy escribiendo, creo que no tiene sentido _- todos nos reímos de esto -_ pero esto es lo último que necesito para ser realmente feliz y terminar mi terapia, si se preguntaran el porqué, más delante se los diré, todavía no es hora de que se enteren…_

_En estos últimos siete años, he estado viajando por todo el mundo junto con Jazz, hemos ido a lugares exóticos en muchos países tanto de paseo como por negocio, termine la escuela con tutores todas ellas mujeres -_ sé que nadie podía entenderlo, solo Emmett y yo, ya que somos los únicos que sabíamos y pude ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro-_ también fui a la universidad pero a distancia, estudie administración de empresas y comercio exterior, me ha ido muy bien, ayudo a Jazz en todo lo que puedo._

_Antes de seguir con mi vida, les quiero decir que nunca me he alejado de todos ustedes, siempre ha habido alguien viendo por ustedes y nos informaron de todos sus avances._

_Mamá y papá sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, los he extrañado cada día que ha pasado, sé lo mucho que han sufrido y siguen sufriendo, si sé de tu enfermedad papá y que no estas manejando las empresas y que mamá se está encargando de tú cuidado, no sé preocupen que vamos a seguir adelante._

_Papá, sabes tantas cosas que te hacen daño, y no le has dicho a mi madre para protegerla pero ya es hora de dejar todo eso a otras, te quiero, eres fuerte. Vamos a superar lo que nos falta todos juntos._

_Peter y Char, gracias por intentar encontrarnos pero como sabrán es imposible y más si el que les enseño es quien se está escondiendo, al parecer los alumnos no han superado al maestro._

_Tanya gracias por colocarle el nombre de mi hermana a tu hija. De verdad es una niña muy hermosa y más si se parece a su madre._

_Esme y Carlisle gracias por apoyar a mis padres, y por dos hijos maravillosos a los que considero mis hermanos y lamento de todo corazón la pérdida de su hijo mayor, aunque él se mereció todo y cada una de las cosas que pasó, ustedes no se merecían sufrir por un hijo así._

_Jacob, primo felicidades por tu boda con Alice, Ally eres única y tus diseños son maravillosos especialmente los de niñas, son muy monos. Y sus niños mis sobrinos por los dos son tan hermosos Javier y Joseph se parecen tanto a ti Ally y Jacob ¿dónde está el gen de la familia Black en ellos?_

_Rose y Emmy me alegro mucho que no hallan demorado mucho tiempo en reconciliarse y discúlpenme por todo lo que les hice pasar, sé que tú Emmett sabes todo, no le des importancia y olvídate de todo eso como yo lo hice. Su hijo, mi sobrino Edmundo es muy lindo y tiene los ojos de mi Jazz, también se parece tanto a alguien más._

_Felicidades por los logros que cada uno ha logrado, por cada uno de sus sueños que se han logrado, por formar una familia tan grande entre todos._

_En este sobre también encontraran cartas personales para todos ustedes tanto de Jazz como mías._

_Los queremos muchísimo._

_Att:_

_Isabela Whitlock y familia._

_PS: los invito a todos para que vengan esta semana que les queda de vacaciones a Escocia, donde estamos viviendo actualmente, hay un avión privado esperándolos para cuando estén listos._

_Los queremos._

No lo podía creer, ellos siempre han estado pendiente de todos nosotros, saben todo de nuestras vidas, saben que los hemos estados buscando pero entiendo sus razones, yo no deje que ningún hombre se me acercada hasta los dieciocho años cuando entre a entrenamiento, ella lo ha superado y todo con ayuda de Jazz.

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Isabella, aunque la gran mayoría no entendía lo de las terapias y otras cosas, lo que no pasó desapercibido para sus padres es que ella no firmo como una Swan sino como una Whitlock.

Todos y cada uno de ellos leyeron sus cartas individuales, hasta Tanya se sorprendió por lo allí escrito ya que había demorado odiando a _Marie_ por haberla separado de Edward, pero al nacer su niña comprendió todo, que nada es culpa de ella sino del mismo Edward.

En las cartas había una parte escrita por Jasper y otra por Isabella, a cada uno les explicaron cómo habían pasado las cosas y el por qué tenían que estar en tanto movimiento, la violación y el sufrimiento de Isabella.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, al leer las cartas no pudieron evitar llorar, Carlisle y Esme se enteraron de todo lo que realmente pasó y no podían creer como era realmente su hijo.

Todos entendieron, sus razones para desaparecer por un tiempo. Vieron las diferentes fotos que Jasper y Bella les habían mandado claro que solo salían ellos dos.

Dos horas después todos estaban listos para dirigirse al aeropuerto a tomar un avión para ir a Escocia, para encontrarse con el último pedazo de corazón que les hace falta.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban más que felices y los niños, tan entusiasmados por conocer a sus tíos de los que tanto hablan sus padres.


	25. Nuestra nueva vida

_**Isabella (POV)**_

_No lo podía creer que ya han pasado más de siete años, desde la fiesta._

_Tantas cosas han pasado, todo para poder llegar a la verdadera felicidad._

- Buenos días Sra. Whitlock - me saludo Annette mi secretaria.

- Buenos días Annette - le he contestado.

- ¿Cómo va en el día de hoy, no tiene molestias o se le antoja algo? - pregunto de lo más atenta.

- Pues todo está muy bien, me siento bien y no se me antoja nada - le conteste.

- Me alegro, ¿Cómo está el señor Whitlock el día de hoy?-

- Esta con los chicos disfrutando del parque ya que no tuvieron clases hoy y tienen rato que no pasan tiempo ellos solos - ella siempre tan preocupada por todos nosotros, en estos momentos estaba ayudando a Jasper a manejar las empresas Whitlock, claro que ahora no me podía exceder mucho, o Jazz se molestaría. Entre como siempre en nuestra oficina y me perdí en los recuerdos de estos últimos años.

_Después de la dichosa fiesta, no recuerdo mucho sé que le dije a Jazz lo que me pasó, y al día siguiente a primera hora tomamos un avión a dónde íbamos en ese momento no lo sabía, si un hombre se me acercaba comenzaba a dar gritos, sé que me había prometido ser fuerte pero no pude todo eso fue demasiado para mí._

_Al único que nunca aleje fue a Jazz, por alguna razón mi subconsciente no permitió que lo alejara. Y le doy gracias por ello._

_Al llegar a nuestro destino después de muchas trasbordos, me di cuenta del lugar, era Forks (Washington), mi pueblo, el lugar donde nací y el que tiene muchos de mis recuerdos con mi hermana._

_Jazz, alquilo una casa a las afueras del pueblo, es muy bonita, nos gustó tanto que la terminamos comprando, allí viví momentos dolorosos pero que me ayudaron a superar lo ocurrido. Estudie con una tutora privada que daba clases en la escuela de Forks, la terapeuta charlaba conmigo todos los días sin excepción._

_Jazz nunca se separó de mi lado, él era el único que podía tocarme._

_Solo nos quedamos allí hasta el final del año escolar, sí lo se fue un tiempo relativamente corto y relativamente largo, a partir de allí tome clases virtuales, y empezamos a viajar por todo el mundo por los negocios de Jasper, ya prácticamente estaba curada, fue un proceso duro, especialmente para Jasper, ya que él era el único que se podía acercar a mí, me cuidaba y en las noches me consolaba por las pesadillas, en esos tiempo él no iba a trabajar, dejo a un encargado como la ves que estaba en España._

_Cuando reinicio con su trabajo nuevamente, me apegue más a él, ayudándolo en todo lo que él necesitaba, me convertí en su ayudante, y él más que feliz._

_Después que nos fuimos de Forks, nuestra vida fue mucho mejor, dejamos todos los malos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en Sevilla, y muchos buenos, de paseos y citas románticas e idas a la fría playa de La Push. Prácticamente iniciamos una nueva vida, nuestra relación fue mucho mejor, seguimos donde habíamos dejado nuestra relación y la verdad fue maravilloso._

_Jazz y yo recuperamos parte de nuestra vida, nuestra relación, éramos por decirlo así una pareja normal, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue en un viaje que realizamos a Escocia, Jazz tenía todo preparado, y no adivinan para qué._

_Jazz tenía todo listo para que nos casáramos por lo civil, él sabía perfectamente que quiero que mi padre me lleve por el pasillo en una iglesia. Pero todavía no es el momento para casarnos por la iglesia._

_Él me había dicho que espero hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho para ser legalmente mayor de edad en muchos países y no tener problemas legales. No sé, pero lo amo demasiado._

_Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida… Mi boda._

_Nos fuimos de luna de miel a Colombia, viajamos por todo el país a las principales ciudades y la verdad fue una experiencia maravillosa, lugares mágicos donde la tierra se convierte en paraíso, nos divertimos más en los parques nacionales donde la naturaleza sí parece verdadera magia._

_Aunque sin haber finalizado la luna de miel nos llevamos una sorpresa, que al final de cuenta se convirtió en una de las mejores cosas que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas. Dos meses después la noche de bodas, Jazz y yo nos comenzamos a sentirnos mal, ambos vomitábamos en las mañanas algunas comidas nos daban asco, pensamos que era por haber comido algo que nos resintió el estómago en esos momentos estábamos en Bogotá, no le dimos mucha importancia y seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado, lo más gracioso sucedió cuando estábamos en Cartagena, ya llevábamos una semana allí, el tiempo que se había estipulado para cada ciudad que visitáramos y faltarían varias ciudades en nuestra ruta, la última noche a ambos nos pasó algo que ahora consideramos asqueroso, eran más de las dos de la madrugada cuando me desperté con unas ganas inigualables de comer pate de atún con mostaza, helado de chocolate y jugo de durazno con mango. Menos mal y el restaurante del hotel para el huésped funcionan las veinticuatro horas, llame desde la sala de la suite para no despertar a Jazz._

_Al escuchar el pedido me preguntaron que si estaba bien, no sé ¿Por qué?, bueno me dijeron que en veinte minutos tendría mi pedido. Me senté a ver una película mientras esperaba, me concentre tanto que en la película que no sentí cuando tocaron la puerta, el que me saco de mi concentración con la película fue Jazz, que me trajo el carrito de la comida. No me pregunto nada, solo termino comiendo conmigo y no le di importancia sino hasta que nos acostamos nuevamente cuando me acorde que a Jazz no le gusta la mostaza, no le dije nada tenía demasiado sueño._

_Al día siguiente me desperté con terribles nauseas, pase toda la mañana vomitando y con algo de temperatura, teníamos hasta las seis para tomar el vuelo para el último destino de nuestro viaje, pero me sentía demasiado mal, el medico del hotel me atendió, nos mandó a hacer unos análisis de sangre ya que Jazz también había vomitado varias veces pero no tantas como yo y tenía más fiebre._

_Nos internaron en un hospital, por posible dengue, ya que habíamos estados en varios lugares donde este es permanente y había que descartarlo, en los exámenes no salió nada, nos dieron algo más para las náuseas, el vómito y la fiebre, por último nos mandaron a hacer una ecografía de abdomen, la doctora se sorprendió por algo que escucho y vio en mi ecografía, pero no nos dijo nada, media hora después entro el doctor al cuarto donde estábamos internados, creíamos que traía malas noticias pero que sorpresas cuando nos dijo "Felicidades van a ser padres de gemelos", nos quedamos en shock, estaba embarazada de gemelos, la final me dijeron que tenía nueve semanas de embarazo, sacamos nuestras propias cuentas y al parecer fue la noche de la boda que nos embarazamos, nos dieron algunas indicaciones y me mandaron algunas vitaminas, y ácido fólico._

_Aunque solo tengo 18 años, estoy muy feliz de ser madre, y más de gemelos, lo que me duele es que mis padres, mis hermanos y hermanas no estén aquí para compartir nuestra felicidad._

_Suspendimos el resto de la luna de miel, Jazz llamo al jet privado de la compañía, ya que así es más fácil viajar. Nos marchamos para Edimburgo, nos quedamos en uno de los apartamentos de la compañía de Jasper, que son los que él ocupa cuando viaja a las diferentes sucursales, es un apartamento bonito pero hablamos y queremos una casa._

_Hablamos con un agente de bienes raíces, que nos mostró muchas casa, pero ninguna nos llamó la atención como para ser una casa de una verdadera familia, después de mucho buscar cuando estaba en el cuarto mes de embarazo la encontramos, una maravillosa casa, más parecida a una cabaña de ladrillos y techo oscuro, es de dos plantas y un sótano, en la primera esta la sala amplia, el comedor para diez personas, la cocina, un estudio y un pequeño baño, el garaje es para dos autos nada más, pero no importa, en la segunda planta estaba compuesta por cinco cuartos, y tres baños, el cuarto principal el más grande tiene un baño individual, mientras los otros dos baños estaban en medio de dos cuartos cada uno y se comparten entre ellos._

_La casa cuenta con un hermoso jardín, también se conecta con uno de los parques más hermosos, este me recuerda mucho al parque donde fuimos a nuestra primera cita._

_Termine la escuela antes de lo planeado, ya que Jazz no me dejaba hacer nada e inicie inmediatamente con la universidad a distancia, para estudiar administración de empresa y comercio exterior, no solo para ayudar a Jazz, sino que también me gusta mucho esa carrera; al igual que el colegio la termine en tiempo récor, con ayuda de Jazz y adelante todo lo que pude antes de que nacieran mis niñas, si eran niñas, a los cinco meses nos dieron la noticia que ambas eran hermosas niñas._

_Ambos estábamos más que felices, con nuestras niñas, nos divertimos mucho decorando su cuarto, claro que Jazz hizo todo el trabajo ya que con la barriga tan grande él no me dejaba hacer nada, solo cocinar y eso a veces._

_Mis niñas nacieron prematuras, nacieron a los siete meses, ya que no quedaba espacio en mi barriga para que ellas siguieran creciendo, allí nacieron Renée Marie que fue la primera y cinco minutos después nació Amanda Charlotte, si, tienen los nombres de mi madre, la madre de Jasper, de mi hermana y una de mis mejores amigas. Celebramos mucho su nacimiento, claro que lo celebramos solo nosotros y ellas._

_Al día siguiente de su nacimiento, nos llegó el informe mensual de la vida de nuestros amigos y familiares._

_Emmett y Jacob, estaban estudiando finanzas y manejo empresarial._

_Alice había terminado diseño de modas en París._

_Rosalie, había abierto un taller, y hasta el día de hoy tiene varias sucursales en España y es uno de los mejores talleres._

_Edward, había muerto poco tiempo después de que me había enterado de mi embarazo, fue horrible su muerte, lo lamento en especial por sus padres, por sus hermanos y por Tanya y su preciosa hija Marie Alice, de un añito en esos momentos. Si se quién fue el que dio la información por la cual lo mataron, pero que puedo decir fue para proteger a lo que más quiere. También lo hizo con la mafia de Volturi de Italia, pero ellos también se lo buscaron._

_Peter y Charlotte, habían intentado seguirnos para dar con nuestro paradero pero Jasper siendo un experto en todo esto supo cómo evadirlos fácilmente y hubieron varias veces que nos encontramos en el mismo aeropuerto, pero no nos reconocieron, claro como lo iban a hacer si estando embarazada y disfrazada, no lo conseguirán._

_Alice y Jacob, estaban de luna de miel, su primer hijo Javier se había quedado con Rosalie y Emmett mientras ellos están de viaje._

_Rosalie y Emmett, no sé habían casado todavía, ya que le faltaba poco a Emmett para terminar la universidad, y estaban haciendo su vida más estable para poder tener todo lo necesario para ser felices._

_Ángela y Ben se encuentran en la policía para hacer un entrenamiento y después seguir su sueño._

_Y mis padres, estaban bien relativamente, ya que mi papá estaba enfermo y mi madre lo estaba cuidando, casi no se podía hacer cargo de la empresa, por eso Jazz comenzó a hacerse cargo de la mayoría de los negocios de las empresas Swan ya que con mi firma era más que suficiente para hacerlo._

_Como extraño a mi familia… las gemelas estaban compartiendo cuarto las quisimos colocar separadas pero cada vez que lo hacíamos se ponían a llorar, así que le arreglamos es segundo cuarto más grande para ellas, había dos pinturas grandes de princesas, cada una de ellas con características de la gemela a la que pertenece, los colores no eran los mismo, aunque tuvieran los mismos juguetes y ropas nunca eran del mismo color. Ambas tienen el cabello rubio como el de Jasper, son iguales en todos los aspectos desde la forma de la nariz hasta la posición de los lunares lo que las diferencian son los colores de sus ojos Renée Marie tiene los ojos chocolate, por eso su nombre y Amanda Charlotte los ojos verdes como su padre, de allí que llevara el nombre de su abuela paterna._

_Pasaron dos años más, las gemelas han sido desde que nacieron muy calmadas excepto cuando se separan, gracias a eso me permitieron terminar mi carrera antes que los de mi misma generación, recibí ofertas de trabajo por mis buenas calificaciones pero ya tenía una empresa por la que velar, bueno no solo una dos, ya que Jazz y yo nos turnábamos para quedarnos con las niñas, para que no le hicieran falta ninguno de sus padres. Habíamos viajado con las gemelas de vez en cuando de vacaciones y cuando era por negocios también las llevábamos la verdad es que no nos queríamos separar de ellas._

_Cuando estábamos en un viaje a una de las sucursales que están en Rusia, nuevamente nos comenzamos a sentir mal, cuando digo comenzamos me refiero a Jasper y a mí, con vómitos y esas cosas, ya llevábamos varias semanas así pero no le habíamos dado importancia por cuestiones de trabajo y el cuidado de las niñas, solo cuando nos dio fiebre muy alta, fue que fuimos al médico para ver de qué se trataba y si es algo grave tratarnos rápido para no enfermar a las niñas, nos mandaron muchos exámenes pero todo salía negativo, el último solo me lo mandaron a hacer a mí, una hora después nos citaron en el consultorio, el medico nos esperó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y nos dijo: "felicidades señores Whitlock están embarazados", nuevamente shock, me hicieron una ecografía, donde determinaron que tiene cinco meses de embarazo, enseguida nos dijeron que era un niño, bueno la familia se agranda._

_Terminamos con los negocios y nos marchamos nuevamente a Edimburgo, lo que nos sorprendió fue que ya estuviera de cinco meses, cuando preguntamos nos explicaron que hay embarazos que no se manifiestan tan temprano y solo lo hacen cuando están tan avanzados y que es normal. Comenzamos a arreglar su habitación con muchos animalitos y quedo como si fuera un paisaje de África, compramos toda su ropita al igual que con las gemelas, compramos todo, esta vez buscamos ayuda, buscamos a una muchacha para que hiciera el aseo, cocinara y otros cosas de la casa que ya no podía hacer. Pero eso sí, nosotros nos encargábamos de cuidar a nuestros hijos._

_Por otra parte, Alice y Jacob tenían otro niño, se llama Joseph, pudimos tener varias fotos de ellos, ambos se parecen muchísimo a Alice, tienen sus mismos ojos, tienen una que otra característica de Jacob pero las que heredaron de Alice son mucho más notables._

_Mi padre ya no pudo más y le cedió a Jacob y Emmett la dirección de las empresas Swan en su totalidad, pero ellos no podían con dicha carga, aparte de tener sus empresas a su cargo tienen que controlar otra más por eso sin que se den cuenta, cada vez más los contratos y otros negocios de estas las hacíamos nosotros con las ganancias destinadas a los fondos Swan. Esto ha sido varios años y ni cuenta se han dado, viajamos por todas las sucursales tanto las Swan como las Whitlock para tener todo bajo control, ya que mis hermanitos a parte de la familia tenían demasiada carga laboral, a parte que Jazz y yo siempre llevábamos a nuestro hijos con nosotros._

_El tío Billy tuvo un accidente y ha quedado paralitico, está en una depresión pero está saliendo de ella._

_Rosalie y Emmett se casaron, y en la luna de miel quedo embarazada, claro que fue unos cuatro meses antes que quedara embarazada de Jackson, y la verdad me alegro mucho por ellos, tuvimos muchas fotos de su boda, claro más que las de Alice y Jacob, pero mucho menos que las de nuestra boda. También nos enteramos que su embarazo es un niño, al parecer que de nuestro grupo original los únicos que hemos tenido hijas somos nosotros._

_Todos seguimos con nuestras vidas, cuando nació nuestro tercer hijo fue algo maravilloso, lo llamamos Jackson Charlie, como sus dos abuelos, este tiene mi cabello y mis ojos, pero sus otras características son iguales a las de su padre, las gemelas estaban más que contentas con su nuevo hermanito._

_Alice se ha convertido en una gran diseñadora de alta pasarela, pero los diseños que más me han gustado son los de bebes, de los niños y niñas menores de cinco años y las de premamá, son tan monos, mucho mejores que los que se usaban antes._

_El niño de Rose ya había nacido y lo nombraron Edmundo, como el abuelo de Emmett, para ese tiempo conseguimos muchas fotos de toda la familia junta, inclusive allí estaba Tanya con su hija de cinco años._

_Con este embarazo me asusté mucho y sí, solo son mis temores, creí que Jazz ya no me querría porque estaba gorda, pero no fue así, al aparecer el estar embarazada me combino ya que mis curvas se notan más que antes, claro que Jazz siempre dice que si fuera una bolita igual me amaría como me ama. Él es tan tierno y amoroso, y cada vez que podía - casi siempre y todos los días - nos demostraba su amor._

_Tres meses después del nacimiento de Jackson, viajamos a Alemania ya que había una reunión muy importante que necesitaba de la presencia de representantes de diversas empresas para un gran negocio, la empresa Swan, también había sido invitada así que fui como su representante ya que la invitación fue intercedida para que no llegara a Jacob o Emmett, y Jasper como el único representante de las empresas Whitlock._

_A las gemelas y a Jackson los dejamos con Katlyn su nana en el apartamento de Alemania, si nos había tocado buscar una nana para ellos, ya que hay días como estos que nos toca venir a los dos a reuniones. La reunión se realizó en una de las sucursales de Whitlock S.A., al terminar la reunión donde todo marcho de maravillas en especial para nuestras empresas, decidimos celebrar, pero algo se nos salió de las manos, estábamos solos en la oficina principal, o mejor dicho en todo el piso de presidencia, comenzamos con besos y caricias, y terminamos haciendo el amor más de una vez sobre el escritorio, en el sofá y en la alfombra, y adivinen que algo se nos olvidó, no estaba tomando la píldora o ningún método anticonceptivo ya que estaba amamantando a Jackson y Jasper no tenía condones, ya que no los necesitábamos. Pues la sorpresa vino varios meses después, para ser exactos tres meses después, nuevamente, Jasper y yo estábamos enfermos, y solo dos veces nos hemos puesto así de enfermos y Jazz se a antojado de comer mostaza, bueno fuimos directamente para que me hicieran una prueba de embarazo y allí esta. Nuevamente embarazados, claro que estábamos más que felices la familia se seguía agrandando, claro que ambos lo queríamos habíamos crecido sin un hermano o hermana para hacer travesuras y pasar el rato._

_Las gemelas estaban más que contentas, ya que van a tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, este embarazo fue de más cuidados casi tuve un aborto por una estúpida reunión con unos inversionistas japoneses para las empresas Swan, pero gracias a Dios y no paso a mayores y después de esto ya Jazz no me dejo ir más a la empresa a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, Jazz se tomaba dos días a la semana a parte de los fines de semana para pasarlo en familia, en fin solo trabajaba tres días, que según él eran más que suficiente y lo fueron._

_A los cinco meses nos dijeron que es un niño, le arreglamos una de la habitación que quedaba desocupada ya que la otra es un cuarto de juego para toda la familia que está al lado del cuarto de las gemelas, al igual que la de Jackson, realmente quedo preciosa, nos basamos mucho en los diseños de Esme, la decoramos como si fuera el espacio, con todos los planetas, estrellas, y muchas cosas más. Mi niño nació sano y salvo, fue mucho más grande que Jackson, a este le colocamos como nombre Louis Jacob, como el abuelo materno de Jazz y mi primo Jake. Él es la viva imagen de Jasper._

_No lo podía creer con 23 años y ya tengo cuatro hijos, al igual que con nuestro otros hijos le tomamos miles de fotos, Katlyn estaba muy contenta con nosotros, ya que no era mucho lo que hacía, solo cuidar a las gemelas la mayoría de las veces cuando querían ir al parque, ayudarle con las tareas y cosas así sencillas, aparte de encargarse del aseo de la casa incluyendo la cocina, claro que ella no cocinaba, no porque lo hiciera mal, sino que es uno de mis pasatiempo y a mi esposo no hay cosa que le guste más que las comidas que cocino para él y nuestros hijos._

_Varios meses después hablamos sobre si queríamos tener más hijos, dijimos que por el momento con los que teníamos era más que suficiente, pero somos muy jóvenes y podíamos querer más niños cuando estos nenes estén más grandes, así que Jasper se haría la vasectomía, claro que siempre la estaba aplazando por cuestiones de trabajo, ya cuando Louis tenía siete meses, ya había suspendido la lactancia exclusiva y no me estaba cuidando con nada, bueno Jazz se hizo la vasectomía, si me sorprendió que se lo hiciera, pero lo hizo, lo claro que no esperamos el tiempo que se tenía que esperar para poder tener relaciones, tengo dos punto o no le explicaron, que lo dudo o no le prestó atención, que es lo que creo que pasó. Bueno en fin al día siguiente hicimos el amor como nunca ya que Katlyn llevo a todos los niños al parque y a parte que era nuestro aniversario._

_Tres meses después, allí esta puntual nuestros síntomas de embarazo, y si nuevamente embarazada, Jazz estaba más que feliz, a los cinco meses nos dijeron que es una niña_.

Y aquí estoy un mes después en la oficina, mire todo lo que había hecho y al parecer estaba en piloto automático, eran poco más de las once de la mañana, así que me marche a la casa, me dieron unos antojos grandísimos de comer espaguetis con leche, así que invitaría a toda la familia para ir a mi restaurante favorito.

Me despedí de Annette, tome mi coche para ir a casa, en el camino pensé en lo mucho que me hacen falta mis amigos y mis padres, hablaría con Jasper para ver qué podemos hacer, ya que llamarlos o presentarme como si nada, no me gustan esas ideas, Jasper me ayudaría para encontrar la mejor manera de reencontrarnos.

- Buenas tardes mis amores - grite apenas abrí la puerta de nuestra casa.

- ¡Mami! - gritaron las gemelas y Jackson que salieron corriendo a mi encuentro mientras que Jazz trae a Louis en brazos, les di besos y a brazos a todos mis niños, y un gran beso a mi adorado esposo.

- Cariño, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la empresa? - me pregunto.

- Estuvo muy bien, pero tengo unos antojos de espagueti con leche, así que vine a ver si quieren ir a comer a nuestro restaurante italiano favorito - dije mientras miraba a las gemelas, buscaron sus bolsitos en tiempo récord y eso lo tomamos como un sí. Hoy era uno de los días libres de Katlyn. Nos fuimos en mi camioneta ya que tenía las cuatro sillas para niños puestas y no se las quitábamos para nada. Jazz condujo como siempre que salíamos en familia, ya que a mí no me apetece mucho conducir y menos con una barriga tan grande.

Pasamos una tarde maravillosa, después del almuerzo nos quedamos toda la tarde en el parque que está cerca de la casa, le dije a Jasper lo de volver a ver a nuestras familia y amigos, él estuvo de acuerdo.


	26. Nuestra Familia

_**Jasper (POV)**_

La vida no me pudo dar mejor regalo que mi familia, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, somos muy felices. Estamos viviendo en Edimburgo (Escocia) ya que aquí no hay tanta prensa que está interesada en la vida personal de los empresarios y figuras públicas, le gusta la noticas reales y no estar chismoseando en la vida de los demás.

Aunque ninguno de nuestros hijos fue planeado, fueron recibidos en un ambiente de amor y tranquilidad.

En unos días cumpliríamos siete años de estar lejos de nuestros otros familiares, sé que es difícil para Bella, por eso estoy dejando que ella tome la iniciativa.

Estábamos los siete, si siete, mis cuatro niños, mi bella esposa que está embarazada de la nena de papá, y mi persona.

- Jazz - como me gusta que ella me llame así - he estado pensando que ya es hora de volver a ver a nuestros amigos y mis padres, ¿Qué te parece? - al parecer ya es el momento.

- Cariño, sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema - le dije con una sonrisa.

- Jazz, es que no sé cómo volverme a acercar a ellos - me dijo. Mire a las gemelas jugando con Jackson en los toboganes, y a Louis en la caja de arena.

- Bella, cariño que tal si les escribimos una carta a todos y una para cada uno de ellos individual, explicándoles todo lo que ha pasado.

- Tienes razón, pero te pido algo - asentí afirmativamente - no le digas que estamos casados y tenemos niños - fruncí el ceño, sin entender lo que quiere - es que no quiero que se enteren por un papel, quiero decírselos a ellos personalmente, no te parece mejor.

- Claro amor - le dije dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Después de eso, jugamos un rato más, bueno Bella no pudo jugar tanto, nos fuimos a la casa los chicos cenaron a la hora de costumbre, los bañamos y los acostamos, estaban tan cansado, y como no si pasaron todo el día jugando.

Demoramos dos días completos escribiendo cartas, una para cada uno de ellos, para Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jacob, Peter, Charlotte, Tanya, Esme, Carlisle, Renée y Charlie. Y una general para todos ellos, fue difícil no mencionar que estamos casados y con cuatro niños y una que viene en camino, mi pequeña Rosalie Alice, sí, así sé va a llamar. Pero lo hicimos, también le mandamos unas fotos solo de nosotros dos, desde que nos marchamos, claro que esto fue más que difícil ya casi no hay foto donde estemos que no aparezcan los niños.

Bella firmo como _Isabella Whitlock y familia_ la carta general y en el sobre como Sra. W.

Le entregamos todo esto a Annette, nuestra secretaria para que lo llevara y trajera, ya que teníamos planeado traerlos a Edimburgo para un encuentro. El jet privado estaba listo, al igual que el resto de las cosas, las reservas en el hotel, un piso completo en el _hotel Isabel_, si nos pertenece, la empresa se ha ampliado más y esas cosas.

Annette, llevaría las cartas y después regresaría al aeropuerto para esperarlos, conociéndolos se vendrán enseguida. Cuando Annette se marchó con las cartas, Bella estaba más que entusiasmada y los niños ni se diga ya que querían conocer a sus primos lo antes posible. De todos modos el viaje seria lo que más demoraría y están aquí pasado mañana en la mañana.

...:::oOo:::...

Ya había pasado los días necesarios, Annette me llamo para decirme que ya están llegando, le pedí que los llevara al hotel y que desempacaran y se relajen un rato para después venir a vernos.

Bella todavía estaba dormida, llame a los niños con ayuda de Katlyn para que desayunaran, se bañaran y alistaran, cuando todos estábamos más que listos llame a Bella.

Sé alisto tranquilamente, y nos fuimos para el parque, una parque que había mandado a cerrar para la reunión familiar y se habían colocado muchos juegos para todos los niños, contrate a dos chefs para que preparen todo lo necesario, había música para relajar el ambiente, Annette me tenía informado de todo lo que estaba pasando con nuestra familia y solo faltaba unos minutos para que llegaran.

_**Annette (POV)**_

Ya había entregado la carta a los señores Swan como lo habían pedido mis jefes, que también son mis amigos. Me dirigí nuevamente al aeropuerto a esperarlos, ya que me dijeron que tenía que regresar con ellos.

Como a las cuatro horas de haberles entregado la carta, se presentaron los señores Swan con otras trece personas más, incluyendo a los niños, todos son muy monos, pero no tanto como los de los señores.

- Buenas tardes señores - me dirigí a ellos. - Soy Annette Thomson, soy la secretaria de los Sres. Whitlock y me han mandado a que los lleve y responda algunas de sus preguntas.

- Buenas tardes Annette, soy René, este es mi esposo Charlie, mi sobrino Jacob, su esposa Alice y sus hijos Javier y Joseph; este es el hermano de Alice Emmett, sus esposa Rosalie y su hijo Edmundo, ellos son Carlisle y su esposa Esme, los padres de Emmett y Alice, ella es la nuera de Esme, Tanya y su hija Marie Alice, y ellos son Peter y Charlotte Brown - me menciono a todos y cada uno de los que tenía en la lista para poder despegar.

- Bueno señores, adelante. Tomen asiento que en unos minutos estoy con ustedes.

Mande el mensaje a Jasper, para que este enterado de todo como lo pidió, además de no informarle nada a su esposa ya que está nerviosa y puede afectar su embarazo.

- Bueno señores, nos dirigimos a Edimburgo, donde están residiendo los señores Whitlock - pude ver sus caras, ¡demonios! ellos no saben que están casados. No menciones a los niños, me repetí varias veces - espero se relajen llegaremos muy entrada la noche así que esperaremos hasta el día siguiente, ya en el hotel está todo listo y si tienen alguna duda, aquí estoy para servirles.

Todos se notaban que estaban felices y ansiosos por este encuentro, si ellos están así no me puedo no imaginar cómo estará Bella.

- Disculpe - me dijo, uno de los más grandes, él esposo de Rosalie, mmm Emmett.

- dígame señor que necesita

- ¿Por qué no podemos verlos apenas que lleguemos? - preguntó

- Pues verán, el señor Whitlock me dijo que sería mejor para Isabella, verlos en la mañana ya que después puede estar muy estresada y en este momento no es muy conveniente para ella estresarse - al parecer eso lo convenció.

Como estaba planeado llegamos muy entrada la noche, los lleve al hotel.

_**Rosalie (POV)**_

En el aeropuerto, nos encontramos con Annette la secretaria de Jasper, ella nos explicó algunas cosas y otras las dejo inconclusas, llegamos muy entrada la noche a Edimburgo y nos fuimos a un hotel.

El hotel no era otro que el reconocido Hotel Isabel.

- Buenas noches, reserva a nombre de empresas Whitlock - dijo Annette, la recepcionista enseguida se puso nerviosa.

- Aquí están las llaves de las suites, y que disfruten su estadía- dijo esta. Cada uno de nosotros tenía un botones con nuestras maletas. Nos dirigimos al ascensor.

- Señores, este piso es solo para ustedes - dijo Annette - solo hay seis habitaciones en este piso, cada una se arreglado según las indicaciones dadas, espero sea de su agrado - termino de decir. Me fije y el ascensor se detuvo en el piso veinte. Bajamos de este para ir a las diferentes habitaciones. - mañana a eso de las nueve de la mañana los vendré a recoger para llevarlos a su destino, la cocina del hotel está abierta las 24 horas. Espero que descansen y tengan buena noche.

- Señores Swan, esta es su habitación. - dijo en la 2001 - que las disfruten.

- Señores Cullen, Esme y Carlisle por supuesto - en la 2002 - que la disfruten.

- Sra. Cullen y Sta. Marie - 2003, si por petición de Esme y Carlisle, Tanya tenía el apellido Cullen.

- Sres. Black - 2004

- Sres. Brown - 2005

- Sres. Cullen- entramos a las 2006 - espero que descansen. Tienen un hijo muy mono.

Emmett se dirigió directo al teléfono para pedir algo de comer, Edmundo esta que se caída del sueño, busque una habitación para él pero me sorprendió que en una de ellas estuviera su nombre grabado en una tablilla, la abrí y wow, es muy parecida a la habitación que tiene en nuestra casa de Barcelona. Las maletas ya estaban en el cuarto, lo cambie y lo acosté, después observaría la decoración.

Salí del cuarto y vi el resto de la habitación, es prácticamente un apartamento, con todo, y lo que más me maravillo es que está decorado a los gustos de Emmett y míos. Dios, se nota que saben mucho de nosotros.

No pude dormir muy bien esa noche, ya que después de siete años volvería a ver a mi primo y a la mujer que lo cambio y se ganó su corazón, que no es otra que una de mis mejores amigas.

Como lo había dicho la noche anterior, a las nueve empunto estaba Annette en el vestíbulo del hotel, esperándonos a todos nosotros, como me lo imaginaba todas y cada una de las habitaciones estaban decoradas al gusto y con los gustos de cada uno de nosotros los más felices fueron los niños. Ya todos habíamos desayunado, con la ansiedad, solo Jacob, Emmett y Peter durmieron bien junto con los niños, el resto de nosotros no lo hizo.

Hicimos un recorrido corto hasta Princes Street, cerca se encuentra un hermoso parque, llegamos a una hermosa casa que parece de cuentos de hadas, nos detuvimos allí. La detalle mejor y esa fue la casa que había sido nombrada como la más cara del mundo, por su diseño arquitectónico y por el lugar donde está.

- Esta es la casa, donde están viviendo - Annette no lo había terminado de decir cuándo.

- Dios, no puedo creer que estén viviendo allí, es hermosísima - grito Alice, como siempre, nos queríamos bajar, pero cuando lo íbamos a hacer, el auto comenzó su marcha nuevamente.

- Este no es el lugar del encuentro - dijo Annette nuevamente, hablamos de la casa, del valor y todo lo demás, ya que teniendo a Alice, Esme y Charlotte no podíamos quedarnos sin saber todo de esa casa. Por otra parte la hija de Tanya dijo que esa era la casa de una princesa.

Cinco minutos después entramos al parque, y nos llevaron donde estaba una gran carpa y decorado como si fuera un fiesta infantil, bajamos, nos dejaron entrar, buscamos para ver si veíamos Jasper o a Bella en alguna parte, solo había una mujer de cabello castaño en una silla mirando a alguna parte que nos tapaba varios árboles. La detalle más y era Bella.

Señale, donde estaba, todos teníamos los ojos aguados de la alegría, nos acercamos a ella sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando de pronto, dos niñas venían gritando desde nuestra izquierda.

- Mami, Mami, Mami.-

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Todos se quedaron mirando a las dos niñas, completamente iguales de unos cuatro años corriendo hacia donde esta Bella sentada.

- mis amores que paso - les pregunto está a las niñas.

- Mami, papi no nos deja comer más dulces - dijeron estas al punto del llanto y caritas de cordero degollado.

- Amanda y Renée, su padre tiene razón, ya han comido muchos dulces.- ahora si todos estaban en shock.

- Esta bien, mami. - dijeron nuevamente las dos juntas. Una de las gemelas alzo la vista y vio a todas esas personas detrás de su mamá, claro que los niños se habían quedado con Esme, Carlisle, Tanya y con Annette. Bella se puso de pie con un poquito de dificultad por su enorme barriga.

- Niñas vallan a buscar a su padre, que tenemos visitas - ambas niñas asintieron y salieron corriendo en busca de su padre y sus hermanitos, Bella tomo dos respiraciones y dio media vuelta.

- Hola - dijo con los ojos muy aguados, nadie se dio cuenta de su enorme barriga, todos la miraban directamente a los ojos, sus padres fueron los primeros en acercarse y abrasarla, después todas las chicas y por último sus tres hermanos, Emmett, Jacob y Peter.

Nadie sintió la gran barriga de Bella, todos estaban más que felices después de siete años, a lo lejos se acercaba Jasper con las gemelas Renée, Amanda, Jackson y Louis. Él no estaba haciendo mucho ruido para no interrumpir tan conmovedora escena, todos y cada uno de ellos se fueron separando menos Emmett, que la tenía abrazada y no la quería soltar, en eso comenzó a darle vueltas.

- Em… em...emm...ett - dijo ella como pudo, pero no fue suficiente. Él no la escucho, Jasper vio cómo su amada se iba poniendo pálida, rápidamente se acercó junto con los niños, nadie se dio cuenta de cómo estaba Bella, solo se estaban riendo de cómo estaba actuando Emmett.

- Emmett, si no la bajas ahora mismo lo vas a lamentar - dijo un Jasper, muy pero muy enojado, Emmett no le hizo caso, todos seguían riendo, Jasper le entrego a Louis a Katlyn, entonces le dio un golpe bien fuerte a Emmett en la cabeza, este dejo de dar vueltas inmediatamente.

- Hombre, ¿Por qué me pegas?, las has tenido para ti solo durante los últimos siete años - Jasper no le prestó atención tomo a su esposa, y la sentó, todos se lo quedaron mirando raro, Jasper no actuaba así de sobre protector y menos con Emmett.

- Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto con tanto amor. Y allí Rose, Charlotte, Renée y Alice, se acercaron más y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

- Si, amor no te preocupes, ya se me pasara, fue que me mareo - le contesto esta con voz melosa, en eso.

- Emmett, estúpido mira que está embarazada - le dijo Rose, dándole un golpe en la cabeza seguido por uno por parte de cada una de las chicas que estaban allí.

- Pero si no sabía, lo siento Belly - le dijo.

- No te preocupes, ya me…-

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No lo puedo creer - grito Alice, viendo la mano de Bella - te casaste, cuando, como, la fiesta… - sus ojos se aguaron muchísimo - no me invitaste a tu matrimonio a ninguno de nosotros, eres mala - los demás los veían casi con la misma expresión que tenía Alice

- Ally, clámate, si nos casamos pero solo por lo civil, la que es por la iglesia no la podíamos hacer sin ustedes y mucho menos sin mis padres - le dijo Bella.

- Pero antes, donde están los niños - dijo Jasper, claro que con la emoción se habían olvidado de las gemelas que estaban con Katlyn esperando hace su aparición. Emmett llamo a sus padres que estaban un poco alejados con los niños, todos ellos se acercaron inclusive Tanya.

- Antes, de comenzar con contarnos lo que ha pasado estos últ…-

- Como si no lo supieran - le corto Peter.

- Pety, mejor has silencio, y déjame terminar – se burló Jasper. – Como decía, queremos que conozcan a cuatro personas que son especiales para nosotros – ninguno de ellos miraba para otro lado, solo a ellos.

- Katlyn ven por favor – dijo Bella, todos se quedaron viendo a una mujer de unos cuarenta años que traía a dos niñas y dos niños.

- Estos son nuestro hijos – dijeron Jasper y Bella a la vez, todos estaban más que sorprendidos, donde Bella siguió hablando – las mayores son las gemelas Renée Marie y Amanda Charlotte, son iguales en todo se diferencian en el color de los ojos, Renée Marie los tiene Café y Amanda Charlotte los tiene verde, tienen cuatro años casi cinco; el segundo es Jackson Charlie, hasta el momento es el que más se parece a mí, tiene dos añitos; Louis Jacob, que tiene un añito y es la viva imagen de Jasper, y la que está en la pancita es Rosalie Alice y solo tengo seis meses de embarazo.

- Niños ellos son sus tíos, primos y abuelos - les dijo Jasper.

- Papi, entonces el oso grandote no va hacer daño a nuestra mamá de nuevo verdad - le preguntaron las gemelas a Jasper.

Todos soltaron las risas, por ver como las niñas se referían a Emmett, le explicaron lo que había pasado, ya cada uno de ellos se presentó con los hijos de Jasper y Bella, le mostraron a sus niños.

Annette y Katlyn se quedaron vigilando a todos los niños de cerca mientras que todos ellos hablaban, se contaron todo lo que había vivido, de negocios, de la familia y muchas cosas más.

Alice, comenzó desde ese mismo día a planear la boda de Jasper y Bella por la Iglesia para unos meses después que nazca Rosalie Alice.

Charlie, Jacob y Emmett se enteraron que Jasper y Bella estaban manejando la empresa desde la distancia y por eso ellos casi no tenían hacer.

Los niños estaban más que felices por tener a sus primos con ellos.

Charlotte y Peter dieron la noticia que van a ser padres.

Y TODOS ESTÁN MÁS QUE FELICES.

_**FIN**_

_Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a LUNA, futura colega, que siempre ha estado allí apoyando este fic desde que lo encontró..._

_También dedicado a todos los lectores que iniciaron conmigo y los nuevos interesados... TENGAN O NO TENGAN CUENTA_

_MILES DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO..._

_FIC EDITATO Y CORREGIDO POR MONICA CULLEN WHITLOCK. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en ayudarme :D_


End file.
